Ninth Inheritor Uraraka
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Ochako Uraraka is chosen by All Might to in herit the power of One For All. How will she handle the pressure of becoming the next symbol of peace? One way to find out. (Eventual IzukuXOchako.) (And Unexpected unplanned KendoXKirishima)
1. Sludge

"Back Offf!!!" Yelled they sludge villian as the heros attempted to save the ash blonde student that was being held captive. The fires on the scene burned wildly and the hero's couldn't think of anything to do without risking themselves or the boy.

"Get the hell OFF ME!!" Shouted the boy before the sludge wrapped around his mouth.

Among the crowd a brunette watched the scene play out in shock. _"Why isn't anyone trying to do something? They're all just standing there watching."_ She thought to herself frowning and clenching her fists.

The scene continued on and she witnessed a glimpse of horror on the ash blonde boys face. She still doesn't know why she did what she did but all she knows is something with in her snapped and she quickly started running towards the scene past the Heros.

"Stop you fool! You'll die!!" One yelled but she ignored them as she activated her quirk on a nearby garbage can and tossed it as hard as she could. As soon as the villian turned to face her she released her quirk with the full weight returning to the garbage hitting the villian in the eye causing him to howl in pain loosening his grip on the boy.

_"Gotta move fast!" _She thought to herself as she ran and grabbed the boys arm and pulled as hard as she could. The boy gasped for air and looked down at her "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Someone trying to save your ass!" She replied and continued to tug as hard as she can to free the boy. The villian collected himself and eyes off the girl growling "Youre dead Bitch!"

Her eyes widened as she saw the sludge come towards and she stopped breathing waiting for the sludge to attack her. But instead of that she felt something grab her arm and someone well **"Smash" **which was quickly followed by a huge gust of wind sending the sludge villian flying apart.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was the sky turn grey as rain began to fall down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl simply sighed as the pro hero's scowled her for running into a dangerous situation but smiled to herself thinking that she helped as she watched All Might give an interview about the events that occurred. She wanted to thank him for finally stepping in to save the boy and herself but with the press surrounding him she didn't think that would be possible.

Soon later she was walking back to the hotel she was staying at while she looked at apartments to stay in for her schooling. But quickly her pathed was blocked by a towering blonde man **"I AM HERE!!!"**

The girl gasped as she looked at the man "All Might?! What are you doing here?"

**"Young lady. I am here because I wished to...*cough!!!!*" **suddenly the hero shrank into a skeletal figure and violently coughed up blood causing the brunette to scream in horror "Oh my God!!!!"

The shrunken all might wiped his mouth "I apologise for you having to witness that."

"Uh um uh it's o-okay... so who are you anyway." She asked worriedly

"Despite my current appearance I am All Might." The tiny all might spoke

"Oh okay... so why did you come looking for me?" The girl asked.

"To thank you for what you did. If you didn't act then there's a good chance that boys parents would get a very upsetting call from the police. I was all out of steam and couldn't muster the strength to do anything. But when I saw you charge in it inspired me to act too. Tell me your name young lady."

"Ochako Uraraka... and I'm sure everything would've worked out in the end even if I wasn't around." Said Uraraka.

"I doubt that Miss Uraraka. Tell me about your quirk." Asked All Might.

"Oh that. It's uh called zero gravity. Anything I touch with all five of my fingers I can make weightless. Putting my hands together returns there weight. That's the basic rundown of it... I'm actually hopeing it'll help me get into U.A. So I can become a hero." Uraraka explained.

"I have no doubt you'll get in. Tell me young lady. Why do you wanna become a hero?" The blonde man asked.

Uraraka looked down shamefully and began to nervously rub her arm. "To be honest... I wanna be in it for the money." She said bluntly and continued to explain. "Growing up my parents always struggled to make ends meet but always went out of their way to help me and even encouraged me to chase my dream. I wanna make plenty of money and give my family a life they deserve so they can finally relax and live a stressed free life."

Uraraka didn't dare look up in fear of All Might looking down on her in disapproval of her motivation choice. But then he spoke.

"Honesty is a rare thing in modern society especially among hero's. There is no shame in wanting to give your family a better life after the struggles they've been through. I believe your end goal is admirable."

Hearing those words made Uraraka looked up to see All Might giving her a gentle smile and then continued to talk.

"There are stories about every great hero. There bodies moved before they could think and acted in the moment when it was needed. I saw you do that young Uraraka. And so I found you to give you an offer." Explained All Might.

"A-An offer?" Asked Uraraka with wide eyes filled with curiosity.

"Correct. I want you to be my successor as the symbol of peace and inherit my quirk." Announced All Might proudly

"Wait...WHAT!!!!"


	2. Training

"I'm asking you to inherit my abilities." Spoke All Might.

Uraraka blinked processing what she just heard before speaking herself. "Uhhh umm listen I'm not 100% convinced you're All Might the greates hero ever. Hell for all I know you could be just some crazy guy with some weird cosplay quirk that really likes All Might. Next how the hell does a person in herit a quirk you can just give some one a quirk that's just impossible especially getting the crazy insane powerful quirk you have..."

All Might blinked as he listened to Urarakas rant but quickly became annoyed and cut her off "Shut up!"

Uraraka jumped in surprise as All Migjy sighed scartching his head. "It's completely understandable that you find everything I've told you hard to believe but it's the truth and reality you need to accept."

All might slowly lefts his shirt revealing a horrific look wound causing Uraraka to gasp in shock staring at it. "Pretty gross I know. I got this a few years back in a big battle I kept under wraps. I'm tired and worn out from all the surgeries and the fact is Young Uraraka I won't be around for ever. That's another reality people haven't thought about at all and before that time comes I need someone to take my place. And you Ochako Uraraka I have chosen to take my place. Do you accept?"

Uraraka blinked and thought hard about it. Honestly she didn't feel worthy of such a honour and responsibility. But then again here was All Might himself asking her of all people to take up this honour. A few short seconds later she looked up at the frail blonde. "I'm not sure if I'll regret this ... but I accept."

All Might smiled "I'm glad to hear that."

**8 Months later.**

Urarakas muscles aches aswell as her stomach as she carried both garbage on her arms and with her quirk along a beach towards a parked pick up truck.

Since meeting All Might and agreeing to become his successor Uraraka had become fully committed to the training he designed titled something along the lines of Aim to pass American Dream plan.

She was worried at first about affordablity of her meals to make the plan work. Fortunately All Mighy assisted her with her financial troubles aswell as assisting with the cost of rent with a single bedroom apartment that's in reasonable distance of both her school and the beach.

As she dropped the trash on the back tray of the pickup truck and released the rest from her quirk she quickly collapsed in exhaustion but sighed in satisfaction at the hard work especially since she completely cleared the beach.

All Might sat down beside her smiling as he handed her a cold bottle of water. "Well done young Uraraka. I think it's fair to say you've complete the American Dream plan."

She slowly forced herself to sit up and she weakly reaches out to take the bottle of water and chug it. "Thanks. I honestly thought it take me longer."

"If you were to clean the beach without your quirk then it would take you longer. But we needed to train your quirk as well. As both you and your quirk improved your overall performance improves aswell as moving more rubbish." Explained All Might.

Uraraka nodded "Makes sense."

All Moght stood and quickly changed into his muscle form **"Now young Uraraka. I think now you're ready to in herit the power of One For All."**

Uraraka quick got to her feet and stood to attention "A-are you sure? Really?"

All Might nodded **"Indeed. Here's a little something I was told once. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One is a accident and the other a reward. Never get the two confused. Take this to heart young lady. You've earnt this with your own hard work and efforts."**

Uraraka stood proudly and smiled as all Might tugged off a piece of his hair and held it out to her **"Eat this!"**

Urarakas face quickly changed into shock and confusion "huh?"

All mighty rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he tried to explain **"To inherit my quirk you need to absorb some of my DNA it's how the process works."**

"You gotta be kidding me?! You can't expect me to do that!" Shouted Uraraka **"Well this is the best option unless you wanna drink my blood like a freaky vampire or something." **Retorted All Might

Uraraka stares at him in disbelief "Come on there's surely a better way to do this." **"There's no time to argue just eat. Eat. EEEAAAAAT!!"** Shouted all might shoving the hair into Urarakas hand causing the girl to take a deep breath and put it in her mouth quickly grabbing a bottle of water to help force it down.

Uraraka looked up at the old pro frowning feeling quizzey after swallowing the hair "If I knew I had to do that to get your quirk then I would've been fully convinced you were crazy when we meet." She then looked at her hands clenched fists "Huh. I don't feel any different.

**"BAHAHAHA. That's because your body needs time to process it first. I'd say you'd have the ability to access One For All in day four hours. But we won't rush this. You still have 2 months until the U.A entrance exam. You'll rest for the remainder of the week and starting on the weekend you'll begin your training to use this new power."** Explained All Might.

Uraraka nodded and brushed off the beach sand from her training outfit before grabbing her school pack "Okay then. I'll see you on Saturday. I gotta get to school."

All Might deflated back to his true form watching Uraraka leave then quickly pulled out his phone "I need to train her right. So I'm gonna need some help." He said to himself as he scrolled through his contact list and found the name he was looking for.

He stared at the name in fear having flashbacks to his youth and the abuse he got from the very man he needs help from. Taking a deep breath he pressed call and waited for a response which he got almost instantly.

"So you actually decided to call your Old teacher for once Toshinori." Spoke the elderly mans voice on the phone.


	3. Torino

Uraraka sat on the wall watching families enjoy the clean beach. She smiled with pure pride knowing that with her training helped give people a chance to relax at the beach.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed an elderly man slowly walk towards the stairs with the assistance of his walking stick. Uraraka quickly leaped off the wall and approached the man "Excuse me sir but do you need help with the stairs?"

The man looked at her giving a gentle smile "Id appreciate the help young lady."

Uraraka smiled back and proceeded to help the man up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top the old man turned and smiled "Thank you young lady. Now let's keep moving. You don't wanna Keep Toshinori waiting."

"Sorry what? Who?" Asked the brunette with obvious confusion.

"You know him better as All Might. Come. There's training to be done." Spoke the old man. Uraraka followed the man. Walking beside him she looked at the elderly man "How do you know All might exactly?"

"I was his teacher and trained him when he was a snot nosed brat in UA." Answered the elderly man. Uraraka looked at him in amazement "You used to teach at UA and train All Might?! You must be like crazy strong...but... I don't recognise you at all."

The man chuckled "I usually keep to myself mostly. Only got my license to teach Toshinori and to use my quirk when I got the itch to kick some tail. And before you ask just call me Gran Torino."

Uraraka blinked "How'd you guess I was gonna ask what your name was?"

Gran shrugged "You were gonna ask sooner or later. And you're Ochako Uraraka. Toshinori's Successor with the quirk ability called zero gravity. He told me over the phone when he asked me to help teach you about One For All before you go asking how I knew all that."

Uraraka chuckled nervously "Are you gonna guess my favourite Colour and birthday next?" She joked. Gran glanced her up and down and shrugged casually as he gave a guess "Either black or pink judging off your training outfit and I'm gonna guess November for birth month."

"December actually but good guess on the colours." She replied impressed.

Shortly after they arrived at an abandoned warehouse with a collection of crates and burned out and wrecked cars. Among them was All might leaning against his pick up. Seeing the two arrive he smiled "I see you two have met"

"Indeed we have. Now let's get to it. Show me this zero gravity quirk." Spoke Gran as he leaned on the pick up truck beside All Might. All Might nodded in approval allowing Uraraka to use her quirk.

"Oh uh. Okay." She took advantage of the privacy of the area and approached a wheel less van touching it to activate her quirk. The van floated effortlessly and so she grabbed the axel beneath it and gripped tightly as she spun around to gain momentum.

Soon she tossed it towards a wrecked car once it got half way towards it she pressed her fingers together "Release"

The weight returned to the van and crashed violently into the car sending it tumbling back slightly. Smiling proudly she turned to face the two men.

Gran scratched his beard "Impressive. Your quirk has many uses in both combat and rescue. And with its nature you'll be able to pass off One For All as the same quirk rather then saying you have two."

All Mighy nodded in agreement "My thoughts exactly. When using One For All you should be able to pass it off as a form of Gravity manipulation. Rather then just taking away the gravity of an object you could also say that you can increase gravity at certain points like one of my punches."

Uraraka scratches her head processing the men's suggestion "Makes sense. That means I'll have to upgrade my quirk registration."

"We'll worry about that later. For now you must learn how to use One For All and understand its fundamentals." Spoke Gran Torino as he stepped forward "Now show us what you can do."

With a determined look Uraraka nodded and clenched her fist looking at the closest car but stopped and sheepishly turned to the old pros "Uh. How do I use it?"

Gran raised a brow and slowly turned to All Might "You gave her the power with out explaining how to use it didn't you."

All Might rubbed the back of his head "Maybe... Okay try this. Clench your butt cheeks and yell this from the depths of your heart...** SMASH!!" **Shouted all Might as he destroys a nearby create in his muscle form

"What kind of advice is that you Damn fool!" Yelled Gran as he hit All Might across the head with his cane causing All Might to have a coughing fit. "Just because you picked up how to use this power so easily doesn't mean she can. Or did you forget the intense combat training I put you through."

All Might rubbed his head and wiped his mouth as he shrunk back into his true form. Gran sighed and approached Uraraka "As you stand right now you're overwhelming with power. Imagine two jugs one empty and one with water. Your body is the jug and One For All is the water. You need to move the water from one jug to the other but if you do it too much or fast you could damage the jug. You need to work out how to pour the water carefully."

"So I just gotta workout how to let the power out but not break my body?" Uraraka asked

Gran nodded and stepped back beside All Might leaving Uraraka to think. She imagined the jugs and also thought about All Mights butt clenching advice.

_"I think I understand. What they're trying to say."_ She thought to herself as she raised her hand and placed her fingers into a flicking position "_This should work but if the backlash is just as bad as they think then I should just test with something simple." _She focused hard clenching her butt and suddenly a red glow began to show on her finger. She aimed at the car and took a deep breath "SMASH!"

A huge wave of air exploded from the flicked finger and shot the car flying into the wall of the warehouse straight through it. Gran and All Might stared in awe at the hole she created and slowly turned to see Uraraka on her knees nursing her now broken finger. She winced as she looked at it and felt the pain of her new dark purple and bloody finger.

She glanced at the two pros and smiled trying to hide the pain "I think I damaged the jug."

**2 Months Later**

Today was the day. The UA entrance exam. Uraraka finally got a rough idea on how to use one for all with out hurting herself. As she is now she can only use 5% of the power.

As she walked into through the gates of the hero school she decided to use her zero gravity quirk for the exam and only use One For All if she absolutely had to.

As she walked along she glanced around seeing the other students that would be taking part in the exam. While doing so she noticed a red headed girl trip in front of her letting out a yelp. Uraraka reached lightly touching the girl making her float.

Uraraka watched as the girl was cringing waiting for the ground to hit her face but the impact never came. The girl slowly opened her eyes to look and gasped to see she was floating "Wow what the?!"

"Sorry. Thought it be bad luck if I let you fall." Said Uraraka as she helped the girl down and deactivated her quirk "I hope you didn't mind me using my quirk on you."

The girl smiled and bowed in thanks "No not at all. I owe you one. That's a neat quirk you got"

"Thanks it's called gravity manipulation." Said Uraraka.

"Sounds amazing. Mines called big fist." The girl enlarged her hands showing them "Not as impressive as yours." She shrugged

"I'm sure it's good for punching villians. I'm Ochako Uraraka." Said Uraraka holding out her hand. The other girl shrunk her hand and took it "Itsuka Kendo. Here for the entrance exam for the Hero course?"

"You bet!" Said Uraraka proudly

"Me too. I wish you luck Uraraka." Smiled Itsuka as she and Uraraka began walking towards the main building "Good luck to you too." She replied.

(A/N: Some are asking about our dear sweet green haired cinnamon roll and where is he. I'm not gonna give anything away about his current situation or what his up to. What I will tell you is that you won't hear about him for a while. I won't reveal when we will meet him as that will give away a spoiler I feel. And that kinda ruins the fun for me to mess with y'all. Anyway I hope you enjoy. PLUS ULTRA!)


	4. Exam

"All right you rocking boys and girls! Are ready to get down for the exam!" Yelled Present Mic with pure enthusiasm. He looked out into the crowd and received complete silence as a response.

He blinked as he stood awkwardly in his pose then cleared his throat "Keep things on the low I see. That's cool I'll just get straight to the point. Today you all will be participating in two exams. One written and a 2 minute practical exam. I'll explain the practical one first."

On the screen behind him an image of a city appeared along with three different shaped looking robots. "You'll be randomly split up into our mock cities where you'll be tasked with destroying our lovely robots you see here. Each one has a point ranking and for each one you take out you get said points." Explained Mic

Uraraka smiled at the task "_With my zero gravity quirk this will be a easy thanks to the training I did with All Might. I won't even have to use One For All for this test. But still I need to remember if I have to use it at all I can't over 5% since that's all my body can handle for the moment."_ She thought to herself until a tall boy in glasses stood up to complain about a misprint.

She didn't pay much attention to the proud ranting student but did listen to present mic as he explained the mysterious fourth robot. "These guys are merely just an obstacle to get in your way and are worth zero combat points. I recommend my fans stear clear and concentrate on the other villianious robots to climb to the top of the charts."

Minutes later she stood with other students infront of a large gate waiting for the exams to start. She began stretching and doing breathing exercises to calm her nerves. After her 10 months of training she was confident but still it didn't stop the feeling of butterflies in her stomach about the whole situation.

As she kept breathing she was shocked out of her mental prep when Present Mics voice boomed through her ears. "Exams start now!"

Everyone including her looked at Mic in surprise as he spoke again "Theres no count downs in real life! GET GOING!!"

She didn't need to be told twice and quickly sprinted into the opening gates with large mob of students. As she as she was in the fake city she split off away from everyone else to increase her chances of having more robots to find and lease people to compete with.

A two pointer crashed through the wall and lunged at her barely giving her enough time to dodge. She stretched out and light to the bot making it weightless. She noticed a three pointer at the end of the street she was on and quickly tossed the two pointer like she did with the van when she meet gran Torino.

The bot spun in the air straight at the three pointer. Satisfied she places her fingers together and released it making the two bits collide and destroy each other "Alright that's five points off the bat."

**Observation Room.**

"It would seem this years group has a lot of potential. I'm curious to see who will make the rankings." Spoke the R rated hero midnight watching the monitors closely.

"Indeed. The students have no idea how many robots there are or where. Some are obviously using a collection of tactics that best suit their talents to pull ahead of their peers. While others seem to charge head first using raw power and brute force to somewhat show their dominance. Of course remaining calm under pressure is also an advantage." Spoke the Principal watching the monitors closely aswell.

"The best students for the Hero course will use a combination of these tactics. Those are the ones who will rank highest." He continued.

"Well there's no point beating around the bush. The real test is about to begin." Said the pro hero known as Snipe. As he pressed down on a button.

**Mock City**

Kendo let out a grunt as she crushed the robots head with her large hands and let it slump over crashing on the ground. She let out a sigh and gave her hands a shake "That should roughly be around 25 points now I think."

**_CRASH!_**

Kendo stumbles around for a moment as she the ground violently shook beneath her. Once fully regaining her balance she looked up to see other students fleeing and shouting from the direction the loud crashing sound came from.

Her eyes slowly began to widen as she looked up at the cause of the mayhem being the monsterous zero pointer "You've gotta be kidding me." She turned quickly and began to run in the opposite direction until.

"OWW!"

She glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar looking brunette trapped underneath a heap of rubble caused by the zero pointer. Kendo looked between the two for a moment before sprinting towards Uraraka.

Uraraka stretched awkwardly trying to reach behind her and finally managed to touch the rubble removing its gravity. She kicked it off her and cringed noticing her ankle twisted.

Kendo arrived and quickly helped her up "Come on we gotta move!"

Uraraka moved as fast as she could leaning on Kendo after removing the gravity from her foot. She glanced back to see the zero pointer closing in faster. "Leave me! I'm slowing you down!" Shouted Uraraka

"If I do that then I don't deserve to be in the Hero course." Retorted Kendo refusing to leave Uraraka behind.

As the two continued there attempt to escape a large shadow loomed over them causing the two girls to freeze and slowly turned to see a giant metal foot come crashing down towards them.

**"There are no combat points awarded for taking on the most biggest villian."**

Uraraka clenched her fist as she let instinct take over as One For All began to flow through her body.

**"But there is... Opportunity."**

Kendo eyes widened as she watched Urarakas arm glow red as the sleeve rips apart while she draws it back.

**"A chance to Shine."**

Uraraka clenched her teeth as she stared at the incoming foot coming towards her.

**"So clench your butt cheeks young lady. And yell this from the depths of your heart..."**

Uraraka thrusted her fist forward releasing the awesome power of her quirk with incredible force.

**_"SMASH!!!!"_**

The air pressure and raw energy broke the foot of the joint that would be considered its ankle and sent it flying through the air crashing into a nearby building while the rest of the robot lost balance and fell backwards crashing into the rubble it had already created.

Back in the observation room all might sat back smiling proudly "Thats right. Show them what you're made of. Nothing is Nobeler. Then self sacrifice."

Kendo stared at the aftermath of what just occurred with her mouth open and eyes blinking trying to confirm what she saw was real. She looked at the brunette beside slowly "I'm just gonna say that your gravity manipulation quirk is overkill."

Uraraka chuckled "Yeah. I've been told that." She winced finally feeling the pain in her arm. Both girls gasped when they saw Urarakas right arm completely destroyed with an all to familiar purple colour. "Crap. I over did it"

"No shit." Added Kendo as she looked at the damage. _"I'm gonna get a lecture at the end of this I know it."_ Thought Uraraka

"TIMES UP! Exam is over!" Announced Present Mic. Uraraka gasped and looked at Kendo "Oh gosh kendo I'm so sorry. If you weren't wasting time helping me then you would've gotten more points."

Kendo raised her hand in an effort to calm Uraraka down "It's okay really. I still got a few points and I doubt I'll be dead last. Was kinda worth it to watch you do that cool move."

Uraraka rubbed the back of her head not used to the praise "Still I feel guilty." The two were soon interrupted when an elderly woman approached the two "Okay who's got injuries." Kendo immediately pointed to Uraraka causing the brunette to avoid the older woman's gaze.

The elder sighed looking at her arm and frowned "Young lady I thought we fixed this problem already with your training."

"W-we did it.. I just kinda lost control in the moment. Big robot trying to crush me and all hehe." Replied Uraraka trying to play it off by the older woman wasn't amused. "S-sorry recovery girl."

"I'll let you off this time. But do it again and your head will become familiar with my cane." Said recovery girl as she leaned up and kissed the young girl.

Kendo watched in amazement as the broken arm healed and regained its usual healthy colour. Uraraka began to stand on her own as she felt no pain in her ankle. But as usual with recovery girls quirk the brunette became really tired and let out a yawn.

The youthful heroine placed some candy into Urarakas hand before turning off to search for more wounded "Off you go you two. The exams over."

Uraraka offered kendo one of the candy pieces. Kendo shrugged and ate one as did Uraraka as the two walked together back the main gate of the mock city.

(A/N: If you guys wanna randomly keep guessing Izukus activities and roll then your welcome to. But even if you get it right you won't receive any kind of prize. You'll only know you're right when we catch up to him. Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!)


	5. Letter

Days had passed since the exam. And in that time Uraraka returned home to her family to visit and wait patiently for the results to arrive in the mail. She had not heard from All Might since the morning of the exam but tried to her best to ignore the nagging voice of concern and worry in her mind.

At the moment she was spending her time doing house chores. The over whelming work and stressed her parents battled with had left them ignoring the simple house hold duties since their dear daughter moved away for school and training. Her mother was at the moment dealing with the bills and paperwork of the construction company while her father was out doing the physical labour on the sight.

Uraraka casually began putting the dishes she just finished washing and drying when she heard the front door open and a shout from her father "Ochako!! Ochako its here!"

She jolted from the surprise of the sound burst in the once quiet house and turned to see her father run in panting out of breath and her mother poking her head through the door seeing what all the commotion was about.

Her father held up a letter with the U.A emblem printed on it. Once laying eyes on Ochako froze and stared at the letter. After a few moments she reached out and took the letter retreating into her old room leaving her parents out in the kitchen waiting in anticipation.

She sat at her desk staring at the envelope. At the time after the exam she felt confident but the longer she waited the more her mind began to wander about unforeseen parts of the test. Like would she be demoted points because she got injured? She sighed and opened the letter to see a projector roll out.

**"Boo-Yeah! I AM HERE as projection!"** Shouted a projection of All Might causing Uraraka to squeal and fall back onto the ground. She shook her head looking up "All Might? Wait isn't this letter from UA?"

**"I know it's been a while but with great power comes a great amount of paper!" **All might bows and clears his throat **"My apologies young lady. The truth is I didn't come to the city to fight Villians. You're in fact looking at UA's latest faculty member!"**

Uraraka blinked and gasped "He's gonna be teaching at UA?" On the projector All Might becomes distracted by some one behind the camera roll **"Hm what's that? Who's showboating? Oh but let me just... wait I have to do how many of these things?... ugh... Anyway! Moving on! You passed the written and managed to score yourself 28 combat points in the practical. Unfortunately this alone isn't enough to pass."**

Uraraka felt her heart stop. She failed. All the training. Inheriting All Mights power. All for nothing, wasted.

**"But there were other factors that come into play. Remember being a hero is more then just beating the living snot of a bad guy. So that's why we also have RESCUE POINTS!!" **Announced All Might.

Uraraka looked up hearing this and waited for him to proceed **"A panel of judges views the exam and awards points when deserved for their deeds. Ochako Uraraka 52 Rescue Points! And Itsuka Kendo 46 Rescue Points!"**

Uraraka eyes widen at the reveal of the points she received but All Might wasn't done. **"With the grand total of 80 points. You young lady are the highest ranking student in this years Entrance Exam. I know you put in a lot of work to get here and it has paid off. You've made it. So Welcome Ochako Uraraka. To Your Hero Academia."**

As the video ended Uraraka felt the tears run down her cheeks and she sniffles as a wobbly smile came on her face. She slowly stood up and walked to the door seeing her parents waiting anxiously. As the creak of the door caught there attention they looked up to see their daughter tear eyes.

Her father gulped nervously and stepped forward "sweety? What happened?" She leaped forward and wrapped both her arms around them squealing with joy "I Passed!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka wandered down the hall looking at the doors "1A, 1A. It's gotta be here somewhere." She kept looking until she finally found the door. She smiled seeing the door open and stepped into see everyone looking at the tall boy in glasses and argue with a familiar looking ash blonde boy.

But what really caught her attention was a redhead in a ponytail "Kendo?"

The girl in question turned to see her and smiled seeing her "Uraraka! I knew you'd get in! Wow what luck that we're in the same class huh?" Uraraka nodded in agreement "I know. I'm happy to see you made it in too."

Before they could continue conversation she noticed the ash blonde boy glaring at her. She blinked in confusion looking at him and gasped recognising him "Hey you're that guy I tried to save from the sludge guy."

The blonde growled and let out an explosion damaging his desk and he got to his feet storming over to Uraraka "You listen up round face! You didn't do shit that day! I was doing fine on my own til you got in the way. So don't come in here and fucking look down on me!"

Uraraka took a step back in shock and the hostel nature and rudeness thrown at her. Kendo took a step between the two "Hey! Back off! Who the hell do you think you are talking to someone like that. She's your classmate."

The boy growled "I don't care about any of that. I'm gonna be the top hero here. So you all just stay out of my way. Especially you." He stared at Uraraka as he finished his rant still leaving the girl shocked.

"Are any of you gonna shut up?"

Everyone stopped and slowly turned towards the door to see a man in a sleeping bag on the floor staring at them. The students stared in shocked silence as the man stood up and unzipped the sleeping bag.

"That took way to long. In the hero industry time is of the essence and you wasted time fairly well. Now you all go put on your training gear and meet me on the sports field." The tired looking man spoke as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

The tall boy in glasses stood up with his hand raised "Forgive me for asking sir but who are you?"

"Shota Aizawa. Your home room teacher. Just call me Mr Aizawa. Now quit screwing around and get moving." Said Aizawa in a tired tone that seems to be part of his personality.

(A/N: Interesting collection of theories you guys have got about Izuku. Are you right though? Who knows? Anyway hope y'all enjoy. PLUS ULTRA!)


	6. Assessment

"So what do you think we're doing?" Asked a girl with green hair standing in an odd posture that couldn't possibly be any good for someone's back.

"No idea. Hopefully it won't take to long otherwise we'll miss orientation." Replied Kendo.

Aizawa stood infront of the class with his usual tired posture "I'm sure at some point you all had to take part of a physical fitness test. Unfortunately those tests wouldn't allow the use of quirks."

The class nodded remembering at some point taking such a test. Aizawa turned his gaze to the Uraraka "Uraraka. You scored the highest in the entrance exam. What was your best throw in middle school?"

All eyes turned to her and she rubbed her arm nervously at the sudden unwanted attention "N-nothing impressive. 45 meters I think."

Aizawa tossed a ball at her which she fumbled with for a moment before getting a grip on it "Try throwing it with your quirk. Do it how ever you please just don't leave the circle."

Uraraka stepped into the circle looking at the ball in hand. A tiny smirk formed on her lips as she activated her original quirk on it and tossed it effortlessly. The throw itself was nothing impressive but quickly everyone became confused as the ball continued to go higher and further away til it could no longer be seen.

Aizawa looked down at his phone sighing "I should've picked someone else as example for this but oh well." He turned his phone around to show the distance reading at Infinty.

"Holy crap thats insane!" Yelled a spikey redhead guy

"No one has a chance at beating that." Spoke a girl with purple hair and strange looking earlobes.

Aizawa put his hands back in his pockets "You'll all perform a series of tests with your quirks to see your potential."

"Oh man this is gonna be fun!" Squealed a pink girl in excitement "Wait what about orientation?" Asked a midget with purple balls for hair.

"U.A is well known for letting teachers have full control on the methods of teaching to get the best results. Which means I can do whatever I want. So if you think this is fun let's make things more interesting. Who ever gets the lowest score... will be expelled." Said Aizawa with a devilish smirk.

Uraraka stared at the teacher fearfully before speaking up "That's not fair we just got here."

Aizawa glanced her way "Fair? Is it fair when lives are lost during natural disasters or in acts of terroism. Would a villian be think what's the fairest way to defeat you in battle? In this line of work you have all chosen fairness is a luxury that we can no longer have. So if you think you can't hack it then leave now. But if you do truly believe that you belong here. Then prove it. Go beyond. Plus Ultra."

And so the tests began with the first being the 50 meter dash. Uraraka watched as a blonde boy with a French accent go up against the pink girl. The boy used his laser beam to help get across but tripped over himself allowing the girl to beat him. Although his plan had kinda failed it did give Uraraka an idea.

It was finally her turn and she was up against a boy with a tail that was named Ojiro. He crouched down ready to sprint while Uraraka faced the opposite direction and aimed her finger in a flicking motion.

As soon as the start signal was given she quickly jumped and activated her quirk on herself making her weightless then flicking her finger using one for all at 5%. She spun through the air backwards and heard the robot call out her time. "3.45 seconds."

She quickly released her quirk and came crashing to the ground with a thud. She sat up groaning before her eyes widened and she bent over to vomit.

A blonde boy with a black lightning bolt in his hair commented "That was totally epic but the end result is kinda gross."

The tests continued. With long jump Uraraka pretty much used the same trick but didn't use one for all to make the leap. Some tests didn't really require her use of quirks like the toe touch of the sit ups. She did use one for all for the grip test and the long distance run to help boost strength and speed.

The time had finally come to see the results. Aizawa displayed them and so Uraraka quickly began searching for her name which didn't take long since she was ranked at number 3. She sighed in relief and looked down the list to see what was last.

She saw the name Mineta appear and she turned to see the purple ball headed boy shaking in fear realising his result _"he's the one getting expelled? He must feel so crushed." _She thought to herself.

Aizawa put away his phone "Mineta." He called out causing the boy to stiffen and step forward. Aizawa looked down on him "You scored last on the tests. You know what that means."

The boy nodded "I'm expelled." He said in absolute defeat." Aizawa nodded "It does. However you do have potential. You all do hence why I lied about the expulsion. That was just a little bit of deception to make sure you all did your hardest."

"WHAT!?!?" Shouted the class in unison

"You guys didn't know?" Spoke a girl named Yaoyorozu

"Thought it was kinda obvious. Guess we should've told you guys." Added Kendo.

The class frowned at the two "yeah... you should have."

Aizawa turned to leave "That's class down for the day. We'll pick this up tomorrow. Go home and rest."

xxxxxxxx

Tenya Iida walked along heading to exit the UA school grounds and noticed two girls walking out as well. He immediately recognised them as his classmates and approached them "Are you two heading for the station?"

The red head nodded "that's right."

"Do you mind if I accompany you since we're heading to the same location." He asked

"Sure why not." Spoke the brunette. He looked over to see her "Ah the Infinty girl. Your performance today was rather impressive."

"Thanks. I'm Ochako Uraraka by the way." She greeted as the three began to walk together.

"Tenya Iida. Pleasure to meet you." He replied then turned to the red head for introduction.

"Itsuka Kendo." She bowed as she spoke and so the three continued onto the train station in relief passing the first day of UA.

However none of them would be prepared for what was about to come.

(A/N: me reading the Izuku theories and will admit you guys got some good ideas. Although the prostitute Deku one broke me.

I'm most likely gonna skip through to the USJ just to get the ball rolling more. I need certain events to take place that's cannon for me to get Izuku into the mix. Particularly one event but you'll find out what that is later. Anyways Plus Ultra!)


	7. USJ

Aizawa stood before the class confirming his students are quiet. "Alright. You all have to make an important choice to make that'll affect you all." The classes stiffened in anticipation of what it could be. Some sharing glances while others shook in fear of a pop quiz or maybe another quirk assessment.

"You'll have to pick class representatives"

The whole class blinked "oh... just normal school stuff." The class then exploded with everyone demanding and yelling among themselves to be selected for the position.

Uraraka decided against raising her hand. She was already dealing with enough pressure from all aspects of her current life as is. She couldn't possibly handle they added workload of class representative.

"We must handle this diplomatically. I suggest we take a vote." Shouted Iida grabbing everyone's attention "wont people just vote for themselves?" Questioned Jirou

"If you think about it then the person with the most votes deserves the spot." Said Kendo agreeing with Iidas idea.

Aizawa grumbled zipping up his sleeping bag "I don't care how you decide. Just do it before I wake up from my nap."

Everyone agreed with the idea and each grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a name. By the end of the count it was Kendo and Momo who tied with two votes each. Iida sat down in defeat "only one vote... oh well can't exactly complain about the system I picked."

"So who between kendo and myself becomes class Rep?" Asked Yaoyorozu

Kirishima pulled a coin from his pocket turning to the two girls "We can flip for it." Kendo shrugged "I'm easy either way. You call it Yaoyorozu."

Yaoyorozu nodded for Kirishima to flip the coin. In doing so Yaoyorozu called out heads while the coin rotated in the air before Kirishima caught it and placed it on the top of his hand. Everyone in class gathered around him to see the reveal. He removed his hand "And it's heads. Guess that makes Yaoyorozu class rep."

And so everyone congratulated the raven haired girl and the red head girl for gaining the task of vice rep. The classes proceeded as usual with lunch break soon upon them. Uraraka sat with Kendo, Iida and Tsuyu for her meal. The five were enjoying their lunch time conversation til an alarm broke out.

During the chaos of the sercurity breach Uraraka noticed it was the media that broke in. She managed to inform Kendo and used her quirk on the red head to make her float. Kendo then enlarged her hands and made a loud clap to get everyone's attention to pull them into line.

xxxxxxxxx

Uraraka stared at her helmet while she and the rest of 1A rode a bus to a location to begin rescue training. Originally her helmet was going to have a more space suit look but now she had the All Mights quirk she figured that she'd be more likely dealing with fights.

So in the scenario of a powerful villain managing to get a hard blow on her head then her original helmet option would've caused her to lose sight with all the cracks that would go into it after a hard punch.

So she decided to make a few changes adding a mouth guard as well as making the visor smaller but still have the ability to see plenty. (Picture spartan-B312 aka Noble Six's Original helmet in Halo Reach.)

The rest of her costume was what you'd consider skin tight which made a certain midget appreciate her design even though she herself thought It was kinda revealing. The only other real change she made was adding fingerless gloves so she has the ability to protect her hands in a fight but still be able to use her original quirk.

"You really went for the whole space look didn't you?" Asked Tsuyu sitting next to her. Uraraka turned to her nodding "Yeah. I wanted to be a rescue Hero like 13 so my costume may have been inspired by him."

"Well I like it! It has a perfect combination of cute and intimidation thanks to your helmet." Cheered Mina.

Soon the bus came to a stop and as soon as Uraraka put on her helmet she stepped out. And was greeted by the very hero she looked up to. 13 quickly introduced himself and the USJ.

Aizawa looked around in confusion before speaking to 13 privately. "where's All Might? Isn't he supposed to be here with you?"

13 sighed and held up three fingers which Uraraka noticed from a distance "He went overboard on his way to work this morning and reached his limit doing hero work." Aizawa groaned "That man is the pinnacle of recklessness. We'll just have to handle this ourselves."

Suddenly the lights began to flicker giving Aizawa a sickening feeling. The feeling only worsened when he looked over his shoulder to see a purple and black mist appear in the center of the USJ.

Then a figure covered in hands walked through the mist followed by many more figures with a mixed assortment of quirks. "What the? Has the training already started?" Asked Kirishima 

Aizawa turned to his students "Stay back. Those are Villians... this is real."

A few of students gasped in shock not at all prepared for this situation to happen. A few others tensed up taking up defensive stances. Aizawa then turned to 13 "Get the students out of here and alert the faculty. I'll hold them off."

"But sir. Your quirk is better suited for one on one fights or stealth missions. You can't hope to win against all of them!" Voiced Kendo with concern.

Aizawa simply slipped on his goggles "You can't be a pro if you're only a one trick pony." With that He leaped down and began to take out Villians one by one with mastered skill only a pro would have.

"Quick everyone let's go." Shouted 13. As the students began to make a run for the exit the dark purple mist appeared infront of them along with a pair of yellow eyes staring down at them. "Where is All Might? We were told he would be here but I fail to see him anywhere among you."

Urarakas eyes widened behind her visor _"All might?! What do they want with him?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Bakugo and Kirishima made a charge at the villian but he quickly warped them away.

The warp villian turned to the rest of the students "If he isn't here then we'll just force him to appear. I'm sure a few dead students would be a good enough insensitive to bring him out." He activated warps beneath few different students. Uraraka barely jumped back in time to not be swallowed up by the warp itself.

She looked to her side to see 13 standing beside her along with Iida. She turned back to the warp villian and gulped _"Shit... what do we do now?!"_

(A/N: skipped the first combat training part cause I didn't feel it was needed and I just wanna get through some parts that I don't feel are important. Anyways Plus ULTRA!)


	8. Nomu

13 stared down at the warp villian blocking the path to escape. She looked towards the student beside "Iida. On my signal I need you to get out and alert the school of the attack. They've cut off communication somehow so this is of most importance."

Iida turned to 13 "But abandoning my fellow classmates when they need me would be disloyal."

Uraraka cut him off "No. if you get out you're doing the heroic thing."

"Exactly. We'll hold out to you get help." Added Sato.

"It is unwise to discuss plans while the enemy is infront of you." Spoke the villian sending his warp mist towards Iida. But 13 activated his quirk black hole and began sucking up the warp. "Iida Now!"

With no more time to discuss the matter Iida stature his engines and sprinted past to the exit.

"No you don't." Said the villian as he opened a warped gate behind 13 causing him to use black hole on himself ripping apart his costume then immediately went after Iida.

Iida struggle to slide through the door with the villian close to grabbing him until Uraraka jumped in between the two and flicked two fingers at the villian send a powerful blast of air making the warp mist fly back violently. "Quick Iida get out of here!" Shouted Uraraka as pink lightning raced off her body.

Iida wasted no more time and managed to escape. Uraraka sighed in relief but quickly ran back to 13 to see Mina and the others kneeling beside him. Uraraka looked on with shock at the damage but had the sudden urge to look towards the battle Aizawa was fighting.

Aizawa swung a villian with his scarf and crashed them into another before charging at the hand villian "Final boss." He swung a kick at the villian which he barely dodged. But then he got wrapped into the scarf.

The villian chuckled "Damn Eraser. You really are good... only one problem."

A giant muscular figure with a bird head and exposed brain stomped behind Aizawa catching him off guard.

"I'm not the final boss."

With terrifying speed the creature threw a punch hitting Aizawa so hard that his goggles broke off and instantly drew blood making it splatter on the ground.

The moment Aizawa hit the ground the creature stomp on his arm crushing it and pinning it. The villian brushed himself off smirking behind the hand that covered his face. "Good job Nomu."

The warp villian suddenly appeared beside him "my apologies Shigaraki. But it would seem one of the students has escaped me. No doubt that he will warn the others and return with reinforcements."

The one known as Shigaraki let his shoulders slump "what?... for fuck sake Kurogiri. How could you be so careless." He grumbled and began to scratch his neck like it had a bad itch.

Eventually he calmed down enough and sighed "I guess this is game over. Let's go home." He then turned towards the waters edge nearby "But not before adding a few more deaths to All Mights consciences."

He jumps towards the water reaching out grabbing Tsuyu you by the face causing Kendo and Mineta to freeze up in fear of what could happen to their friend.

But nothing happened.

The villian blinked and began to laugh like a maniac "Holy shit you really are amazing." He spoke looking over his shoulder to see Aizawa ignoring the brutal pain he's in to use his quirk against the villian.

"Let her go!" Shouted kendo enlarging her fist and colliding it with the villian forcing him to let go and fall back making the hand on his face fall onto the ground. Shigaraki slowly sat up frowning before putting the hand back on his face and grumbled "Nomu... kill."

The creature known as Nomu charged towards Kendo. She took up a defensive stance and gulped as the beasts large fist began to come towards her. In an unexpected sudden blur. Kendo found herself being tackled from the side and knocked out of the way not. She hit the ground hard and quickly sat up to see a crater where she once stood created by the Nomus fist.

She looked to her side to see Uraraka standing up and facing off with the beast "Get mr Aizawa and go!" She shouted.

Tsuyu ran over and helped kendo up with Mineta following behind "Are you crazy. You haven't got a fucking hope winning against that thing! Even with a kick ass quirk like yours!" Complained Mineta

"I don't plan on winning. Just holding them off long enough for All Might and the others to get here." Replies Uraraka

"That's very Nobel of you Uraraka but as Vice class rep I refuse to let you stand her alone." Spoke Kendo as she stood beside her.

"You bunch of brats really think you stand a chance against Nomu? You're fools but I can't deny that I'm curious to see how long you'll last." Spoke Shigaraki.

"I wouldn't underestimate the one in the helmet. She has some kind of strength quirk." Spoke Kurogiri. _"That's what you think."_ Thought Uraraka.

Hearing Kurogiris guess about Urarakas quirk basically confirmed Kendo's theory that the know nothing about what quirks the students had. Especially since they warped Tsuyu to the water zone of all places.

Her thoughts stopped as Shigaraki spoke "Strength inhencement huh. That's nothing to be concerned about with Nomu. In fact... why don't we let her have the first punch. Give the girl a fighting chance to make the game last longer."

"Shigaraki I think that is unwise. We're running out of time already." Voiced a concerned Kurogiri

"This won't take long at all. Be over before you know it. So what do you say hero? Wanna make the first move?" Asked Shigaraki eyeing down Uraraka.

Uraraka smirked behind her visor "Sure." She began to approach the Nomu as it stood almost lifeless as it stood there just breathing.

Her fellow students stared on with concern but have a feeling she had a plan but continued to watch. She stood in front of the Nomu as it stood motionless. "Go ahead. Do your attack." Spoke Shigaraki from behind with his voice overwhelming with cockiness.

Uraraka drew back her right fist but reached out with her left lightly touching the Nomu with a pink glow coming from her fingers once she touched. Then quickly pink lightning came off her body as she drove her fist as hard as she could into the Nomu.

The Nomu went flying up and hit the ceiling leaving a hard dent but then continued to float around helplessly in the air unable to do anything at all.

"You... you CHEATED!" Growled Shigaraki scratching his neck "No... NO. Nomu was meant to be unbeatable. He was the one created to kill All Might!" He shouted having a tantrum. "How was some first year brat managed to beat my Nomu like that."

"I warned you not to underestimate her." Spoke Kurogiri. Which only added to Shigarakis rage. "Shut up! Be useful for once and warp her to Master."

Kurogiri simply nodded at the request and began to create a warp until.

"Got ya BASTARD!" Shouted Bakugo exploding his way into the villian and pinning him to the ground. Shigaraki clenched his fist seeing Kurogiri captured so easily and frowned seeing more students arrive to face him.

He once again violently scratched his neck "no... this isn't FAIR!!" He shouted echoing through the USJ. Bakugo simply chuckled "That's what happens when you get cocky and class you dumb prick."

But suddenly the creaking of metal causes everyone to look up and see Nomu managed to grip a hold of the roof. He flipped it self around and kicked with both legs propelling himself back towards the ground. Once he crash landed he made the effort to stomp his feet into the solid ground to prevent himself from floating away again.

Kurogiri used this distraction as a chance to slip away from Bakugos grip and warp to behind Shigaraki. "We need to go Now!" He shouted

Shigaraki growled "Fine. But Nomu stays. I want him to do as much damage to these little brats as possible."

A warp appeared behind the two and they slipped away.

Now left with the Nomu the class 1A students began to notice the Villians Aizawa took out we're beginning to get back up. Tsuyu, Todoroki, kendo, Uraraka, kirishima, Bakugo and Mineta all Stood back to back as they slowly became surrounded.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap we're so screwed." Whined Mineta.

"Shut the fuck up Midget they're only street thugs. We can take them easily." Shouted Bakugo.

"You may be right but I'm still worried about that thing." Spoke Kendo as the Nomu stomped forward towards them. Suddenly the front doors busted open causing everyone to look at it.

**"Have no fear students you're safe now... Because I AM HERE!"** Spoke All Might emerging from the dust. Everyone sighed in relief while the Villians stiffened you seeing the arrival of the Number one hero.

Before the Villians could formulate a plan All Might speed through most of them knocking them out and appeared with his students **"All of you. Get Aizawa back to the entrance. Young Iida will be returning with back up soon."**

The students nodded and began to move off doing what he said. Quickly while he had the upper hand All Might quickly went toe to toe with the creature Nomu both exchanging blows with one another in a battle of brute strength.

All Might took notice to how the beast was making an effort to keep his feet embedded into the ground. A quick guess had him guessing that young Uraraka used her quirk on the creature. So he decided to start throwing punches to make the creature expose an opening.

Once the opening was found he drove a fist into nomus chest at 100% and sent the beast flying with a giant crash through the roof at incredible speed. Once out of sight All Might called out to Uraraka who was using her quirk to help move Aizawa up the stairs with the help of kendo and Tsuyu. **"Once you make it to the entrance deactivate your quirk young lady."**

"Yes sir." Responded Uraraka. And so once she reached the doors and confirmed that Aizawa won't be injuried she deactivated her quirk. And in doing so somewhere high in the skys the the creature Nomu began its decent just in time before breaking the Earths atmosphere.

(A/N: The theories you guys are having for Izuku are amazing I will admit. In fact one of you got very warm with what I have planned but not quite due to how I have it worked out time line wise. But always enjoying seeing your guesses. Anyways PLUS ULTRA!)


	9. Announcement

Days after the USJ incident. The students of 1A sat at there desks retelling their stories from what they saw. Apparently Kendo, Tsuyu and Mineta got warped to the water zone and had managed to escape the Villians with Kendo basically doing a water bomb with her enlarged hands followed by Mineta throwing his balls to then have Tsuyu pull them both to the safety of the waters edge where they came face to face with the Villians fighting Aizawa.

On the subject of Aizawa the students began to wonder who would be in charge of teaching class that day. Of course they were all caught off guard when a mummy in the shape of Aizawa walked through the door and stood in front of class.

"Uh Mr Aizawa shouldn't you be in hospital?" Asked Mina

"I got a bit of help from the old lady so I'll be fine." He replied as he turned to the class "Now let's get straight to it. The sports festival is coming up."

Gasps and chatters of excitement filled the room until Momo spoke "Sir is it really wise to have an event so soon after what just happened."

"The staff believe that now is the best time for it to demonstrate that the school is more then ready to face any threat and that hero students have a bright future." Replied Aizawa and continued "Up until the festival you'll spend your time preparing and training. This is bigger then the olympics so bring your A game. Especially if you want the top agencies to recognise you."

On that note Aizawa shifted off to sleep and the students began to become excited about the festival. That was until they opened the door to leave class and noticed other UA students standing outside looking at them.

"Why are they all here? Did we get famous from what happened at the USJ?" Questioned Kaminari

"No you idiot. They're just scoping out the competition." Grunted Bakugo as he shoulder his way through the crowd "Out of my way extras."

"You can't just call people that just because you don't know them?" Shouted Iida

"Honestly I'm not surprised." Sighed Kendo

A boy with wild untamed purple hair and a tired look made his way through the crowd "The way everyone was talking about the USJ I assumed you guys would've been a big deal. But from what I can see your just a bunch of egotistic fools. The fact is the sports festival is also a chance for other classes to get into the hero course. And I promise you. Any of you slack off and I will take your spot." He turned and began to walk away "Consider this a declaration of war."

Uraraka blinked in confusion and turned to Kendo "They really have it out for the Hero course huh." Kendo agreed "seems that way. Let's go eat." the two along with Iida began to make their way to the cafeteria until.

**"Young Uraraka! IS HERE!!" **Shouted All Might catching her attention "All Might? What are you doing here?" She asked

All might held up a small paper bag **"Lunch... care to join me?"**

Kendo and Iida blinked before looking at each other then continued walking to the cafeteria leaving the two alone. "What do you think those two are talking about?" Kendo asked

"Could be about the USJ. Or could be that Urarakas gravity quirk almost works similar to All Mights in combat so He's giving her pointers." Theorised Iida "Hmm that makes sense." Added Kendo unaware that a certain ice and fire user overheard their discussion.

Meanwhile Uraraka sat across from All Might in his true form while he poured some tea. "I'm sure you're aware of the sports festival." Asked All Might

Uraraka nodded "Yes. It's a chance for students to compete against one another to show off their skills."

All Might gently pick up his cup of tea "Spot on. But it's also a huge event that the entire world will be watching along with every hero agency in the country. That's why it'll be the perfect opportunity to stand up proudly and announce to the world that You Are Here!" Declared All Might.

Uraraka blinked "That seems like a lot of pressure." She said nervously.

All might looked at her "After hearing about what you did in the USJ I know you're more then capable of doing this Young Uraraka. All I ask is that you try your best."

Uraraka gave a nod with face of determination "I'll do my best!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks past and before she knew it Uraraka stood with her classmates in the UA stadium surrounded by a huge cheering crowd all there to watch her and the others compete for the top spot.

The R rated hero Midnight made her way on stage and loudly cracked her whip "And now for the student pledge. Hero course 1A's Ochako Uraraka."

Hearing her name Uraraka froze "w-what? Why me? Why not Momo she's class rep? Or even Kendo?"

"You got the highest score on the entrance exam didnt you?" Pointed out Iida

Uraraka deflated and looked at the ground "...shit."

She forced herself to walk up on stage and stand infront of the microphone. She gulped nervously looking at the large crowd _"Holy crap there's a lot of people here." _She thought to herself.

She calmly took a deep breath and adjusted the mic "I Uh I honestly don't know what to say. So I guess everyone just try your best out there..." she smiled confidently when the perfect words came to mind " in fact you all should Go Beyond!" The UA students and crowd smiled and cheered back with an applause.

**_"PLUS ULTRA!"_**

(A/N: And so we arrive at the sports festival. Might just skim through this one.)


	10. Calvary

"And the first event is An Obstacle race! Competitors must run a round the stadium through various obstacles." Explained Midnight on the tv. The R Rated hero continued with the rules as Inko Midoriya sat on her couch watching the famous event that captures the nations attention.

She took a moment to glance down the hallway towards a closed bedroom door. She sighed looking down for a moment before looking back at the television.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Begin!" Shouted Midnight and soon the students charged for the exit. Uraraka quickly found herself soon being smothered in the middle with everyone else. Before it became to tight she quickly activated her quirk on herself and jumped above the gathering crowd.

Sighing in relief she noticed Bakugo propelling himself with his explosions. Uraraka smiled as an idea came to her head and began flickering her fingers behind her mimicking the boy's move.

She flew above everyone with ease and found herself trailing behind Bakugo and todoroki once she slipped past the robots.

Once she glided across the canyon she still found herself trailing behind them. Normally she would start to feel a little upset in the stomach but thankfully her 10 months of training made that a tiny issue.

She smirked seeing Todoroki and Bakugo slow down for the mine field and take their time to get across. Still floating effortlessly she took advantage and attempted to slip by them.

Unfortunately Bakugo spotted her and exploded up toward her "Oh no you don't Round Face!" He yelled while colliding his fist into her back sending crashing into the ice path the Todoroki created to run across the mines.

With a painful groan Uraraka looked up to see Bakugo land beside Todoroki and run head to head against him. She pushes herself up into her feet clenching her fist and threw a punch aimed between the two using 10% of One For All. "SMASH!"

The pressure exploded infront of the two boys destroying Todorokis ice. The shock wave sent them side ways landing on a mine each firing them backwards.

Quickly Uraraka started running for the finish while holding her arm wincing _"I didn't break it but it feels like I've pulled a muscle using that much power."_ She jumped over the crater she created just as Bakugo roared in frustration getting back to his feet. With Todoroki following close behind.

But neither of the boys were fast enough as Uraraka became the first to make it back into the stadium. Up in his own viewing booth All Might jumped out of his seat pumping his fist "YES!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on a construction sight cheers could be heard as the Urarakas work force watched the event on a smart phone. One of the men patted another on the shoulder "Your little girl got some skill there boss."

Urarakas father smiled proudly watching the phone "That's my girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendo and Tsuyu leaned against each other panting exhaustion. Uraraka approaches the two "Man you two looked wrecked."

"Not all of us can just float to the finish line." Groaned Kendo.

"Although I did see that hit you took from Bakugo. Are you okay?" Asked Tsuyu with a little concern.

Uraraka rubbed her back from where she took the blow and shrugged it off. "I'll be fine." She spoke just as Midnight announced the next event.

"And now we have a Calvary battle!" The girls stood up straight looking at the inappropriate looking hero as she explained the rules and the points system. But then the hero got a devilish grin. "But there's a delicious little twist." She spoke licking her lips seductively "For the first place winner Ochako Uraraka shall be worth a staggering 10,000,000 points!"

All eyes turned to the brunette and from her point of view everyone looked at her like they were hungry predators and she was wounded fawn. She froze on spot not able to move trying to comprehend the challenge that now faced here. She didn't even move once everyone started picking teams for the Calvary battle.

Kendo shook the girl out of her gloom "Hey! Focus we got this." Uraraka blinked and turned to the red head "We?"

Kendo nodded and gave her a thumbs up "We're friends aren't we?"

Uraraka squealed and hugged her tightly "Thank you!!"

In that moment a girl with pink hair approached them and shouted "I wanna be on your team!" Kendo and Uraraka looked at the girl who grinned at them with an insane like smile.

"Everyone will have eyes on you for sure so this will be the perfect opportunity to showcase my marvellous babies for the pro support studios!" She spoke grinning 

Kendo blinked and tilted her head "Babies?"

"Yes! My fantastic gadgets. For example these hover boots will work fantastic with your gravity quirk!" Raved the girl.

"Okay okay you're in. We need one more." Spoke Uraraka looking around scratching her head. Kendo looked aswell and pointed to someone behind her "Why not Tokoyami? He looks free still. Plus from what I've seen of his quirk it'll be great for defence."

Uraraka looked towards the raven head boy and nodded in agreement quickly running over to make him part of the team.

xxxxxxxxx

With a crack of Midnights whip the Calvary battle began and as one could've predicted everyone charged towards Team Uraraka. "Quick use your quirk!" Shouted kendo.

Uraraka quickly touched everyone as Dark shadow emerged as a defensive sheild buying them a few more precious seconds to get airborne with Mei's hover boots.

They floated high in the air with Mei grinning proudly "How do you like my babies NOW!" Uraraka looked over her shoulder "Its working great. We should be able to last up here thanks to them."

"Yo there's a random hand flying towards us." Called our dark shadow who was watching their six. Kendo raised a brow in confusion and turned to see the hand coming towards them. She chuckled to herself in amusement "After everything that's going on I forgot she got in."

She quickly enlarged her hand and caught the hand before it could get near Uraraka and tossed it back towards the ground where it returned to its green haired owner that wore a sharp toothy grin. "Nice reflexes Kendo. But can't stay up there for ever and you know it."

"Just sit back down there and watch Tokage." Kendo called back grinning but then caught an explosion coming from the corner of her eye and quickly turned to see Bakugo rocketing towards them. "Shit. Captain Explosive personality coming in hot!"

Uraraka turned and aimed her finger "I'm on it." She lined Bakugo up waiting for him to get close then blasted a finger flick at him knocking him. Back to the ground where he was caught by his team. That flick also allowed them to float away from them.

Suddenly a flash of wild lightning covered the court taking out a good portion of the competition. "Well I think Kaminari is out for now." Commented Kendo. Her theory was only confirmed when the echos of a goofy laugh made its self known.

A large iceberg suddenly appeared infront of them almost making them crash but luckily Dark shadow pushed them away from it by putting himself into it first. Once returning to his sentinel like position Tokoyami thanked him.

With the time and nonstop moving and weight of the load Uraraka was holding she was beginning to feel it in her stomach. If the match didn't end soon then the chances of her beach landing with her team increased.

Bakugo and his team made another attempt to get to them aswell as Todorokis team. The pressure overwhelmed her mind and the whole team began to decent. "Wow Uraraka!" Shouted Kendo in concern.

"I'm sorry." She spoke before making a gagging like sound "I can't hold us anymore." The fell quicker and so Bakugo and Todoroki saw there chance to attack. Bakugo exploded towards Uraraka while Iida used his quirk to boost team Todoroki towards them faster.

Dark shadow prepared to defend as did kendo. Uraraka cringed waiting for either the ground to hit or one of the other teams until.

"AND TIME IS UP!" Announced Midnight.

Team Todoroki came to a screaming halt while Bakugo and team Uraraka all collapsed on the ground.

Uraraka quickly rolled to her knees and began vomiting with Tokoyami rubbing her back and looking away. Bakugo sat up twitching ready to snap at a moments notice.

"With Amazing strategy and interesting performance. team Uraraka held onto the 10,000,000 points and proceed to the finals along with Team Todoroki, Team Bakugo and team Shinso." Announced Midnight.

Kendo raised a brow "Shinso?" She looked around to see the same purple haired boy who declared war on her classmates standing back with a smug look as he looked at the score board. _"Whoever this guy is he wasn't kidding about getting into the hero course." _She thought to herself.

(A/N: hope you all enjoyed. Hope you enjoyed the appearance of Mama Midoriya. Keep you guys on your toes about where young Midoriya is.)


	11. Round1

Uraraka gulped as she stared at the names on the board of who everyone would be up against. She became increasingly nervous when she saw her opponent was none other then one Katsuki Bakugo.

She slowly glanced towards the direction of the explosive boy and saw he was wearing a feral smile. It was obvious he was pleased with the result and was looking forward to his match against the brunette.

"Man I don't know what's worse. You against Bakugo or the fact we all got tricked into the cheerleading thing." Commented Jirou beside her.

"Personally I feel it's worse going against boom boy. He's really got a grudge against Uraraka." Added Mina

Tsuyu joined in to add her thoughts "Well Uraraka has shot him down a few times when he's attempted to show he's superior to the rest of us."

Uraraka nodded not really paying much thought to the conversation as in her mind she began to panic at the thought of going up against the boy. Sure she had One For All but Bakugo was wild and untamed but at the same time calculative and observant on the battle field.

It was at this moment Uraraka noticed a certain red head missing from the group. "Hey where's kendo?"

"She's talking time Ojiro about that creepy Shinso guy. She's against him in the first round and Ojiro might know what his quirk is." Answered Tooru.

Uraraka sighed understandingly and continued to think over how to handle her match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendo stood in the ring staring at her opponent as she tried to focus on her most important job in this match.

Not speaking.

Ojiro informed her before hand that the wild purple haired boy could very well have a brain washing quirk that's activated if his target speaks. If this information is true then she has to do everything she can to end the match quickly without uttering a word.

She was quickly removed from her thoughts as Shinso spoke. "It's funny. The guy with the tail was ranting about how important his pride was to him. But I think his just a coward. If he really did have pride he would've stepped into the ring and faced me."

Kendo clinched her teeth and fists but quickly used her years of martial arts training to calm her emotions. _"He's trying to get into my head before I can attack. He knows he's physically at a disadvantage against me even without my quirk."_

Kendo breathed in and slowly began walking her way towards the brain washer.

Shinso frowned as his original plan failed but tried again. "Kind of a pointless quirk you have. All you do is make yourself grow bigger hands. In the long run everyone else can train and get better adapting their abilities but you'll just remain the same won't you."

Shinso was hopeing his little rant would've been enough to enrage the redhead to get her to bite so to speak. He succeeded in enraging her but didn't get the hypothetical bite he needed to brainwash her.

Instead what he received was one big motherfucker of a fist from a very pissed redhead straight in the nose. The power and ferocity of the punch caused Shinso to back flip out of the ring with a very bloody mashed nose and loose teeth.

Up in the stands the boys of 1A cringed seeing the punch while the girls cheered for the vice class rep. Beside them in the 1B section Tokage grinned as she counted the money she received from her annoying blonde classmate who better for Kendo to lose. Tokage had faith in her old school friend so was keen on making a few extra bucks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each battle continued with a variety of different results but Uraraka was only focused on hers. She took deep breaths as she stood in the ring.

"Listen up Round Face!" Called out Bakugo from the other end of the ring. Uraraka stiffened and looked his way as he continued to speak "I don't want you holding back. I want you to hit me with everything you got so when I destroy you there will be no doubt I was the best. I don't want a victory because you chickened out or because you took pity on me. You got it!"

She sighed and faced him fully "Fine." She began to flicker pink lightning off her body as she activated Full Cowling and stood her ground.

"Begin!" Shouted Midnight and quickly both students charged at each other. Bakugo lead with a right hook but Uraraka stepped out of the way but not quick enough to dodge the explosion from his left blowing her back.

Uraraka groaned as she got back to her feet to face her opponent to see him standing in a defensive position with a slight smirk. "You'll have to try better then that."

Uraraka then noticed the debris from where Bakugo launches his attack and began to form a game plan in her head. Activating Full Cowling again she charged forward and quickly leaped and bounced around dodging Bakugos explosions occasionally taking a hit from him.

Bakugo growled at her "Come on Youre not even trying! If you don't try harder I'll fucking murder you!"

Uraraka got back onto her feet and placed her hands together smirking "Hehe heads up!... RELEASE!"

Bakugos eyes widened slightly as he glanced up to see the debris he created come flying down from the sky towards him. He reacted by aiming his palm in the air and fire a powerful blast destroying everything in its path.

Little did he know this was the perfect opening for Uraraka as she fired a smash the same time Bakugo fires his attack. The air pressure side swiped him and sent him sliding with speed.

He skidded to a stop on the grass and froze realising what just happened. "She tricked me... damn it...DAMN IT!!!!"

"Ochako Uraraka proceeds to the next round!" Announced Midnight to the cheering crowd. Uraraka sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead and shyly waved to the crowd. Before she left the ring she glanced at Bakugo who stood where he landed gobsmacked and slowly began to shake with rage.

"Oh he's pissed." Spoke Kaminari from the stands

"I think that's an understatement." Added Shoji.

"To be fair he kinda had it coming. But hell I feel sorry for whoever ticks me off next." Said Tsuyu scratching her chin as Aoyama nodded in agreement "Indeed. The brute will snuff the flame out of whoever dares dazzles in his way."

xxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a dark room a figure grunts with effort as they pull themself up doing a set of one arm pull ups. As the pain in their muscles continue to beg for rest the figure can't help the smile on their face as they watched the loud mouth hot headed explosion user get defeated on the television.

They switch arms and continue watching the festival curiously as they continue their work out.

(A/N: some assumed Izuku may have become a hikikomori. And I had to google that shit cause I had no idea what it is. I assumed it was something lewd and fucked up but I was proven wrong.)


	12. Final,Round

Kendo had hoped she could put up a better fight but honestly there was no real plan she could make to defeat a guy who can create ice bergs in the blink of an eye.

As Todoroki placed his hand beside her against the ice to allow the second half of his quirk to melt it she couldn't help but pout "Jeez you don't show anyone any mercy do you."

Todoroki simply glanced at her "This is a competition. I'm just simply doing what I can to win."

Once she broke free she shivered once the wind hit sending the chills of the ice into her "Holy shit that's cold! I need a jacket or something." She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up as she and Todoroki left the ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka stood in the ring in a defensive position ready to take on Kirishima. She knew his quirk was best for brawling so in reality the poor guy was at a disadvantage even if she only had her original quirk.

So her options were either blow him out of the ring with a smash or let him get in close and simply touc and let him float out on his own.

She decided to play it by ear and take advantage of whatever situation came her way from the manly redhead.

He quickly used his quirk to harden then charged forward deciding that a fast attack would be best to catch the brunette off guard. Uraraka stepped back dodging his fist and attempted to reach out and touch him but Kirishima was well aware of the consequences of being touched by her quirk and made it his mission to stay out of her reach.

Deciding that tactic won't work Uraraka decided to try smashing him out and punches towards him sending the same air pressure she did at Bakugo. Kirishima reacted by standing his ground stomping his feet into the ring in a similar fashion the Nomu did at the USJ.

Groaning in frustration at the trouble the hardening user was giving her she continued firing more smashes towards him but he still wouldn't budge. It was then did Uraraka notice how much concentration he was putting into standing his ground. Even to the point he had his eyes close every time she smashed.

Uraraka started charging forward firing smashes as she did forcing Kirishima to stay on the defensive allowing her to get in close enough to reach ouch and touch his arm.

When Kirishima felt the light touch his eyes widen and he looked up to see Uraraka standing just out of his reach with her arms crossed smiling innocently. "Your move."

Kirishima gritted his teeth and attempted to step forward but failed to get enough force to lodge his foot into the ground and floated lightly away from the ring "Gah! God damn it!"

Midnight cracked her whip "Kirishima is unable to battle! Uraraka goes onto the next round!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendo and Uraraka walked together towards the waiting room when they came across Iida. "Hey tough luck again Todoroki." Said Uraraka to the engine quirk user.

Kendo noticed Iida having a worried look on his face "Hey you okay? You put up a good fight no need to feel ashamed."

Iida shook his head "No no it's not that. But I'm afraid I have to leave."

Kendo and Uraraka shared a glance and became worried. "Is something wrong?" The gravity user asked.

"It's my brother. He's been injured. I don't know the details but I need to leave right away for Hosu to see him." Iida explained.

Iida turned and bowed to Uraraka. "I apologise for not staying around to watch and support you Uraraka."

She waved her hands in dismissal "It's fine don't stress. I of all people know how important family is."

"Thank you for your understanding." Replied Iida.

Kendo patted him on the shoulder "I'll walk you out. And I'll watch you from the stands Uraraka. Good luck." She gave them brunette a thumbs up and proceeded to walk towards the exit with Iida.

Uraraka stretched her arms as she walked along the empty halls alone towards the waiting area but noticed a firey figure step out before her. She stopped glancing up and gasped seeing the Number 2 hero Endeavour stand before her.

The man himself looked down towards her "Ah just the person I was looking for."

Uraraka blinked in confusion "Y-you were looking for me?"

The number 2 nodded "I was. You have impressive skill and power. Your gravity manipulation quirk works similar to All Mights in its use for combat."

Uraraka gulped _"crap. Does he know about One For All?... no he couldn't otherwise he would've said something. But I better be careful around him. There's just something about him I don't like."_

"Your classmate Shoto is my son. It is his duty to surpass All Might. But he refuses to use his other half. I have no doubt you'll face him in the finals after you achieve victory against the raven headed boy." Explained Endeavour.

Uraraka furrowed her brows "It sounds like you're gonna ask me a favour. Do you want me to throw the fight?"

Endeavour shook his head "No no of course not. I just need you to make Shoto use his flames. So far I believe you're the only one powerful enough. And so this will be a perfect opportunity for him to test his limits and see how much he needs to grow."

Endeavour then turned to leave but Uraraka spoke "Why doesn't he use his flames to begin with?"

Endeavour stopped with his back to the girl before replying "He's going through a rebellious phase right now. You don't need to know anymore then that." He then walked off leaving Uraraka to wonder about the conversation that took place but couldn't help an uncomfortable feeling that came along with the thoughts.

xxxxxxx

As Endeavour predicted Uraraka managed to win against Tokoyami. Although it was indeed a challenge. They both made attempts to force each other out with brute force shoving each other. Tokoyami would've undoubtedly won if it weren't for Urarakas signature flying trick that kept saving her from landing out.

In the end it came down to Uraraka leading him to the rings edge and dodging out of the way last minute causing both Tokoyami and dark shadow to slip out of the ring.

The boy felt somewhat ashamed for falling for such a simple tactic but gracefully accepted his defeat nonetheless.

And now Uraraka was back in the ring now facing the wonder child of the number 2 hero. "I'll end this quickly like all previous matches." Declared Todoroki.

Uraraka activated full cowling at 7% deciding the she'll need that tiny extra boost to stand a chance. Especially against the one hit wonder iceberg attack.

And once midnight cracked her whip that's exactly what he did. Reacting out of instinct Uraraka threw her fist forward stopping the ice in its tracks but not destroying it completely.

Todoroki frowned and launched another and then another with Uraraka either dodging or blocking them with some form of smash. The game of cat and mouse continued for some time.

Uraraka panted from exhaustion as her muscles began to ache from the higher usage of one for all. But noticed Todoroki slowly becoming consumed by his ice slowly.

She was actually trying her hardest for this match but the fact the half and half boy refused to use his flames bothered her. Not because of what endeavour said but because she felt he wasn't taking it seriously.

"Why aren't you using your fire!" She shouted.

Todoroki glared at her. "My fire? My father spoke to you didn't he."

"Answer me Todoroki! Why won't you use it!?" She shouted in frustration.

Todoroki glanced towards the stands to see his father. "It's personal."

She frowned and the pink lightning began to flicker wildly "Is this a joke to you! Everyone here has given it there all to get as far as they have. And the fact you're not even trying is an insult to them. Hell there's even 20% of the population that dream to have your gift." She ranted.

Todoroki blinked and began to process her words but stopped once he notice her no longer producing her pink lighting. "If you're not gonna take this seriously then I don't wanna fight." She said turning her back to him and began walking towards the rings edge.

Everyone in the stands gasped watching the girl walk away. "What the hell is she doing?" Asked a shocked Momo.

Bakugo crossed his arms "It's to easy a win. She can win because icy hot is only using half his quirk and refuses to use the other. She won't accept victory if he isn't trying... I can respect that."

"Dude! Did I just get a glimpse of Bakugo possibly having a soul?" Gawked Kirishima.

"FUCK OFF SHITTY HAIR!" Roared Bakugo.

"And he's back to normal." Sighed Mina.

All Might sat back in his seat watching his successor walk towards the end of the ring scratching his chin. _"Young Uraraka... You maybe throwing the match purely for pride but little do you realise you're actually helping Young Todoroki."_

He then glanced towards the stands to see Endeavour clenching his fist in rage with his flames burning hot.

Uraraka sighed and stepped out of the ring. The stadium went dead quiet as she did so. "Uhh... um Uraraka is out of bounds. Todoroki is the winner!" Announced Midnight and the crowd slowly began to cheer.

Todoroki blinked and looked down at his hands mentally questioning his choices and why Uraraka did what she did.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The room remained dark as the only light came from the tv as the figure completes a set of sit ups. They stand up glancing at the tv seeing Uraraka receive the second place medal from the Symbol of peace himself.

The figure grabbed the remote and switched off the television. "Well I'm satisfied with what I've seen." They spoke walking towards a desk and taking a seat at it.

They sighed as they looked at the sheet infront of them "God I hate paper work." They grabbed the nearest working pen and filled it out.

_U.A Hero Course Work Study Application Form._

_Pro Hero Name: **Mirko **_

(A/N: that's right. The figure watching the sports festival wasn't Izuku at all. It was a decoy. A DECOY MWAHAHAHAHA! You all thought you had a clue but I gave you nothing!!! )


	13. Names

Uraraka stared at the pile of papers infront of her in surprise. She glanced around to see if anyone had a pile as large as hers and the only person coming close was Todoroki. Everyone else had a fairly modest pile or none at all.

"How the hell am I gonna get through this?!" She groaned staring at what she considered an endless list of agencies that wanted her for the work study.

"I'll help you with it." Offered Kendo smiling as she looked up from her list.

"Oh thanks but you got your own to deal with." Replied Uraraka

"I've already picked. I was gonna go with Uwabami but Momo got a request from her too. So I decided I'll go with gun head." Said Kendo as she sat down her sheet of paper and picked up one of Urarakas.

Aizawa then interrupted "You have the rest of the day and tomorrow to pick your Agencies but for now there's something much more important you need to do."

The class stared at their teacher gulp in anticipation of what they're about to do. Aizawa continued to glance at them all "You have to pick Code Names."

"Awesome!!!" Shouted the class earning a grumble from the home room teacher. "Remember to take this seriously."

"He's right. The name you pick today can very easily be what sticks to you for your entire heroics career. You need to choose something that represents you as both a person and a hero." Added Midnight strutting into the room.

"Midnight is better at this thing then I am so she'll have final say over your names." Spoke Aizawa as he laided back zipping up his sleeping bag and turning his back to the class.

Everyone scratched their heads thinking hard. Until with incredible confidence Aoyama stood before the class announcing his name "I can not stop twinkling!"

The class looked at him like he's on meth or some type of illegal drug but soon the class became even more confused when Midnight did some minor corrections and gave the name her approval.

But when Tsuyu stepped forward calling herself "Froppy." Then that's when the ball really got rolling with everyone feeling more confident with their names although some got turned down like Mina's "Alien Queen" or Bakugos "King Explosion Murder."

Kendo kept her name pretty much on point calling herself "Battle Fist." Todoroki had no imagination and just stuck with calling himself Shoto.

Uraraka finally decided to step up and announce hers. "I'll be the gravity controlling hero. Uravity!" Midnight applauded "So unique to your abilities and cute too. I absolutely love it." Uraraka sighed in relief and sat back down.

But couldn't help but feel a little concerned when Iida decided to use his normal name like Todoroki did. Infact since he returned from seeing his brother he has become more quiet and somewhat antisocial.

Meanwhile Bakugo stared at the whiteboard on his desk and wrote another name. He glanced down at it and did a double take not realising the word he wrote that stared back at him.

"Kacchan."

He growled quietly and quickly rubbed out the stupid nickname that was given to him by a weakling that he was embarrassed to once call a friend. He silently cursed himself for bringing up the memory of the boy he once knew but he didn't care about that loser. He was in UA and the nerd wasn't. Just as it should be.

He eventually gave up since Midnight wouldn't accept any of the suggestions he thought was cool. So for the time being he followed suit with Todoroki and Iida sticking with his regular name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the assistance of Momo, Tsuyu and Kendo. Uraraka worked through the pile of Hero agencies placing them into piles of Nope, Maybe, Yes and Hell Yes.

As they got through three quaters of the pile. Kendo grabbed the next sheet of paper as she took a swig of her coffee. Whilst doing so she read the name and in shock accidentally chocked on said coffee spilling it over her school top.

The other three girls looked up in concern just as Tsuyu offered a napkin "You okay?"

Kendo nodded taking the napkin drying herself and handed the sheet to tsuyu "Yeah just got caught off guard by that is all."

Curiously Tsuyu read the name on the sheet "Holy crap! Mirko sent Uraraka a request."

Momo gasped "Mirko? As in the Rabbit Hero that's currently ranked as the number 7 pro hero Mirko?"

Tsuyu simply handed the paper to Momo to confirm her suspicions. She quickly turned to Uraraka "This is a rare opportunity that no one else will ever get! You must accept this."

Uraraka blinked at the class rep in confusion "What? Why?"

Kendo stepped into explain "Apart from her being the number 7 pro. She works completely solo. Doesn't team up with anyone and as you can see on the application sheet. She's not part of any agency apart from her own solo deal. So the fact she's made an effort to send you a request is pretty big fucking deal."

"You impressed a lot of people at the sports festival but it's incredible to think that you impressed Mirko enough that she wants to work with you and possibly teach you stuff." Added Tsuyu

Uraraka was somewhat overwhelmed by what she heard. Admittedly 5 minutes ago she had no real idea who Mirko was. But judging off what the girls are saying this is a big deal. "I guess I'll go with her for the work study if you guys think that's the right choice."

"It is." They all spoke in Unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone began wishing each other luck as they all began boarding different trains to spend the following few days attending their work studies.

Kendo and Uraraka quickly caught up to Iida before he left for Hosu. The two couldn't help noticing the gloom that surrounded their engine quirk friend.

Kendo was the one to speak up "Yo Iida!" The boy turned to face his friends as she continued "Listen. Uraraka and I noticed you haven't been yourself lately. Ever since hearing about your brother actually."

Uraraka stepped into take over the tension filled conversation "What she's trying to say is. If you ever need to talk... We're here for you... you know that right?"

Iida smiled at the two "No need to concern yourselves." He turned away from them and once his face was out of view he frowned and marched for the train.

Kendo and Uraraka didn't realise it yet. But they were both gonna wish they tried harder to help and speak to him.

(A/N: My false clues from the previous two chapters gave me great satisfaction because I realised it's fun mind fucking you all. Will I do it again? Only time will tell.)


	14. Stan

Uraraka stepped into an apartment glancing around at what seemed more like a gym then a hero agency or a home. She looked towards the sounds of clanking metal to see the number 7 pro hero casually lifting a dumbbells while working on her balance.

The hero's rabbit ears twitches slightly before a smirk appeared on her face "I'm actually surprised you accepted to do your work study with me. You must had a few more offers from higher ranking and better known agencies then me." Spoke Mirko as she turned to face the UA student.

Uraraka scratched the back of the head nervously "I did but. I was told that no many people get to work with you so I thought this was an opportunity I couldn't afford to miss."

Mirko sat down her weights and approached Uraraka with her arms crossed "You'd be correct. I personally think that anyone who teams up is weak because they lack the balls to man up and do things themselves. Now tell me why do you think I put in a request for you?"

Uraraka thought about it for a few moments before shrugging "I honestly got no idea why."

Mirko chuckled "I'll tell you why. You have the potential to become something great especially with the amazing quirk you have. It's very rare that someone can have something that works perfectly in both combat and rescue. People like All Might, Endeavour and Myself are good at kicking ass. Where heros like the wild wild pussycats are talented for rescue. The rescuing can be perfected at UA under the guidance of 13 that I don't doubt. However I noticed your fighting style at the sports festival was somewhat similar to the symbol of peace's style."

Uraraka blushed shifting on the spot "well I don't have much fighting experience. So I based my moves from All Mights videos on the internet."

"Just as I thought. And so brings the reason why I wanted you here. I'm gonna train you how to fight properly. That means not just using your arms and fists but your legs and feet too." Spoke Mirko smiling proudly.

Uraraka nodded in determination with more then the willingness to learn what she can from the pro. "You can have the main bedroom. I'm usually sleeping on the couch in my office anyways. Suit up so we can spar." Ordered Mirko

xxxxxxxx

Uraraka spent majority of her time training and practicing specific moves the rabbit hero taught her which included attack moves like powerful kicks and using nearby walls to ones advantage to move or give a power boost to the force of ones kick.

She also began working out more to build muscle for a few reasons. Main reason was Mirko had a habit of lifting weights casually all the time and the habit may have rubbed off on the brunette out of boredom. The next and equally important reason was to hopefully increase the percentage of her One For All use.

It wasn't at all the kind of work study she was expecting but was happy for the opportunity nonetheless. It was now when Mirko walked by in a clean hero uniform did things decide to change. "Suit up Uravity. Time to put some of my lessons into practice."

Uraraka sat down the dumbbell she had glancing at the pro "what do you mean?" She asked with great curiousity.

"I mean that we're going into the city to go on patrol. Now get moving! We gotta catch the bullet train." Replied Mirko as she stood by the front door waiting for her student.

The gravity quirk user hurried as fast as she could to get her costume on and trotted back over to the door locking on her helmet. The two then made their way to the station with plans to deal with street thugs and drunks. At least that was the plan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure with long wild black hair wearing a red mask stared down from the roof top at the lone hero walking along checking an alley way.

The figure frowned confirming the hero to be "Native." And gripped two of the many blades he had strapped to his body and drew them out. "Time to purge." He said darkly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mirko tapped her foot impatiently as her and Uravity rode the bullet train through Hosu. She groaned in frustration as she hated waiting. Plus it didn't help there were fans and perverts eyeing her off but were to intimidate to approach her.

She glanced outside the windo and did a double take noticing a firey glow coming from with in the city. Before she could bring this to the UA students attention a loud crash echoed through the train and was then followed by the ripping and groaning of metal.

Uravity looked in the direction of the sound and gasped seeing a horrible looking creature reaching out to grab a civilian. "NOMU?!?" She shouted in surprise and shock.

Mirko launched from her seat and drove the heel of her foot into the beasts rips kicking it off the train. She looked over her shoulder at Uraraka "Stay here?" She ordered before leaping off to pursue the Nomu.

Uravity ran to the large hole and watched as Mirko chased after the creature. It was then she saw the city a flame. She gasped and quickly pulled out her phone and attempted to call Iida knowing he was also in the city.

All she got was his voice message. Sighing she decided to pocket her phone and run towards the fire to assist where she can after confirming there were no injuries on the train.

As she arrived to see hero's fighting the flames and more Nomu she heard something that caught her attention.

"Iida! God damn it where is he!?!" Spoke a nearby hero with great concern.

The gears in Uravitys head began to turn as she finally connected the dots. "No... he... he wouldn't." She whispered. She activated full cowling and began running along empty Alley ways searching for her friend. _"God damn it I'm such an idiot. How could I have not noticed sooner. Why else would Iida come to Hosu... he's after the Hero killer!" _She shouted in mer mind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Iida laid motionlessly and helpless as he listened to the Hero Killer rant about Fakes. He's dark desires for revenge landed him here and he was going to feel the full power of the consequences from the Killers blade.

Stan aimed his blade and proceeded to thrust it downward towards his new unexpected victim. But the blade never connected to his flesh and bone.

Because a blur of pink and black kicked the hero killer away. Before he could process what he witnessed he found himself looking at the worried eyes of Uraraka through her helmet visor "Iida! Get up we need to go!" She shouted.

"I can't move... leave me! Take Native and go!" Pleaded Iida.

Uraraka blinked and looked over her shoulder gasping finally noticing another hero laying unable to move.

The growls of the hero killer caught her attention and she looked to see the man get to his feet gripping his swords. "A heroic act you've displayed but it won't stop me from what I must do. Leave quietly and you'll live."

Uravity quickly rose to her feet taking up a fighting stance. "No! How can I hope to be a hero if I can't stand up to fight for those who can't. And save those who need saving!"

"Damn it Uraraka! Just leave! He doesn't want you! This is my fault and I'll take the fall!" Shouted Iida with tears streaming from his eyes.

Urarakas shoulders slumped as she heard the tears voice of her friend. "Oh Iida... I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend."

The hero killer stopped his advances and listened on with curiousity. Iida looked up towards Uraraka "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked confused.

Uraraka answered. "I saw you hurting. I saw the gloom you carried with you ever since you returned from seeing your brother. Kendo and I tried to talk to you but it was too late by then... I should've tried harder to help and talk to you... I wasn't a friend when you needed me to be... but I am here now! And I'll save you!" She yelled with tear filled eyes.

Stan grinned wickedly and soon laughed as insane as he looked "Amazing! You are a true hero! You don't do it for fame and glory! You do it because it's the right thing to do. As it should be! I won't kill you girl. This world needs more like you. But I still must purge these two filth."

Uravity furrows her brows and turned to Iida "I'm sorry if this hurts!" She told him as she activated her quirk on him by grab his leg and tossing him over towards the other end of the alleyway over the buildings towards where the main fighting is. "Uraraka NO!" Shouted Iida as he floated away unable to prevent himself from flying off.

Stan frowned as he knew he wasn't fast enough or have the ability to jump high enough to catch up to the boy. So instead he turned to Native and dove forward to thrust his blade into the hero's chest. But was instead sideswiped by a dumpster.

The hero killer groaned as he crawled out from behind the dumpster that threw him into the wall and growled with annoyance as he saw Uravity leap away across the rooftops carrying Native.

The hero killer groaned in pain as he rubbed his torso from where not only Uraraka kicked him but from where the dumpster impact him the most. Ignoring the pain he collected his blades and slipped into the shadows to return to the hunt for the unworthy. Although in his mind it may have to be out on hold with the chaos the league of Villians had unleashed on the city.

That unwanted attention alone bothered him. And so perhaps he may have to purge Shigaraki aswell for his reckless stupidity.


	15. Worthy!

Todoroki ran along beside some of his fathers sidekicks to assist some civilians but became distracted when he saw a figure float over a building. He glanced for a moment wondering if it was another Nomu but realised it was one of his classmates.

He quickly created an ice pillar that shot him towards Iida becoming airborne. Once making contact he grabbed his classmate noticing he seemed extremely and created an ice ramp on the descend to break the fall.

They tumbled on the ground for a moment until Todoroki noticed Iida start to float again and quickly grabbed onto him. "Judging by your current condition I can assume Uraraka is here to?"

Iida finally managed to make himself move and quickly turned to Todoroki who had just iced Iida to the ground. "We have to go back! She's up against the hero killer!"

Todorokis eyes widen slightly "What? Where is she?" He asked with what could be considered concern from the boy.

"I'm here!" Called a familiar bubbly voice floating down from the roof with her wounded casualty. "Release!" She announced as she use Todorokis ice as slide to get down to them along with Iida having his weight return to him.

"Uraraka? You fought the Hero Killer?" Asked Todoroki.

Uraraka shrugged "More like I throughly a dumpster at him and made a break for it with Native."

"You shouldn't have been there!" Shouted Iida causing all around to look at his direction. "You could've gotten killed! There's no need for you to jump in like that."

This caused Uraraka to remove her helmet and drop it on the ground as she glared at Iida. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN!!!" She yelled catching both boys off guard.

"You're so blinded by your want for revenge you almost got yourself killed! If i didn't show up then you and Native would be Stans latest victims... what would your brother and your family think if they found out you died avenging Ingenium!?" Ranted Uraraka not at all impressed with Iidas previous comment to her.

By now Endeavours sidekicks had arrived and prevented things from escalating. Uraraka turned away to take deep breath but was quickly meet a fist on top of her head like she was a wack-a-mole. "What part of Stay on the train did you not understand!" Growled Mirko

Uraraka cringed rubbing her head "ah sorry! But it didn't feel right to stand back and do nothing."

"Sorry for butting in Mirko but this young lady did manage to save me and this young man from The Hero Killer." Spoke Native finally able to move again.

Mirkos and the sidekicks eyes widened hearing this. She turned to her student "You took on the Fucking Hero Killer! The fuck is wrong with you!" She all but yelled.

Uraraka cringed and stepped back out of fear "He was gonna kill them! I just got them out before he could!"

"And where is he now?" Asked an endeavour sidekick.

"I last saw him in the alleyway a few blokes over but he could very well be gone from there by now." Answered Uraraka.

"Well everything here is under control now. Let's get you guys to the cops for the oh so lovely paper work." Mirko groaned.

"Look Out!" Roared Endeavour from the distance. Everyone turned his was and quickly hit the ground for cover when a flying Nomu came swooping down towards them.

The first thing Uraraka felt were it's talons digging in deeply into her shoulder which caused her to scream in horrific pain. The next thing she felt was the ground leave beneath as she became airborne being carried away.

Mirko looked up with shock and quickly jumped to her feet to pursue. "Let her go you fucked up looking freak!" She growled as she began to sprint. Then she noticed a figure leaping across buildings before it finally jumped out towards the Nomu with two swords drawn.

He embedded the blades in between the creatures shoulders causing it let out a horrific squeal of pain and quickly came crashing to the ground. Uraraka hit the ground harsh with a loud crack sound as she landed on her arm.

She rolled away and turned to look seeing the Nomu get back onto its feet. But then the man removed his swords from its back and slices the head off the beast spilling blood every where as the body became limp and motionless.

The head rolled and stopped infront of Uraraka causing her to gag but froze when she looked up to see the man who slayed the beast was The Hero Killer Stan.

Stan slowly looked up from the corpse and became furious when he laid eyes on Endeavour. "Endeavour... you fake!" Growled stepping forward crushing the Nomus head beneath his boot. "Everything I do. Is for the betterment of society!" He snarled gripping his blades tightly but didn't make an effort to prevent his mask from falling off "You are all Phonies and frauds! None of you are heros. That word has lots it's true meaning. And I shall be the one to bring back to its glory!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the shock reveal of his face and all froze with fear as he stared them down with raw hate. "There's only one who is a true hero. And the only one I'll let kill me...**ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!!**"

"Oh just shut up!" Yelled Mirko as she drove her foot into the side of stans head knocking him out in one swift blow without giving him a chance to attack. She then glanced over to the other pros "Dont stand there! Tie this nut job up!" She ordered quickly getting Endeavours men to secure the villian.

She knelt down beside Uraraka who was starting to go into the early stages of shock. She wrapped her arms around the teenage and embraced her. Uraraka finally broke and began to cry. The last hour or had finally caught up to her mentally and she couldn't handle it.

"You're okay. You're okay. Your safe." Whispered the rabbit hero gently. It was rare for her to be seen being down to earth in such away. But what most people don't realise is that to be a good hero sometimes requires to show you're human.

She wondered if they taught that at UA.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka laid in her hospital bed laying uncomfortable since she used to the fact she had stitches in her shoulder from the Nomu attempts to kidnap her. The doctors confirmed that she will have scarring there once it heeled.

Early that day her and Iida has spoke to the police chief about what happened. Uraraka was praised for how she acted in the situation but got scowled for going in alone.

Iida copped it worse but was very much apologetic about the matter and we'll aware of the mistakes his made. The Chief had decided to keep the incident about Iidas and Urarakas conflict with the hero killer under wraps and focus all the attention on Mirko being the one that took him down. (Even though she actually did.)

After chief left Iida turned to his friend and classmate "I apologise for what I said before. And I hope you can forgive me."

Uraraka signed and smiled weakly at him "You were in a dark place then and you weren't yourself. But promise me something okay."

Iida nodded "Y-yes. Of course what is it?"

In a serious tone she spoke "If your mind ever goes down that dark path again. Please talk to me or Kendo. Or anyone who will listen."

Iida smiled and bowed to her "I promise I will... and I never thanked you for saving me. So Thank You."

Uraraka smiles back and gave a thumbs up "Dont mention it." It was then her phone started to ring and saw it was her mother calling so she took a moment to step out and talk to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a darkened room a figure scrolls through the endless selection of internet videos that were high on the popularity list for the day. But one in particular stood out.

Curiously lead the person to click on the video link and began to watch the video that showed the hero killer Stain as its main thumbnail.

_"Hero Killer Stain. Real Name: Chizome Akaguro."_

_"All Mights debut left a deep impressive on him, and he set his sights on becoming a hero. He enrolled at a private hero high school but was disappointed in the fundamentally depraved view of heroes taught by the educational system. He dropped out in the summer of his first year"_

_"Until the end of his teenage years he called for the return to the old idea of heroes. Making speeches on the streets until he realised his words had no power."_

_"For the next 10 years he dedicated his life to training and studying killing techniques on his own. He continued his strong belief to bring back the old idea of heroes. Tha hero's shouldn't seek compensation. That the title Hero should only be granted to those who epitomise self sacrifice."_

_"Modern day heros are all fakes and big talkers and through his purgery he'd hoped modern society would come to realise this."_

A rough video recording begins to play of the hero killer standing infront of the dead Nomu as he stares down ther heroes "You are all Phonies and frauds! None of you are heros. That word has lots it's true meaning. And I shall be the one to bring back to its glory!"

"There is only one who is a true hero. And the Only One I'll let kill me... **ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!**" The video ends as Stain glares with hatred filled eyes in the direction of the pros.

A pair of emerald eyes stare at the computer screen before the figure leaned back in his seat. "Fakes... phonies... Frauds... He's right. Heroes aren't what they should be. They're nothing like what I used looked up to."

Suddenly a knock came from the door followed by a voice "Izuku sweety. Dinners ready." The green haired boy turned to the door and called back "Be out in a minute!"

He shut off his computer and stood up to leave his room but paused when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He's automatically drawn to the scar runs down from his hairline to just above the corner of his right eye.

He lets out a sigh at the memory of where the scar came from and the shame that comes along with it. He looks away ignoring it to step outside his room for dinner but the ideals of the hero killer playing continuously in his head.

(A/N: Young Midoriya... IS HERE!! Only took me 15 chapters but the wait is over. But is the mystery? Probably.)


	16. Mall

Weeks had passed since the work study had ended. And the students of class 1A were purely focused on there exams. Main reason being if they failed they would be denied the privilege of attending summer camp.

However at the moment that was one of the last concerns on Urarakas mind.

She sat across from All Might in the same room where they usually meet to discuss private matters. Especially anything related to One For All. All Might sat and watched as Uraraka stared at steam coming off her cup of tea. Ever since Hosu the girl has been unsure about herself. The words of Stain haunting her about fake heroes.

"You remember why I wanted to become a hero right?" She asked.

All Might nodded "I do. To help your family with their financial troubles."

She continued to stare at her tea "Stain thought I was worthy of the title Hero. But if he actually knew the truth of what drives me. I just don't know what to think."

All might began to scratch his chin "You're wondering if it was the right choice for me to pick you as my successor?"

She sighed nodding and looking away "I can be a hero on my own with the quirk I have. But I'm honestly not sure if I can be what you need me to be. I feel like someone else deserves this more then I do."

"It's an overwhelming burden I've placed on you Young Uraraka. But I don't regret my decision. In the same way my master before me picking some quirkless boy to be her successor." Spoke All Might in thought.

Urarakas eyes widened in surprise as she whipped her head up to look at the old pro "Wait... you were quirkless? I didn't know that."

All Might looked casually towards her and shrugged "Hm. Not my fault you ever asked." He smiled warmly at her as he leaned back in his seat. "I don't regret my choice of successor. And when the time comes for you to pass on this great torch. I know in your heart who ever you pick you won't regret either."

Uraraka stood up smiling with a new fresh wave of confidence "Thank you. I needed to hear that." All might chuckled and waved her off "No problem. You still got some exams to do aswell as the practical. So you best off studying."

Uraraka nodded and bowed before taking her leave from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoyama gripped as tight as he could to avoid being sucked up by 13's Blackhole with Uraraka beside him holding on for dear life. He glanced towards the brunette "This is quite the pradicament we're in."

"That's one way of putting it. We need a plan!" She shouted back over the sound of 13s quirk trying to suck them up.

"Tis no use. If we let go we'll be sucked up into nothing and I'll no longer sparkle in the spot light." Spoke Aoyama in his usual natural expression.

"Of course if we let go we'll get sucked... no we won't." Uraraka thought out loud and glanced over her shoulder at 13. She grinned behind her helmet and purposely let go allowing herself to be swept away by the power of 13's quirk.

Seeing the student come racing towards him. 13 paniced and turned off his quirk to avoid sucking up his student. This was exactly what Uraraka expected happen. And with the momentum she already had she continued flying towards 13 crashing into him with a loud thud and pinning him to the ground flicking on a pair of cuffs.

13 groaned sitting up and looking up at Uraraka "Nice work. It always good to outwit your opponent with using their quirk against them. However if this was a real life situation that plan of yours would've failed."

Uraraka nodded and bowed understandingly "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kendo sat at her desk frowning over th failure of her exam. To make matters worse her partner for the test glared at her from his desk with the assumption that the failure was her fault.

She however didn't agree since she offered ideas or even offered to listen to his plans. But Bakugo was as stubborn as ever and refused to try the team player card that was a requirement for the test.

If the blondes grudge against her wasn't enough the pain she could feel in her body where All Might had delivered harsh blows. At least she got the privilege of seeing Bakugo smashed through a bus. It almost makes All Might nearly breaking her back worth it.

Meanwhile Aizawa was explaining the results of the test and congratulating those who passed. "Now for those who failed... you'll still be able to go to training camp considering the fact the test shows you need help the most. So naturally it be foolish to leave you behind while your fellow classmates learn more and excel." Explained Aizawa which caused the red head to sigh in relief.

Soon later class was dismissed and discussions began about the class teaming up to go to the mall to shop for things needed for the trip. Kendo and Uraraka were more then keen on the idea as it'll be a good stress reliever after the exams.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigaraki sat at the bar staring at the three figures that stood before him. He wasn't impressed to say the least. Infact he was getting annoyed. The one called Dabi was rude and the girl Toga was the very definition of bat shit crazy.

The third one barely had a chance to introduce himself yet since the other two kept talking about stain. Stain this and stain that. Honestly it was really pissing him off.

He ignored them for the moment and looked at the one in the black hood. "So what's this kids story?"

Okuta looked over his shoulder looking and answered "This one is a little different. Clean history in terms of criminal activity. And he's quirkless. But is taking great interest in Stains Ideals. So I'll only charge half the scouting fee for him."

Shigaraki frowned "And what use is some quirkless brat to me? I honestly don't care if any of you look up to stain like he's Jesus Christ in the fucking flesh... I've had enough!"

He lunged forward reaching out to grab those closest to him but Kurogiri quickly intercepted and warp and hands and weapons away from causing unwanted damage.

The boy in the hood felt his presence was unwelcomed and turn to leave before things escalated further. After Kurogiri managed to calm down Shigaraki. The decay user stormed off out of the building.

Toga giggled twirling her knife "Hehe wow I thought he was going to kill us."

"The young master just needs time. I suggest we discuss recruitment another day." Suggest Kurogiri.

xxxxxxxxx

Izuku walked into a mall attempting to calm himself from the confrontation he just witnessed. Honestly his anxiety was at its peak and he was seriously questioning what had made him want to join the league.

Well of course he knew why. He liked Stains views and assumed he was a league member but from what he just witnessed that doesn't appear to be the case.

As he breathed slowly to calm down he suddenly felt an arm wrap over his shoulder "I never did catch your name. And it's rude to just leave without saying goodbye."

He stiffened up as he slowly glanced to see a hooded Shigaraki glaring down at him. "S-Sorry. But after seeing what happened I felt that you didn't really want me around."

"Fair point. But I'm glad I found you. I'd like to hear your opinions on matters. Get an outside perspective from someone who's greatly ignored." Said Shigaraki as he guided Izuku to a nearby bench to sit on.

"Just act calm and I won't hurt you. Although since you wanna join the league I have no doubt you'll do what I say since I'm the one who makes the final call on if you're in or out." Shigaraki explained. Izuku just decided to go along with it. Can't exactly back out since he went through the effort to actually meet him to begin with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka walked around casually on here own since everyone split off to go get different things. Iida and Kendo were off together checking stuff out.

So just decided to wander around. She had no reason to spend money as anything she'd wanna buy she'd end up finding excuse of why she didn't need it just so she can hang onto cash a bit longer.

It was at this moment she glanced at a boy with wild curly green hair sitting with a hooded figure.

At first he seemed kinda plain. But then at the same time he kinda stood out to her. Especially once she noticed his scar near his eye.

Then she noticed that he seemed uncomfortable. Almost like he was scared. Then she noticed the hold the other guy had on his neck and it struck her as threatening.

She gulped nervously and approached the two. "Excuse me..."

The hooded figure looked up at the same time the green haired boy did. The hooded man looked familiar to her but couldn't pick where. His eyes narrowed seeing her and began to glare.

"D-did you need something?" The boy stuttered looking at her.

She looked back at him and could tell he was extremely nervous. "Sorry to bother you. It's just that you looked troubled"

"O-oh do I? Hehe sorry. I had a job interview and I guess I'm still kind of a wreck about it. I'm just a little unsure if I'll get it." The boy explained.

The man patted him on the shoulder speaking in a positive tone "Dont worry about it buddy I'm certain you got the job. But the question is... do you actually want it?"

The boy glanced over at the man and swallowed nervously before giving a nod. "Yes... I want it."

The man stood up and turned to leave "Then there's nothing to worry about. I'll see you around... friend." He spoke as he shoved his hands into his pockets walking away.

Uraraka couldn't help but feel something suspicious just happened but decided to not question it for now. She turned back to the boy "Are you sure you're alright? Your friend seems a little off."

The boy laughed nervously "Oh him? That's just the way he is haha. Uh thanks for checking on me I really appreciate it." He bowed to her to show her gratitude and then turned on his foot and bolted out of the mall.

Uraraka blinked and furrowed her brows in great confusion. "That... was weird."

(A/N: so I might be slow updating since like everything around me is on fire. And I'm trying to make sure nothing close to me catches fire. That's the magic of bushfire season in Australia. Anyways PLUS ULTRA.)


	17. Kota

Uraraka and the rest of 1A dragged their feet in exhaustion as they finally arrived to the camp ground to be greeted by Aizawa and the Wild Pussy Cats. "Well done! Although you didn't make it here as purrfect as we would you still made it nonetheless!" Cheered Ragdoll

"Come on. It's time for you kids to eat." Groaned Aizawa as he turned towards the outdoor kitchen area. It was then Kendo noticed a little boy leaning against the wall "Uh who's that?"

"Oh that's my cousins kid. He's been living with us." Answered Mandalay.

Kirishima approached the boy reaching out his hand "Hi there. I'm Kirishi..." unfortunately he wasn't able to finish his introduction as a tiny fist drove its way right into Kirishimas sacred family jewels.

"Gah! Eeeeeeeeeee!" He gasped and yelled clutching in pain falling over but was quickly assisted by Iida who glared at the boy in shock "You Fiend of Child!!! A fist to the scrotum is unforgivable!!"

Uraraka, kendo, Mina and Jirou along with majority of the boys cringed at the sight. Momo gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Kaminari and Mineta bowed in respect like they've just lost a brother in arms.

Meanwhile Bakugo was curled over pissing himself laughing. The boy known as Kota began storming of grumbling to himself "The last thing I want is to be around some wannabe heroes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The students of classes 1A and 1B spent the last few days training brutally to improve their quirks. It was exhausting to say the least. As the evening approached they began preparing what was to be known as a game of courage.

However the students that failed exams would have to partake in Aizawas late night lessons to make up for their examination failures. So Kendo and Mina were both pretty bummed out they were missing the fun.

But up on a nearby hillside Dabi watched the valley below as he waited for the rest of the squad to appear. He turned to the teen beside him "You know your job right Midoriya?"

Izuku looked up towards him and nodded nervously "Y-yeah. I go up and keep an eye out from the mountain. And warn you guys if anything unexpected happens."

"Exactly. It's the only useful thing some quirkless kid like you can do for us. So go make your way there now." Spoke Dabi looking back towards the valley.

Izuku frowned at him pointing out he was quirkless but began making his way towards the mountain like he was told but stopped to face Dabi "I still haven't been told what we're doing here."

Dabi sighed and rubbed his temple "If you don't know then there's no need for you to know. Just go do what you were told kid."

Izuku stuffed his hands into his pockets unsatisfied with the answer he got but knew it was pointless to argue and went on his way to the mountain side.

Once he made it there he quickly discovered he wasn't alone and saw a boy in a red cap sitting along mumbling "Stupid heroes."

Izuku quickly looked around to make sure he was alone and then stepped out to approach "What are you doing here?" He asked.

The boy stood up and spun around to face him frowning. "this is my hideout! I'm allowed to be here. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your stupid hero friends training or something?"

Izuku blinked and chuckled quietly as he sat on the edge of the cliff "Im not with them. Even though deep down I wanna be."

Kota looked at him and frowned "It's stupid. People trying to be heroes. Why can't you be anyway?"

Izuku stared out into the valley as a memory played in his mind before answering "Because to be a hero you need a quirk. It's kind of impossible to be one with out it."

Kota stared in surprise and sat down beside Izuku but kept his distance "You... don't have a quirk?" Izuku smiles sadly and nodded confirming it. Before the conversation could carry on further the two boys noticed the forest begin to burn blue with some sections being ingulfed by a thick mist.

Izuku sighed realising that the league have begun their attack while Kota began stare in shocked horror. "wh-whats happening?"

"It's alright. If we stay here we'll both be fine." Spoke Izuku. Kota went to argue but was interrupted by a new voice behind them.

"I wouldn't know about that."

Izuku turned to see the villian known as Muscular standing behind them grinning devilishly at the two "You're the quirkless kid right? What are you doing being buddy buddy with this runt?"

Izuku felt uncomfortable in the mans presence as he approached "Whats it matter to you? He's not gonna get in the way of the mission if he's here with me."

"He's a witness. And plus it'll be real fun just to kill him for the sake of it."

Izuku body froze hearing that and began to stutter "y-you can't b-be serious? He's just a k-kid?"

"And it'll be all the more easier. Now step aside while I handle him." Spoke Muscular as muscle began to form on his body.

"I-It's you... you're the one that killed my mom and dad aren't you!" Yelled Kota as tears streamed down his face. Izuku glanced his way for a moment then back to the villian.

"I kill lots of people kid. So good chance idea. Sorry you'll have to forgive me for not remembering. It's pretty long list of dead I got." He chuckled clenching his fist drawing it back.

Izuku dived forward tackling Kota out of the way saving him from the crushing impact of the fist. Muscular frowned and turned to face them "What gives? I was about to turn him into paste."

Izuku quickly stood up and made sure Kota was behind him "I didn't join for this. I didn't agree to killing anyone. Especially kids!"

"Shigaraki told me I can kill whoever I want as long as it wasn't the Bakugo kid. So I guess this technically makes you a traitor." Muscular smirked deciding he gets to kill two people instead.

Izukus eyes widen at the mention of the name "Bakugo?... what does Shigaraki want with Kacchan?!" He yelled demanding an answer.

"No idea. But even if I did know. I wouldn't tell you especially since you'll be dead in the next 5 minutes." Sneered Muscular as he drew his fist back.

Izuku gulped turning to Kota "Run! Get out of here!" Was all he managed to yell before a fist drove into Izukus chest and sent him flying into the cliff face with loud crash and cracking of rock.

Kota shook as he watched the dust settle to see Izuku bloody and broken gasping for air and choking on his own blood. Muscular began to laugh insanely "Bahahaha that was a little punch to. Wow you're so weak it's pathetic. But what else should I expect from a quirkless runt like you. You guys only exist to die easy."

Izuku looked up at the villian weakly clenching his teeth trying to ignore the pain. But eventually he became overwhelmed and passed out. Only thing he could face now was pure darkness and silence.


	18. Camp

**15 minutes Earlier **

Uraraka walked along hand in hand with Tsuyu as they made their way through the forest path. "This is a bit intense." Spoke Tsuyu looking around for anyone from class 1B.

A scream echoed further in the distance causing Uraraka to tense up for a moment and gulping nervously as they both continued forward. It was then Uraraka smelt something and stopped beginning to sniff. "Tsu... can you smell something burning?"

Tsuyu stopped and began to sniff aswell and looked in the direction to their left and saw the blue glow of fire. "There." She pointed. Before either of them could question in Mandalays Voice spoke in their minds.

"Attention All students! We're under act. I repeat we're under attack. Return to camp immediately!"

The two girls looked at each other then turned to run back the way they came but was blocked by a blonde girl smiling insanely "Leaving already? But we haven't introduced ourselves." She spoke as she twirled her knife around.

**Main Camp Building.**

Kendo stood up from her desk looking at Vlad and Aizawa "We need to do something! We can't just leave our friends out there!"

"Stand down! We don't know what or who the villians are after. If you all went out now you'll only endanger yourselves this causing more harm then good." Spoke Vlad.

Bakugo growled slamming his fist on the desk "This is bullshit!!"

"Vlad is right. Besides you're all only students. None of you have the authority to use your quirks in combat." Added Aizawa

"That's good. That means I only need to worry about you two pros if they brats do what they're told." Spoke Dabi standing in the doorway with his hand a light.

Vlad King and Aizawa quickly put themselves between Dabi and the students. Dabi chuckled "There no need for anyone to get hurt. Just give us Bakugo and we'll leave in peace."

Aizawa quickly deactivated Dabis quirk and captured him in his scarf pinning him to the ground "Youre not in a position to make demands."

Dabi chuckled "Don't day I didn't warn you Eraser..." suddenly his body began to melt and fall apart turning to sludge "... remember anything that happens to your students will be on you." He spoke before becoming slime completely.

"What the HELL WAS THAT!!" Screamed Kaminari pointing ar the pile of slime on the ground that was once the villian.

**Somewhere on the forest path.**

Uraraka panted as she pinned the blonde known as Toga under her making sure she can't escape and cause anymore trouble.

Toga giggled "Wow you're good. You're so focused on becoming a hero! I'm sure Stainy would've respected you for that. I wanted to be him so bad. He was my special person. You wouldn't know what that's like. You haven't been love struck like I have."

Uraraka groaned "Just shut up!"

"Please! If anyone has seen Kota please make sure he's safe! I have no idea where he is so please keep an eye out for him!" spoke Mandalay again.

Uraraka became distracted hearing that the boy is missing. Toga took advantage of this and quickly jammed as syringe into Urarakas thigh. "Ahhh!"

Toga smiled lustfully "mmmm suck suck... suck suck... suck suck." Uraraka quickly turned to pull it out but heard the sound of the ground thundering and the crashing of trees getting closer and closer.

Uraraka, Tsuyu and Toga shared a look of confusion as they turned towards the sound of mayhem.

"Get back here and die you little bastard!" Roared a mans voice.

Suddenly a familiar boy in a redcap came running into the open and straight towards the girls "Help me! PLEASE!!"

As he came closer Muscular exploded through the trees. He looked around in all directions then grinned seeing the small boy running towards the girls "Oh great! You found me more weaklings to kill!"

Toga quickly slipped out from Urarakas grip taking the syringe along with her and stepped back at a distance "Hey! I'm on your side you fucking brute!"

"Oh right Crazy school bitch. You mind if I take care of these three?" Asked Muscular which made Toga frown "No! These are my new best friends!"

Muscular groaned "At least let me have the kid."

Uraraka shot forward with full cowling charging towards Muscular trying to take advantage of his guard being down. But the large man quickly noticed the girl and smirked "Hey I recognise you. You're meant to be strong. Well show me what you got little lady!"

Uraraka kept sprinting drawing her fist back dived out of the way last second to avoid the powerful fist Muscular slammed to the ground. She slid to the side of his leg and slapped it making him loose balance then suddenly he found himself floating off the ground helplessly "What the fuck! That's cheating!!!"

Toga giggled and slipped off into the forest unseen. Tsuyu stood beside Uraraka watching the muscle villian float and yell in frustration not able to do anything "I'll keep him up there until Mr Aizawa can capture him."

The two girls turned to look down at the sniffling boy. Tsuyu kneeled infront of him and smiled gently "It's okay. You're safe now. Mandalay was getting worried about you."

The boy wiped his face and sniffled more "He t-tried to save me."

The girls looked at each other confused then turned back to the boy "Who did?" Asked Tsuyu. "The quirkless boy... T-the one with green hair. He got beat up pretty b-bad."

Uraraka became curious and asked "Where is he?"

Kota sniffled as he pointed to the mountain "U-up there. Near the cave... I-I don't want him to die because of me..."

Uraraka stood up and gave him her best smile "Don't worry. I'll help him. Tsu get him back to camp."

Tsuyu stood up holding Kotas hand "Are you sure? It's not safe to go alone."

"We need to make sure Kotas safe and if what he said is true then we don't have much time to see if this mystery boy is still alive." Replied Uraraka

"The little traitor is dead! No way he can survive what I did to him!" Yelled Muscular from above. Uraraka chose to ignore the villian and started running to the mountain.

**Main Camp.**

Kendo slowly backed up with Mina and Kirishima either side of her as a Nomu with multiple chainsaws coming off its body cut its way through the wall into the class room.

Vlad King attempted to slow it down with his quirk while Aizawa wrapped its scarf around its neck attempting to slow it down. "Get yourselves into the main office now! If any Villians come in after you then you have my permission to engage in combat!" Grunted Aizawa as the Nomu roared and swung its arm around trying to cut him.

The students quickly slipped through into the hall with kendo in the lead. She held the door open and watch everyone run in but did a double take when she counted who was there. She looked directly at Kirishima "Where's Bakugo?"

Kirishimas eyes widened as he looked around the room for the explosive boy "h-he was right behind me!"

"Shit! Lock the door until I'm back." Ordered kendo as she slammed the door shut and ran back towards the teachers. Kirishima quickly ran up beside her and joined her "What the hell are you doing? Go back!"

"He's my friend alright! If I go and hide with out trying to help him then I'd be nothing more then a coward. And that just ain't Manly!" Spoke Kirishima in response.

The two arrived in time to see Aizawa attempt to trip the Nomus feet with his scarf and managed to make it work with Vlads help. "Mr Aizawa! Bakugo has gone missing!"

Aizawa turned to them for a moment clenching his teeth in frustration "Shit!"

He then turned back to the Nomu just in time to dive out of the way as the Nomu swung its arm and destroys the desk he was standing on and once again let's out a horrific roar.

(Wow! Made it to 100 followers. Sweet PLUS ULTRA!!)


	19. Useless

Pain... that's all he can feel amongst the darkness. This place he was in. This feeling he felt. It's happened before.

Izukus eyes blinked open with his vision blurred. He was still trapped among the rocks of the cliff face beside the cave. Even though everything in his eyes was out of focus he was still able to tell the Muscular and the boy were gone. _Did... did he get away? Is he safe?_ He thought as he attempted to move from his rocky prison but was only meet with more pain that caused him to become more awake and aware "Gahhh! Grrrrrr" tears filled his eyes as it became unbearable once again.

Hearing the sound of someone in pain Uraraka quickened her pace and found the cave. She looked around cautiously and found body trapped into the mountain side with an awful amount of blood dripping onto the dirt. Gasping she ran up to the person fearing the worst.

Izuku panted but saw something come into his blurred vision. He blinked in an attempt to focus and laid eyes on a brunette girl staring at him in shock and concern. After a few painful seconds his eyes slightly opened more in realisation recognising the girl. "It's... it's you... the pretty girl from the Mall." He spoke weakly.

Uraraka blushes slightly at what he said but brushed it away as that wasn't a major concern at the moment. "Shhhhh don't talk. We gotta go you out of here and some help."

Izuku groaned and attempted to shake his head but the pounding headache stopped him rather quickly "grrr... no... the boy... you need to save him... he's in a red cap... please... he's gonna get killed."

Uraraka attempted to calm him "hey hey Kota is safe. He's with my friend."

Izuku looked at her weakly "Kota? Was that his name?... what about Muscular?"

"I handled him. He won't be causing trouble anytime soon." She smiled at him warmly.

In his mind Izuku honestly thought he was looking at an angels smile and that he was indeed truly dead. But the idea quickly left his head as she attempted to free him and accidentally cause him more pain "Ahhhh!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'll get you out I promise." She said in a worried panic tone.

**Forest boundary near Main Building **

Compress walked along the forest towards the extraction point humming happily as he played with a marble in his hand before slipping it into his pocket.

Honestly the Nomu provided the perfect distraction for his act. So perfect that part of him was kind of disappointed that an appropriate audience couldn't witness such a display of skill.

The teachers and students themselves were so caught up in the massacre the chainsaw Nomu was causing no one noticed young Bakugos disappearance.

"Yo Bakugo! Where are you man?!" Yelled a voice from behind him. Obviously it was one of the students. Which means they finally noticed the missing classmate.

Wasting no time Compress quickened his pace to meet with the others to inform them that they're mission is completed and successful.

**Mountain Cave Entrance (Kotas Hideout)**

It took sometime but eventually Uraraka was able to gently pick apart the rock to be able to remove the boy and gently lay him on the ground. This would've been easier if she used her zero gravity quirk but she didn't want to risk releasing the muscle villian so had to unfortunately risk causing the boy more pain.

He gasped and winced as she laid him down. She removed her top and wrapped it into a make shift pillow to rest his head. He chuckled weakly as he stared tiredly at the stars above. "Damn I'm useless... failed my dream at being a hero...and I failed at being a villian..." his eyes began to tear up and he closed them "... im such a...Deku."

Uraraka frowned at him not really understanding what he was saying but spoke "Well between you and me... I'm glad you failed as a villian. And although it doesn't seem like much now. You were a hero for Kota."

He opened his eyes to glance her way and sniffled "At least I managed to talk to a nice girl before I died."

"You're not dieing on me yet." She declared pulling out her flip phone and opening only to sigh in disappointment "Damn it... No signal." She looked at the boy who looked like he was about to fall asleep. She knew in a first responder situation that she couldn't allow that to happen. So she tried to get him to talk. "Hey. Why did you call yourself a Deku before?"

Izuku blinked his eyes back open and frowned slightly staring at the stars. He had honestly convinced himself he was on death row so he felt no need to hide anything at all and just spoke openly "It was a nickname given to me by...someone... it means useless."

Uraraka noticed the discomfort on his face and kept talking "I'm not sure I agree with that. I think Deku sounds like a hero name."

Izukus face became one of confusion as he looked at the brunette "huh?"

Uraraka smiles again and nodded "Yeah. The name Deku sounds like you could do anything."

The confused look remained on the boys face for a few moments before a small smile appeared "thanks. I'm Izuku by the way...Izuku Midoriya."

"Ochako Uraraka." She replied with the same smile.

**Villian Extraction Point**

Compress walked towards Dabi and the others twirling a marble in his hand proudly "One UA students Katsuki Bakugo as requested."

"Where are the others? They should be back here." Asked Dabi with annoyance.

"Well lets say the Big guy literally got knocked off his feet." Giggled Toga.

"Judging by the lack of gas I'm assuming Mustard got taking out too. But I couldn't really care if that Moonfish guy doesn't come back. He kinda gave me the creeps... I LOVE THAT!" Yelled Twice.

"Fine. But where's the kid? He was supposed to be our eyes and ears." Asked Spinner

At that moment Kurogiri appeared "Do you have the Bakugo boy?" He asked instantly getting to the point.

Compress nodded showing the marble "Wrapped and ready for delivery."

Satisfied Kurogiri opened a warp gate and allowed the others to exit. Dabi looked towards his main body "What about the others?"

"I'll attempt to retrieve them if possible." Answered Kurogiri. Dabi shrugged not really caring and walked through the portal. Kurogiri then closed it off and began his search for the others. They were all but captured with the exception of the Nomu which he quickly retrieved.

Then he found young Midoriya bloody and beaten being added by the girl who embarrassed Shigaraki and the league at the USJ. He waited for her to check her phone again for a signal then opened a warp gate beneath the boy letting him fall through and quickly closing it off.

Uraraka dropped her phone and began feeling the ground and looking around fearfully for the boy "Izuku?...IZUKU!?!"

"He's safe. And I thank you for caring for our young comrade." Spoke Kurogiri from a distance.

Uraraka glared at him "Give him back! He's badly hurt because of you Villians!"

Kurogiri replied "No... I'd rather not." He then disappeared into his own warp not to be seen again. Uraraka stared at the spot where Kurogiri once was before falling to her knees shaking "He was infront of me... I had him... and I couldn't save him...DAMN IT!!!!" She screamed as she slammed her fists into the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt nothing but the overwhelming feeling of failure.


	20. Plans

One moment Izuku was in the care of a beautiful heroine in training. Even though he was in horrible pain and struggling to stay awake it was peaceful. Then suddenly he was falling.

Then he landed hard on his back knocking the wind out of him something fearce. He gasped loudly and coughed up blood groaning in pain. Then a very familiar and unwanted voice reached his ears.

"Deku?... What The Fuck! Why are you here? The fuck happen to you?!"

Izuku slowly turned towards the voice to see Bakugo tired to a chair wearing a look of shock and surprise that he hadn't seen on the ash blonde. "K-Kacchan..." Was All me manged to say before finally passing out from over whelming pain and blood lose.

Bakugo growled as he looked at league "What the fuck did you do to that loser? Why the fuck is that bastard?!"

Shigaraki sighed "I'll deal with you later. Dabi taking him some place quite."

Dabi dragged Bakugos chair into another room with the boy yelling and fighting as best he could to break free until a syringe jabbed his neck knocking him out.

Shigaraki glanced down at the bloody mess that was Izuku "What the hell happened to him? He was supposed to be the look."

Toga stared at Izuku with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks and a slight bit of drool dripping from her mouth. Her thighs squeezed and rubbed together and as lustful thoughts entered her mind. But she quickly shook those aside remembering what she heard from Muscular during his confrontation with her new friends. "Pretty sure the big guy had something to do with it. Said something about a traitor."

Shigarakis eyes narrowed as he slowly turned to Toga "What?!"

Spinner scratched his chin in thought "Hmm well we neither heard from him the entire time."

"And he was being cared for by the girl we faced at the USJ." Added Kurogiri.

Shigaraki began to twitch and started scratching his neck "that brat was looking after him? So he's a mole? I welcomed this quirkless bastard to the league and he turns on me just like that... that really PISSES ME OFF!" He yelled as he stormed forward out stretching his hand to grab the unconscious boy.

"Tomura wait!" Spoke a voice from a TV set. Shigaraki stopped his advances just mere inches from turning the green haired boy into powered dust. He turned his head slightly towards the tv as did everyone else as it spoke again.

"The theory of Young Midoriya here being a traitor is nothing but that. A Theory. The boy is unconscious and unable to defend himself and you're trusting the words of a man that looks for any excuse to kill."

Shigaraki stood up straight frowning at the idea of him overreacting so easily. The tv continued. "If the boy is a traitor then that can be easily learned. And if he is... he still has use for your cause young Tomura."

Shigaraki grumbled "Fine... whatever." Then walked out into another room straight to a gaming console to distract him.

"Kurogiri... bring the boy to me. I'll have the doctor keep him alive while I do some 'investigating'" spoke the mysterious voice on the tv. Kurogiri nodded "Of course master." He spoke as he opened another warp gate letting Izuku sink through it again.

No one noticed the look of disappointment on Togas face when she watched Izuku leave.

xxxxxxxxx

Failure... that word was what sank in Urarakas mind the whole time. Everything was a blur the moment the warp villian disappeared. She doesn't remember leaving the mountain. She doesn't remember deactivating her quirk to allow the police and pros to secure muscular.

She doesn't even remember agreeing to join her classmates to visit those still in hospital. Suddenly a hand shook her out of her daze and she looked up to see a concerned Kendo looking at her.

"Uraraka... I don't know what happened to you out there. But I'm here for you okay." Spoke Kendo

"As am I. I regret not speaking to you about my brother but I'm also here for you Uraraka." Spoke Iida standing beside Kendo.

Uraraka tried to fight back the tears. She already told the police about Izuku and she wasn't exactly keen to talk about failing to save a dieing boy right infront of her. How can she possibly become the next symbol of peace is she can save one person?

She quickly wiped her face and put on a brave face "Thanks... I appreciate that."

She walked past them to join the others visiting Momo and walked in just as Kirishima asked her a question. "I heard you put a tracker on the monster thing. That true?"

Monk nodded weakly. "Yes. One of the students from 1B used his welding quirk to attach it when the beast stopped attacking Mr Aizawa and Vlad king. I I gave a tracking device to All Might and the police earlier that'll lead them to it."

"Could you... make another one?" Asked Todoroki gaining shocked looks from everyone but Kirishima.

Momo blinked and nodded "Yes.. I could... but why?"

"Don't Tell me you two are going to go after Bakugo?" Shouted Kendo

"We're considering it?" Replied Todoroki.

Iida frowned shaking his head "Don't be stupid! You'll only cause more harm then good! Let the pros handle this. We're only students."

"So what! I let my friend get kidnapped! Someone who was literally right there one minute and gone the next. I didn't even put up a fight against the Villians!" Snapped Kirishima

Mina looked at kirishima with concern as Tsuyu spoke "Iidas right. If you go off doing something reckless then you'll be no better then the Villians. Let All Might and the police handle this."

Tokoyami looked towards Todoroki. "I thank you for your help with your flames to help control the wrath of Dark Shadow and I owe you for that. But this is a matter that we shouldn't mingle with."

The room fell silent awkwardly no one knowing how to move on from here. "Hey let Momo rest and visit some of the 1B guys. We'll check up on you before we all go." Spoke Jirou deciding to break the silence.

Everyone said there goodbyes and began to file out while Kirishima and Todoroki lingered back and whispered to Momo. "If you wanna help we'll meet you at the front of the hospital tonight. If not then we'll forget about this whole thing." Spoke Kirishima.

Unaware to him that Iida lingered back just in time to catch what was said. But unknown to him Uraraka eavesdropped as whole from around the door.

xxxxxxxxx

Of all the quirks All For One collected over the years the one known as "Memory Reading" certainly had its uses. He smirked evilly as he read through the memories of Izuku Midoriya. Everything from his bullied childhood. His dreams being shattered by someone he looked up to and the events that followed all the way to the night of camp attack. "My oh my. What an existence you lived."

"What did you learn?" Asked the doctor who was monitoring not only Izukus machines but All For Ones aswell.

"I learned that the only traitorous thing he did was attempt to save a young boy from Muscular. But that's nothing. This boy will serve a great purpose for us when the time is right. And I feel that time will be soon." Answer All For One.

He then turned to the doctor with a grin "Do you not recognise the boy?"

"Have had many patience over the years master. I can't be expected to remember all of them." The doctor replied.

"You were the first to shatter this boy's hopes and dreams by telling him he was quirkless." Spoke All For One. The doctor looked at the unconscious green haired boy on the table and a vague memory came to mind of a little green haired boy with an All Might action figure. "Perhaps I remember some."

"Then you shall be the one to restore some hope for him. I think he'll be perfect for our... next project." All For One grinned as he laid back in his seat.

The doctor simply nodded "very well master. I'll make the preparations."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kirishima and Todoroki watched as Momo approached them holding a device that'll track the Nomu. But the moment was interrupted when Iida stormed towards them telling them how reckless and irresponsible they are. Kirishima and Todoroki attempted to explain they'll rescue Bakugo without causing a conflict.

Iida wasn't exactly impressed but could tell he was talking to stubborn walls. But he wasn't expecting another classmate to appear.

"Are you serious about going?"

Everyone turned to see Uraraka standing before then with a serious look on her face. Kirishima nodded "Yeah.. we're serious."

Uraraka nodded "I'm coming then."

This earned a few gasps of surprise and shock. Todoroki looked at the girl in confusion "Uraraka? You care about Bakugo?"

The girl shook her head "No... don't get me wrong i want Bakugo safe just like everyone else in class. But he's not the reason I'm going."

The students looked at each other in more confusion until Iida turned to fully face Uraraka "Then what is the reason?" He spoke sternly

Uraraka looked down as the memory of failure replayed in her mind "At camp... there was a boy and he was badly hurt. Basically on deaths doorstep and I couldn't get help without leaving him. I stayed with him determined that I'd be able to help him... the one tiny moment I left my guard down... the warp villian took him. This whole time... I... failed him and I can't forgive myself for it... but now I have a chance to save him and Bakugo."

Momo spoke up cautiously "If what you say is true... then the chances that he survive are..."

"I don't care!... If there's even the slightest chance I'll take it! I feel like I owe Izuku that much." Shouted Uraraka clenching her fists.

"That's he's name I'm guessing... Izuku?" Asked Todoroki

Uraraka nodded while looking at the ground. Iida sighed in defeat "Lets get one thing clear. At the first sigh of trouble we're pulling out! Understand!"

"Agreed."

(A/N: what does the dark lord All For One have planned for our beloved cinnamon roll? All I can say it's something that I planned from the very beginning of writing this little fanny fic. Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	21. Feral

Uraraka walked along adjusting the aviator sunglasses that were part of her disguise as her and the others made their way towards the location of the tracker.

Occasionally she catch glimpses of her reflection not at all used to the idea of her having long aqua coloured hair tied into a braided ponytail. Added onto that was her wearing tight black leather pants with military style boots. Then she had a red T-shirt that the word Rebel written in English printed in white on the chest.

Next ti finish it all off she wore a denim jacket that was designed to have a faded white look with only subtle hint of blue being seen through it. It's an outfit she'd never imagine herself ever wearing but that's what makes it a good disguise. And if she was being honest the look was growing on her.

The small group of undercover students eventually made it through the rowdy crowd that were watching Aizawa and Vlad Kings press conference about the incident at camp. The students found themselves looking into a warehouse but were having trouble getting a look inside.

"Yo Uraraka. Think you can use your quirk to help us look through those windows?" Asked Kirishima

Uraraka nodded and activated her quirk on herself and Kirishima and both gently floated towards the window while the others kept watch.

They both gripped the window peering in but could only see darkness "Damn it. I can't see anything." Whispered Uraraka.

"I knew grabbing this would come in handy." Said Kirishima as he pulled out a night vision monocular from his back pocket and started scanning the room.

Uraraka watched as he tensed up suddenly "what do you see?" She asked. He gulped as he handed her the monocular "look towards the back."

Iida kept on watched until he noticed Uraraka and Kirishima make their way down to ground level followed by her deactivating her quirk. "So what did you see?" The engine user asked. He then noticed how tensed and sweaty they both were as they stared at the ground "It's full of them..." said Uraraka

"Full of what?" Asked Momo as her and Todoroki joined them. Uraraka gulped looking at them "Nomu."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash from the building itself and they all turned towards it to see pro hero Mt Lady breaking through the building and capturing the Nomu. Then they noticed the other pro hero doing their part. After hearing Best Jeanist give Mt Lady a lecture on hero priorities the students sighed in relief "they got everything handled. We should go before we're caught." Whispered Kirishima

The others nodded in agreement although Uraraka waited back desperately trying to get eyes on Izuku. But instead of seeing him she saw a figure in a suit wearing some kind of helmet. Something about the man screamed dangerous at her and she quickly turned to others "Get Down."

Seconds later the building exploded and became leveled in a flash. The only thing standing was the wall they hid behind.

Uraraka shook her head in attempt to clear her vision as her ears rang loudly. She looked up to see the others do the same and lean against the wall struck with fear.

She glanced around just in time to see the league with Bakugo speaking with the figure until he turned to see something coming towards him from the sky.

**"I'll have you return my student! All For One!"** Growled All Might as he threw a punch at the villian only for it to be blocked "come to kill me a second time have you? All Might!"

The two exchanged blows as Bakugo made his own attempts to escape but the league kept him grounded. Uraraka and the others watched desperately trying to work out a plan until All For One stopped fighting and kept his distance from All Might.

"Why don't we make things a little more interesting." The villian spoke eyeing off his enemy. All Might stood his ground in a defensive stance "**Only thing that will be interesting is knowing what size prison cell they'll lock you up in when this is over."**

All for one shook his head with a chuckle "We'll see about that. But for now be a good hero and play along with my little game." He created a small warp gate in between himself and All Might then a shirtless green haired boy falls through it and lands on his hands and knees coughing and gasping for air.

Uraraka gasped seeing the boy "Izuku?" Part of her felt incredible releived seeing the boy was no longer hurt and dieing. Infact it looked like he was fully healed. But that feeling soon past as she became concerned that he was in the middle of this clashing battle.

"Do you recognise the boy All Might?"asked All For One. Hearing the name of the number one hero caused Izuku to look up and lock eyes with the pro.

All Might soon recognised the boy and frowned glaring at All For One **"What are you doing dragging this innocent boy into this?"**

All for one chuckled "Oh I didn't drag him into this. He came willingly. Infact one could say it was you that drove him to me."

All Might tensed up hearing this **"wh-What do you mean?"**

"Did you really forget what you did to this boy? Young Midoriya here thought the world of you. And You shattered his dreams so effortlessly you didn't notice it." Grinned All For One begins his mask.

All Might clenched his fists as the memories came flooding back

_"Can I be a hero even if I don't have a quirk?... I'm just normal kid.. no powers at all... can I ever hope to be like you?!"_

Izukus voice rang clearly in his mind. He looked towards the boy to see him looking down with tear filled eyes. "Ah I can tell you do remember? Deep down the boy has a golden heart that even I can't change. But still you welcome a student like Young Bakugo to be a hero eventhough he made Midoriyas existence a living hell. Then him finally meeting you was the final nail in the coffin." Spoke All For One.

"**Shut up..." **growled All Might

"The boy had nothing to live for. You left him alone on that rooftop. I'm willingly to bet you didn't even know he jumped off that building mere minutes after you walked out that door." Continued All For One.

Uraraka gasped listening to this as did the others. Bakugo glanced Izukus way for a moment growling before dodging another attack from Toga and Spinner.

Izuku stared at the ground in shame not willing to look at All Might. The number One Hero stood speechless looking at the boy feeling nothing but guilt for what the boy had been through.

"Now this boy will be your end." spoke All For One lowly causing All Mights and Izukus eyes to widen.

Before anyone could react All For One extended his hand jabbing it into Izukus spine making the green haired boy yell in pain making everyone turn his direction.

"Regeneration quirk 25%. werewolf transformation quirk 40% velociraptor transformation quirk 75% and I'll add one more mystery quirk at 100% to keep you on your toes." Smirked All For One is he forced these quirks into Izuku.

Izuku shook and spasmed as the quirks entered his body. The moment All For One removed his hand Izuku panted heavily and looked at his hands not noticing any change "I...I don't care what you say... I won't hurt All Might!"

"You don't have a choice." All For One declarer as he injected a very high dosage of the drug known as Trigger into Izukus neck.

**"Stop this! You're going too far!"** Yelled All might. But All For One simply crossed his arms to watch his handy work.

(A/N: at this moment I like to imagine "Luffy vs Rachet Round 2" OST from One Piece playing for this part)

Urarakas eyes widened in horror as she watch Izukus body jerk and twitch wildly and uncontrollably. He groaned in pain and screams as his body starts to grow and slowly turns scaly and green. Dark black and green hair start to grow along his back like a razorback boar.

A reptilian like tail forms on him as well as a pair of hooked claws grow on his feet. Muscle forms rapidly bulking him unnaturally while his hands become more clawed.

He's screams of pain slowly change into a roar/howl as his head grows a snout giving him a prehistoric head along with jagged wild teeth. His emerald eyes change to blood red and animal like.

"What... the fuck?" Muttered Bakugo.

"What did they do to him?" Asked a very shocked Uraraka

All Might Frowned shaming in anger **"You... Bastard... what have you done?!"**

All For one grinned "I present to you Feral Nomu."

Izuku stood up as a fully transformed werewolf/velociraptor hybrid with majority of the transformation leaning towards the dinosaur traits. He hissed as he laid eyes one All Might growling lowly before letting out a deafening roar.


	22. Battle

It was clear that Izuku had the mindset of a wild beast and he had no ability to control his newly gained abilities. Being quirkless all his life basically means he has no experience on how to handle being transformed.

And the fact his been injected with trigger means any hope of getting through to him were slim at best.

All Might eyes off the creature as it sniffed the air slowly stepping towards the pro clicking his talon like claws on his feet on the ground. **"Young Man... if you can somehow hear me in there we can help you. Just try and take control of your self."**

"You're wasting your time All Might! That useless bastard probably isn't even that big of a threat cause he's still just a fucking wimp!" Yelled Bakugo

Uraraka instantly frowned and was about to storm out but todoroki and Momo held her back telling her to remain hidden. Kirishima however widen his eyes and gulped "Bakugo... you idiot!"

Izukus head slowly turned towards Bakugo the moment he heard his voice and eyes narrowed furiously the moment he was called a wimp.

Dabi stepped back from Bakugo nervously "You just fucked up."

Bakugo noticed the league back away from him and slowly turned around just in time to see Izuku coming at him midair roaring.

The explosive teen barely had time to react as Izuku landed on him pinning to the ground. Izuku pressed his foot on to Bakugos right shoulder and jammed his talon into it.

"GAHHH!!! FUCK!" He yelled and quickly brought up his left hand and released a series of explosions into Izukus side. The Nomu hybrid yelped in pain before growling and crushing Bakugos hand with his jaws chewing on it.

"Ahhhh Get the Fuck off me Quirkless FUCK!" He yells just as All Might Texas Smashes Izuku away from Bakugo making the nomu crash into a pillar. **"Young Bakugo? Are you alright?"** Asked All Might checking his student. Bakugo sat up growling as he looked at his mangled hand "I'm gonna murder that damn Nerd!"

"That doesn't sound very heroic. Yet he's allowed to attend a high end hero school like UA. Society is broken and you know this." Commented All For One.

**"That's enough from you!" **Shouted All Might launching himself towards All For One but only to be side swiped by Izuku head butting him right into All Mights wound causing the Pro to tumble over coughing up blood. Fortunately he had enough time to react to turn around and grab a hold of Izukus jaws as the boy attempted to take a bite out of him.

Suddenly Izuku packed off after receiving a high speed kick from Grab Torino making him stumble in a daze. The older hero landed beside his old student "Use your wits Toshinori. This isn't gonna be easy. You put your strength towards handling the man the killed my friend while I deal with dinoboy here."

All Might got to his feet rubbing his wound in **"I understand. But there's still the matter of young Bakugo. We need to get him out of here."**

"I know that but unfortunately us and the boy need to hold out until the other pros get here to assist and get him." Spoke Gran Torino before jetting off and jumping around distracting Izuku.

All Might launched himself again at All For One and the two began exchanging powerful blows. While Bakugo fought through his pain and continued his defences to keep the league at bay.

Suddenly a huge iceberg appeared from behind a wall grabbing everyone's attention. Bakugo frowned "icyhots here?" He then felt something grab hold of his good arm.

As he turned to launch an explosion his eyes widened to see Uraraka in disguise gripping his arm activating her quirk. The one thing that caught his attention was the look in her eyes. It was full of pent up rage but he didn't get to look for long as she threw him in the air weightlessly.

He flew upwards out of control then heard the sound of an engine seconds before something else grabbed him. "Got ya!" Shouted Kirishima as he held onto Bakugo while also hanging onto Iida. "What the hell!" Yelled Bakugo.

Uraraka released her quirk hold on Bakugo and Kirishima to allow them to land. She suddenly found herself surrounded by the league and she tensed up nervously eyeing each of them.

"FREEZE Police!" Shouted the swat team as they finally appeared on the scene. The league eyed them off watching them get surrounded making Uraraka sigh in relief. But that didn't last long as she heard Izuku growl.

She turned to Izuku Ignoirng Gran Torino's attacks and instead stomping his way towards the police letting out a deafening roar. The SWAT team aimed their weapons at him as he continued to advance towards them.

"Open Fire!" Yelled the commanding officer. All Might turned away from his fight with All For One hearing this with eyes widening **"WAIT!!!"**

"NO!!!!" Shouted Uraraka as they police opened fire on the green Nomu. Gunshots rang out echoing along with roaring pain Izuku roared out as he took all the bullets head on eventually collapsing on the ground "Cease Fire!"

Izuku laid motionless in the ground. Urarakas stared on as her eyes began to water. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this... not like this._

Gran Torino landed by the police growling "You damn fools! The kid was under the influence of the trigger drug! We just needed to buy time til it wore off!"

Taking advantage of the distraction All For One quickly force activated Kurogiris quirk and sent the league through his warp. Shigaraki attempted to stay back but was forced through. Uraraka remained standing there shaking with her tears.

Then a red/black aura surrounded izuku and with a lowly growl he began to stand up. As he slowly rise the his wounds began to heal and the mushroomed bullets fell to the ground at his feet.

All For One grinned "Remember he has Regeneration as well as fourth quirk. Which is something called Pain Strengh. It allows any injury he gets to make him stronger then before. Any near death experience he has from now on will only make him more unstoppable."

Izuku took off at a sprint towards the police causing All Might to turn to save them but unfortunately this allowed All For One to find an opening and hit him with a powerful punch that weakens him so much that All Might is forced back into his true form coughing up blood.

As Izuku made his way closer and closer to the panicking police struggling to reload their firearms. Uraraka leaped forward tackling the Nomu hybrid to the ground using 10% of her power. The two tumbled on the ground landing apart from each other.

Izuku slowly stood up and eyed off Uraraka growling at her. She quickly got to her feet and stared into his blood red eyes "Izuku... it's me Ochako." She said calmly. Izuku stood his ground still growling but listened.

Uraraka eyes began to water again "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't save you... if I was a good hero I would've save you at the camp and none of this would've happened to you."

Izuku closed his mouth no longer showing his sharp teeth and tilted his head slightly. Uraraka sniffled and wiped her nose "I meant what I said before. Deku would make a good hero name. And I think you could be a hero."

As the two stared into each other's eyes Uraraka noticed his eyes change back to its original Emerald Colour.

Meanwhile All Might coughed weakly and looked up at his Enemy. "Now the world can see you for what you really are. Just a weak fragile man that likes to play hero." Taunted All For One.

"I don't care... I'm still standing." replied a bloody and beaten All Might.

All For One grinned through his broken helmet "I had good fun tormenting you with Midoriyas history. So let's add a little salt to your wounds. My young apprentice Tomura Shigaraki... is in fact the grand child of Nana Shimura."

Everything around All Might froze as he stared in shock "no... y-you're lying!"

"Oh come on now. You know I wouldn't lie about a thing like that." Said All For One casually.

All Might fell to his knees with tears filling his dark eyes "He's... my masters grandchild... my god what would she say if she knew how we treated him... NOOOOOO!"

All For One Grinned "Looks like Ive take a piece of you after all. In more ways then one." He then began to add multiple quirks to enlarge his arm to put a finishing move into All Might.

All Might just stayed on his knees feeling nothing but shame after everything he learned through the duration of the evening. All For One drew back his fist.

A loud roar caught everyone's attention as Izuku leaped onto All For One siblings his claws, talons and teeth into the villian. All For One groaned in pain feeling parts of him slice a tear open from his creations attack.

"Grrr how DARE YOU!!!" He yelled as he manged to grow a spike sending it through Izukus shoulder forcing the boy to fall off. He then grabbed him by the tail. And tossed him towards the sky over the buildings. The only thing the could be heard was Izukus roars echoing in the distance.

"No Izuku!" Shouted Uraraka worriedly. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her and drag away from the scene "We need to go!" Spoke Momo as she helped Todoroki get her away.

All For One panted and groaned as he assists the damage Izuku done to him. Multiple cuts and lots of bleeding along with bite marks "That little brat."

"United"

All for one Tensed yo hearing All Mights voice

"States."

He quickly bulked up his arm again and turned to face him.

"Of"

By the time he turned he could already see All Mights Knuckles centimetres away from his face

"SMASH!!!!"

The power of the punch echoed and shock waved through the whole area as All Mights fist forced All For Ones head into the ground creating a crater finally knock out the villian for good.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka walked with Momo and Todoroki as they searched and meet up with the others. Uraraka ignored Bakugo and instead looked for anything else to look at.

The crew decided to head off but to first get Bakugo to the hospital for his injuries especially his hand. As they began to leave Uraraka heard All Mights voice on the tv and turned to look at it.

He had his back to the camera but pointed his finger straight at it. "Now... it's your turn."


	23. Aftermath

_Breaking News today the Number One Pro Hero All Might announces his retirement just days following him battling an unknown villian. The villian is believed to be linked to The League of Villians. Footage of the battle has been seen world wide which has lead critics to question a number of subjects including the boy was transformed into mysterious creature that attacked All Might then suddenly come to his aid. Another question being asked is whether UA is takes it's hero selection seriously after claims that student Katsuki Bakugo convinced a fellow student to become suicidal..._

All Might switched off the television with a sigh turning to the others in the room "It's the same thing on every channel."

"The media is eating it up. Very much in the same manner as Stain. But because All Might is involved more people are paying closer attention to it." Added Gran Torino.

All Might looked down in thought while looking at his bandaged wounds before looking at his old friend "Did you have any luck finding the boy?"

Tsukauchi shook his head before speaking "We've searched and investigated for any sign of Midoriya but have had no luck. I'm sorry Toshi."

"It's very well possible the league could've picked him before the cops could." added Aizawa.

"It's a possibility yes. But I think we need to know how exactly you two know each other Toshi." Said Tsukauchi

All Might and proceeded to real tell the story of how he saved Izuku and how the boy asked if he could be a hero. "I couldn't lie to the boy. As someone with out a quirk he couldn't become a hero. So I told him the truth. He couldn't be. Turns out he didn't take that well."

"As cruel as the truth must've been to hear someone had to tell him. Just must've been more crushing for him to here it from the man he admires." Spoke Aizawa with his arms crossed.

"I pulled up an old case file about an attempted suicide. And what All For One said is true. Midoriya did attempt to take his life. It took him a few months to recover from the incident the only sign was a scar above his eye from where he impacted into an oncoming car the mostly broke his fall." Added Tsukauchi.

"So the words of the villian appear to be true. And it's very well possible that our recently rescued student bullied this young Midoriya." Spoke Nezu in thought.

The room fell silent at this not knowing where to go from there. Until Tsukauchi spoke again "The school board will be investigating the school both Midoriya and Bakugo attended. Until we see what they find I think we should hold off from doing anything to extreme."

"Bakugo has a lot of potential but he's on thin ice already. And if what is said about him is true then the ice will become thinner. I won't think twice about expelling him if he screws up even a little." Spoke Aizawa sternly

All Might looked at his coworker but didn't argue knowing the power Aizawa has in his methods for teaching at UA. Tsukauchi and Gran Torino eventually took there leave.

"We need to regain faith with the parents of our students after the recent events we've been delt with." Spoke Nezu to his two staff members "this is an idea I've been having for a while." He added after sliding forward a file with the word "Dorms" printed in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All Might had split off from Aizawa to speak to the students parents about the dormitories with the theory of divide and conquer.

It honestly surprised him how little convincing it took to have the parents agree. Especially the Uraraka family. Satisfied he made his way to the car.

"All Might!"

He stopped to turn and see his successor run out of the house. He waited for her to stop infront of him "Young Uraraka. Before you say anything what you did that night was wreckless. You had no reason for endangering yourself like that... but you did save Young Bakugo... and me in a way... I'm proud of you."

Uraraka blinked and looked taking in the words. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't of been there... but I couldn't leave Izuku behind again."

All Might raises a brow "You know the Midoriya boy?"

Uraraka nodded and explained the story of meeting Izuku at the mall and what happened at Camp. All might listened carefully until Uraraka asked him something unexpected "Why did you tell him he couldn't be a hero?"

All Might was taken back by the question then Uraraka added "You had the power to help him become a hero. Yet you picked me instead of him. I know I barely know him but... " tears built up in her eyes as her voice began to crack preventing her from speaking further.

All might placed his hand on her shoulder sighing "The decision of who inherits my quirk was never an easy one to make. I had a long hunt before I chose you. And you very well maybe right. Young midoriya could've been a very worthy successor. But I never got the chance to witness him do something noble. I saw you do that."

Uraraka sniffled and wiped her face "Everything that villian said I think got to me. I can't look at Bakugo the same knowing what he did. I'm finding it hard to look at you to be honest... I feel like everyone has given up on Izuku..."

"I haven't." Spoke All Might honestly causing Uraraka to look up at him "the guilt of what I said to him and the path I pushed him on is eating away at me. And I wanna help the boy as much as you do. But unfortunately all we can do is wait for the police to make progress in their search for him."

Uraraka nodded "o-okay."

All might turned to leave "I'll see you when you move to the dorms." He moved towards the car but the paused "Oh by the way Aizawa isn't really impressed with you kids showing up at the battle. Even he managed to pick you out in that blue wig. So I'd expect a punishment when you get back."

Uraraka sighed before face palming herself "great!"

(A/N: Merry Christmas from the land down under. Plus ULTRA!!)


	24. Test-Prep

"AMP Shot!" Yelled Bakugo as he fired his new attack on a piece of rock. He managed to put a dent into the rock and frowned in disappointment of the weakness the attack and cringed feeling the pain shoot through his hand.

He sat down removing his glove to inspect his hand and continued to frown as he looked at the fresh scars. He'd only just got the ability to use his hand again after a few visits to recovery girl.

He flexed his hand as he thinks about sharp teeth sinking into his flesh and shaking his hand like a rag doll. He clinches his fist and anger "Fucking Deku..."

He looked across the training area to see his fellow classmates hard at work developing there special moves for the upcoming license test. His eyes fell onto to a certain brunette that seemed to be staring off into space not training at all.

His eyes narrowed looking at her as his mind flashed back to Kirishima walking with him to recovery girl.

xxxxxxxxxx

Flashback.

Bakugo walked with his arm in a sling towards the nurses office with his friend kirishima. "You didn't have to come with me shit hair."

"Eh. I had nothing better to do anyway. Plus I need to get out of the dorms for a bit." Replied the Harden quirk user.

"Fine whatever." Spoke Bakugo walking along purely focused on the ground.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Listen.. I know you're kinda too proud to thank anyone for rescuing you that night. But if you did decide to you really should thank Uraraka."

Bakugo raised a brow and glanced towards the red head. "Why the fuck should I thank round face?"

"Because it was her plan that got you out of there. If she didn't come to try save someone else I doubt we would've got you out at all." Answered Kirishima

Bakugo became even more confused and looked at Kirishima properly "She came for someone else? Who?"

Kirishima shrugged "I think his name was Izuku."

Bakugo stopped dead on the spot as he furrowed his brows as he heard that name "she... came to save...Deku?!"

Kirishima kept walking oblivious to Bakugo fuming over this new information "No that doesn't sound right. Pretty sure the name was Izuku."

Bakugo stared forward with his fists clenched _How does she know him!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present

Bakugo continued to eye off Uraraka "You and I are gonna need to talk" he spoke lowly to no one but himself as he pulled his glove back on to get back into training.

Uraraka stood trying her best to figure out ways to make special moves with the combination of One For All and Her Zero Gravity. But every time she become distracted and day dream of emerald eyes and wild green hair.

She couldn't deny to herself that she was worried about where Izuku is and how he is. It was an obvious distraction from her training but All Might did promise that any information he heard she would know.

She shook her head free off her thoughts and again attempted to think up a new move. Then in the corner of her eye she glimpsed kendo sparing with Ojiro improving their martial arts.

Curiously she turned to watch them and noticed how Ojiro had a talent with flipping and using his tail to attack instead of his feet. But he was smart enough to learn that Kendo would pattern his moves and would occasionally switch to his legs to mix things up.

Uraraka watched to martial artists continue to spare with one another and she began to think to Mirikos fighting style when an idea formed in her head.

She quickly jumped down from her training area and made a mad dash straight to the support department.

xxxxxxxxx

Days later a bandages up All Might walked around inspecting his students and giving tips whenever possible. Honestly sitting at home all day slowly healing was driving the pro insane. At least here he wasn't bored.

He noticed his young successor standing on a large boulder the size of a truck. Curiously he sat back with Aizawa and watched to see what would unfold.

Uraraka took deep breaths as she prepared for her to try out her move. She slowly activated zero gravity on her self and pushed of the boulder with her feet shooting straight up towards the ceiling.

She released her quirk just inches from touching the ceiling and began to fall back towards the ground. She curled up into a ball and began to spin in a front flip style fashion slowly gaining speed.

A few classmates noticed and turned to watch in confusion "What she doing?" Spoke Shoji as he continued to witness what was happening.

Uraraka then stretched out one leg as she spun getting closer and closer as pink lighting began to shoot off her body.

Meters from the boulder she yelled "ASTEROID SMASH!"

A shock wave and dust released from the impact knocking the few closer bystanders off there feet while others closed there eyes and held up the arms in a last minute effort to protect themselves.

Once the dust settled Aizawa and All Might sat up groaning and looked towards the boulder was but instead of a boulder there was instead a crater double the size of what the boulder was with Uraraka standing in the center of it pink lighting still flickering off her.

The lighting died down and she looked up at everyone rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly "Hehe.. sorry everyone. Kinda over did it there."

"You think! How the hell you do that?!" Shouted Kaminari

"Well I used my quirk to aging elevation and then increased my gravity to basically make me a human weight." She explained. All Might figure that she spun that for everyone else but knows she just used the added strength of One For All.

"How are you not injured? That seems kinda reckless Ochako. gero" spoke a curiously Tsuyu.

"I got Hatesume to make me these new boots. The soles are iron which helps for attacking and grip. But she also built in a mini air suspension system that cushions any blows my feet and legs might take as well as braces on my legs and arms too." Explained Uraraka.

"Gotta give Hatesume credit. Give her an idea she'll make it." Spoke Kendo seeming rather impressed with the set up.

"Very Impressive move Uraraka. But also reckless. Try toning it down next time you try it. It's a good move to have against a heavy hitter villian but also overkill for the small fry. Try focusing on a weaker version and using the bigger one as worst case scenario." Spike Aizawa as he and All Might approached

"He's right. A devastating attack like that will for sure defeat most Villians you face. But part of the job is avoiding unnecessary casualties such as harming nearby civilians or property damage." Added All Might.

Uraraka nodded understandingly "I'll keep working on it... but to be fair this was my first time testing it."

Aizawa sighed "Just keep working on it and try not to destroy the place completely."

Everyone continued on with their training as a certain ash blonde clenched his fists after witnessing such and overwhelming attack move.

(A/N: okay let's get yall up to speed on why there haven't been updates in recent days. Some may assume it's because of Christmas and New Years and that I was having a break in that time. That isn't the case.

The bush fires that have been devastating most of eastern and southern Australia had finally arrived at my door step. So I had to suit up in volunteer overalls and climb in the truck to face the fires that threatened my home, land and animals. I spent most days searching for hot spots and underground fires to prevent the unneeded spread with some days the wind being overwhelming.

Luckily the fire near my home has died down for the moment. But unfortunately good friends of mine across the country have been trapped on the coast or have already lost everything.

So I'm extremely lucky in comparison. But until it rains I'll be remaining on the ready to climb back into fire truck if need be.

That was probably an unnecessary and long rant about what's going on. But I hope it gives those who are fans of this fic a little understanding of why chapters are delayed or if my writing has degraded.

Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!)


	25. Searching

Worry. If there was a word to describe Inko Midoriya over the last few weeks it was worry. She'd always been worried and she thought it peaked the day she got the call to say Izuku was in hospital after attempting to take his own life.

When the boy woke the two broke into tears. Izuku apologising for doing something so selfish and horrible and Inko apologising for not being a better mother and not noticing the signs of his depression.

It had been a long few months of recovery before Izuku could walk under his own will. In that time he became home schooled since he no longer wanted to go to actual school.

The reasons why he kept to himself and Inko respected that in hopes that one day he'll open up to her about his problems. The obvious fact that his quirkless was obviously the main contributor to the problem along with his impossible dream of being a hero.

After the accident his enthusiasm on hero's died down but wasn't gone completely. Then one day he disappeared. Again causing Inkos worry to spike up as she attempted to find him.

Then there he was on the television. Her precious boy caught in between a battle of hero's and villians. Words would not be able to describe how her heart felt when her eyes witnessed the horrific transformation of her son.

The look of pain and agony continues to play in her mind as she sits quietly in Detective Tsukauchi's office. The door opened as the detective himself entered the room "I apologise for keeping you waiting for so long. I understand this has been a stressful few weeks for you especially when being harassed by the media."

She nodded "I understand. I believe I have you to thank for them no longer following me and asking questions."

"I may have pulled some strings but I shouldn't take all the credit." Replied Tsukauchi. As he sat at his desk removing his hat. "Now we're still doing everything we can to find Izuku. But we have had no leads in his where abouts since the night he was on television. We don't know anything about him really except his medical files and school history."

"And you want me to help you?" Questioned Inko

"Yes. Basically help us understand how he thinks to help narrow down how to find him."

Inko looked down with watery eyes "I'm not sure I'll be much help. But I'll try to help save my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A feeling of nervousness and excitement was felt among the students of 1A as they prepared to board the bus that'll take them to license testing facility.

The weeks of hard training and support gear development had all lead up to this day. The pressure was on them all too pass especially with All Mights retirement, the need of heros was needed more then ever.

Aizawa eyed off his students and picked one out. He called out to them "Bakugo... come here for a moment."

With a grunt Bakugo removes himself from the lineup and approached the home room teacher "yeah what?"

Aizawa simply handed him a file. The ash blonde opened it up and began to read it as incident reports from his old school about him. His eyes began to furrow.

"Your old principal tried his best to cover up your history. Unfortunately for him some of his staff aren't to fond of him. Or of you." Spoke Aizawa

"What are you getting at?" Growler Bakugo

"Basically with this line of history you shouldn't have been allowed to be enrolled at this school. Especially with your bullying history not only pushed a fellow classmate of yours attempt a suicide. But also turned him to possibly become a villian." Explained Aizawa

"This all being brought up because of that shitty Deku?!" Bakugo growled once again.

"It doesn't matter the circumstances of how this came to be. Right now you're unfit to be attending the Hero course personally I should expel you right here." Aizawa spoke coldly.

Bakugos eyes widened "you... you can't do that."

"I very much can. Fortunately for you Principal Nezu wants to give you a chance of redemption. But I warn you now... make one fuck up... and you're gone."

Bakugo clinched his fists as he stared down his teacher "Is that a threat?"

"No... it's a fact." Declared Aizawa as he walked off to get on the bus leaving behind a stunned explosion user.

xxxxxxxxx

Sika deer also known as Jap deer are what could be considered common big game on Japan. These deer have been introduced to many parts of the world such as parts of Europe and in some states of America. Also tend be living comfortably in New Zealand's north island where they can hybridise with the introduced European Red Deer.

But in the native home of Japan they thrive in high population numbers to the point in some areas they are well over populated that some can be often viewed bunched together in the middle of a roundabout on roads.

The urban populations have become well adjusted to humans. Especially tourist that make an effort to feed them for a chance at a selfie to share on Instagram or Facebook.

Of course one could understand Mirko's disgust as she looked at the remains of several of these beautiful deer reduced to blood smears, tuffs of fur, and internal remains along with broken bones.

The only thing that remained were the deers antlers which consisted of three points. Nearby witnesses voiced there disapproval of something so barbaric.

Ignoring them Mirko worked along with the local police to investigate the area and what had happened.

After a few minutes the local detective asked "So what do you think?"

"Gut feeling tells me that something was hungry and it got a meal." She spoke glancing at the scene. "It's hunting with predatory instincts only killing the older weaker males."

"How can you be sure of that?" Asked the detective

"Only males grow antlers. And you can tell that they're old by how close the coronets are to the skull along with how worn and thick the antlers themselves are." Spoke Mirko

"Wow. I didn't know any of that."

"And I bet you didn't know they shed their antlers yearly and grow a new set too. It surprises me how many people don't know that." She added as she pulled out a phone and began dialing a number "hello? I'd like to speak with detective Tsukauchi please."

(A/N: I only just noticed this has over 100 people favouriting it. Thanks for all your support in not only the fix but other thing I ranted about in a previous chapter.)


	26. Tartarus

"Don't you at all feel ridiculous wearing that overgrown costume?" Spoke All For One behind the glass as All Might stared him down in his silver age hero costume.

All Might didn't answer but instead asked his own question. "Where are they?"

"They? You need to be specific. But naturally I assuming you're referring to Tomura and Izuku Midoriya." Answered All For One.

"Yes. Tell me where they are." Demanded All Might in a quiet tone eyeing off his oldest and cruelest Enemy.

"I haven't the faintest idea." The villian replied

"I know you're a clever man and you have the resources to be aid you. Surely you made contact with them."

The villian chuckled "If what you assume is true then this is a poorly designed prison if I can still aid young Shigaraki. It's an interesting name this prison. Tartarus... named after the underworld prison in Greek mythology. Designed to keep evil kings and even Gods and Titans from ever escaping."

The villian grinned as he continued on "so considering the effort they put into locking me in here. You could say I'm a God."

All Might frowned "Of course you would claim such a title being the self righteous bastard you are. But that still doesn't tell me what I need to know."

All For One shook his head only the slightest "As I told you I don't know. I trust Shigaraki to grow on his own. Me being locked up in here is just what he needs to become what I want him to be. As for young Midoriya... well the injuries that boy left me with I should make an effort to tear him apart. I gift him with abilities and he turns against me. How and why remains a mystery to me."

All Might clenched his fists "You didn't gift. You cursed him into that thing. A mindless Nomu."

"Oh don't you get on your high horse. Remember it was your carelessness that lead him to me." Retorted the villian. "Besides. He's not exactly the same as my other Nomu. Keep in mind the trigger drug was what made him mindless. But even now if he managed to control his transformation from human to hybrid he will lack the ability of control due to his years of quirkless ness."

All Might raises a brow "So he's not trapped as a Nomu forever. He can switch between his forms."

"Hmmm I didn't really intend to spill so much information. But at this point it doesn't really matter. He's useless to Shigaraki now." Spoke All For One

_"Times up All Might."_** Spoke a voice through the speaker.**

All Might got up and turned his back to the villian "Whatever you planned for Shigaraki I won't allow to happen. And I'll also make sure you remain for the rest of your existence." He spoke before the metal door closed with the villian grinning in his seat.

All Might rode in the passenger of Detective Tsukauchi's car as his mind wandered back to what the villain said. Tsukauchi spoke up "Why did he tell information about Midoriyas ability to change between human and Nomu? That seems like something he'd keep tight lipped about."

All Might but a hand to his chin in thought "Could be because that we'd eventually find out about it soon anyway. Or he slipped the information on purpose to throw us off."

The two stayed quiet until Tsukauchi voiced his opinion "maybe he's trying to lead us away from searching for Shigaraki and put our efforts into finding Midoriya. It'll take the heat off the league that way."

"Hmm you could be right. He does want Shigaraki to succeed and that's exactly how he would manipulate us." Said All Might in agreement.

"While you were in there I got an unexpected phone call from a certain pro hero." Said Tsukauchi as he continued driving.

"Go on."

"I think it maybe a link to Midoriya. Mirko rang and texted through images of ripped apart deer carcasses." Tsukauchi explained as he handed his phone to All Might to inspect the images.

All Might scrolled through the images to see torn apart flesh, fur and bone. "He's still in his Nomu form eating."

"My thoughts to. It's the closest lead we've had since his disappearance from the battle." Said Tsukauchi as he picked his phone after All Might handed it back to him.

All Might stared at the road ahead and sighed "I hope you're right. If we go on a wild goose chase then we'll be doing exactly what All For One wants. But there is a positive to this even if it's at the cost of wildlife."

Tsukauchi raises a brow. "positive would that be?"

"If Midoriya is the one hunting deer for food. Then it means he has some kind of control that he isn't harming people. There's still hope to help him." All Might explained.

It was at this moment All Might got a notification on his phone. He quickly opened it to see an image of his young successor posing with her new license giving a peace sign with it. The sight brought a smile to the old pros face happy to see his young student being successful.

xxxxxxxxxx

Class 1A were in high spirits as they all got their provisional licenses. Well most of them. Unfortunately for Bakugo and Todoroki they both failed the rescue portion of the test. Luckily they'll be given a second chance to try again in a few weeks time through extra classes on the weekends.

Uraraka sat alone on the couch relaxing peacefully satisfied that she managed to pass with out any issues. Of course there was the incident with Gang Orca and the other schools hell bent on beating them but they all survived just fine.

Her mood was soon ruined when a voice spoke. "Round Face." Uraraka opened her eyes and looked up to see Bakugo staring down at her "Come outside... we need to talk." Was all the ash blonde spoke as he exited the building.

Uraraka frowned staring at the ground. Ever since the rescue she'd been on one heck of a mission to avoid the explosion user. Ever since hearing what All For One said the night she last saw Izuku she had a new found hate for the boy.

And after avoiding him for so long he suddenly demands to speak with her. Why? About what? Why now?

Deciding to rip off the hypothetical bandaid Uraraka stood up and walked to go outside to see what Katsuki Bakugo wants with her of all people.


	27. Talk

Uraraka stepped outside to see Bakugo staring off into the distance with his back to her. She sighed crossing her arms looking away from him "What do you want Bakugo?"

The ash blonde turned to face glaring slightly as he spoke "How the hell do you know Deku?"

Uraraka glances towards the boy frowning at him "Not that it's any of your business but he was there at Camp."

Bakugo clinches his fists "So he was there with the league. So he is a villain."

"NO HE ISNT!" Snapped Uraraka gaining a look of surprise from explosion user due to her outburst. It was truly out of character from her usually bubbly attitude. Although over time especially since the night he was rescued, Bakugo did start noticing her change in attitude towards him.

In frustration Bakugo held up his scarred hand "Look at what that quirkless fuck did to me. That's not exactly acting like a hero is it!"

"... that's so fucking hypocritical coming from you of all people." Growled Uraraka "He had no control over himself when he was forcefully transformed into that thing... but you... you drove him there. Bullied him and even told him to kill himself. How the hell is that Heroic Bakugo!"

Bakugo looked away "There's no hope from him being a hero if he's quirkless. He was gonna end up being killed. Someone had to pull him into line. Even then he still wouldn't give up on his hopeless dream."

Uraraka scoffed "You really expect me to believe that you picked on him for his own good? That's biggest load of shit I've ever heard. Are you just too proud to admit you're a cunt!"

Bakugos eyes widened before slowly turning to look at the raged filled eyes of Uraraka as they stared one another down "what... did you call me?"

"Cunt... sounds like a perfect hero name to describe exactly what you are." Answered Uraraka as she turned her back to him and walked back inside the dorms.

Bakugo stared shaking with pure rage. How dare she call him that. What nerve. The audacity to call a future hero like him such a thing. If it wasn't for Aizawas threat he wouldn't allow her to speak such words and go unpunished.

He can't do a thing about it now. But he'll just have to wait for an opportunity. At some point during hero training they'll face one another and deal with her then. But until then he'll keep this overwhelming rage bottled up and release it against her when the time is right.

No one insults him like that and gets away with it... ever.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright. First thing we need to discuss is internships. Now that majority of you have hero licenses you'll be able to intern with pros. This isn't compulsory but it'll give you a head start for your careers. Although some of the faculty doesn't agree that you first years should be allowed to do it" spoke Aizawa to 1A.

"What's so different about internships from what we did in our work studies Mr Aizawa?" Immediately asked Iida.

"I'll let someone else explain that." Answered Aizawa as he pulled open the door to reveal three students. A muscular blonde boy. Another boy with black hair and slouching posture. And a girl with long blue hair and wonderful figure that no one could seem to fault.

"You May know them better as... The Big 3... Amajiki explain to 1A about the internships." Spoke Aizawa

The black haired boy gulped as he stepped forward and stared intensely at the class until suddenly he had his head leaning against the wall facing away from them "Nope... can't do it."

"Don't worry I'll handle it." Spoke the girl with raw positivity "Hi. I'm Nejire Hado. Oh wow your skin is really pink and your horns are so cute. If they broke off do they grow back?

Wow cool arms! But what's the deal with the mask?

So you're like half hot and half cold right? Does it act up if you got the cold or a fever?

Oooo you can make your hands really big right? That means you could be totally awesome a smacking big Villians."

The whole class blinked unable to fit a word in or answer her million questions as she kept shooting them off. Aizawa groaned "Is she always like this?" He asked the blonde

"Almost always. But don't worry Eraser. I'll handle it." Spoke the blonde in a positive manner as he stepped forward. "Alright. Let's get into this!" Shouted the blonde as he pumped his fist in the air.

Uraraka and the rest of 1A stared dumbly at the boy in an awkward silence before he began to laugh and rub the back of his neck.

"Hahaha wow what a total fail. I thought you guys would be more pumped for this... hmmmm oh I have an idea. Let's fight!" Spoke the boy with a determined grin.

"A fight? Why?" Asked a curious Kendo

"Simple. You all face me and get a taste of what it's like to gain real life skills as an intern. Sure you guys have dealt with the USJ and that thing at your summer camp. But that will seem like nothing when we're done. This will make you wanna go Plus Ultra." Explained the boy as he turn to Aizawa "What do ya say Eraser?"

Aizawa grinned which creept out his students as he gave an answer "Gear up and meet at battle ground Gamma."

(A/N: I know some of you were expecting to have Bakugo expelled after fighting Uraraka. But I decided he'd be too smart to give Aizawa and excuse like that. Plus I think it be interesting to see Mirio kick his ass in the next chapter. Anyways Plus Ultra!)


	28. Mirio

"Mirio. Can you hold back a little bit... you always go over board with this sort of thing." Spoke Amajiki as he had his back turned to everyone standing in the corner of the gym. Nejire glanced at him then patted his back in an attempt to comfort her friend.

Mirio however stood his ground smiling at 1A as they stared him back. "Alright I want you all to come at me."

"He seriously thinks he can take all of us? He's in for a shock." Grinned Kaminari

"Back off extras. I don't need you getting in the way. And I especially don't need any help!" Growled Bakugo as he stepped forward and aimed his particular last comment at the students who helped in his rescue. Especially Uraraka who simply rolled her eyes and went back to focusing her attention on the third year UA student.

Mirio crossed his arms "ah the explosion user. Don't worry you won't get kidnapped when you lose."

Bakugo launches himself forward with an explosion yelling "Shut up you fucking tin tin looking bastard!"

Mirio crossed his arms smirking as Bakugos out stretched hand comes closer to his face and lets out a massive explosion. Bakugo grinned as he stared at the smoke and dust "Take that ya cocky bastard."

As the smoke and dust settled Bakugos eyes widen as the only thing of Mirio that remained was his clothes. "What the hell?"

"AHHHH!!!" Screamed Jirou from behind making the explosion user turn to see a very naked Mirio standing behind him posing with his hands on his hips. In an effort to react Bakugo swung a right hook adding another explosion to it at Mirios head only for it to pass straight through.

Bakugo backed you thrown off by what he just witnessed. "wow that would've been a good hit if it connected. Could've gone something like this." Mirio drew back his fist and launched it forward.

Bakugo quickly reacted by raising his arms to block it by the fist past through his arms and connected with full force onto his jaw knocking him into the ground with a loud and harsh thud.

The moment Bakugo was flat on his back Mirio was gone out of sight. Uraraka blinked in shock at how easily Bakugo was defeated. The moment was short lived as she felt a knee pressed into her stomach. She gasped in pain and stepped back holding her guts as Mirio flipped over and jammed his elbow in between her shoulders knocking her to the ground and disappearing once again.

"He's taking out the strongest of us!" Yelled kendo as she took up a defensive stance and stood back to back with Ojiro carefully watching their surroundings.

Panicking Mineta began throwing his balls randomly all over the place accidentally hitting his own class mates. A fist appeared out of the ground and struck him harshly in the family jewels making him curl up in pain vomiting.

As Mina and Tokoyami struggled to free themselves from Minetas balls Mirio appeared behind them and grabbed both their heads knocking them together like coconuts.

Todoroki stood beside Aizawa watching the carnage unfold "he's really good." Aizawa nodded in agreement "Out of everyone in this school. He's the most likely to become number one."

Uraraka shakily got to her feet just in time to see Momo create a shield to defend herself from an incoming Kirishima with his quirk activated. Kendo desperately tried to track Mirios movements but failed when she felt Ojiros tail wrapped around her and the tail owner himself and kicked out to the side.

Uraraka activated her gravity quirk and jumped up into the air to avoid being caught off guard again. From the air she saw her entire class taken out and no sign of the blonde that defeated them.

She continued to scan for any sign until she saw the blonde launch out of the ground at incredible speeds straight towards her. She fires a punch at 13 percent but had no affect on the incoming human torpedo.

She prepared herself for the impact of being hit but prepared to grab him if the chance presented itself. But the collision never came.

Instead Mirio shot straight through her. Before she could turn to face him she felt her wrists her grabbed and her arms pulled behind her as Mirio planted his feet onto her back and used his weight to ride her straight towards the ground. Uraraka desperately tried to get her fingers to graze him but Mirio had the brains to make her fingers and palms faced away from him .

Aizawa, Todoroki, Nejire and Amajiki cringed the moment Uraraka hit the ground with Mirio passing through her into the ground and launch back out with a roaring battle cry "POWER!!!"

xxxxxxxxx

After their harsh beating. class 1A learned about Mirios quirk and the advantage of being in an internship. The moment class was dismissed Uraraka decided to take the initiative and called Mirko.

"Yo Uravity! Been a while!" Spoke the rabbit hero on the phone.

Uraraka smiled "Yeah it has been."

"So what are you calling for? Need some new training tips to build muscle?" Asked Mirko

"Actually I was wondering if you'd take on interns?"

"Hmmmm. As tempting as it is to have you under my wing again I'm afraid not. Kinda in a middle of a case and I still got keep up the reputation of working solo." Replied Mirko.

Uraraka couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed but understood and also wasn't really surprised that was the outcome. "Oh okay... just thought I'd ask is all."

"Sorry to let you down kiddo. We'll need to catch up sometime for a spar."

"I'd like that. I'll talk to you later." Uraraka hung up her flip phone and slide it into her pocket with a sigh as she looked out towards the setting sun over UA.

"Ochako?"

She turned to see tsuyu calling her name. "Tsuyu? You need something?"

The frog girl walked up to her friend "Yeah. I was looking for you. Apparently Nejire wanted to speak with the two of us. I was gonna head over and talk to her now if you wanna join."

"Oh? Uh yeah sure." Replied Uraraka with great curiosity and joined Tsuyu to go to 3As dorms.

xxxxxxxxx

Izuku groaned as he woke up feeling very cold. Why was he cold? Also what did he have in his mouth. He blinked his eyes open and spat out whatever he had and watched a piece of broken bone rattle on the cold concrete floor echoing.

He blinked and looked around to find himself in an abandoned building. He looked down at himself to find himself completely naked. Even finding some of his shredded clothes beside him.

He sighed realising what he did. "Damn it... I still don't have control over my transformation yet." He leaned down and picked up what was left of the fabrics and attempted to wear them as some form of clothing.

He then walked over to a nearby desk that was covered in notes about his quirks. But he brushed those away and opened about book that he marked as his journal. He began to write in it and take notes from his last transformation experience only to hear voices downstairs.

"Apparently there's been reports of a creature lurking in here." Spoke a man.

"And you think it's related to the deer that are being eaten?" Spoke a voice that he recognised as Mirko.

"Yeah we believe so." Replied the man.

Izuku abandoned everything he had in the building and quietly made his escape careful not to alert the nearby hero. He managed to slip down to the streets via the fire escape and slowly snuck down the street in an effort to find new clothes to disguise himself in.

He'd survived this long on his own and he wasn't ready to be thrown away in a cell anytime soon.

(AN: Good to see young Zukafew119 has caught up. I have very much enjoyed reading their views and theory's. Now someone has asked if Overhaul is part of this fic. And I'll answer yes

The overhaul arc is such a great story in terms of how dark and fucked up someone can become and don't care what it costs to achieve their goal.

But how will the arc play out here you may wonder. Only one way to find out. Anyways Plus Ultra!!)


	29. Encounter

Kendo stood beside Mirio in her hero costume ready to begin her internship. She was releived that All Mights former sidekick agreed to take her on. Although when she first meet Nighteye his intense glare was the very definition of intimidation. But after nagging Mirio constantly to let her join after Uraraka and Tsuyu got their internships with Ryuko and Kirishima getting one with Fat Gum she felt like she was falling behind and decided to grab the bull by the horns so to speak.

She remembers the meeting as intense as the pro hero's glare whenever she thought back to it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Flashback 

"Why should I take you on for an internship when I already have two sidekicks and an intern." Asked Nighteye as he sat back in his desk eyeing off the redhead.

"Well Sir... my quirk is only so useful but I feel like I've reached my limit. My friends and classmates continue to improve their quirk abilities and skills. My martial arts is the only advantage I have but I sometimes feel like my quirk is useless compared to everyone else's." Explained Kendo looking down at her hands

"I assume one of the classmates you refer to is Ochako Uraraka?" Quizzed Nighteye

Kendo nodded "Yes... she's amazing. I honestly feel like I can learn something from you. Or even bubble girl considering your quirks aren't exactly flashy and powerful but still you're greatly respected among the pro heroes."

"I see plenty of benefit for you joining us and it's true you can learn here. But I fail to see what benefit you bring me or my agency." Spoke Nighteye as he stood up placing his hands behind his back.

Kendo sighed "I understand sir. Thank you for your time." She turned to leave and exit.

"Miss Kendo... you'll need my stamp on your papers before you leave." Spoke Nighteye. His words catching the redhead off guard but she quickly wasted no time in pulling out the necessary papers needed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Present

"We're gathering intel on a man named Chisaki." Spoke Nighteye looking at his interns and sidekick. "Bubble girl and I will scout and gather what intel we can. You two go patrol and listen to what word on the street is."

"No problem Sir." Said Mirio in his usual positive manner.

"Be warned. If you do come across Chisaki avoid him at all costs. We don't want to arouse suspicion and allow him to become aware that he's being investigated." Added Nighteye

Mirio and Kendo nodded in understanding before splitting off and beginning their patrol of the area.

"So you never told me what your code name is." Said a casual Mirio as both he and Kendo walked side by side.

"Oh. It's Battle Fist." Replied Kendo glancing towards Mirio while rolling her shoulders.

Mirio smiled "Battle Fist Huh. I like it. It's simple but strikes power at the same time in a way."

Kendo smiled hearing her hero name being approved by the third year student "What about you?"

"Lemillion."

The mention of the name instantly made kendo furrow her brows in confusion "why that?"

Mirio grinned as he pointed his thumb at himself "Because I wanna save a million people. That's why."

Kendo smiled as the continued to walk silently approving of the unusual but cool hero name.

xxxxxxx

Izuku zipped up the All Might hoodie he'd just stolen from a nearby Merch store and pulled the hoodie over his head in an attempt to cover his green hair and hide his identity from passerbyers.

As he walked along the street with his hands jammed in his pockets his mind began to wander around the subject of his quirk. Or better yet quirks.

His regeneration quirk was pretty straight forward. Any injury he endured would be healed. Although he isn't at all aware of how far he can push it. For example would he be able to regrow missing limbs? Honestly he was keen to find out.

His transformation quirk into the Raptor Werewolf hybrid was hard to get an understanding on. The werewolf part of him would be more dominant during times of a full moon not only in mind but physically aswell. Which means his more wolf then dinosaur during full moon evening.

But the rest of the time the velociraptor side is usually the more dominant. And in some ways Izuku could control that easier. He have clear memory of being in the form as well as the ability to make his own decisions as though he was his regular self unlike the werewolf dominant transformation.

His forth quirk however was still a mystery to him. Although the name Pain Strength is pretty much self explanatory. He still had no clue on how exactly it worked. He knew it worked well with his regeneration quirk.

He recalled accidentally cutting his on glass while trying to break into the abandoned office building where he spent most of his time hiding. He remembered how quickly the cut healed with in seconds and could honestly feel his hand was stronger.

It was the same as the limb theory. He wasn't game to test how far it could go before reaching a limit. That's if it had one.

His think was then suddenly interrupted when he felt something bumped into his side rather hard. Hard enough to make him stumble a step or two. He then heard a thud and a small high pitched groan.

He glanced down to his side to see a small girl with grey white hair on the ground. Obviously the poor girl accidentally ran into him and fell over. "Oh I'm sorry."

He knelt down to help her up "You took quite a fall. Are you okay?"

The girls ruby eyes widened and she pulled away slightly from Izukus reach in fear. The green haired boy tilted his head in confusion "What's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Eri... Don't be bothering people." Spoke a voice from the alley the girl came from.

Izuku looked up to see a man emerge from the shadows wearing a mask shaped like an old plague doctors mask. The moment Izuku layed eyes on the man he felt something was wrong.

This would only be confirmed when the girl suddenly came into his grasp and began shaking fearfully avoiding looking at the man. Instinct took over and he held the girl gently in an attempt to comfort her.

_What the hell have I just got myself into?_

(AN: Got so pumped from the latest episode that I had to write something so here we go. Little Eri makes her appearance. Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	30. Meeting

"Sorry that my daughter is bothering you." Spoke Chisaki as he eyed off the boy in the All Might hoodie.

"It's not a bother at all. Accidents happen" replied the boy still hidden under his hood

"I appreciate your understanding. Come on Eri it's time to go." Spoke Chisaki as he looked down at Eri waiting for her. The boy went to let go but the small girls grip tightened "P-Please... Dont... go..." she whimpered with tear eyes.

Izuku looked at the girl feeling his heart drop at her plea and it only worsened when he finally noticed the bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. "Sorry. But your daughter seems to be scared." Said Izuku with his voice full of worry.

Chisakis eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance "She just received a scolding for misbehaving. One of the many unfortunate displeasures of parenting."

Izuku frowned as his held younge Eri closer. "No one would be this frightened by a simple scolding. Not to mention the bandages wrapped around her arms and legs... What are you doing to this girl!?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kendo watched the hooded figure talk to Chisaki from around the corner with Mirio. "That girl is obviously being hurt. We should get her away." Whispered Kendo.

"No. It'll only alarm Chisaki and ruin Sir Nighteyes investigation. We can only watch and listen for now." Replied Mirio.

Kendo sighed in annoyance feeling completely useless in the situation. Her mind clicked to an Idea as she pulled her phone out. Mirio raised a brow at her "What are you doing?"

"Call it surveillance. Nighteye might appreciate photos of Chisaki and his daughter." She whispered as she proceeded to take photos.

"Smart thinking." Smiled Mirio in approval.

xxxxxxxxx

Chisaki sighed and rubbed his temple "This is embarrassing. I'll explain everything to you but only in private. It's not exactly something I like to speak about in public."

He turned and slowly began walking down the Alleyway. Izuku gulped nervously as he gently picked up Eri and slowly followed.

Kendo groaned in annoyance as the three disappeared and she quickly but quietly moved up towards the corner.

"Hey wait up." Yelled whispered Mirio as he followed. The two heroes in training took a deep breath before peaking around the corner to see... nothing.

Kendo blinked in confusion and looked in all directions. Mirio stepped out into the alleyway looking around just as confused. "Huh... they totally stole my act."

Kendo stood beside him while given him a questioning look "Your act?"

"Yeah the whole disappearing without a trace routine." Replied Mirio as he continued to look.

"Oh yeah."

Mirio turned around and began to walk out of the alleyway "We should Inform Sir about what we just saw." Kendo nodded in agreement as she double checked the photos she took following Mirio.

Unfortunately the two just happened to walk away as a pool of blood slowly began to form from behind a dumpster. And behind that dumpster was one third of a lifeless corpse.

xxxxxxxxx

"And you're positive you weren't seen?" Asked Nighteye after listening the two interns retell their tale about their Encounter.

"Positive. Battle fist even managed to get some photos of the three." Answered Mirio as Kendo handed her phone to nighteye for him to look.

He scrolled through the photos carefully. "We weren't aware he had a daughter... hmmm who is this boy in the All Might hoodie? He looks familiar even with what little I can see of him."

"No idea. We just assumed he was a civilian who just happened to bump into the girl." Explained Kendo as she placed her phone back into her pocket.

Nighteye placed his hand to his chin in a thinking manner. "And you say the three of them went down the alleyway and disappeared?"

The two nodded which caused Nighteye to close his eyes with a sigh. "That's enough for today you two. Return to UA Bubblegirl and I will continue from here."

The two interns looked at each other but didn't argue and so they returned to the agency to change out of their costumes and returns to their dorms.

As Nighteye watched the two leave he and Bubblegirl began walking towards the alleyway they were told about. "You don't think Chisaki did anything to the civilian boy do you?" Asked Bubblegirl.

Nighteye walked down the alley slowly "Thats what we're here to find out." He spoke as he slowly scanned the area and stopped mid step seeing the pool of blood leaking out from behind the dumpster. He sighed rubbing his temple "... call the police. This is a crime scene. But keep it subtle."

xxxxxxxxxx

Few Days Later

Tsuyu, Kirishima, Kendo and Uraraka stared at each other in confusion as they walked together along the street to a location that they all seemed to be texted to go to.

"Fine. I'll say it. What the hells going on?" Spoke Kirishima

"No idea. Ochako and I were told to meet at this building." Replied Tsuyu.

The four students entered the building and immediately recognised the big three as well as the pros they're interning with. Uraraka approached Nejire "Hey. What's going on?"

Nejire Rocked back and forth on her heels and gave a shrug. "No idea. No ones telling us anything."

Uraraka scratched her head confused until Kendo spoke beside her "Mr Aizawa? What are you doing here?"

The four students turned to see their home room teacher looking as tired as usual "I got called to come along. No idea why."

"Been a while young lady." Spoke an elderly voice. Uraraka quickly turned to come face to face with Gran Torino. She smiled brightly and bowed respectfully "Its good to see you."

Before the two could even try to begin a conversation everyone was called into the meeting room and took their seats. At the front and centre stood Nighteye. "I thank you all for coming and undoubtedly are wondering why you're all here. To explain things I'd like Fatgum to explain the events that he and his two interns dealt with a few nights ago."

Fatgum then stood and began to retell the story of a fight which ended up with shots being fired and Amajiki taking a bullet and temporarily losing his quirk. "We did some tests on the bulletin that was fired at kirishima and we were lucky it wasn't damaged. What we found... is disturbing."

Uraraka felt the tension in the room as Fatgum continued on with his briefing. "This new drug that has the ability to take a persons quirk away. Has traces of human blood."

Uraraka gulped in discomfort hearing that. Nighteye activated the screen behind him to reveal a photo of a young man wearing a bird mask. "This is Chisaki. Young head of the Yakuza. We believe he has recently taken an interest in selling quirk inhencement drugs as well as developing the quirk removal bullets."

"How's he able to make them? What's his source?" Asked Ryuko crossing her arms. Nighteye replied by displaying one of the photos Kendo took. The photo specifically zoomed in on the little girl.

"We believe he is using this young girls quirk to make the bullets. He's able to do this quite easily with his quirk called Overhaul. It gives him the ability to dissemble and reassemble anything living and non living to mere atoms." The whole room felt cold at the thought of such a power. Others were beginning to feel physically sick at the idea of that quirk being used on a little girl let alone using her to make weapons.

However Mirio and Kendo sat shaking uncontrollably with widened eyes as their minds replayed the boy in the All Might hoodie walking into the alley and not coming back out. What was bothering them even more was that the boy was clearly concerned and wanted to help the girl yet the just hid and watch letting them get away.

"We need to be able to find Chisaki and the girl which is why most of you are here. You are experts in your local areas and so should be able to help narrow down our search to where their base of operations is located." Explained Bubblegirl

"Forgive me for not understanding your quirk Nighteye. But couldn't you just use your quirk on one of us and find out the location that way?" Questioned Aizawa leaning back in his seat.

"Unfortunately not. The further I look into someone's future the harder it is to figure out what time the events take place or how clear it is. And there's also private reasons that I kindly ask you not to question." Answered Nighteye before continuing.

"Once we find the location. We'll work with local police along with a warrant that'll charge Chisaki with drug trafficking, drug manufacturing, child abuse and even murder to list a few."

Kirishima raised a brow "Murder?"

Nighteye displayed the next photo which made Uraraka go breathless as her eyes widened as she looked at the image of Izuku hiding in his All Might hoodie holding Eri.

"The boy in this photo attempted to help Eri but Mirio and Kendo watched him disappear into the alleyway with Chisaki. And at first inspection there was no trace of them. But later Bubblegirl and I returned to the scene."

Another photo appeared of a pool of blood and blood smeared and splattered across the wall and lower dumpster. Mirio and Kendo both turned pale wearing expressions of shock horror not daring to glance at the image.

Uraraka felt her body go cold and numb as she stared at the two images. Her heart began to bear loudly in her ears. "Izuku... no." She whispered with only Grab Torino and Aizawa able to notice the girls reaction as Nighteye continued speaking.

"DNA tests confirmed the blood to belong to the boy identified as Izuku Midoriya. The same boy that was forcefully transformed into a Nomu on live television to try and kill All Might. Due to the evidence at the scene and the situation that took place. It's fair to say that Chisaki used his quirk on Midoriya and took back Eri."

(A/N: yeah... that happened. Anyways Plus Ultra!!)


	31. Nightmares

Uraraka blinked as she stared into the darkness looking around in all directions. She checked herself over seeing she was in her hero costume. At was the she noticed a trail of blood at her feet.

Her eyes slowly followed the small trail to a slouched over body that was armless with only a torso, an arm and head with wild green hair remaining.

She gasped at the horrible sight. Before she could even speak the the bloody figure looked up at her and coughed up blood violently before speaking "w-why... why didn't you save me Ochako?"

Uraraka eyes began to water seeing the mangled body of Izuku. His emerald eyes filled with pain and betrayal. "You said you wouldn't leave me. But you let them take me..."

"Izuku... I've been trying to find you. I've been looking for you... I... I want to save you." Spoke Uraraka with a strained voice.

"But you didn't... I became a monster... and now I'm dead because of you. I tried to save that girl and no one else did. Especially the heros." Growled Izuku as he looked down his hair covering his eyes.

Uraraka covered her hand with her mouth trying to quieten her sobs "Izuku...I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to lose you."

Izukus hair slowly started to turn black and lose its unique green colour as he voice become more dark as he spoke. "Fakes... you're a fake. All of you are phonies."

Izuku slowly raises his head back up to stare angerly at Uraraka. As he does tears start to stream down her cheeks as her eyes widen and slowly backing away as Izuku no longer had his face but instead had the hero killers face. "YOURE NOT WORTHY!!!"

Uraraka turned to run but quickly pumped into something that forced her to fall backwards. She looked up to see the villian that fought All Might staring down at her grinning with his horribly damaged and sickening face. "You don't deserve All Mights power. One For All is useless with you as it's inheritor."

"Shut Up!!" Yelled Uraraka as she throws a Texas smash knocking the villian away.

But then suddenly she feels her throat gripped and tighten making her automatically struggle to breath. Then out of the air and darkness the owner of the hand strangling her appears.

She struggles to break free as Shigaraki stares her down with a sickening grin. "Everyone will lose their trusts and hopes in heros. The symbol of peace wil fall and be no more... and you along with it."

He tightens his grip on her neck and she gasps and starts to scream but falls silent as her voice box decays away with her throat. Her eyes widen more as she feels herself fall apart even into nothing but dust no one around to hear her or see her horrific death.

xxxxxxxx

"AHHH!!!" screamed Uraraka as she sat up straight in her bed panting and sweating. After a few moments she managed to calm her racing mind enough to look around and confirm she was safe in her dorm room.

"It... it was just a dream... just a nightmare." She spoke quietly to herself. She looked down at her shaking hands and breathed slowly trying to calm herself.

Out of instinct she rubbed her throat confirming it was still there and not damaged. Her eyes then slowly drifted to her clock to read the time. "2:25am"

She slowly laid back and stared at the ceiling. Her lip began to tremble and eyes began to water. She quickly buried her face into her pillow and finally let the river back as she screamed into it crying uncontrollably "I'm sorry Izuku! I'm so so sorry!" She cried into the pillow as it muffled her voice.

An hour past before she managed to gain some self control and stop herself from crying any further. After wiping her nose with her arm followed by a quiet sniffle. She proceeded down to the kitchen to get a glass of juice or water to try to distract her mind and hopefully manage to get back to sleep.

As she stepped off the final step she found Kendo sitting at the dining table staring at her empty coffee mug. As the two looked at each other they both noticed the other with red tear stained eyes as wells as bags under said eyes that could almost rather their home room teacher.

Uraraka spoke first "Are you okay?"

Kendo turned back to her coffee mug and replied quietly "I let him die... I should've recognised him from the news but I didn't. I was... so focused on the girl Eri and Chisaki that I didn't pay attention to him... if I just did something maybe both him and the girl would be safe. But I did nothing... how can I call myself a hero if I couldn't save someone infront of me!!"

Uraraka stood quietly listen to kendo vent out her frustrations. "And you wann know whats the worst part?... the fact I had found the guy my best friend has been trying to find and save for so long and I let him slip so easily... I know how much it's torn you up since camp. I've been worried about you since then. And I had a chance to make things right for you... and... and I fucked up. Now he's dead and a girl is being ripped apart for some fucking drug."

Uraraka cut her off by hugging her best friend tightly. Kendo broke and embraced and began to cry quietly. Tears flowed from Uraraka aswell and not another word was spoken between them. Because nothing more was needed to be said.

Minutes passed before the two pulled away. Uraraka stared straight into Kendo's eyes with a look of determination "No matter what. We will be heros. And we will save Eri."

Kendo nodded and fist bumped Uraraka "No Matter What."

Soon after Kendo returned to her room leaving Uraraka to proceed with her original plan of getting something to drink. Walking to her dorm with glass in hand she was surprised to find Jirou leaning against the wall "hey."

"Uhh hey?" Spoke Uraraka in confusion.

Jirou stood up straight "listen. I know you're going through some stuff right now."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Uraraka in a gamble at denial of the whole thing.

Jirou simply pointed bar her ear jacks "I heard you having a nightmare."

Uraraka deflated with her shoulders slumping as she looked towards the ground but Jirou spoke more "I know you can't talk about stuff from the internships. And I know you got a habit of bottling up your problems. But you can talk to any of us. We got your back."

Uraraka nodded still looking down "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"And if you don't wanna talk. Play with this. Might help vent some frustration." Added Jirou as she held up a Ukulele and handed it to Uraraka.

Uraraka blinked in confusion looking at the instrument. "Why you giving me this? I don't know how to play."

"Music is a good way to vent emotion without being openly obvious about it. And thats one of the more simpler instruments I got. It's good to mess around with and have a fiddle." Explained Jirou.

"Oh. Uh well thank you."

"Dont worry about it. It's what friends do right?" Spoke Jirou over her shoulder as she walked back into her room leaving Uraraka in the hallway alone with the Ukulele.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shigaraki sat back eyeing off Chisaki "you can't have Kurogiri. But I may be able to lend you Toga and twice." He said crossing his arms.

"Fine. If that's the deal you want I'll guess I'll accept it for the time being." Sighed Chisaki.

Shigaraki stood up "Then we're done here." He turned to exit but stopped remembering something and pulling out a photo and placing it on the coffee table "By the way. If you happened to see this brat I'd like you to capture him. He'd make a handy player so I'd like him back."

Chisaki leaned forward to look at the photo and sighed "Well that's going to be a problem."

Shigaraki raises a brow at this "And why would that be?"

"Because I've killed him already." He answered as he picks up and dissembled the photo of Izuku.

(A/N: Ahhh the reactions I got for the last chapter were so satisfying. So a wide variety I enjoy it. Now I was going to put this up yesterday but something came up. That something being a powerline being knocked down during a dust storm causing 300 hectares to go up in flames. So I spent the afternoon and night fighting the winds and flames. There were roughly 14 different fire trucks which made quiet the scene to witness.

Oh boy look at that I'm fucking rambling unnecessarily again. Uhh... ummm anyways Plus Ultra!!!)


	32. Stronghold

Vrrrrrrr...Vrrrrrrr...Vrrrrrrrr

Uraraka quickly snatched her phone up from her beside table to see the text from Ryuko to say that it's time to go. She quickly ran out into the common area to find Kendo and Tsuyu waiting with Kirishima walking out to join them.

"I'm guessing you guys got it to?" Asked Kirishima.

Kendo nodded "Yeah... Its happening."

"Didn't take them very long." Added Tsuyu

Uraraka looked at her phone then slowly looked at each one of her classmates. "Let's go save Eri." She spoke with as much determination as she could muster.

"Right!" The others spoke in Unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uravity stared at her helmet standing beside Nejire and Tsuyu while waiting for everyone else to prepare. She glanced towards Mirio and Kendo who were both psyching themselves up for whats about to come.

"Ochako Uraraka."

Uravity blinked and looked up to see Sir Nighteye speaking to her. "Oh uh. Y-yes?"

"I'd like to speak with you privately." She glanced at her fellow interns who both simply shrugged but walked off to an office where the two were alone.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Asked Uravity not entirely sure why Nighteye would want to speak with her.

"I'll be blunt and straight to the point. When All Might told me he gave you One For All I was certain he made a terrible choice" spoke nighteye resting his hands behind his back facing away from her.

Uraraka blinked and shook her head in disbelief "W-wait... you know about One For All?!"

Nighteye looked over his shoulder "I was his sidekick for five years. Of course I knew."

Uraraka then looked down as his words from before began to set in "You don't think I'm worthy of his power?..."

Nighteye turned around fully to face her "When I was told about you originally I did not approve. However as time passed and I watched your performance at the sports festival. I may have changed my mind."

Uraraka looked up as he continued to speak. "All Might used Power and Humour as part of his role as the Symbol of peace. You however don't. You instead use Determination to reach your goals and your Bubbly kind hearted personality is welcoming and comforting. You'll become a very different symbol of peace to All Might"

Uraraka smiled and bowed feeling somewhat proud "Th-Thank you Sir."

"I always thought Mirio would be more suitable successor. Your performance today will determine if I agree with All Mights choice or not." Added Nighteye causing Uraraka to look up at him nervously as he looked back at her sternly.

Uraraka took the intense awkward silence as her cue to leave and continue waiting with Tsuyu and the others feeling more anxious and nervous then before.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Heroes and the police gathered infront of the "Stronghold". The commanding officer stepped towards the entrance pulling a warrant from his pocket as he was about to knock to announce their presence.

However as he drew back to make the first knocked he stopped as he heard a horrible scream of pain and other men shouting and firing firearms. "Ahhh what the fuck is it?"

"Someone kill it?"

"Where did it go?"

The police and hero's shared a look of confusion at the havoc and chaos of the sounds coming from the opposite side from the door.

"We don't have time to sit around. Red Riot! Charge that door on my mark." Commanded Fatgum. Kirishima nodded and activated his hardening standing beside Fatgum ready to charge straight into the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone top side is being attacked." Spoke Kurono as he looked towards Chisaki hanging up the phone.

"So... the police and hero's are right on time. In that case we best be on our way then." Replied Chisaki and neutral tone not at all phased by the news.

"It's not the police. Or the heros. It's something else." Added Kurono with concern in his voice.

"...What?"

xxxxxxxxx

"NOW!!" Shouted Fatgum as he and Kirishima charged forward crashing down the doors. The heros stormed through close behind followed by the police.

"We have a warrant!" Shouted the Officer but stopped when everyone freezes standing together watching in confusion as the Yakuza ignored them.

Infact they had their backs to them looking around fearfully for something else.

One man eventually panicked and ran at the police to try and escape screaming in fear "I don't wanna die!!"

Aizawa quickly captured the man in his scarf with hardly any effort. Uravity and Froppy stood side by side with Kendo and the other pros watching the scene before them. "What's got them all so scared?" Wondered Froppy out loud.

Then suddenly some flashed infront of them taking out some of the yakuza. Some of them had their feet wiped out from under them by a tail. One man screamed as teeth sunk into his shoulder and he was tossed as side taking out another small group.

The hero's and police watched stunned as the yakuza panicked and open fire on the creature with quirks and firearms. The creature stumbled back a step as it was fired upon.

Everyone's eyes widened in either shock or horror as the beast remained standing and blood covered bullets began to fall out of its body and litter the ground beneath.

A low growl came from the creature as it's green eyes stared down the Yakuza before "WHERE'S ERI!" Roared Izuku as he leaped out and pinned two Yakuza members to the ground holding his Talons against their throats failing to notice the hero's. Especially a certain brunette who was obviously shocked and overwhelmed by seeing him.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Here's a hard truth... Not all men are created equal. When I was four... I found that out the hard way. And as I got older it only became more and more painfully obvious. _

_I had to be broken and created again over and over. Once trying to take my own life because I couldn't be what I dreamed to be. It lead me down a path I'm ashamed that I stepped foot on._

_But it lead me to where I can finally be equal with everyone else. No matter how much I break. Ill be created again. I may not be the hero I wanted to be growing up._

_But I will be a hero for her_

A Few Days Earlier

Izuku held the girl Eri close to him as he followed the masked man into the Alleyway. "It's embarrassing to admit that I can't control my own daughter. But I find it annoying when people put their noses into other people's business."

Izuku furrowed his brows at the comment but felt Eri shift in his hold. He looked down at her to adjust his grip slightly.

Quick movement suddenly grabbed his attention and he looked up just in time to see the man swipe his ungloved hand across his chest. Suddenly everything with exception of his shoulders and his head disappeared into a mist of blood then nothing.

As his head and shoulders feel making a horrible wet thud sound behind a dumpster his eyes became lifeless and unmoving. Not a sound was made.

Eri stared at the lifeless being before her trembling and whimpering in. Chisaki grabbed hold of her hand with his gloved hand "This was your fault... your selfishness and greed cause me to not only get my hands dirty... but now and innocent boy is dead."

"I'm... im sorry... please make him better. Please. I'll do whatever you say." Whimpered Eri as Chisaki escorted her away into the darkness of the alley before anyone can see.

"No... you need to learn your actions have consequences Eri. And if I have to make a some kids head rot to get that point across then I will." He said coldly.

Izukus head and shoulders continued to lay motionless as blood slowly looked from his remains. Shortly after Kendo and Mirio leave the scene his eyes suddenly blink and he gasps loudly for air as the rest of his body explodes from his shoulders back in perfect order like it had always had been except he was now naked and covered in blood.

He sat up panting and shivering as he tried to covered his exposed blood stained body. "What... what happened."

His mind quickly flashed back to Eri then suddenly seeing the hand come out at him. "He used his quirk on me. What the hell was that?!... where did they go?" He looked around then glanced inside the dumpster.

He groaned as he pulled out a rag to wrap himself up in. "I need clothes... and I need to find out who that guy is." He spoke to himself as he left the scene only the pool of blood remaining behind.

"But most importantly... I have to save that girl from whatever they're doing to her. I will save you Eri."


	33. TeamUp

The two gangsters stared up in fear at Izuku to full of fear to answer his question. He began to grow impatient but sudden crashing noise from the building grabbed everyone's attention.

The gangsters and Hero's all looked up to see Katsukame stroll out rolling his shoulders "It's too early for all this commotion. Not exactly how I wanted to start the day."

He pulled his fist back and launched it straight at the wereraptor hybrid. Izuku prepared himself for the his but it never came. He blinked in confusion and looked up to see Ryuko in her dragon form blocking the punch.

Seeing her take action caused the other hero's and police to charge in and battle the Yakuza. Izuku watched the scene play out in front of him. Before he could pass a thought he suddenly felt himself change back to human form. Luckily he was wearing a pair of cotton tracksuit pants that had enough stretch to survive his transformation with the exception of a large hole in the backside for where his tail would be.

"Huh?! What's going on?" He spoke out in confusion before finding himself completely wrapped and tied up in some kind of scarf. He suddenly gets dragged along the ground and pinned under the foot of tired looking man with long dark hair. "It seems you were wrong about him being dead."

Nighteye approaches and looked down at the boy "I was certain that he was considering overhauls quirk"

Izuku looked and gulped nervously recognising both pro heros. He then began to look around wildly until someone stepped beside Aizawa looking down at him still in shock of his sudden appearance.

Izuku did a double take as his eyes widened seeing the girl. "O...Ochako?... what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied tears swelling up in your eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion but we're kinda running on time here." Shouted Fat Gum as he, kendo and Kirishima defended the little small area they stood in.

"We'll talk later Midoriya. But for the time being you're being placed under arrest." Spoke Aizawa as he pulled out a pair of quirk canceling handcuffs.

"Wait! Please I need to save her. There's a little girl here who needs help." He pleaded desperately

"Izuku.. That's why we're here. That's why all of us are here. This is a rescue mission to get Eri." Explained Uraraka kneeling down beside him.

Izuku looked up in amazement at her then looked around at all the pros fighting. They were here for the same reason he was. Everyone of them.

"Please let me help. I swear I'll come in quietly once this is over. I just need to save her... Just do this one good thing." He begged looking at Aizawa

"Let him come. We don't have time to argue with him. Every second we delay increases Chisakis chances of escaping with the girl." Spoke Nighteye as he adjusted his glasses

Aizawa glanced towards nighteye slightly "This isn't logical."

"I know that but we've already lost precious time since the boy already infiltrated and attached before our arrival." Explained Nighteye

Aizawa then hesitantly lets Izuku go allowing the boy to stand up. As soon as he's on his feet he bows to Aizawa "Thank you Mr EraserHead sir."

"Just do what you're told and try not to get in the way." Spoke Aizawa as he began to run off following Nighteye and Fatgum into the building.

Izuku followed close behind among the interns. Uraraka ran time assist Ryuko, Nejire and Tsuyu with their fight against Katsukame. Ryuko glanced to see her "We got this Uravity. Go with Nighteye I got a feeling they'll need you in their."

Uraraka stopped midstep and looked up uncertain "Are you sure?"

"Just Go Ochako. We got this covered." Called out Tsuyu with a small smile. Uraraka gave a nod and gave chase to catch up with the others.

Inside the building Nighteye began entering a secret password to open a hidden door. Kendo quickly used this as her chance to speak "How the hell are you alive?"

Izuku blinked in confusion before realising she was speaking to him "o-oh uh well I Uh think it may have something to do with one of my quirks. Specifically my regeneration quirk."

"Of course. That makes sense. Should've realised that sooner." Spoke Nighteye as the door opened and a mass of thugs began charging out. Bubble girl quickly jumped into action taking them on using a combination of her quirk and self defence techniques to out wit the villians "You go. We'll handle them."

Uraraka caught up just in time to follow everyone through the door and into the corridor. She quickened her pace to run along side Izuku and Kendo. "So why so many heroes to save Eri?" Asked Izuku

"You don't know what they're doing to her?" Questioned Mirio who was running just ahead of him.

Izuku shook his head "No. I knew that her father was hurting someway. She was so scared and covered in bandages. Something didn't feel right."

Kirishima clenched his fists and teeth as he spoke "They're using her to make bullets. Specifically ones that take a persons quirk away."

Izuku eyes widened "w-what? That's not possible."

Amajiki spoke up nervously "it's true. I got hit by one and temporarily lost my quirk."

Izuku clenched his fists feeling more angery that he dropped his guard and didn't runaway with Eri when he had the chance. "That's why we're here. Save the girl and we stop the manufacture of this new weapon." Added Aizawa ahead of them.

With new found motivation Izuku quickened his speed and began to run past all the pros determined to rescue the girl. But unfortunately he couldn't stop himself from running head first into a wall that quickly appeared infront of him.

Everyone cringed when the heard the loud thud and watched the green haired boy tumble back holding his face in pain. It quickly stopped as his nose repaired itself.

Mirio stepped forward and peaked in past the wall using his quirk with Izuku watching on in admiration "The hall keeps going."

"Then we can break through!" Spoke Kirishima as both he and Uraraka charged forward breaking through the wall only to see another wall up ahead.

"How many of these are there?" Wondered Kendo outloud.

"No idea. But I'll go ahead. You guys catch up when you can." Announced Mirio as he began sprinting ahead

"Lemillion wait!" Shouted Nighteye.

Mirio calls out from over his shoulder "Theres no time. We need to get to that girl." Then he disappears through the wall effortlessly

"That is so cool! What an amazing quirk. It so much potential. He could possibly be unstoppable. But what are his limitations? How was able to make his suit move through with aswell?"

Everyone stared silent at Izuku as he began to mumble uncontrollably which was a sight no one had seen before. It was almost enough to overwhelm Nejires endless questioning.

Before anyone could get him to stop the floor beneath them opened up and they all fell through crashing onto the bottom level.

"Well well. Looks like we got some unwelcomed company. Some guys in tights and the fuzz." Spoke Setsuno.

EraserHead and Fatgum quickly got to their feet "Looks like you boys are itching for a fight." Announced Fatgum cracking his knuckles with a smirk

Hojo cracks his neck and attempts to activate his quirk but fails as Eraser is staring at him. Before he or Setsuno and Tabe could react they suddenly find themselves pinned against the wall and wrapped in tentacles.

"You guys go ahead. I can handle these three." Declared Amajiki as one of his octopus hands turns into a crab claw and crushes the guns and weapons the three Villians have.

"Holy Crap what they hell is your quirk!?" Asked Izuku excitedly

"It's called Manifest. He can turn his body into the characteristics of anything he eats. Pretty cool right" answered Kirishima.

"That's Amazing!!! With a quirk like that and eating the right foods he'd be unstoppable. With how confident he is it's no wonder he can take these guys himself." Spoke Izuku excitedly

_"This kid clearly doesn't know Suneater that well. But he makes a great point. He's showing confidence now when we need it most. So I got no reason to doubt his spirit." _Thought Fatgum with a grin.

"Don't waste time. Just knock em out as quick as you can." Called out Fatgum leading the other away. Before EraserHead joins them he quickly takes the opportunity to knock out Tabe thinking his quirk will be the most problematic for Suneater.

As the pros continue on pushing ahead to catch up to Mirio they stumble as the walls and floor began moving. "Crap! It must be Irinaka!" Shouted one of the cops

"What? He isn't supposed to move anything bigger then a damn refrigerator!" Shouted Rocklock

"Remember what we're dealing with here. If they're in the drug game then they're most likely got their hands on enhancing drugs." Spoke Fatgum.

At the mention of the drug Izuku shivered remembering the horrors of what he had become when All For One injected him with such a drug. Suddenly a pillar shot out and hit EraserHead sending him towards a hole the opened up in the side wall.

"Eraser!" Shouted Fatgum as he dived out and pushed Aizawa out of the way taking the hit himself. Fatgum rolled all the way down the deep hole until he finally landed on flat ground. "Phew! What a ride."

A pair of groans came from under him and he looked down to see Kirishima and Kendo trapped underneath him. Quickly getting to his feet he helped the two up "Whered you pair come from?"

"I went to get Aizawa out of the way but you kinda beat me to it and I got caught between you and Kirishima." Explained Kendo as she brushed herself off.

"Well at least the three us are together. Just gotta work out how to get back to the others." Spoke Kirishima.

Fatgum agreed but noticed movement in the shadows ahead and got in a defensive stance "We aren't alone."

Kendo and Kirishima quickly got into defensive stances same as the pro and watched as figure charged straight at them. Kirishima grinned and activated his unbreakable mode ready to take on the villian.

But without warning Fatgum and Kendo watched in shock as Kirishima was forced back with a powerful punch sending him crashing into the wall. Kendo stared speechless as she watched Kirishimas arms become bloody and shattered even in his ultimate form.

"That's all you got? How disappointing." Groaned Rappa in annoyance.

(A/N: Made it to over 200 followers. So it's fair to say this is the most popular fic I've written and I'm proud of that. And the encouraging reviews i get also encourage me to keep going on with it. Even if I do enjoy messing with all of you on my little Izuku mysterys. The plan always was to keep you all guessing where and what's happening with Izuku giving small glimpses into his life. The plan was to have his role be that way up until now for Eri's rescue. So now you don't have to play the Deku guessing game anymore even though I did enjoy the reaction I got from people. Especially those who actually almost believed I killed him off. Of course some of you were smart enough to pay attention to details and called me out on my bluff.

Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	34. BattleFist

Kendo clinched her fist seeing the state of Kirishima. Out of reaction to seeing her friend damaged in such a way she sprinted forward to deliver a harsh blow of her own but her fist was meet with a hard barrier. "What the hell?"

"Hmmm two shields and a spear. However the spear seems to be weaker then the shields. Although the boy looks to be out of the fight" spoke Tengai emerging from the shadows standing behind Rappa.

Kendo frowned at the insult. She glanced back over to Kirishima seeing him in pain. "Dont quit now Red! If you let them break your spirit now then you will have truly lost." Announced Fatgum.

Kirishima looked up at the pro as he continued to have an eternal crisis about his strength and about being strong enough to be a hero.

"Names Rappa right? It's been a while since I've had a good fight so I hope you don't mind if I'm a little rusty." spoke Fat Gum.

Rappa visibly perked up getting excited "Oh hell YEAH!! You're on fatso!" He roared pumping his fists together.

Tengai sighed in annoyance "Calm yourself. Just defeat them now and don't mess around. Master Overhaul still requires our assistance."

"Grrrr screw you and screw him. I want a good fight so stay out of my way. And NO barriers!" Growled Rappa.

Tengai furrowed his brows annoyed at Rappas lack of respect for Overhaul. But decided to not bother arguing with the single minded brute. "Fine. Do as you wish."

"Awesome! LETS GO!!!" Shouted Rappa as he unleashed a hellish onslaught of punches against Fatgum.

Tengai watched on from the sidelines watching the brutality Rappa was unleashing "This fight will be ours."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Shouted Kendo as she throws an enlarged fist at the monk like man only to be blocked by his barrier. She stumbles back clenching and unclenching her fists to work with the pain.

Tengai merely only gave her a sideways glance before speaking "As I said... This fight will be ours."

The echos of Fatgum groaning in pain from Rappas punching spree caught her attention. She watched the pro take the vicious beating and behind him Kirishima staring down at the ground with a look of broken failure on his face.

Realisation hit Kendo like a train as the situation began to click. _"He's right. Fatgum can barely defend himself let alone throw a good punch. And Kirishima. That guy just took him out like he was nothing even after using his ultimate move. And Kirishimas quirk is so much more better then mine._

_All I can do is make my hands bigger... couldn't save someone infront of me... couldn't stop Bakugo from being kidnapped... I'm... I'm useless."_

_._

_._

_._

_"No Matter What... We Will Be Heroes." _Echoed Urarakas voice in Kendo's mind. Her eyes opened remembering the look of determination her closest friend always wears when times get tough and always manages to pull through.

"No matter what!" She growled as she enlarged her fists again and threw another punch towards Tengai only for it to be once again blocked by his barrier. He sighed and turned towards her "you're wasting your time. You can't break through it."

"I wasn't trying to break it!" She sneered. In that moment Kirishima jumped in between Rappa and Fatgum holding up his arms defending the pro taking the blows himself at all of Rappas force.

Tengai's eyes widen slightly as he became quickly concerned. Before we could make an effort to react he suddenly found himself stumbling and losing his footing.

Kendo gritted her teeth as she fought through the pain as she used both her enlarged hands to pick up Tengais barrier with him inside it. "Wait! What are you doing?!" He shouted in worry.

"If I can't break in there... then I just throw you like an other sized shotput ball." She grunted as she secured her grip and aimed at Rappa "He big guy! Catch!"

Rappa turned just in time to have the barrier and Tengai crash into him with barrier shattering easily since Tengai lost concentration being thrown about so easily.

Rappa shook his head to clear his mind and stared at Kendo in annoyance "What the hell was that you red headed bitch!"

"Think FAST!!" Shouted Fat Gum as he landed a solid punch into Rappas stomach releasing all the energy he had been absorbing from Rappas rampaging punches sending the brute and his "Shield" flying back with incredible force crashing them into the wall.

Fatgum panted as he held onto a weak Kirishima "The battle is over... and we... have won." Said Fatgum exhaustedly.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it eraser can't you stop him?" Shouted Rocklock in annoyance stumbling around loosing his footing.

"I can't stop him unless I can see his actual body!" Replied Aizawa.

"He has to be close right?! Otherwise it wouldn't be this much of an issue." Said Uraraka 

Izuku stumbles around when an idea comes to his mind and he looks to Lockrock "Can't you lock him down?"

"I've never locked down something this big before!" He retorted.

"It only just needs to be long enough to buy us some time to get ahead. Might even help us workout where he's hiding." Replied Izuku

"Kids got a point. Do it." Said Aizawa admitting it's somewhat a good idea.

"Gah fine!" Grunted Rocklock as he activated his quirk locking Mimic into place causing the villian to roar in annoyance "Go now! I can't hold him for long!" Shouted Rocklock making everyone charge forward down the corridor.

The effort was short lived as Mimic broke free of Rocklocks quirk and split the hero's apart. Uraraka stood beside Aizawa as he called out to the others "everyone alright?"

"We're fine." Called Nighteye from his location with the police.

"We're okay here." Spoke Izuku standing beside Rocklock scanning the new surroundings he's found himself in. He continues to look around feeling uncomfortable "I got a bad feeling."

Rocklock nodded in agreement "Yeah I know what you mean kid GAHHH!" 

Izuku quickly turned to see the pro being stabbed by a figure from behind. Both the figure and Izuku locked eyes as they automatically recognised one another. "Izuku! I knew you were still alive!" Squealed the figure excitedly as she jumped off Rocklock and leaped towards Izuku knife in hand grinning.

Izuku managed to react in time to grab her by the wrists but tripped backwards and land on his back with the girl straddling him still trying to make a cut on the green haired boy. "T-Toga!?" He grunted staring between the knife and her face.

Hearing him speak her name sent a rush through the girl making her shiver "Oh Izuku you remembered me! I couldn't stop thinking about you after what bloody horrible mess you were after our camp raid." She spoke with a blush and her insane smile remaining. "It was so... Hot." She moaned

Izuku gulped not at all sure how to deal with situation. The girls moans caught him off guard allowing Toga to jam her blade into Izukus shoulder making him shout in pain.

Toga grinned and licked her lips as she slowly began to the pull the blade out and watch the blood leak from the wound. Izukus groans of pain and his grip on her wrists became too much for her to handle as she realised she was beginning to become somewhat moist between her legs.

Her beautiful moment of sexual enjoyment was unfortunately for her cut short as Uraraka and Aizawa charged through the wall breaking in. Toga smiles excitedly to see her "friend" again. Izuku took advantage of the new distraction and ripped out the blade and thrusted his head forward headbutting the villian knocking her back.

The moment the blade left his shoulder the wound instantly healed. Aizawa attempted to use his scarf to capture the girl. She however managed to manoeuvre in such a way that she back flipped over the underground hero and jammed another blade into the back of his shoulder.

"Eraser!" Shouted Uraraka as she fired a smash to knock back the villian only for Mimic to create another wall to help the girl escape.

Confirming they're safe for the moment Uraraka quickly ran up to Izuku kneeling beside him "Are you okay?" She concerned.

Izuku nodded with a small smile "y-yeah I'm fine. But check on Rocklock. He got hit worse then me."

As the two turned to look at the pro the walls and floor began moving wildly as Mimic roared with nothing but fury. "YOU INSECTS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU TRAITORS!"

Everyone looked around hearing the loud voice wondering where it came from. Izuku looked up and nudged Uraraka "Up there."

She looked up to glimpse a pair of angry eyes staring down at them "Got it!"

She leaped up using full cowling and drove her foot into the ceiling crack it and revealing Mimics angry face. Aizawa wasted no time in using his quirk on the gangster making the mimicry user fall from the roof landing harshly on the ground with Uraraka landing on top of him and pinning him long enough for Aizawa to use his capture scarf to secure him.

xxxxxxx

Above in a path in the shadows watching the pros. Toga smiled watching Izuku while Twice struggled behind her to keep his mask together. She chose to ignore her ally for the moment and focus purely on the greenhaired boy.

"I'm so glad I came." She whispered shyly blushing.


	35. Round,1

Mirio panted weakly and tired as a piece of reassembled concrete rest in the side of his stomach. Chisaki wasn't going to give up the girl.

And so neither could he. He glimpsed over his shoulder to see the girl named Eri huddled inside his cape staring up at him with pure worry. He forced a smile for her before turning back to face the insane man.

Even with his plague mask on it was very clearly that Chisaki was the very definition of pissed off. But Mirio couldn't find the strength to continue on fighting. Especially now since he can't use his quirk. Of all the injuries he had taken in this battle. The spot where the bullet had hit him hurt most. But he he refuses to regret the actions he made. If he didn't do what he did then the girl would've been shot.

The realisation of how cold and desperate these men where almost became overwhelming when that moment took place.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when when a figure crashed through the wall with pink lighting flickering off them. Close behind them was eraserhead and Nighteye.

"I've stopped his quirk! Take him out Now Uravity!" Shouted Eraser as Nighteye ran to Mirio and Eri.

"You got it!" Replied Uraraka as she quickly manoeuvred her way along the random pillars and spikes towards the villian. Chisaki growled as he was completely defenceless without his quirk "grrr time to wake up Kurono!!"

On cue Kurono aimed his quirk at the two heroes and fired his hair at them. Eraser picked up on it fast enough that he was able to use his scarf to steer Uraraka out of the way but not before getting clipped in the arm.

With his quirk returned Chisaki used it to create a hole in the floor and Kurono quickly tackled Eraser into it before closing it up.

He then stood up straight clenching his fists eyeing off the new intruders. Before he could even make a plan he hears a roar to his side

"CHISAKI!!!!" Roared Izuku in his hybrid form as charges the man head first knocking him through several pillars.

Uraraka landed beside Izuku taking up a fighting position ready to go until Nighteye calls out. "You two! Come here!"

They both quickly run to Nighteye to see and bloody and beaten Mirio barely standing and a very scared little girl. "Uravity. Make your way down below and find Eraserhead. He won't be able to defend himself with Kuronos quirk. Keep your wits about you."

Uraraka nodded and quickly performed a small Asteroid Smash into the lower levels. Nighteye turned to look up at Izuku "Midoriya. I need you to get these two out of here."

"But I'll be useful against Chisaki. I can help." He argued.

"The only way you can help is by saving Mirio and the girl. You're not licensed therefore any combat you participate in will mark you as a vigilante thus making you a criminal. You've already got so much stacked against you. There's no need to add anymore." Responded Nighteye

Izuku sighed and nodded helping Mirio leaning against him for support as Eri held Mirios hand staring at Izukus hybrid figure feeling scared by his appearance.

"GrrrrAhhhhh!" Shouted Chisaki from the opposite end of the room causing all who were present to look over and stare wide eyed as he looked completely different from before. Especially with an extra pair of arms "That was unpleasant but necessary." He spoke lowly

Nighteye quickly engaged the new fused Chisaki using the first chance he can get to use his Foresight on the young Yakuza member. He played out his foresight and anticipated Chisakis moves dodging when need and attacking where ever possible. But then he foresees something that catches him off guard thus giving the villian the perfect opportunity to strike.

Izuku carefully helped Mirio to the hole Uraraka made from when the first got into the battle area. Just as they were about to pass through into it the heard ripping off flesh and breaking off bone. Both turned around in time to see nighteye cough up blood.

Mirio froze at the horrific sight "sir...NOOOOO!"

"Lemillion GO! Get Eri out of here!" Roared Izuku as he leaped away from them towards Chisaki. The villian saw the Nomu hybrid coming at him and fired spikes and pillars.

Nighteye cough again and groaned "Please... let me see them make it out. Let me see the girl saved...LET ME SEE IT!" As he foresight played on in his mind his eyes widened in shock disbelief horror as he foresees Izuku in his human form being dissembled by Chisaki and Eri being taken for Urarakas lifeless arms "...n...no."

Izuku continues to leap and dodge the pillars coming for him and occasionally whips his tail to break them. He then lands on one hanging off it using his talons help his grip and dive towards Chisaki "How could you treat your own daughter to such madness Chisaki!" He growled

Chisaki raised a brow wondering why this beast was assuming Eri was his daughter but ignored it and became enraged by being called his name "THATS NOT MY NAME ANYMORE!!!" He jams both sets of arms into the ground that causes a large array of spikes to explode from the floor and impale Izuku stopping him inches from reaching Chisaki.

Izuku groans in pain and wheezing for air as Chisaki gets to feet staring at the boy "You never stood a chance against me Hero."

Izuku stared at the ground and slowly started to chuckle. Chisaki frowned "what's funny? You think your death is a joke."

"Haha nope. But you think I'm a hero." Izuku then flexed his arms breaking the spikes out and crushing the rest as he violently shook his body and stood towering over Chisaki. The villian stepped back as he watched all of the wounds heal instantly "And Im gonna prove you right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Overhaul has an interest in erasing quirks. So it'll be better for us if we keep you alive." Spoke Kurono standing over a barely moving Aizawa.

Uraraka meanwhile was peaking around the corner through a doorway. She'd flinch and hide behind the wall every time the above floor would rumble from the above battle.

Kurono would look up occasionally from the rumbling also but then would refocus his attention to his prisoner.

Uraraka takes a deep breath and then activates her zero gravity quirk on herself and proceeded to glide along the ground using the desks as cover to hide her approach.

Another loud rumble occurred as she peaked around the desk to see Kuronos back. _"I need to time this right. Knocking him out with one punch and don't give him a chance to hit me with his quirk."_

At that moment a loud rumble shook the room. Quickly Uraraka activated Full Cowling at 20% and dove straight at Kurono. The villian turned as he heard the explosive force from behind only to be meet with Urarakas knuckles across his temple sending him flying head first into the wall.

Wasting no time Uraraka took a pair of Aizawas quirk canceling cuffs and cuffed the knocked out villian to a nearby pipe. She turned her focus to helping Aizawa and getting him out by using Zero Gravity and carrying towards the entrance she made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any wall Chisaki attempt to create to between him and the rampaging Izuku continuesly failed as the Nomu hybrid kept breaking through pursuing him.

Growing angry with the situation he creates another wall of spikes and waits for Izuku to do the obvious. Which he does charging through head first and arms out stretched reaching for him. Chisaki charges aswell and grabs a hold of Izukus scaly arms and quickly dissembled them making the boy roar in pain falling to his knees.

Chisaki slowly pants satisfied that he actually managed to stop the disgusting filthy beast but his satisfaction was short lived as Izuku began to groan as new arms started growing from the shoulders.

Nighteye watched on weakly trying to speak but his voice lacked volume. "Midoriya... you need to get away... before it's too late..." but his words were not heard.

Chisaki began shaking with rage and frustration as this seemingly invincible creature can't be stopped. Then in the corner of his eye he caught a glint among the rubble. Turning to see he notices it to be Nemotos gun. Seeing it forms an idea in his head as he walks towards it glancing at Izuku who's arms have already grown to the length of his elbows.

Reaching out he picks up the pistol in one of his four hands and smirks when he sees the small case a few feet away. "Guess Kurono dropped it. No matter. It's better this way." He says to himself as he chambers a round.

"Midoriya... run." Chokes out Nighteye desperately

Izukus groans as his claws finally regenerate and he flexes and clenches his talons. He then hears a metallic click and looks up in the direction he heard it from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka carefully guided Aizawa towards the corridor seeing a blood trail that she assumed was from Mirio and slowly began to follow it. She took a moment to look out towards the battlefield and gasped when she saw the horrible state Nighteye was in. Then she heard a very unwelcoming sound.

**_Bang!_**


	36. Run!

**_Bang!_**

Izuku stumbled backwards as the bullet hits his chest and falls to his knees. He feels himself start to shrink and sees his scales and fur turn to skin. Chisaki tosses the gun to the side feeling no longer need for it.

His eyes narrowed in realisation as he watches the creature transform into a boy with wild green hair. _"It's him! I should've realised it sooner. How could I not recognise his Nomu form All Mights fight with All For One!"_ He thought to himself.

Chisaki clenched his fists and growled lowly "You... All of you are infected!!... with hero syndrome. Especially you Midoriya!"

Izuku lifted his head to look at the villian as he changed completely back to human. "You were perfectly immune. Then All For One gave you some quirks and you decide that you can suddenly be a damn hero... it's sicken! You've only proven that I'm right... quirks need to be removed from society." Ranted Chisaki

Uraraka leaned Aizawa quietly against the wall before turning to try and sneak her way towards either Izuku or nighteye.

Chisaki lifted his hand exposing his palm as he stared down at what he considered to be a weak Izuku as a mouth formed on it and spoke "ERI!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl stiffened up with widened fear filled eyes as Chisakis voice echoed through endless corridors. "I've had to raise the body count because of your selfishness Eri. And I'll continue to pile the corpses if I have to!!!"

Mirio looked up at the frightened and spoke weakly "no... don't listen to him Eri... run... please just go hide."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're a monster!" Spoke Izuku through gritted teeth

"Oh quiet. You should thank me for helping you return your old self." Retorted Chisaki before telling through his mouth hand "ERI!"

"Please... I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." Spoke an innocent voice.

All eyes turned turned to see Eri standing in the hole in the wall. Izuku shouted "No! Get away!"

Chisaki chuckled "Eri... you don't actually believe any of them can stop me do you."

The little girl sniffled and shook her head looking at the ground "if... if I go with you. Will you make them all better again... p-please" she pleaded

"It's just so much easier to let yourself feel the pain rather then let others do it for you isn't it Eri?" Spoke Chisaki darkly

Uraraka looked at Chisaki in utter disgust then turned to Eri who was standing still and trembling. Izukus voice caught her attention and she quickly turned to hear him.

"You cold bastard... I won't let you take her! I refuse to!" He shouted at the villian as one of his hands gripped tightly on a piece of rubble.

"She doesn't want your help. Don't you see. You've lost. Especially now that I can tear you apart and don't have to worry about you making a comeback." Spoke Chisaki with annoyance

"I DONT CARE!! If I can't save her then someone else has to!" He shouted and carefully glanced towards Uraraka.

Uraraka looked back with widened eyes and saw his grip on the piece of rubble. She gulped and nodded nervously understanding what she needs to do. Izuku quickly turned his attention back to Chisaki and threw the rubble piece as hard as he could hitting the young Yakuza in the forehead making him stumble back with a groan drawing blood.

Feeling the blood trickle down his face he began to grit his teeth and basically spat words of venom as he stomped towards Izuku "You... filthy little disgusting MAGGOT!!!"

He gripped Izukus throat and lifted him up off the ground burning holes into him as he stared. "I hope your last act of defiance was worth it!"

Izuku gasped for air as his feet dangled but he managed to smirk "yup... totally worth it."

Chisaki tightened his grip "His death is on you Eri." He spoke as he turned to look at the girl to further install fear into her heart and mind. His eyes widened as he sees Uraraka running down the corridor with pink lightning flickering off her body with Eri in her arms.

At the moment Chisaki realised that Izuku successfully distracted him. In overwhelming rage he throws Izukus body aside while dissembling him and making the boy splat horrifically against the a boulder before charging off to pursue the young hero in training.

Nighteye takes in a sharp breath as he witnesses Midoriyas demise before him exactly as he foresight foretold it would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: For this part I like to image "Canal Chase" from Terminator 2:Judgement Day OST playing. Specifically starting roughly at 1:44)

Uraraka held Eri tightly against her even using her quirk to make the girl weightless as she used full cowling to sprint down the corridors of the underground base.

"Give her BACK!!!!" Shouted Chisaki as he began his pursuit.

"Please leave me! I... I don't want any more hurt." Pleased Eri on the verge of tears.

"I'm not letting him hurt you ever again. I swear my life on it." Spoke Uraraka as she turned a random corner to attempt to get out of Chisakis line of sight.

Chisaki ran to the corner slapping his hand on the ground creating a row of spikes towards the girls. Uraraka heard the rumblings coming towards her and activated her quirk on herself jumping up just in time to just narrowly get missed. She slowly rotated in a front flip fashion and once she was upside down facing Chisaki she thrusted her fist forward creating a gust of wind making the villian fall back and her along with Eri flying away only stopping when her back crashes into a wall.

"Release." She spoke deactivating her quirk and then quickly reapplying it to Eri before continuing her mad run to escape.

She picked random corners to turn down in hopes of losing Chisaki. The plan worked perfectly as the only sign of Chisaki they got were his yells of frustration and demands for them to come out of hiding.

But this caused a rather bigger problem. Now she was lost in the complicated Yakuza labyrinth. And had no idea how or where to get out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kuronos quirk finally wore off Eraser couldn't help but wonder how Chisaki didn't seem him. Or was he so focused on trying to get Eri back that he chose to ignore the underground hero.

He got to his feet with a groan before making his way to nighteye. "Nighteye? You still alive?"

"Barely. I'm unsure how long I'll survive for." Spoke Nighteye weakly.

Eraser used part of his scarf in an attempt of some first aid to the pro. "Just hang on. We'll get you out."

"No... Go after Chisaki. I've foreseen him taking Uravity's life and escaping with the girl. You have to stop him with your quirk it's the only logical way we can twist fate." Coughed Nighteye.

Before Eraser could reply movement caught the attention of both Pros. They both turned to see the splattered blood began to reassemble slowly on its own forming a human figure.

"Impossible." They both said in Unison.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka turned another corner to find another dead end. "Crap!" She yelled whispered and felt Eri trembling in her arms. She gently sat the girl down and looked at her. "It's all very scary isn't it."

Eri merely nodded and wiped her nose and cheeks but still the tears remained.

Uraraka unclip her helmet and revealed her face to the girl. The two looked at each other for a moment before Uraraka smiled warmly at her and held the helmet towards Eri "Wanna try it on?"

Eri looked at the helmet then up to Uraraka unsure. "It'll help protect you. Promise" encouraged the young heroine. Eri sniffled one more time before trying on the helmet that was obviously to big for her but with her horn it some how still managed to fit comfortably without causing an discomforting issues.

"Looks good. Now you keep that on and it'll keep you safe okay." Said Uraraka still smiling warmly at the girl which she then responded with "Okay." Uraraka then gently picked her up and proceeded on with finding a way to escape this god forsaken place.

As she turned to leave the dead end. Chisaki bursted through wall grunting and panting with rage as he scanned his eyes in all directions searching until his gaze settled upon the two girls. "Give her to me." He sneered.

Eri tightened her grip on Urarakas costume. Uraraka clenched her fist and screamed "No!" She forced her fist down onto the ground creating a wall of rubble between her and Chisaki but also making her fall through the floor into the lower level.

She quickly got to her feet and began rubbing with Eri and making it out of the room into the next just as Chisaki crashes through to pursue after them not even dare considering the idea of giving Eri up.

Uraraka continue to run with her legs burning with the continuous use of full cowling taking its toll on her body. She then found herself in a familiar looking room. It only took her a few short seconds to realise it was the room she rescued Aizawa from.

She ran straight to the next door and found the hole in the ceiling she created and leaped through it landing right back where she started her game of deadly hide and seek.

She looked to see Aizawa missing but Izuku sitting with Nighteye. Adjusting her hold on Eri she began to trot towards the two.

Hearing her footsteps Izuku turned to see her but his eyes widened as he shouted "Look Out!"

But it was too late as a set of spikes exploded from the grounds and shot through her leg making her scream in pain tripping over and dropping Eri. Chisaki then emerged from behind Uraraka with fury surrounding him like an Aura as he back handed Uraraka sending her flying and crashing into a pillar.

Izuku called out in worry "Ochako!!"

Upon hearing his voice Chisakis eyes widened in disbelief "No... Impossible!! You're quirkless. THERES NO WAY YOURE STILL ALIVE!!" He screamed in frustration.

Izuku attempted to run up and grab Eri but Chisaki grabbed him by the throat the same way he did before. "What the Hell are you!" He growled angerly and the green haired boy.

Izuku stared him down not even registering that Chisaki has closed off his Airways "...I... Am Deku."

Barely a second past when those words left his mouth that the roof came crashing in with Katsukame, Ryuko, Nejire and Tsuyu falling through it.

(A/N: I had so many ideas I wanted to write but couldn't think of ways to make the dots connect. And if I'm going to be honest I didn't think I'd drag this fight out so much. But I feel it's needed.

Anyways. PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	37. Dont,Let,Go

**5 Minutes Earlier.**

Tsuyu jumped and leaped around keeping her distance from the giant Yakuza man to avoid having her energy taken by his quirk that was currently in over drive due to him using a quirk enhancing drug.

She watched as Ryuko struck the villian with her tail and fly around keeping her distance while Nejire fired her quirk at him.

"Tsuyu!"

Upon hearing her name Tsuyu turned to see Uraraka running towards them calling out "We need back up over here! You gotta break through to help us with some support."

"I hear you. We'll help as soon as we can." Replied Tsuyu but was confused that Uraraka ran back around the corner out of sight not bothering to listen.

"Okay lets do this!" Roared Ryuko as she grabbed Katsukame in a headlock and flew up in the air with him with Nejire flying along behind as support. Tsuyu leaped on and wrapped her tounge are his arms behind his back to prevent him from fighting back.

"Hang on tight!" Called out Ryuko as she began a fast decent aim at the section Uraraka told them to go for. The ground cave in and four of them fell through.

Tsuyu looked to see Uraraka laying back all bloody and hurt. "Wait... if she's hear then who was I talking to?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urarakas face slowly melted off Togas. "Well that was easy enough."

"So why am I here? Surely you didn't make a copy of me just to help you escape." Spoke Compress looking at both Twice and Toga.

"That's only one part of the plan old chap. Now we need you to sneak and get both the girl and Midoriya." Explained Twice.

"Wait Midoriya? I thought he was dead." Spoke Compress in general surprise looking down to see the green haired boy.

"So did we. Turns out he's much more stronger then any of us thought. He's somehow able to survive Overhuals quirk. So it'll make Shigaraki very happy if we can get him back." Added Toga.

"Now get going!" Spoke twice before he shoved the copy into the hole.

xxxxxxxxxx 

Chisaki got to his feet seeing more heroes. In anger He activated his quirk creating a pillar shooting up towards the sky after grabbing hold of Eri's arm. "You heroes have ruined EVERYTHING!!!"

Izuku got to his feet and stared up at the rising pillar trying to think of how to get up there fast enough. "Eri!!!"

Chisaki looked at Eri growled seeing her wearing the helmet and reached out dissembling it. She whimpered once it disappeared and looked away scared. Then suddenly something flew past that caught her attention.

She looked up to see Mirios cape flying around amongst the chaos and destruction. Chisaki noticed it and scoffed "That rag is still here!"

Eri then reached out for it but during the process her little horn began to glow. The glow created a golden aura around her then it surrounded Chisaki and with in a second he split into two becoming two separate people again. With no one holding her back she reached out and grabbed the cape and held it close to her.

Izuku continued to stare up and then suddenly felt something grab hold of his arm. He looked down to see a hand wrapped around it and a flash of pink glow from it causing him to suddenly feel weightless.

He looked up to see Uraraka looking at him with pink lighting flickering off her body as she struggled to stand on her bloody leg. "Go get her!" She spoke before throwing Izuku up towards the top of the rising pilllar.

Eri looked down to see Izuku flying up towards her. _"They keep trying. Even if it means they keep getting hurt they won't stop. I have to go back to them..."_

_Don't worry Bout a thing _

"Eri!" Called out Izuku as he flew upwards out of control towards her.

_We'll reach out to you_

Eri tightened her grip on the cape. In her mind wishing she was still wearing the helmet Uraraka gave her.

_Even if it's a harder way _

She takes a deep breath and leaps off the pillar and starts falling towards Izuku.

_Its plan to see the reason why_

Uraraka watches on from the ground wincing in pain falling to her knees but doesn't take her eyes off either of the two.

_Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart_

Izuku sees her falling and focuses all his mental efforts on catching her. _"I've failed her before."_

_Remember it's just natural that we'll be there if you need help_

_"I let her slip away. I won't let her down again."_ He gritted his teeth as he stretched out his arms as far as he could towards the girl as they locked eyes on one another.

_Far across the distance, rest assured that our faith just won't die._

_"I won't her let go! I WILL SAVE HER!" _He yelled internally as the distance between closed painfully slow as the hero's down below watched on holding their breath.

_You know we apt to sacrifice ourselves _

As the two collide Eri wraps her arms tightly around Izukus neck while he holds close and tight.

_Whatever they may say_

"I got you." Spoke Izuku as the momentum of Eri gliding into his catch gently sends the two floating back towards the ground.

_It's plain to see the reason why_

Chisaki looked down over the pillar and became enraged "give her BACK!!!!!" he roared activating his quirk sending spikes towards the two

_Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart_

Izuku tightens his grip on Eri as he sees the spikes coming towards them and turns himself in the air having his back to Chisaki so the spikes strike at his back.

_Remember it's just natural that _

The spikes dig into Izukus body but fail to puncture straight through him like everyone would expect. Uraraka clenches her fists and draws it back staring at the pillar.

_We'll be there if you need help_

"This is gonna hurt." She spoke through gritted teeth as she thrusted her fists forwards at 100% of one for all's power

_Far across the distance_

The throw back of the punch instantly turned her arm a deep dark purple and bloody but launched a powerful blast knocking down the pillar making it collapse violently

_Rest assured that our faith just won't die._

Chisaki lost control of his footing and fell back off the falling pillar "NO!!!" He yelled as he fell amongst the falling rubble towards the ground.

Izuku crash landed on his back skidding to near where Uraraka first threw him still holding Eri tight protecting her with all his might.

Uraraka weakly limped to the two and kneeled beside them "You did it Deku." She spoke softly ignoring the pain she was in.

Izuku looked up to see the brunette and smiled before finally seeing her arm "Ochako! What happened to your arm."

"Just abit of backlash from when I overuse my quirk." She answered sheepishly. Eri shyly peaked up from Izukus chest looking at Uraraka "I lost your hat." She said timidly

Uraraka brushes Eri's hair with her good hand and smiled "I can get another one." Before either of them realised it Eri's golden aura enveloped Uraraka and the pain she once felt was gone.

In surprise Uraraka pulled back and looked down at her arm to see it healed along with her leg. Izuku also noticed and kneeled infront of Eri looking at her curiously "Are you a healer?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chisaki pulled himself from the rubble and used his quirk in himself to repair the damage he suffered from the fall. With a low growl he slowly began to walk towards a passed Katsukame.

"Eri... you naughty girl. You don't understand... none of you do.." he swipes his hand across Katsukame and dissembles him to nothing except a few droplets of blood that rain down onto him. "I need her for my plans to work." He then fused himself to Katsukame turning and growing into some giant fleshy nightmare of a creature.

He then turned to see Izuku kneeling infront of Eri asking her if she had a healing quirk. He slowly stomped towards them covering them in his giant shadow. "She has the ability to rewind. But she has no control over it. Therefore she can rewind any of you out of existence. Hell she could've even turn you back into a monkey if she understood what she's capable of. Only I can stop her with my quirk... she's a cursed child... NOW HAND HER OVER!"

He roared thrusting down his fist to slam all of them but izuku managed to react fast enough to brave himself and catch overgrown fist.

Urarakas eyes widened as she watches Izuku struggle under the weight and strength of Chisakis new form. The pressure becomes to much for his arms to handle as his bones brake and rip through the skin making him scream horrifically.

He fought through the pain and looked over to Uraraka "Take Eri. Go!" He ordered. Uraraka nodded and scooped up Eri and launched at 50% of her power through the hole Ryuko and the others made flying past Chisaki before he could attempt to block them.

The bones slowly reentered Izukus arms and the skin healed over. Suddenly he felt no more pain and felt big strength boost. Chisaki removes his fist and looks up to the sky to pursue after Uraraka and Eri.

Izuku looks down to see a piece of iron bar among the rubble. He runs over and grabs it then charges for Chisaki as the villian squats down getting ready to jump.

Izuku leaps forward jamming the bar into the meaty flesh hitching a ride.

Meanwhile Uraraka floated in the Air holding Eri. She checked her legs seeing that she received no damage from using 50% confirming her theory. She then turned to the little girl "I need to borrow your power Eri. Is that okay?"

Eri looked at Uraraka unsure "I'm cursed. People get hurt because of me." She spoke clearly scared of her own abilities.

"Your power is a blessing. You healed me. I wouldn't call that a curse at all." Said Uraraka with a gentle smile.

Eri looked down in thought and closed her eyes giving a nod. Uraraka then helped Eri settle on to her back and used Mirios cape to hold her in place like a backpack while also activating zero gravity on her.

An explosion from below caught her attention just in time to see Chisaki coming up after them. He stretched out his arm to grab them but Uraraka quickly responded by firing a smash blowing off his arm completely.

He quickly reassembled his arm and tried again only to receive the same result. They continue to hold each other off while Izuku continued to climb the fleshy beast unnoticed.

He began climbing along the exposed rib cage of the beast as Uraraka fires a wave of punches and kicks taking out the creatures arm and legs.

He quickly regrew them as Uraraka stayed on the defensive doing all she can to keep Eri out of harms way.

Izuku continued his climb being careful not to lose his iron bar. _"He's too powerful and knowledgeable with his quirk. Especially since he can heal himself in the way that he does. But he can't heal himself if he's knocked out!"_ Izuku thought as he reached the beasts neck.

Uraraka finally noticed Izuku hanging onto Chisaki and naturally assumed he had some kind of plan. In that moment she felt a wave of pain shoot through her internally _"Eri's quirk is becoming more powerful. The poor girl had no control over it. Just like how I was when All Might tried to teach me how to use One For All before Gran Torino stepped in. If Izuku doesn't do whatever he's got planned soon then I don't know how long I can last."_

She gritted her teeth and stayed on the defensive and continued to play the role of distraction.

Izuku took a deep breath and swung himself into the mouth of the beast coming face to back with Chisakis torso. He tightened his grip on the iron bar and pulled back to swing it "Youre finished! You know why?!"

Chisakis eyes widened as his torso turned to see Izuku. "YOU?!?

"Because I AM HERE!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung the iron bar with all his strength and struck Chisakis head with enough force that it wiped his head and broke of his mask.

His eyes Instantly rolled into the back of his head as juggernaut like body began to descend at fast speeds towards the ground.

Izuku panted as hung up in the mid air and closed his eyes beginning his free fall to the ground. Uraraka dove straight for him and grabbed him as they fell together with Eri. As they got closer to the ground Uraraka fired a Delaware smash to soften the landing. They all floated a few inches off the ground before Uraraka connected her hands together "Release."

Aizawa exited the building helping Mirio out just as Ryuko gently helped Nighteye with the assistance of Tsuyu and Nejire.

Seeing the injured pro Izuku turned to see Eri's horn still glowing. "I need your help." He said gently picking up the little girl and running off towards nighteye.

Uraraka caught on quick to what he was thinking and followed after him. When they reached him he was barely awake. Izuku somehow convinced Eri to hold Nighteyes hand and the pro suddenly became surrounded by the golden aura.

With a loud gasp his eyes widened as the spike that was inside him slowly started to push out of him. As it did the wound healed around until the spike was out completely.

When the spike landed with a loud thud Eri flinched and let go of Sirs hand. The pro looked down and checked himself over in complete disbelief.

Uraraka smiled at Eri "See. Your quirk is a gift Eri."

Izuku smiled hearing Urarakas words but noticed Mirios cape missing. He looked back to where they landed seeing it on the ground.

In his mind he felt that Eri felt comfort with it and so he carried her back towards it to pick it up to give to her but that's when things took a turn.

Izuku quickly dropped to his knees as he felt his insides turn and cause pain. Hearing his cries Eri clung onto him fearfully _"no... I don't wanna hurt him... please make it stop."_

Everyone turn to see it. Uraraka went to charge forward to help him but was quickly blocked by Chisakis fleshy large hand. Her eyes widened but watched as the golden aura covered him and quickly his fused form was reversed returning him to himself passed out along with Katsukame back to himself.

She looked back to see Izuku trembling against the power and pain of Eri's quirk. The little girl herself was screaming but then suddenly everything came to a silence as Izuku dropped forward laying down with Eri passed out on top of him.

Before Uraraka could question what happened Eraserhead stepped beside her "Sorry but I needed to step in for both of their sakes."

"I understand sir." She replied as she walked over to the two and kneeled beside them.

Nighteye stared into dumbfounded by the events that happened _"This isn't what I foreseen... they... they changed the future."_

(A/N: think this is the longest chapter for this story. I was gonna wait a bit before writing this but I couldn't hold myself back and so here we are. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	38. Handcuffs

The last thing Chisaki remembered clearly was locking eyes with Izuku before the little green haired piece of garbage struck him in the head knocking him out.

Now he was staring up at the blue sky while a police van burned to the right of him. Then he finally noticed he was strapped down and contained to some kind of bed and cuffed preventing any movement or use of his quirk with expection of his head.

"Remind me..." spoke a voice before kicking the bed Chisaki was strapped to. "... who's going to be leader again?"

Chisaki looked up to see Shigaraki looming over him. At this point he didn't care about seeing the guy. He's day was already pretty shit house so what more worse can happen. "Have you come to kill me?" He spoke in a neutral tone.

"No... I've thought of something you'll hate more." Spoke Shigaraki as he reached up to remove a hand from his face just as compress removed Chisakis left arm with his quirk.

"For the arm." He smirked holding up a marble that contained Chisakis arm before tipping his hat.

Shigaraki opened up a small case with bullets in it noticing two slots are empty. "Now which one of these is the final product... I'll just take both."

Chisaki stared at the case "that's mine."

Shigaraki raised a brow looking down at the Yakuza "You know what I think?... I think someone who wants to destroy quirks shouldn't have one." He spoke reaching down wrapping his fingers around Chisakis wrist. The moment he did it automatically turned grey and began to fall apart.

Chisakis eyes widened and tried to pull away in a panic. "Oh dear... if we don't cut that off your whole body will decay." Spoke Shigaraki as he pulled out a knife and hacked off the arm.

Chisaki breathed and panted heaverly as he slowly bleed all over himself. Shigaraki grinned insanely "See much better. And just like that all of the fruits of your labor belong to me. And you don't even have a thumb to suck on! Hahahaha your doomed to watch from the sidelines as your dreams fall apart around you!"

Shigaraki drops the knife and starts to walk back towards the stolen van. Chisaki grits his teeth and calls out "Midoriyas quirk!"

Shigaraki stopped and he along with Dabi and Compress looked over to Chisaki listening "Midoriyas quirk... that's why you wanted him back isn't it. He's insanely powerful regeneration quirk."

Shigaraki stood over him once more "Regeneration is pretty handy. But no that's not why I wanted him back under my control." He spoke before leaving with the others.

Chisaki began to twitch as he could feel the filthy around him touch and become some what infectious as his skin began to rash up. He starts yelling at the top of his lungs at the pain of his bloody arm and the germs around and on him.

As Shigaraki approached the van Spinner was driving he speaks lowly "The reason I want Midoriya back is because of his other quirk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word Izuku turned himself over to the police and pros once Eri was placed into an ambulance after coming down with a fever. Despite Uraraka and the other interns protesting against him being arrested.

Now he sits cuffed to a table in what he assume is an interrogation room at the police station. He lets out a sigh but smiles proudly not regretting doing what he did to save Eri. He decided the moment he turned himself over to Eraserhead and Sir Nighteye that if they decided to lock him up and throw away the key then so be it.

He got that girl away from hell and can now only hope she'll live a better life now.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened then closed. He looked up to see no one there which caused him to blink in confusion. Then the sound of the chair opposite him sliding back caught his attention. He looks over just in time to see a white bear? Or is it a dog? Possibly a mouse maybe? Climb onto the desk holding a file in its paws.

It sat down the file to his side as he brushed off and straighten his suit before placing his paws behind his back and smiling at the green haired boy. "Greetings Mr Midoriya. I'm Nezu."

"Uh... hello Mr Nezu sir." Replied Izuku still clearly confused by the little creature standing before him.

Nezu turned to open the file and began reading it out loud "Izuku Midoriya. Diagnosed as quirkless until an unidentified Villian forcefully gave you a total of four quirks. Werewolf transformation, Velocraptor transformation, regeneration and a mysterious quirk called Pain Strength. Although I believe you've lost your transformation abilities due to today's events I believe."

Izuku nodded "Y-yeah. Well as far as I'm aware. I believe I only have the regeneration quirk now."

"Considering what I've heard from witnesses I believe you still have this Pain Strength quirk. Anyway let's not be side tracked." Spoke Nezu looking back at the file.

"Are here's where it gets interesting. Charges."

Izukus eyes widened slightly at the word but remained quiet as Nezu read it out. "Affiliation with a well known villian organisation, usage of quirk or quirks without a license, assualt and battery on a student/civillian, destruction of wildlife and property, interference with a hero/police investigation and of course acts of Vigilantism."

Nezu turned to look at Izuku with his paws behind his back smiling still "Did I leave anything out?"

Izuku silently shook his head avoiding the small creatures gaze as he looked down. Nezu nodded and turned his back to Izuku "Now if it were up to the Higher up Police Ranks and the Hero Public Safety Commission you'd have yourself a very comfortable cell. However public opinion and respect is important to them."

Izuku furrowed his brows "W-What do you mean?"

Nezu spoke with his back still to Izuku "If the Police or The Commission do something that the General public don't agree with then they'll lose respect which could lead to a series of events that modern society hasn't seen since the first appearance of quirks."

"Okay... what's your point?" Asked Izuku not really understanding.

"Current public opinion supports you. People believe you're deserving of a second chance. Especially with the heroic acts you performed today. This is also supported by testimonies given by Sir Nighteye aswell as the other pros along with their interns and the officers who were part of the Rescue." Explained Nezu.

Izuku stared at the rodents back in disbelief "They're just going to let me go? Just like that?"

Nezu chuckled "Oh goodness no. You don't have enough trust to just walk the streets freely. Infact this is the perfect chance to explain why I'm here."

Izuku once again furrows his brows as Nezu turns to face him. "I'm the principal of UA. And HPSC along with the police want you to have your second chance at my school."

Izukus eyes widened "You're kidding me right?! They want me to go to UA? There's gotta be some kind of trick! What's the catch?"

Nezu nodded "Of course there's a catch. For starters you'll be enrolled into the General Studies course. Second you'll be living on campus with a building to yourself with state of the art sercurity system. You'll be monitored at all times. When you're not doing your classes you are to be in your dorm. You'll be interviewed by police at least once a month to show your progress. Basically instead of being thrown in jail with actual Villians. You'll be my prisoner instead."

Izuku looked down in thought. "So that's it then? I just go to school and become isolated from everyone else?"

"Spot on my boy. However your progress will gain rewards if you go in the right direction. Such as visitation from your mother. Lessened curfews and freedom to explore campus." Added Nezu.

Izuku continued to stare at his cuffs. The thought of seeing his mother again brought mixed feelings. Would she be happy? Disappointed? Ashamed? He deeply missed her and regretted everything she must've gone through because of him. He knew she deserved an apology.

Then Nezu added one more thing for him to consider "And if you continue to prove yourself as a model student. You may just be able to compete in the sports festival which could earn you a future spot in the Hero course."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka was exhausted. It had been a very long and stressful day. Not just for her but for Kendo, Tsuyu aswell. Especially Kirishima apparently after what she heard what he went through when Kendo told the story of their battle with Rappa.

They were meet with everyone from class who were worried sick about them after seeing the news. After explaining they were fine and after many many hugs and many servings of double chocolate cake she finally made it to bed.

She laid awake staring at the ceiling with two thoughts that wouldn't leave her mind. One being is Eri gonna be okay. Two being wil she see Izuku again?


	39. Welcome

_"Everybody say 'Hi'. Look who's finally arrived. I'm not looking for a good time. I'm just looking for the Exit Sign."_ Sang Urarakas clock radio waking her up.

She sat up with a yawn while rubbing her eye before dragging herself out of the comfort that was her bed.

The radio continued to sing as she stretched and cracked her back then rubbing her sore muscles _"I'm just tryna get by. Been here too many times. I'm not standing in the bathroom line. I'm just looking for the Exit Sign."_

She tapped the button to switch it off before glancing outside to see activity around campus. She caught sight of Todoroki and Bakugo walking off with All Might and present Mic for there seemingly endless training and lessons to gain their provisional license.

As she watched the four she noticed her reflection in the glass of her window seeing her wild untamed bed hair. She rolled her eyes at herself before making her way to the girls bathroom to get ready for the day.

Kendo and Tsuyu later joined her with just as wild looking bed hair. Obviously the events from the day before really took there toll on them during the night. And it was made even more obvious when the caught sight of Kirishima drag his feet with utter exhaustion as he used his head to push open the boy's bathroom door instead of using his hand like a regular human being.

The four young heros in training eventually made it to class being the last there. Of course this was noticed by a certain engine user. "I appreciate the service you four did but that doesn't allow you an excuse to slack off from your studies! Especially you Kendo! As Vice class rep you must set an example for your fellow classmates!" Shouted Iida whilst chopping his arm through the air.

"Jeez man cut them some slack. They had a big day." Commented Sero

"Yeah. Give them a break and they'll be back up and ready to go in no time." Added Mina.

Before the conversation could proceed any the further Midnight strutted into the room "Morning Students. I'll be handling Erasers homeroom duties until further notice."

Momo raises her hand "Ma'am may I ask where is Mr Aizawa? Even after the USJ he still came to classes."

"Aizawa is needed for his quirk elsewhere. Your fellow students who was with him yesterday should have a good idea why he is needed. But bother them with questions in your own. Any one who dares ignore me will be punished." She spoke with hissing whisper towards the end that was both arousing and intimidating.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mei hummed happily as she was allowed the opportunity to work independently on the sercurity system at one of the dorms that was originally built for visiting schools or visiting parents of the UA students who lived far away great distances.

But it was now being repurposed for some reason. Whatever the reason might be she didn't care. She got to make and install her latest sercurity babies. Of course Powerloader was surpervising her and was making sure that what ever the zoom quirk user did was with in regulation standards.

She continued humming away installing cameras along with alarms. She even had electronic recognition to replace using a key to enter.

She designed it in a way that whenever someone touched the door knob it'll instantly scan the person's hand and do a facial scan via a camera before allowing them to enter depending on whether they had permission or not. Those decisions would be left to Nezu in the end but she wasn't fussed.

She was in her element working away with tools and creating. It's what she lived for. It's what made her drive. But she gets an even greater buzz of excitement when developing support items or figuring out ways to improve someone's quirk with a support item.

"Remember this needs to be finished by late this afternoon." Reminded Powerloader

She continued working on the wiring as she answered "I'm aware of the deadline! Don't start doubting my work Sir."

"I'm not doubting your work. I'm just questioning your attention span. Don't get any ideas of trying to upgrade any of this gear. You've got them at state of the art with the work you've done to them already. No need to over do it." Retorted powerloader.

"Fine fine. This is just a little side project to help inspire me to think of newer better babies anyway." She sang.

It was at this time Tooru and Ojiro walked by noticing the work the two were and their minds began to wonder what they were doing and why. The moment past as they quickened their pace to make it to next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizawa watched with crosses arms through the window at the little girl in a hospital bed. She remained a sleep and was panting heavily as she continued to battle a fever.

"Any change?" Spoke Nighteye as he stepped in beside him to observe the girl with Mirio standing with him still in a hospital gown since the nurses and doctors are still continuing to observe and monitor his quirkless condition.

Aizawa answered Nighteye "Her temperature fluctuates but she's remained asleep since her arrival. She could be like this for a while but I'll remain until the hospital staff say otherwise."

Nighteye nodded understandingly "Can I ask you to keep me updated on her progress?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Nighteye turned and made his exit as Mirio stepped forward to watch the girl. Aizawa looked at him. "So how you holding up?"

Mirio smiles brightly at the tired looking pro "I'll admit the whole quirkless thing is taking some getting used to but I'll get over it. And from what I heard about what happened to Sir then there could still be some hope for me yet."

Aizawa nodded recalling how Izuku used Eri and her power to save the foresight user. "It's possible but I wouldn't put to much faith in it."

"I know. We know so little about her and her quirk we just can't even begin to comprehend how powerful she could be. Who knows if she'll ever allow herself to use it again after spending most of her life think she's a curse." Spoke Mirio with all seriousness

"Only time will tell what her future and yours will be." Spoke Aizawa

xxxxxxxxxx

Nezu watched while sitting on 13's shoulder as the police van slowly pulled up to the dorm Powerloader and Hatesume were doing upgrades to.

He smiled as handcuffed green haired boy steps out in an orange jumpsuit that's only just slightly to big and approaches 13 and himself with two officers either side of him.

At the moment all classes were on so no students were around to see this what could be described as an odd prisoner transfer.

"Enjoy the ride?" Asked Nezu

"It was okay. Were the cuffs really necessary?" Replied Izuku.

"Sorry kid but it's protocol." Answered one of the police officers before leaning over to uncut him.

Izuku rubbed his wrists once he felt them freed. And took the opportunity to glance around the campus from where he stood. _"I made it. Not exactly how I pictured getting here but I'm at UA."_ He thought to himself.

"There are casual clothes that should fit you in the main bedroom aswell as your UA school and gym uniform. I suggest changing and returning your jumpsuit to the officers." Suggested Nezu

"Oh uh yeah yeah of course." He bowed and walked inside the dorms moments later he was wearing a plain grey hoodie and jeans as he returned the jumpsuit and allowed the officers to take their leave.

"Now then. Take this time to adjust and get settled. Only people with authorisation will have the ability to enter or exit your dorm. That includes you. Also someone will come by later to check in on you and give you your timetable for your lessons tomorrow." Explained Nezu as he continued to sit comfortably on 13s shoulder.

The comfyness of the space suit was quiet relaxing and Nezu was mentally debating whether or not to make riding on 13 a regular thing.

Meanwhile Izuku bowed "I understand and once again thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"You're welcome Mr Midoriya." Said Nezu

"By the way your mother sent us a box full of some personal items that she thought you'd might like to help the dormitory feel like home. It's on the kitchen table." Spoke 13

Izuku bowed again quickly "Oh uh t-thank you. I'll go look it over" he then stepped inside and the door locked sercurly behind him. He walked straight to the box to find and envelope resting ontop. He wasted no time in opening it and reading.

_Dear Izuku, I'm so happy to hear that you're alive and well. I was so worried about you and when I saw what happened to you on the news I felt my heart stop and began to think that I'd never see my baby again._

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. If I was a good mother then you wouldn't have gotten caught up with those Villians. So I'm sorry I failed as a mother Izuku. I hope you can forgive me enough to let me see you again. I understand you're not allowed visitors unless you behave so I'm willing to wait for you to be the good boy I know you are._

_The detective also told me what you did and what you've been through. So incase I cant say it to you in person then let me say that I'm so proud of you. You were a hero for that poor little girl and she's safe because of you. Knowing that you made such a big difference makes me proud beyond words. I just hope I'll have a chance to say it to you face to face._

_Love with all my heart my little Hero._

_Inko Midoriya._

A single tear landed on the paper followed by another then another. Izuku sniffled as he wiped as his tears and nose. He placed the letter down to avoid making it soaked from his emotional tears. "I'll see you mom. I promise I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midnight stood infront of the class as she began to finish off her dismissal " And lastly the dormitory across the pathway from yours is now currently forbidden for students to be with in 50 meters of unless told otherwise. If you break that 50 meter boundary mark then you'll have the grand privilege of being the guinea pig for the support departments untested sercurity measures. And I'm told it's quiet painful."

1A blinked in confusion. "Uhh why the sudden change?" Asked Sato obviously wondering with curiosity same as his fellow classmates.

"You'll learn one time but at the moment it's not my place to say. I was just told to inform you." Explained Midnight before dismissing class for the day.

(A/N: so at this point I'll most likely won't be following cannon with exception of the festival and maybe 1A vs 1B training team battles mainly due of how things are currently placed in this alternative universe of mine.

Also I got bored and wrote an opening for a story I'm thinking about writing after I'm finished with this called I Love Bein' A Turtle. If you could check it out and review your thoughts about whether or not I should commit to it would be nice.

PS. Points if you can guess the name of the song and Artist that woke Uraraka. Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	40. Settling

Kirishima began his walk to the closest gym to get in a work out. Ever since his run in with Rappa he's become determined to improve his unbreakable form. The haunting feeling of those few moments where he couldn't help Fatgum or Kendo bothered him whenever his mind wandered away from his studies.

As his memory replayed Rappas first punch that broke and pinned him into a wall. A voice awoke him from his day dreaming. "Going to work out?"

He turned to find the owner of the voice to be Kendo. She appeared to be in work out clothes aswell as she stepped beside him.

"Yeah. Feel like I gotta improve." He answered

"Well would you like some company? I'm kind in the same boat as you." Added Kendo.

Kirishima smiled slightly "company would be nice."

The two began there walk to the gym just as Bakugo and Todoroki entered the dorms to catch a glimpse of the conversation their fellow classmates were engrossed into.

"What could be the reason they don't want us there?" Whined Mina

"Maybe UA gets secret funding by filming raunchy and lustful films and they're currently using those dorms for their latest production." Theorised Mineta

Tsuyu glances other at the grape headed boy with furrowed brows "It's moments like this I still question how you managed to pass the entrance exam."

"We should drop the subject entirely! We were told to stay away from the building and as students of this heroic institution we must obey! Besides none of us ever went near it to begin with so it makes no difference to us." Ranted Iida

"What are you extras on about?" Grumbled Bakugo

Tokoyami answered the explosion user "In your absence Midnight informed us that the dormitory opposite our is out of bounds with its 50 meter radius."

"Yeah and we were all trying to work out why?" Added Sato

Todoroki walks into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. "If you're that curious why don't you just send Tooru to go check it out." Suggested the half and half user.

Mina automatically face palmed herself "Duh! Of course!! Tooru start stripping!!"

"Hell No!!! Ojiro and I watched Hatesume do the sercurity work in that building. Who knows what batshit crazy booby traps she's got setup." Screeched Tooru

"Whatever it could be I'm sure Aizawa or someone will inform us in time." Spoke Momo

Everyone decided at the point the conversation was ended. Uraraka took the opportunity to join Tsuyu with Iida and Momo to start doing school to catch up from their time away interning. While the others did their on studying or lounged about infront of the tv.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku wandered around his new room spending his time unpacking the box he got from his mother. Part of him felt strange as he hung an All Might poster on the wall. Especially since everything that's happened in his life involving the man.

But during his time alone and on the run from the league and the law it gave him time to think. Amazing how much thinking can be done when majority of you time is spent with no one but yourself and your thoughts. Although the day he first meet All Might is still a very painful memory he couldn't help but come to the conclusion that the pro was right.

No one can be a pro hero without a quirk. His fight with Overhaul further drove that point home.

He stood back looking at the poster remembering it as the very first one he ever got. He put it up as not only a way to help admire the hero again. But mainly for Nolstalgic reasons to help the new setting feel like home.

He stepped out into the kitchen to look inside the rest of the box as he heard a knock at the door. "Uhh come in?" He said unsure still not certain on how the sercurity system works. The door opened and in stepped all might with a plastic bag and a briefcase in each hand.

Izukus eyes widened seeing the old bro not at all expecting to see him so soon let alone in his dormitory.

"Hello Young Midoriya. I've come to give you a few items. And also to speak with you as I believe you and I are due for a talk." Spoke All Might

Izuku gulped before quickly bowing in respect "Uh sure y-yes of course. Take a seat." He said gesturing to the kitchen table.

All Might sighed in relief as he had not expected the boy to want to speak to him. As he walked to the table he couldn't help but glance inside the open box. The first thing he noticed was a photo of a four year old boy in an All Might Onesie smiling ear to ear with the boys mother smiling proudly and hugging the boy close.

Then he noticed a few notebooks similar hand writing and style to the one Nezu had sitting on his desk that he somehow managed to get off Mirko and the police. But on top of that was a limited edition Golden age All Might action figure.

Suddenly the box got pulled away and hidden out of sight by what could be assumed to be an embarrassed Izuku.

All Might decided not to say anything but instead opened up the plastic bag and pulled out its contents "I assume you haven't eaten yet?"

"N-no sir not yet." Spoke Izuku just as his nose began to sniff the scent of the meals. It was then he realised he hadn't ate a decent meal since he ran away from home. And most of that time he was living off raw venison as a prehistoric beast.

"Well then I got Lunch Rush to make us some Katsudon." Said All Might as he slid the dish towards Izukus side of the table. He then looked up to see the boy drooling as he stared at the food before him that was followed by a stomach growl.

"Foods made to be eaten young man not to stare at." Chuckled All Might as he sat and began to eat his own plate.

Without wasting time Izuku swiped a pair of chopsticks and quickly began devouring the meal before him. If one were to observe Izukus eating habit then they could say his ability to eat would be good enough to rival that of Goku and Monkey D. Luffy.

After the two finished their meals All Might decided not to delay any further. "I'll be blunt Midoriya. I believe I owe a huge apology."

Izuku looked at the old symbol of police and noted the seriousness of his tone. Izuku then began waving his arms around wildly "What?! No no you don't owe me an apology. If anything I owe one to you."

All Might raised a brow. "What do you have to apologise for?"

Izuku looked down at the table in thought as he answered. "Because I joined the League. I was tired and sick of being quirkless and everyone treating me like I'm a freak. But that lead to me not only try to kill you. But also made you retire. If it wasn't for me being so stupid and selfish you'd still be number one."

All Might leaned back in his seat processing what he heard before sighing. "Young man the events that took place aren't your fault. Even if you weren't involved those things still would've happened. Also you had no control when you became a Nomu. I need to apologise for what I said to you on that rooftop that day we meet."

Izuku looked up and shook his head "No it's fine. You were right. I can't be a hero without a quirk."

All Might sighed and nodded "Unfortunately that is the truth in these modern times. But I missed something that day. And you had to go through hell and back for me and others to finally see it."

Izuku looked on in confusion as All Might stood up leaning on the table "You've been through a lot of changes and challenges these past months. You're not the same boy I rescued from that sludge villian. But there is one thing that has always remained with in you."

All Might reached over and pointed a finger into Izukus chest "You have a good heart. A pure one. That is essential to being a great hero. Now you have a quirk of your own that golden heart of yours can shine brightly and proud."

Izuku clenched his chest as he heard those words and his eyes began to water ready to burst. His mind began flashing back through the last few months. Defending Kota from Muscular, Ochako trying to care for him, his forced transformation, him attacking All For One, Eri holding onto him in the alleyway, Him facing off in his Hybrid form against Overhaul, Ochako throwing him to catch Eri, Him hitting Overhaul with an Iron bar and finally Ochako catching him with Eri on her back.

The tears began to flow as he clenched his chest tighter.

"I've should've said this to you long ago... Young Man... You too can become a Hero." Announced All Might proudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All Might had no idea how long Izuku cried for but he wasn't going to judge since the boy had some much built up emotion it was understandable.

Before taking his leave All Might gave Izuku a time table for his lessons and phone. It was explained that it was an encrypted phone so only falculty members could call its number. It also had restrictions on internet usage and website usage. He can add other phone numbers but they numbers will go through a complicated process to determine if the number is safe or related to criminal activity.

As far as apps go he had no access to any form of social media. Only had access to the UA app along with news and weather.

To an ordinary teenager the phone was completely useless but considering the circumstances he wasn't going to complain. The fact he has a phone at all is a great privilege in itself.

Before living All Might informed Izuku that he needed to go and meet with recovery girl before starting his lessons. Once he had the dormitory to himself he returned to unpacking the box. Once he finished setting down a photo of himself with his mother on the bedside table he wandered over to the window and opened it up slightly to let in the cold air. He sat back against the wall feeling the gentle breeze as he looked through the glass of the window up towards the stars.

xxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka finished changing into her evening wear as soon as she was done doing her catch up studies. As she prepared for bed she noticed the Ukulele that Jirou gave her sitting on the desk.

She picked it up and strum it lightly. She wouldn't call herself good at playing the instrument but she fiddled with it enough that one could claim it sounded like music when she played.

She opened her window and sat in it leaning against the wall with one leg dangling out in the cold night air. She continued to strum and test a few notes while she glanced up the stary night.

Feeling a little confident she attempts to start playing a random song that pops into her head. She slowly starts playing getting a feel for the tune before she finally attempts the lyrics.

_"Hold me close and Hold me fast. The Magic Spell you cast. This is la vie en rose."_

She closes her eyes getting lost in the moment no noticing Kirishima and Kendo returning from their gym session.

_"When you kiss me, Heaven Sighs. And Though I close my eyes. I see La vie en rose."_

Kendo stops looking up to listen just as Kirishima does the same crossing his arms.

_"When you press me to your heart. And in a world apart. A where roses bloom."_

Mina quietly opens the window In Jirous room as she along with Momo, Tsuyu and Tooru peak out to listen as Jirou sits back on her bed smiling with her ear jack in the wall getting a better listen then the others.

_"And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seems to into love songs."_

By now some of the boys have snuck in with the girls to listen in with the exception of a few.

_"Give your heart and soul to me. And life will always be... La vie en rose."_

She finished the last note with a gentle smile on her face as she opens her eyes to look back up at the stars. Mean while Kendo and Kirishima smile while walking back into the dorms. The others quietly closed the window hopeing the gravity manipulater doesn't know she had an audience to her performance.

Unknown to all of them a certain green haired boy smiled softly as continued to star gaze with only one thought entering his mind _"That was beautiful."_

(A/N: all I wanna say is I Support Horikoshi. _PLUS ULTRA!)_


	41. First,Day

Izuku frowned and grumbled as he made a sixth attempt at doing his school tie. He looked himself over in the mirror seeing it short. His shoulders slumped in defeat deciding that was good enough before pulling in his jacket.

He then opened up his phone searching through the UA app to find where Recovery girl is meant to be. Finding the map to the nurses office he slung a yellow back over his shoulder and looked back at his reflection one more time. "First day at UA." He took a deep breath an attempt to calm his nerves then exited his dorm.

He walked out into campus and began following the directions his phone was telling him. Moments later Uraraka walked out with Tsuyu and Iida from their dorms and proceeded to walk towards 1A's homeroom.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku watched with great curiosity as recovery girl took blood samples from the boy. He scratches the back of his head as he watched another vial fill with red before asking "So why are you taking my blood?"

"Well after the little incident involving that girl everyone went straight to hospital except you. One of the boys who was struck but the quirk removal bullet has been giving blood to see if there's away to reverse its affects." She explained removing the vial and replacing it with another.

"You were also hit with the same bullet supposedly yet you still have at least one of your quirks. We just want to compare your blood with Mirios. Not only that but also study your quirk. Quirks have limitations. Mine for example drains a persons stamina but from my understanding you don't show signs of limits with your regeneration ability. Especially considering you've defied death a number of times."

Izuku listened on with curiosity and couldn't help but agree. Why didn't he yet experience any backlash from regeneration?

"I have a theory as to why that is but I can't be certain til I've done some tests" concluded Recovery girl as she removed the vial and needle from Izukus arm. Before she can place a piece of cotton over where the needle was she noticed it healed already.

"Is that all you need from me?" Asked Izuku

"Not just yet. Nezu is taking security with you rather seriously." Replied recovery girl as she pulls out an injection gun.

Izukus eyes widened staring at it "w-what the hell is that for?!"

"Oh this is to insert a complicated tracking device with in your arm. I know this seems a bit over top but you must understand how serious it is that we keep you out of trouble." Spoke recovery girl as she made sure the gun was loaded with a tracking chip.

Izuku sighed and offered his arm for the injection which Recovery girl wasted no time injecting the new UA student. He whinced slight from the injection but quickly healed over same as before no longer feeling pain.

He flexed his fingers and rotated his arm making sure it felt normal before pulling his school jacket back on. "That's all I need from you young man. Off you go to your classes."

Izuku stood up and bowed "Yes Ma'am." He slung his pack over his shoulder once again pulling out his phone to search for his home class room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sure you've all been informed about the recent changes to one of the dormitories." Spoke Aizawa standing in front of the class. He got a response of a few nods before he continued on with an explanation.

"All you need to know that it is now basically a glorified prison for a new student in the general studies course."

"That seems a little over top for a single student." Commented Kendo

Iida quickly raises his hand "Why is the new student treated in such a way? If he is being treated like a criminal then why is he even enrolled here?"

"Due to the new kids recent history and reputation. He's been given a second chance but is being put on an extremely tight leash. Just treat him like every other student and you'll be fine. Even if some of you have come across him before." Continued Aizawa with his explanation.

Mineta and Kaminari both slumped at the discovery of the new kid not being a girl. Everyone else perked up at the thought that they could've have possibly meet this person before.

Uraraka couldn't help but wonder if it's who she thinks it is. Considering the circumstances of the situation it very well could be. But she wouldn't allow herself to get her hopes up. The idea of disappointment was unwelcoming so she kept expectations low.

"Who is it Mr Aizawa?" Asked Tsuyu since that was indeed the question everyone wanted to know.

Aizawa smiled creepily that was a rare thing to see "You'll all find out eventually."

He's gaze turned to Bakugo as a thought came together mind. "Hmmm Bakugo stepped outside for a moment."

Bakugo raised a brow then rolled his eyes as he stepped outside with Aizawa following him. Aizawa stopped and turned to Jirou with a glare "No eavesdropping."

Everyone turned to her as she raised her hands up defensively "I won't I won't chill out!"

Aizawa huffed and stepped out closing the door behind him then stepped infront of Bakugo. "I'm going to tell you who the new student is since I believe you will take this news the hardest and I don't want you acting out in anger. Remember you're on thin ice."

Bakugo crossed his arms "Just tell me who it is." He spoke with impatience

"Izuku Midoriya." Answered Aizawa rather bluntly

Bakugo visibly stiffened up and eyes widened slightly. He began to bare his teeth as he glanced as his scared hand "Is this a fucking joke... that.. fucking useless nerd got enrolled here?!" He growled through his teeth.

"Midoriya showed he's deserving of a chance here. Various pros vouched for him myself included." Explained Aizawa. He could see the veins on Bakugos head as he tried to process what he just heard.

"Don't do anything stupid. Get back to class." Spoke Aizawa. Bakugo clenched his fists and stormed back to his seat in class _"first chance I get I'm gonna make that fucking nerd pay for what he did to me!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku sat alone in the cafeteria as he ate lunch and continued to work on some school that he really needed to catch up on since he went with out an education for a few months he was a fair way behind.

"So you're the guy that's taken my spot in the general studies course."

Izuku looked up to see a boy with a tired look on his face with purple hair looking down at him. Izuku blinked "Take your spot?"

The boy nodded "I got moved up to hero course in 1B. For some reason they only had 19 and decided I was worthy enough to join at the start of this semester."

"Oh uh... congratulations?" Izuku replied holding out his hand even though deep down he was panicking thinking that this could lead into a confrontation.

The boy smiled a little and took his hand giving it a shake "Names Shinso."

"Midoriya." Replied Izuku smiling back a little. Shinso turned to walk off and get his own lunch "guess I'll see you around."

Izuku watched him leave before going back to his studying and food _"that was kind of weird."_ He thought to himself until he noticed a shadow loom over him.

He gulped nervously as he turned around to see the shadows owner a came face to face with a girl with aqua hair floating above him. They stared at each other for a moment before she grinned wildly and squeeled in excitement "It is you!! Mirio get your butt here now!"

Izuku looked around feeling his heart rate skyrocketing "whats going on?! I-I uhhh I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"No way I'm wrong. You're totally the guy that fought Overhaul with Uravity! I saw your elbows explode as you held him back then they healed. That means you got a healing quirk right? Does it hurt? How fast does it work? What's your limits? Can you regrow limbs?" Rambled the girl

"Nejire you're making the guy uncomfortable." Mumbled a boy who Izuku recognised

"Wait... Suneater?" Asked Izuku

The boy became extremely nervously and nodded shyly. But then another boy with blonde hair appeared and was smiling brightly. Before Izuku could remember his name he found himself in a tight hug. "Hey! It's great to see you again! Man we never really did get a chance for an introduction during the raid did we." Spoke the blonde as he released Izuku

Izuku gasped for air finally being freed "n-no we didn't. But you're Mirio right?"

"Spot on! And if remember you're Midoriya?" Asked Mirio with an incredible amount of positiviness.

Izuku nodded confirming his name. Mirio smiles and thrusted his fist in the air "Awesome. I really wanted to thank you for what you did. If it weren't for you then I don't even wanna imagine what would've happened to Sir let alone little Eri."

Izukus ears perked up at the mention of the girl "Eri! How is she? Is she safe? Is she being cared for."

"Wow calmed down. She's fine. Still got a fever but she's safe in the hospital. Nighteye and Eraserhead have been checking in keeping an eye on her." Explained Mirio.

Izuku sighed in relief knowing she's still safe. In that moment a certain brunette along with her friend Kendo entered the cafeteria. The first thing they noticed was the big three standing together.

Then when Uraraka spotted a patch of fluffy wild green hair she swore her heart skipped a beat as she recognised the hair style. In her mind her original theory about the mystery student was starting to prove true.

This was only confirmed when a loud roar erupted from behind her from a well known explosion user "DEKU!!!!!"


	42. Cafeteria

Nezu sat on All Mights shoulder as Recovery girl went through the data she's discovered in Midoriyas blood.

"It would seem the quirk known as Pain Strength has mutated and forged with the regeneration quirk to become one instead of two. The most interesting part is that he can store all the pain he was endured and release it." Explained Recovery girl

All Might raised a brow "wait I've never seen him do that ability or heard of anyone else witness him do it"

"I believe it may have something to do with his head injurie during when he tried to... you know." Added Recovery girl somewhat nervously as she spoke that noticing All Might wince at the thought.

"Plus there's all the mental trauma he's had to deal with. It's the possible the pain he has experienced has built up and kept bottled with in him."

Nezu scratches his chin "Then perhaps we should set up some counciling sessions with Hound Dog along with some quirk training to help him control it before it becomes to much for him to handle."

"If that's the case is it even safe to have around other students?" Questioned All Might.

"I believe it would be irresponsible to keep him isolated from the others during daily lessons. He needs a chance to grow and gain friendship. I believe there are a few students that would be more then happy to see him again." Spoke Nezu is a positive manner

**_BOOM!!!!_**

Recovery girls office shook as the three faculty members looked at each other. "Oh that can't be good."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"DEKU!!!!!" Roared Bakugo as he exploded past Uraraka straight towards the boy that he believed to be the source of his problems. As the ash blonde became airborne Uraraka along with some others from Class 1A began scrambling around the other students to catch up to him.

As soon as Izuku heard his old bully nickname and the owners voice he felt his blood turn cold as he slowly turned towards the direction of the explosion.

Emerald eyes locked with red ones as both ex childhood friends eyes each other off. Izuku began to stutter as he's suspicion of the who the boy was became true "K-KACCHAN?!?"

Eventually Bakugo tackled Izuku to the table pinning him to it "What the hell do you think you're doing here you Fucking twerp!"

Mirio grabbed Bakugos shoulder "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bakugo reacted by sending an explosion knocking the third year back "Back off TinTin!" but luckily Amajiki reacted quick enough to catch him in his tentacles.

By now everyone in the cafeteria was watching the events take place. Kirishima managed to break through and was the first of 1A to get to the scene.

Izuku stared up at Bakugo with a frown "I didn't think possible but you've proved me wrong again Kacchan."

Mina and Kaminari shared a look as the heard the nickname. "Now how could you hurt someone that gives you such a nice name." Wondered Mina out loud causing Kaminari and Sero to bite their lips in an attempt not to laugh.

Bakugo tightened his grip on Izukus collar as he growled "You didn't think what as possible you green haired bastard?"

"I didn't think it possible that you could be even more of a dick since middle school... yet here we are." Retorted Izuku showing confidence that even surprised him.

Bakugos eyes narrowed as drew his hand back to explode in Izukus face "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my hand freak."

"I think you still owe me an apology for all the years of crap you've given me. Including your advice for me."

Bakugos knuckle began to turn white as he built up the sweat in them "What advice?"

"Take a swan dive off the building." Spoke Izuku causing everyone's eyes to widen at the mention of the phrase. It was even enough to throw Bakugo off enough that he loosened his grip.

Izuku took advantage and thrust his head forward making a loud crack sound into Bakugos nose. The explosion user stumbled back and held his face as blood leaked from his now broke nose. Izuku sat up just in time to see the raw fury in Bakugos eyes causing him to gulp "oh shit."

Just as Bakugo went to charge forward again Nejire stepped between the two boys and fired off a surge of energy knocking the ash blonde back. Then a wall of Ice appeared separating Bakugo from Nejire and Izuku thanks to Todoroki who was standing beside Mirio and Amajiki.

Bakugo groaned in annoyance and used his quirk to boost himself over the top of the freshly formed ice wall. Just as he was about to make it over the top to get rid of Nejire and continue his attack against Izuku he felt something wrap tightly around him preventing him from doing any kind of movement.

He looked down at his body to see it wrap in something black that he hadn't since before. It seemed like a liquid but it was solid. He traced the origins of the Black substance to see Uraraka with her arms stretched out with blackness coming from her arms.

Uraraka gritted her teeth as pain overwhelmed her arm is the mysterious new power took control. She had no idea how she made it happen all she knew was in her mind she had to catch Bakugo.

With great force she whipped her arms down dragging Bakugo downward making him crash through the ice with incredible force. Once he was ground level she whipped him back towards her.

Kirishima and Kendo both activated theirs quirks and threw a punch together. Kendo's enlarger fist struck the side of Bakugos head while Kirishimas hardened fist struck his stomach.

Bakugo landed with a loud violent thud. Uraraka then deactivated the power before it had a chance to become wild and out of control and collapsed to her hands and knees panting with exhaustion _"how the hell did I do that? What was that?" _She yelled in her mind.

Bakugo sat up weakly with a groan. "You're all fucking dead. You bunch of pebbles I can kick out of the way." He ranted as he stumbled onto his feet.

"Are you always a dick?" Spoke out a voice from behind him.

With a violent growl Bakugo whipped his head around to face the person who spoke "The fuck did you sa..."

Before Bakugo could finish his sentence his eyes glazed over and he became motionless. Shinso sighed as he took control of Bakugos mind then gave him an order to sit at a table.

Bakugo did as he ordered and sat down then quickly Sero and Shiozaki wrapped the ash blonde up with their quirks while Iida speed off to inform a teacher of the cafeteria battle that just took place.

Izuku sat back in amazement that so many people stood in to take out Bakugo to help a complete stranger like him. Especially Bakugos own classmates.

"Are you okay Midoriya?" Asked tsuyu who approached Izuku while everyone else was mentally processing what just happened.

Izuku blinked looking at the frog like girl "Uh y-yeah I'm good. How'd you know my name?"

"Uraraka mentioned you before. Plus I saw you during the Yakuza raid." She answered.

"Oh okay. I didn't catch your name."

"Just call me Tsuyu." She answered

"Oh right." His gaze then drifted over to Uraraka who was being looked over and watched by Kendo and Momo. He thought about walking over to check on her but that quickly ended when a voice ripped through spooking everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Roared Present Mic as he and several other faculty members entered the cafeteria to see the end result of the chaos that occurred.

Aizawa scanner the scene and his eyes narrowed when he saw Bakugo basically strapped down to a table. He noticed the glaze look in his eyes and turned to Shinso "Your handy work?"

"Partially. Mostly a team effort." Answered Shinso tiredly

"Everyone will be interviewed aswell as have sercurity footage reviewed to get to the bottom of this incident. Until further notice you are all to return to your dormitories." Announced Nezu.

Aizawa quickly wrapped the brain washed blonde and dragged him away just as the others began to file out of the wrecked cafeteria.

Izuku began to gather he's things but was stopped when Midnight spoke to him "Midoriya. Considering the location of most of the damage here I can help but wonder if you are one of the major reasons for this incident."

Izuku gulped unsure what to say to the R rated hero until Todoroki stepped in "Any action Midoriya took was in self defence against Bakugo. I'm sure once you speak to everyone else who was present will tell you the same. Especially the big three and my other classmates as we all attempted to subdue Bakugo from his rampage."

Midnight raised a brow as All Might and Nezu stood beside her listening in. Nezu looked at Izuku "Is this true Mr Midoriya?"

Izuku simply nodded feeling uncomfortable with all the attention focused on him "y-yes sir."

"Well not exactly a pleasant first day of school for you is it. Return to your dorms and you'll be interviewed by one of the teachers about this today. I have a feeling Aizawa will be taking this rather seriously."

(A/N: Is it bad I wrote this will I sat with my mates that were playing on poker machines? Probably.

Check Out my other story Ms Joker if you want.

And I thrive on the reviews you guys give. It's like crack to a junkie to me. I thrive and feed off it and makes me feel good and not a depressing piece of shit that I tell myself I am.

Anyways PLUS ULTRA!)


	43. Out

The sercurity footage played seconds before Bakugo entered the cafeteria. Then as soon as he came into screen he explodes out of control. The next few minutes are completely chaos as the students of UA either watched in shock or fought back to subdue the explosive teen.

The footage ends the moment the teachers walk in after Bakugos capture. The whole time the footage played Bakugo never bothered to turn to watch it. Opposite him sitting with a frown and arms crossed was Aizawa. The tired man sighed before speaking "I warned you... I even made the effort to inform you that Midoriya now enrolled here in hopes that you might control yourself."

Bakugo simply scoffed and avoided eye contact but Aizawa continued "You had great potential and you blew it all away for what? A grudge and your pride?! You even forced your own classmates to stop you."

Bakugo still continued to avoid eye contact and avoiding to talk. Nezu who was sitting beside Aizawa shook his head with his own sigh as he knew what was coming.

"Your expelled from not just the Hero course but UA entirely effective immediately... your parents have been contacted and will arrive to pick you up. We'll have your personal items from the dorms collected and sent to you." Spoke Aizawa matter of factly

Bakugo clinched his fist but remained silent and still. The moment he laid eyes on Izuku he couldn't hold himself back. Although his logical mind was begging him to not do anything. His rage and pride silenced and took control and the moment he exploded towards Izuku he knew he truly fucked up. But he wasn't going to back out.

Silence remained in the room and the two teachers stood up and left the boy alone in Hound Dogs Private office. As soon as he was alone Bakugo buried his face into his hands "YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" he yelled at himself as tears began to flow from his eyes.

He wanted to blame everyone. Everyone in class, the teachers, the Villians. He especially wanted to blame Round Face and Deku. But the fact is he couldn't blame them for his mistakes even though it be so much easier to deny himself at fault and blame others around him. It's what he had always done.

But now that's bit him on the ass big time and he just blew his opportunity to become the number one hero.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After that Aizawa went to 1A's dorms and informed them of the news. They were shocked but not surprised. Kirishima didn't stay around long and stormed out clearly upset.

Uraraka was unsure about how she felt. She felt guilty the ash blonde was expelled but in that back of her mind her thoughts say he got what he deserved.

The silence filled the dorms even after Aizawa left to go to a teacher meeting with the rest of the faculty to discuss the past days events.

Kaminari was the one to break the silence "So who was the green haired guy Bakugo attacker?"

"You all remember All Mights last fight?" Asked Momo to her classmates.

She received a few nods before Iida was the first to click "Ah OF COURSE!! How could I have not recognised him sooner! He's the one that villian turned into a Nomu right!"

"What? No way! He looks to pure and innocent to be one of those monsters... until he head butted Bakugo." Spoke Mina

Kendo stepped forward "After the fight he worked out how to transform between human and nomu." Everyone turned to her as she spoke "He attempted to save the little girl before we got there with the pros and the police."

"Then both him and Ochako teamed up and stopped the Yakuza guy. But he got shot during the fighting by one of those quirk removal quirks that only took away his transformation ability from what I could tell." Added Tsuyu.

Everyone turned to Uraraka after she was mentioned with Todoroki speaking first "Which reminds me Uraraka. What did you do to Bakugo? I never seen you do anything like that before."

Uraraka blinked and looked around shyly seeing all eyes on her instantly making her nervous "to be honest... I'm not sure what that was. It just kind of happened."

"It was wild and totally epic." Commented Mineta

Uraraka shrugged and stood up "I'm gonna call it a night. I think I've had enough excitement for one day." She spoke as she walked up to her room.

As she closed the door behind her she went and leaned against the window looking at the night sky with a sigh.

She then felt her eyes drawn towards a window in the opposite building and tilt her head watching in curiosity as a figure was sitting at a desk by the window deep in concentration.

It didn't take long for her to recognise it as Izuku who appeared to be busy studying while wearing a loose white t shirt as he bit on his tounge working away. Uraraka didn't even notice she was smiling as she continued to watch the boy.

Izuku carefully sketched the image in his mind onto the paper of the notebook laid out before him. It had been a long while before he took the time to put detail into a drawing but now that he was caught up with some of his work he decided to take the opportunity to fiddle around in a new notebook.

He took his time to sketch every detail. The eyes, hair, nose, cheeks with a small blush but most importantly the smile. The smile was the most important part as that detail was the thing that made him believe during endurance of pain that she was an angel.

He placed down his pencil to inspect his work. The image on the paper was the closest thing to a clear memory of Uraraka the night she tried to save him before the league took him away. He remembers mostly pain from that night. But her kindness and gentle smile overwhelmed the memory of pain more then one would expect.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched and looked at the window to see a figure up in the opposite dorms quickly jump behind the wall and closed a curtain. He tilted his head in confusion then shrugged closing his notebook heading off to shower.

Uraraka continued to smile watching Izuku do what ever he was doing but then suddenly he looked up towards her. She panicked and jump behind the wall closing the curtain in the process with her cheeks flushed.

She sighed feeling embarrassed by something so childish and decided to call it a night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendo followed the sound of grunting punching. She sighed as she turned the corner to see Kirishima going all out punching the crap out of the gyms punching.

"You okay?" She asked.

"What do you think?!" He snapped harshly making Kendo's eyes widened in shock. Seeing her reaction made Kirishima regret his response and waved his arms around "wait! I-I'm sorry I didn't it mean it like that."

Kendo stepped beside him with a look of concern. Kirishima sighed running his hands through his spiked hair. "Why did he do it? Why did just attack Midoriya like that. I know we only meet him during the raid but he seems like a pretty nice guy. Why would Bakugo just attack him."

"They have history. Everyone knows they do." Answered Kendo.

"I know but to just attack the guy unprovoked. I never thought he'd do something so unmanly." Spoke Kirishima feed up and starts punching the bag again. Kendo steps back and watches him looses control as he goes into his unbreakable form and rips the bag apart.

He deactivated his quirk and pants loudly fists still clenched. Kendo grabs him by the shoulders and turns him to face her. Before he could react he found himself in a hug with kendo holding him tightly "You lost your friend. It's okay to be sad."

He finally broke down and cried quietly and loosely wrapped his arms around her. She gently caressed his back letting him know it's okay to let it all out. She knows that his been through a lot. He was still dealing with the mental damage done to him by Rappa but now to add on top of that his best friend not only goes on a rampage but gets kicked out from school likely not to be seen again.

It's a lot for one guy to absorb no matter how manly and tough he thinks he is. One thing that most of the population who look up to heroes don't realise is that they're human to. Even if they try to hide that fact behind a mask or with a Smile like All Might.

After a few moments she pulled away still holding up and looked at him "You're not alone. I'm here and everyone else is hear. Even if it's just to talk. Hell knowing you even a sparing session."

Kirishima sniffed and nodded "t-thanks." He looked up at her and in that moment red eyes locked on to teal eyes.

Suddenly they found themselves unable to look away from one another but instead felt drawn. They both could feel their hearts beat loudly in their chest. Without realising it they both leaned in slightly feeling each other's breath on their lips.

It was now that Kirishima realised the position they were in. His hands were around her waist while hers were around his neck.

Kendo seemed to also snap out of her day dream and began to blush as she pulled away completely. Kirishima stepped back wearing a blush of his own rubbing the back of his neck "I Uh.. um... I'm just gonna clean up the punching bag I destroyed."

Kendo nodded "mhm yeah okay... I'll just... yeah." She spoke awkwardly standing there before deciding to leave and walk out of the gym.

Kirishima watched her leave and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "what just happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka found herself surrounded in darkness until a figure she did recognise. The figure appeared as a bald man with a leather jacket and a pair of goggles on his head.

"Ochako Uraraka. It would seem you have managed to unlock my quirk." Spoke the man.

Uraraka eyes widened but was unable to speak for some unknown reason. Maybe it had something to do with that she didn't have a mouth... yeah that could be it.

"I understand you must have many questions. But you'll have answers in time. As you grow and become stronger you'll unlock the abilities of all the past users of One For All. Mine is the first." Explained the man

Uraraka was overwhelmed by what she was hearing. It sounded impossible but considering what she did to Bakugo before it's the only logical explanation.

"My quirk is called Black Whip. It's a top grade quirk which can be used for mobility and capturing Villians. But in your case capturing a classmate. It was your emotions and desire to capture the boy that unlocked this ability sooner then expected. But you still have much to grow before you can handle its full power."

The man then began to fade into the darkness "my time is up. We will speak again. When you're ready you'll be able to speak with all of us." He spoke before fading away completely.

Uraraka sat straight up in bed panting and checking herself over. Her mind raced as she remembered the dream more clearly then any other she's ever had. But there one thing that stood out that she couldn't forget "past users abilities... speak with all of us."


	44. Try,Again

All Might sat still unmoving as Uraraka completed her story of her dream. They both sat in unbearable silence as the young hero in training waited for the old pro to reply.

"I'll admit this is not how I expected this conversation to go." Spoke All Might finally. As he leaned back rubbing his chin in thought. "So basically you'll have 8 quirks in total?"

Uraraka nodded "That was my understanding yes. So I have my zero gravity, the original stockpiling One For All quirk and now this Black whip."

"If I didn't see the sercurity footage from the cafeteria incident yesterday I'd find this hard to believe." Admitted All Might.

"It was hard enough handling my own and the original One For All but I don't know how to handle these others when they appear." Spoke Uraraka looking down at the coffee table.

"It'll be a tough learning curve no doubt. But I'll be with you every step of the way. And to prove that I'll start looking for whatever information I can on the past Holders to see what we can learn and hopefully learn what quirks you'll have to master." Smiles All Might confidently.

"I appreciate that. I don't think I can do this alone."

All Might rubbed his chin in thought "You know I got a surprising phone call the other day from an Ex sidekick."

Uraraka glanced up raising a brow as All Might continued "It would seem you've left a very good impression on Nighteye. Honestly didn't think he and I will ever speak again since I told him I chose you as my successor."

"He told me he didn't approve of me at first but warmed up to me. The raid against the Yakuza was in a way a final test to prove to him I was worthy. But honestly I think Izuku did more that day then I did." Explained Uraraka.

"Speaking of Young Midoriya have you two spoken yet?" Asked All Might with curiosity

Uraraka shook her head "Never had the chance. Only found out he was enrolled here yesterday... then the whole fight thing happened."

"I'm sure you two will have a chance. Now you best be off. I know Aizawa wanted to speak with the students involved in the raid about information he received from Nighteye and the hospital."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's finally awaken from her fever and her horn has shrunken down to a small bump since the fever ended." Announced Aizawa to Uraraka, Kendo, Tsuyu and Kirishima.

Uraraka sighed in relief hearing the little girl is doing well but Aizawa wasn't done. "She's asked to see Uraraka, Mirio and Midoriya."

Uraraka perked up in curiosity "Why us three?"

"You three spent the most time with her and fought the hardest to save her. Unfortunately due to the circumstances of his enrollment here Midoriya can't not leave campus to see her. Only Uraraka and Mirio can go." Explained Aizawa 

Uraraka frowned slightly hearing that. The one who fought the hardest and sacrificed the most couldn't see the end result of everything he done to save a life. 

Aizawa continued on speaking "I'll leave between you and Mirio to organise a visit and I'll escort you both. Now Kendo since your vice rep I'm going to leave you in charge of announcing the upcoming school festival to the rest of the class."

Tsuyu tilted her head "A school festival?"

"Is it really wise to have that with how wild everything has been going lately." Voiced Kirishima with concern.

"I understand where you're coming from Kirishima but keep in mind this school isn't purely just a hero school. The school festival is a chance for general studies, support and business courses to shine and let loose. The sports festival is purely for the Hero course and it'll be unfair if we were to cancel the school festival because of the Hero students. Keep in mind the dormitories for example. Those were set up as form of sercurity purely for the Hero course." Explained Aizawa 

Kirishima looked down in thought process what Aizawa said and mentally cursed himself for being selfish to deny the other UA courses their chance of fun.

"In previous years outsiders have been allowed to attend the festival. But we aren't taking the sercurity risk so this will be for those inside UA only. Which means your class has to be involved. You got 2 days to come up with an idea that the whole class agrees on." Spoke Aizawa as he picked up his sleeping bag and tucked under his arm walking towards the door.

"And if we can't agree on something?" Asked Kendo

Aizawa glared over his shoulder "Then I'll give a public lecture."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku was impressed that the cafeteria was already fixed from yesterday's incident. He honestly couldn't tell that anything even though something did. He was once again sitting alone snacking at his lunch continuing on with his studying.

"Mind if I join you?"

Izuku glanced up just as he took a mouth full of food and in his surprise at seeing Uraraka standing there he began to choke on his food.

After a few solid hits to his chest he managed to clear his throat and airways "Ochako?! I Uh um I Uh y-yeah sure. Take a seat." He gasped for air

Uraraka fought back a giggle and sat opposite him. The two then sat in complete awkward silence unsure of what to say to the other. Occasionally one would catch the other looking at them then suddenly avert their gaze.

Izuku decided to break the ice and cleared his throat "I guess I should be thanking you."

This instantly made Uraraka tilt her head in confusion "Thank me? What for?"

Izuku chuckled nervously "Hehe man where do I even begin. Well first there was when we meet and you helped me out of the cliff and stayed with me until Kurogiri took me back. Then you helped me gain some control when I was going wild as a Nomu. And then you helped me rescue Eri and fight Chisaki. And then to top it all off you and the other interns vouched for me and help give me a chance to be here. So Thank You Ochako."

Uraraka blinked and rubbed the back of her neck shyly listening to Izuku list of his reasons of thanking her making her slightly flustered "Hehe ah well you're welcome. However that night on the cliff wasn't actually when we first meet."

Now it was Izukus turn tilt his head in confusion. Uraraka noticed this and decided to explain "You were with some guy in a hoodie sitting by the fountain at the mall. You looked nervous and I walked over to check on you."

Izukus eyes widened in realisation remembering his conversation with Shigaraki and then a girl interrupting them. "Oh I remember now. I barely remembered it."

Before the conversation could flow any further the two were joined by Kirishima, kendo, Tsuyu, Iida and todoroki. "I hope you don't mind us joining you." Spoke Iida.

"Oh uh not at all." Answered Izuku surprised 

Uraraka watched the others take a seat with kendo beside her and Todoroki beside Izuku. During that time Uraraka couldn't help but noticed an awkward tension between Kendo and Kirishima as they seemed to be avoiding looking at one another and keeping a distance. Infact she also noticed this when they were speaking with Aizawa earlier. 

"I'm Tenya Iida! It's a pleasure to meet you Midoriya!" Announced Iida bowing at at perfect 90 degree angle before taking his seat.

"Oh likewise."

"I'm Todoroki"

"Itsuka Kendo"

"Kirishima"

"We meet yesterday."

Izuku nodded "Well it's an honour to meet you all. So you guys are all in the Hero course?"

"You bet!! I was actually with you during the raid. I heard about how you stood up against overhaul. To injure that much punishment to your body and not give up so manly!" Ranted Kirishima 

"Hey after hearing all the crap you took you're not exactly a pushover either Kirishima." Spoke Sero as he walked past to sit with others in 1A.

"I heard about your Rappa fight. That sounded incredible. Do you mind me asking what your quirk is? I didn't actually get to see you in action." Asked Izuku.

"Oh it's called hardening. Pretty self explanatory. I can harden my body." Kirishima then proceeded to harden his arm in demonstration as he spoke "I also have a level I called unbreakable but my fight with Rappa kind of put that title to shame." He spoke solemnly

There was a few seconds silence as everyone on the table waited for a response from Izuku. Instead of something verbal they all jolted in shock as Izuku pushed away his plate and study books away and opened his notebook onto a fresh page and quickly started filling it out with what he just heard from Kirishima.

"what's your limits?! How long can you hold both forms? Does your hair harden too? What about your eyes?" Izuku shot off questions as fast as he could think of them.

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle and answered as best he could. Soon he'd open a page and start quizzing Iida, then Tsuyu and then Kendo followed by Todoroki.

He never got a chance to ask Uraraka anything as lunch started to come to an end. "Well then me must be off to class." Announced Iida getting to his feet.

Izuku began grabbing his books just as Todoroki stood up and glanced at him "Midoriya. Do you have a phone?"

Izuku looked up and pulled it out "Oh yeah. It's a special phone the school gave me." He handed it to Todoroki and he inspected it before typing something in then the phone spoke in a robotic voice.

_"Scanning new number... Number confirmed as UA class 1A student Shoto Todoroki... this number has been confirmed as safe and non hostile... would you like to save in contacts?"_

The others stared in awe "wow my phone doesn't do anything like that." Spoke Tsuyu.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah they went all out for sercurity so I keep out of trouble. I'm kept heavily monitored."

Uraraka took the phone off Todoroki and typed into it aswell then the phone spoke again _"Scanning new number... number confirmed as UA Class 1A student Ochako Uraraka... this number has been confirmed as safe and non hostile... would you like to save in contacts?."_ Uraraka smiled and typed more and the phone spoke once more _"Ochako Uraraka has been saved in contacts."_

Before he could process what was going on the other members of the lunch table began passing his phone around each entering there numbers before Uraraka got it back and handed it to him "now if you have any questions about our quirks you can just message us."

Izuku took his phone and glanced down at it before watching the others head off to class. _"Holy moly... I just got a girls number!!!"_

(A/N: 43... It took 43 chapters for Izuku and Ochako to have a normal conversation without worrying about Villians or dieing! And I haven't even got to the point where they start to question about how they feel to one another since they've only just kinda became friends and going through the process of learning about one another.

As for Kendo and Kirishima. When I started this story months ago I never had intentions of pairing the two. But after writing the Rappa fight I saw the opportunity for them to connect due to the shared experience and so I decided fuck it let's mess with these kids emotions aswell. 

As for Bakugo I'm undecided if I'll will bring him back into the story or not. But if I do it'll will as somewhat better person as I believe he's to fucking stubborn to lower himself to actually team up with Villians even if his natural attitude implies otherwise.

NOW Young Zukafew119. You have been a great source of inspiration to continue writing this story with your incredible reviews. 

I read all the reviews including the ones from negative people which appears to be only like 3 or 4.

It's fair to say their are select few who review after each update and obviously are taking great interest in this story.

So to Fencer29, AshPli, Thor94, SulliMike23, Mike202303, Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro I thank you for your reviews and positiveness aswell as thoughts ideas. To those who have reviewed and I didn't acknowledge you I apologise. Raise your hand so I can thank you next time. To all those who just read in silence thank you for following or favouriting this story.

As I mentioned before this is my most popular fic by far and it is also I believe to be my longest and it because of you all. So thank you and go beyond PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	45. Visit

Students of class 1A sat around together in the dorms in deep thought as Kendo just announced that they need to participate in the festival. A few ideas came to mind involving food that were written down on paper by Iida while Kendo and Momo took the lead in trying to inspire more ideas.

More and more ideas flowed but Tsuyu couldn't help but voice a concern. "Aizawa mentioned that this is something the other courses take pride in doing. Shouldn't we try and do something for them rather then focus on us?"

"What you mean? Food isn't for us? Everyone likes food?" Spoke Sato.

"She's got a point. Food wise lunch rush has always supplied meals to all the students and no one can deny his flavours aswell as other aspects of his food are unrivalled. Anything we try to make would be a down grade and somewhat a disappointment." Spoke Momo with her hand to her chin in thought.

Satos shoulders visibly slumped as Iida sighed "guess that rules out food ideas. We basically got nothing then."

Uraraka sat back as she zipped up her hoodie. She tried to think of her own suggestions to add to the conversation in hopes of avoiding Aizawas plan of a public lecture but her mind could only focus on her upcoming visit with Eri in a couple hours.

"Why not do a performance thing?" Suggested Todoroki

The others glanced at him in confusion "a performance? Like a play? Or a comedy skit?" Asked Mineta.

Todoroki shook his head and opened up a laptop and heading straight to YouTube pulling up a clip of Live Aid showing the famous band from a time before quirks from England called Queen performing. "Like a music performance."

He stood back as everyone gathered around him watching the lead singer Freddy Mercury work the crowd and perform flawlessly. "Everyone there seems to be having fun and happy. Why can't we do something like that?"

"If you're expecting us to do something as legendary as that then you're insane! That performance right there is considered to be one of the greatest live rock performances of all time!" Spoke Sero in a panicked tone.

Todoroki simply shrugged "I'm not saying it has to be on that level. That's like saying there has to be a hero exactly like All Might to be number one to keep the peace. There's no one ever going to be able to replace All Might but that doesn't mean hero's can't aim to be an inspiration like him."

Uraraka glanced at Todoroki as he spoke those words and couldn't help but feel slightly inspired by them as they meant more to her then anyone else in that room could ever know considering no one knows the burden she carries on her shoulders except All Might himself.

"Well if it's a concert performance we're doing then I know just the person to pull it all together!" Grinned Kaminari. Everyone looked at him and followed his gaze to look at Jirou.

Jirou blinked and nervously took a step back "w-why are you looking at me?"

"Because you got music talent! Everyone knows that. Your bedroom is basically a recording studio with all the instruments you got." Explained Kaminari

Tooru grinned even though you couldn't see it "he's right. You've even taught some of us how to play. It'll be amazing with you leading the pack."

"And those who aren't performing on stage or aren't working behind the scenes can be dancing to your music lead and choreographed by yours truly!" Squeeled Mina in excitement.

Jirou stared blankly at everyone "b-but its just a hobby... I don't know..."

"You can do this!" Spike Kirishima pumping his fist

"Settle down. We can't pressure her into something she's not comfortable with. It'll only back fire on what we're trying to achieve." Spoke Momo as she stepped infront of Jirou in an attempted to shield her from the others.

Jirou stared at the ground thinking for a moment before speaking "I'll do it... on one condition."

Momo and the others turned to face her curiously wondering what could the condition be. Jirou turned her gaze to someone else as she spoke "Uraraka has to sing aswell."

Urarakas eyes widened as all heads turned towards her "WAIT WWWWHAT!!!!!"

"Oh yeah Uraraka would be great to watch on stage." Spoke Kaminari.

"Indeed. Her performance would be an added light to the darkness with in the minds of others." Added Tokoyami.

Uraraka slowly began to back away "Are you kidding me! I can't sing! What makes you think I can? I never sung infront of any of you!"

Kendo rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "Actually that last part isn't true."

Urarakas face began to turn red in embarrassment as the others explained that they had heard you sing a few nights previously. She pulled her hoodie over her head in an effort to hide her face.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she shyly looked up to see Jirou glancing down at her "Uraraka... I wouldn't ask you to do it if I wasn't certain you have talent."

Uraraka sighed and looked to see everyone with hopeful looks that she'll agree to do it. She stood up and turned to Jirou "Ill get you back for this I swear."

While everyone's focus was on Uraraka they didn't notice the Live Aid clip finish and another video began to load of A shadowy figure with a goatee as the video's thumbnail.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aizawa leaned against the door frame as he watched Uraraka and Mirio greet Eri. This the first time they've seen each other since the raid. Mirio placed a fruit basket infront of the tiny girl "we weren't sure on what you liked so we got you a mix to choose from. But I got a feeling you like peaches since you're such a peach yourself."

Uraraka raised a brow at Mirio as she tried to not laugh at the cringy joke/pick up line. Eri looked up at him blankly "I like apples."

"Oh. We got some of those in there. What do you like more? Red or green?" Asked Uraraka

"Red apples... but I like the colour green." Replied Eri. She then looked between the two heroes in training "Lemillion... Uravity... you all got hurt because of me... especially the other one...Deku."

For a breath moment Urarakas mind flashed back to Izuku standing up to overhaul. _"Who are you!?" Yelled Chisaki as he stared down at Izuku. Izuku yelled back "I... AM DEKU!!" _

Both Uraraka and Mirios hearts began to break as the little girl before them began to tear up "he... he tried to save me before... but he got hurt really bad because of me... but he kept trying... h-he wouldn't stop trying and he kept getting hurt. And then finally I hurt him... now he probably doesn't even think I was worth the trouble."

Eri felt something take her hand and she looked up to see it was Uraraka gently holding both her hands "Eri... I can promise you that Izu...Deku wants to visit you and make sure you're okay. But things are complicated so he unfortunately can't. I got a feeling he'd go through all that again to make sure you're safe."

"And we would to. So don't feel bad about something we chose to do. Instead try to look forward and smile." Spoke Mirio with his own grin.

Eri blinked at the two before making a few facial expressions. Uraraka watched on in confusion as she watched Eri tug on her lips trying to force them upward before letting out a sigh giving up. Once again her eyes began to tear up "Sorry... how.. do you smile again?"

It was then realisation hit Uraraka like a train. Although Eri is now physically safe and out of harms way from the Yakuza. The dark lingering shadow of Overhaul still gripped and haunted the little girl.

They may have saved Eri's life but they haven't saved her heart.

_"If only there was a way to get her happy. To show happiness and hopefully make her smile."_ Thought Uraraka as a light bulb went off in her head. She turned quickly to face Aizawa accidentally knocking over her chair "Mr Aizawa! Can Eri leave the hospital for one day?"

Aizawa looked at his student then glanced at the doctor behind him. The doctor nodded "A day maybe possible in her current condition."

"What do you have in mind Uraraka?" Asked Aizawa

"Well is it possible she can attend the school festival?" Asked Uraraka. Mirio eyes widened in excitement at the idea "Why didn't I think of that!?"

Eri looked around the room in confusion "huh?"

Mirio turned back to her "The school Uravity and I go to is having a festival. It has all sorts of cool things like shows and rides. Hell even tasty foods. I bet they might even have candy Apples."

"What are candy apples?" Asked the innocent child

"It's like a normal apple but tastes so much sweeter." Explained Mirio.

Urarakas heart melted as Eri's expression changed from confusion to Awe at the possibility of apples tasting sweeter. She knelt down infront of the girl with a warm smile "And you might even get lucky enough to see Deku again."

Eri's expression of Awe remained as her little mind continuously tried to process all these strange yet wonderful things being possible.

Now fully understanding the idea Aizawa pulled out his phone "I see. I'll talk to the principal and see what we can do."


	46. Planning

It had became a habit for Izuku for him to be the last one in class to pack up his books and other things due to him trying to squeeze in as much school work as he can to try and close the gap between himself and his classmates.

While doing so he couldn't help but over hear two of his talk about the school festival. Due to his current situation he knew he couldnt participate in the festival. Which was completely understandable but he couldn't help but feel guilty at not being able to help his fellow classmates with festivity's.

"Apparently 1A have planned to do a live performance for the festival I heard." Spoke Togeike in an unimpressed tone.

Agoyamato groaned while rolling his eyes "Gawd! Seriously? Are they that so perfectly talented they need more attention?"

Togeike shrugged her shoulders as she swung her backpack over one shoulder "Apparently they wanna lift everyone's spirits. Think they're doing everyone a favour."

Agoyamato shook his head "unbelievable. You've hung with them Midoriya. Where do you think they get off doing something like that?"

Izuku looked up in surprise at him suddenly being dragged into the conversation he was eavesdropping on. "Oh.. uh well... uh I actually think that they might actually want to help raise other classes spirits. I don't know them that very well but from my brief time speaking with them I think they genuinely care about helping when they can."

Togeike snorted rolling her eyes "Yeah sure. I recall not too long ago one of them literally trying blow you up."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck avoiding their gaze "He's... the rare exception. And if you didn't notice the others actually stopped him."

"The others slowed him down. Shinso stopped him." Replied Agoyamato heading towards the door. "Catch next lesson Midoriya." Called out Togeike as they both left.

Izuku let out a sigh as he finished packing up "wow... they really hate the hero course."

"A tale as old as time."

Izuku looked up to see Aizawa standing in the doorway. Rather then question why he was there he instead asked "What do you mean?"

Aizawa proceeded to explain while leaning against the door frame. "Ever since the start of UA the Hero course has been in the spotlight. Gaining attention from everyone. Even today you can see my students aswell as Vlad kings are basically minor celebrities especially when the sports festival comes around. The other courses more specifically general studies get over looked and so naturally there's jealousy."

Izuku shouldered his pack in thought "That makes sense. Is there a reason you're here Eraser?"

"In school it's Mr Aizawa. And I came to collect you to have a talk with the principal." The underground pro replied.

Izuku slightly panicked "oh uh sorry Mr Aizawa and did I do something wrong?! Whatever it is it was an accident!"

Aizawa shook his head "Calm down you're not in trouble. But this is something somewhat important that needs you involved in the discussion." The 1A teacher then turned and began to shuffle off tiredly towards the principals office with Izuku quickly following along.

Soon Izuku found himself standing before Nezu who was sitting at his desk and Aizawa standing off to the side. "Ah Mr Midoriya. How have your lessons been treating you? Not to troubling I hope."

"Some are more difficult then others but I manage." Answered Izuku truthfully.

"Very good. But I will remind if you are having issues in learning we are more then capable of setting up some tutoring to assist you." Spoke the mouse... dog... bear thingy.

"I appreciate that... I don't mean to be rude but why am I here?" Asked Izuku no longer able to contain his curiosity.

"Well Mr Midoriya. I'm sure you're aware the school festival approaches. And a unique situation has occurred." Spoke Nezu Cheerfully.

Izuku blinked "Situation?"

Nezu nodded "Correct. Perhaps I'll let Aizawa explain."

Izuku turned to the eraser hero as he cleared his throat. "Eri has recently been allowed to have visitors and she asked to see three people. Mirio, Uraraka and You."

Izuku eyes widened as he spoke loudly "Me? She wants to see me? And she's okay?"

Aizawa nodded "Physical health wise she's fine. But as you're very much aware you're unable to see her."

Izuku visibly slumped hearing that. He knew he couldn't but that still didn't help the feeling and the need to see the little girl. Before he could start to feel sorry for himself Aizawa continued speaking.

"Mirio and Uraraka have already been to visit her. It was clear that Eri was disappointed that you couldn't see her. It was also observed that she's very disconnected on what it's like to be a normal girl. Especially on things like having fun and how to smile."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion "smile?"

Nezu stepped into explain "The girl has suffered and endured so much she had forgotten how to smile."

Izuku frowned hearing this. He mentally cursed Overhaul for all he'd done to her. Before his mind build up the anger Aizawa spoke again. "And so Uraraka came up with an Idea to bring Eri into UA for two reasons."

Nezu tilted his head at Izuku "Care to take a guess what reasons that could be."

_"I swear he must enjoy fucking with peoples heads" _thought Izuku before answering "I'm guessing one would be to go to the festival."

"Correct. And second reason is so she can see you again." Added Aizawa

Izuku looked between the two in confusion "But how? If I'm not in school studying or eating at the cafeteria then I need to be in Dorms under house arrest. That was the agreement of me enrolling here wasn't it?"

Nezu nodded leaning back in his seat "You are correct. However these a special circumstances. Little Eri needs help at find some happiness and you might be a key component in helping that happen. So for this once rare occasion we'll make some adjustments to our agreement."

Izuku couldn't hide the smile on his face at the thought of seeing Eri again "Thank you sir. But what are the conditions?"

"You'll be babysitting Eri while she's here for the festival giving her a chance to spend as much time with you as possible. Mirio will also be with you at all times. When Uraraka is completed with 1As performance she will also accompany you. Through out the event myself and the other faculty members will check in on you. This may seem over the top on keep an eye on you but this is also for keeping an eye on Eri in case she happens to lose control of her quirk again even though doctors say it's unlikely." Explained Aizawa

"Sounds reasonable don't you think?" Added Nezu

"Very reasonable." Smiled Izuku.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka sat opposite Jirou and the others at the cafeteria with her cheek leaning on her hand as she was deep in thought trying to come up with an idea for the live performance.

"Could write a song?" Suggested Kaminari.

"Eh I don't have time and that's a lot of unnecessary pressure we don't need." Said Jirou shooting down the idea.

It was then Mina watched Izuku enter the room and voiced her thoughts "Why don't we ask the newly resident cinnamon roll for Ideas? His head seems to be swimming with them."

Uraraka raised a brow at her questioningly "Cinnamon roll?"

Mina nodded as she bit into her food "Yeah. I think that describes Midoriya rather well."

"Whatever. We can't think of our own ideas anyway so it wouldn't hurt to ask." Pointed out Kendo

"Kendo and Mina are right! Getting ideas from a fellow UA classmates will only help strength our task of helping them relax!" Karates chopped Iida.

"Hey Midoriya over here!" Called out Tsuyu.

The green haired boy looked over and approached the students of 1A "Hey guys. Did you need something?"

"We need inspiration to help Dazzle our peers" spike Aoyama rather dramatically

Jirou rolled her eyes at the supposedly French guy before turning to Izuku "We're gonna perform music for the festival but we're stumped for ideas. You got any suggestions?"

"Oh so you guys are doing live music." Said Izuku confirming what his classmates from general studies said.

"We are. Uraraka here will be lead singer." Spoke Mina with a grin. Uraraka groaned hiding her face in her hands. "I'm never going to forgive any of you for this?"

Izuku looked at her in confusion "What's the problem Ochako? You have a great voice."

Ochako turned red as she slowly lifted her head up to look at Izuku in shock horror "WHAT?! YOU HEARD ASWELL?!?"

Izuku jumped back in fear and cowered slightly "I Uh well Um m-maybe... p-possibly... I really enjoyed it." He spoke the last part quietly but everyone still heard it.

Uraraka continued to blush and look away from him as the two avoid each other's gaze "th-thanks."

"As fun as it is to see our beloved gravity manipulator do an impression of a tomato we need to focus on the subject at hand." Announced Tooru.

Izuku shook his head to refocus and immediately thought back to what the general studies students said. "Well. If you guys are committed to this plan you need to do it right."

All eyes turned to the new UA student with curiosity wondering what he meant. Seeing that he decided to explain "The other courses aren't exactly a fan of you guys. Or 1B either. Even though you say that you're doing this for them they don't believe it. They're convinced you're all doing it for yourselves as form of self promotion."

The others visibly frowned hearing this and even began to consider the thought of pulling out of the plan but Izuku continued "So you need to prove them wrong. Go Beyond and knock everyone off their feet. Plus Ultra!"

Uraraka and Jirou smiled at each other hearing Izuku little inspiration rant but Kirishima spoke up "But how do we prove we aren't being selfish."

Izuku put his hand to his chin in thought and glanced around the cafeteria for an inspiration for an idea. He looked around at all the courses and students as a thought came to mind "Well. Who said it just had to be only 1A performing?"

This gained a mixture of confused looks "what do you mean?" Asked Tokoyami

Izuku shrugged and smiled at them "Just saying. Might be other students in this school who might have musical talent that could be helpful for a performance. And if other courses saw there friends performing they're naturally wanna support them."

He watched as the 1A students processed his words and decided that he'd given them enough to think about and took the opportunity to get food from lunch rush before it was too late for him to miss out on a meal.

It was then Iida faced palmed himself so loudly it echoed through the cafeteria causing his classmates to cringe at the sound "Of course! What a genius idea. We recruit other UA students to perform with us. Everyone gets a chance to shine and help improve morale amongst the audience. Why didn't we think of that sooner?!"

"Because we needed that outside perspective to point us in the right direction." Answered Momo as she watched Izuku get himself lunch.

(A/N: Bit of a love hate relationship people got for this fic. But I focus on the love.

I had recently hit a very very dark point in my life where the pressure of the fires, drought and family problems had finally broke me. And so I wasn't sure if I'd get back to writing or not but here we are.

I enjoy writing this and it feels me with positivity and it's something I need at the moment.

Anyways Plus Ultra!!!)


	47. Drums

Uraraka carefully floated Jirous instruments down to the common room in order for everyone to at least have some form of an audition to see what they got to work with and who gets what position for the day of the performance.

Iida however with the blessings of the two class reps began compiling a list of other UA students that they could ask to be part of the performance. At the moment he was currently focusing on finding someone in the business course which has proven to be difficult. Due to the fact no one really mingles with the buisness course. Not even the other courses.

It didn't take long for certain individuals to stand out in terms of instruments. Momo was quick to demonstrate her skill on the keyboard. Even Mineta made an attempt to show what he could do but it would seem due to his current build and highet he lacked the necessary minimum requirements to play the bass.

However it was Tokoyami who stepped up to acquire that position in the band. Kaminari already had some skill considering that both he and Jirou occasionally had jamming sessions.

Jirou herself also took up a guitar while also taking the position of Vocals with Uraraka deciding the two will share the burden of singing depending on the selected songs.

This left one instrument unattended. And it was slowly becoming a mystery on who would take the position of the playing the drum kit. Sero and Sato made an attempt but really couldn't get a feel for it. Although Jirou had offered to teach them the basics to help em out the both declined saying that they'd rather someone with natural talent do it rather then screw up and ruin the performance for everyone.

While this took place Kendo noticed Kirishima staring out the window deep in thought. Not only had she noticed the two of them have spoken to one another since their little incident but he hadn't tried out for anything in the band either.

She spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear "What don't you give it a go Kirishima?"

Kirishima shook his head free of thoughts just as the others turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"Yeah Dude! At least give it a try." Spoke a positive Mina.

"Someone needs to do it. Wouldn't hurt to see if you got what it takes." Added Todoroki

Kirishima blinked and shyly rubbed the back of his head "Geez I dunno guys."

Kaminari smirked and cleared his throat "It be very unmanly to not give it a crack..."

Kirishima then stood up quickly hold his fists up clenching it tight "YOURE RIGHT! It would be unmanly! Give me those drumsticks!!" He announced marching towards the drum kit.

"That's the spirit Kirishima!" Cheered Uraraka pumping her fist.

_"Wow what a 180." _Thought Jirou as kirishima positioned himself and eyed off the kit before him. He took a deep breath and started playing a solid beat on repeat.

Jirous eyes widened hearing the perfect timing and power behind Kirishimas playing. Instinct took over and she quickly grabbed her guitar and began playing and sing into a mic that was up on a stand.

_"I feel like. A half smoked cigarette. A loose paper that you've already bent. But I know. That there's something more. This fire ain't quite burnt out yet."_

Kaminari smiles and nodded towards Tokoyami and Momo as the three of them start playing aswell gaining the attention of everyone else in the dorms watching.

_"I feel like. Like I'm a smoking gun. That leads you back, to a crime we've both know you've done. But I know. That there's something more. There's something to come!"_

The energy and positive vibes filling the room quickly overwhelms Uraraka and she quickly jumps to her feet and stands beside Jirou grabbing hold of the mic singing confidently into it.

_"If I cant get away, I'll Go Crazy! If I can't make you stay, I'll Go Crazy!"_

Jirou smiles and both her and Uraraka sing the next lines together in sync. _"Don't mistake me or make me lose my patience! I'll Go Crazy On You!"_

Kirishima plays a few more beats while the others strum then they all come to a haunt. He looks up to see the others staring at him and the rest of the band.

"Th-that...was... AMAZING!!!" Squealed Tooru in excitement.

"Indeed a marvellous performance by all. I think it's fair to say that Kirishima will be our drum player." Spoke Iida confidently. Kendo smiled softly at Kirishima which he noticed. The two shared a moment of eye contact before turning away both blushing.

A certain pink acid user and gravity manipulator both witnessed the awkward exchange and shared a look of their own. The moment was short lived as Mineta came running in screaming "This is a disaster! We screwed up!"

All eyes turned to the little purple topped midget as he made his dramatic entrance. Tsuyu was the one who decided to take the bait with a sigh "what's the problem?"

Mineta the proceeded to pull out the program and timetable for the festival as he began to explain "Theres a beauty contest!!! And we haven't entered anyone! We're so focused on our performance we ignored the most important events that take priority!" He whines dramatically.

The class sweat dropped at the midgets worries. "Well there's nothing we can do about it." Shrugged Tsuyu.

"As much as I'd like to enter the contest I feel the band take priority." Spoke Momo elegantly from her postition at the keyboard.

"Yeah. And I'm committed to organising the choreography for our dancers. And Jirou and Uraraka are our main leads for the band." Added Mina.

"And I don't feel comfortable doing it." Spoke Tsuyu bluntly.

"And no one can really see me anyway." Sighed Tooru as she disliked that detail of her quirk.

Mineta stared at all of them wide eyed and shocked "How... how could all be so selfish! You're supposed to be UA students. Grab life by the horns and go beyond! Show off your female charms and assists and be PLUS ULTRA!"

"I'm sure that little speech would've worked if you weren't such a little creep." Spoke dark shadow peeking over tokoyamis shoulder.

"Besides all the girls said they can't do it." Shrugged Koda

"Well... not all." Smirked Mina. Everyone looked at the pink girl then followed her gaze which was set on Kendo. Once all eyes were on the orange haired girl she immediately did her best impersonation of a deer caught in the headlights.

She gulped nervously raising her hands in a defensive manner "...well fuck."

xxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take much effort for the class to convince (force) Kendo into taking part in the beauty contest. Deciding one less person wouldn't be a huge loss since she didn't have any major rolls.

Now Iida was standing outside the 1B dorms speaking to an always tired looking Shinso. The purple haired boy stared at Iida unblinkingly processing what he was just asked to do. "So you want me to be in your weird little band?"

Iida nodded "I do. Considering you were once in the general studies and now part of the Hero course you'd be perfect to have with us. Your relationship with past classmates and current ones can really help ease tensions among us here at UA and achieve the goal everyone having some good old fashion fun!" He explained with a mild rant while pumping his fist at the end.

Shinso tilted his head "you actually put some thought into this."

"I have. So what do you say?" Asked Iida hopeing for a good answer.

"Hmm... sure. Sounds like it could be fun. I don't have any jobs or rolls for 1B's weird play yet anyway." Answered Shinso with a tired smile.

"Thank you muchly!! This is a great step for us all. Thank you again for your time!" Shouted Iida with perfect 90 degree angle bow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day during lunch everyone was having conversations as the began to plan and finish off the final details for their chosen events. Shinso and Jirou along with the other band members sat together flicking through their song lists to pick and narrow down what to perform.

Iida was out trying to recruit students from the support and business courses to be part of the performance. Tooru was helping Kendo with thoughts and ideas for the beauty contest.

Mina sat with band looking at the song selection to help inspire dance moves to choreographed into the performance.

Meanwhile Mirio was glancing through the list of events and stands that would be on at the festival. He along with Nejire and Amajiki checked the list twice each and couldn't find what they were really hopeing to be at the event.

"Hey Mirio."

Mirio looked up to see a plain looking boy with a Mess of green hair smiling at him. "Oh hey Midoriya. How you been?"

"Pretty good. I was informed that by the principal that Eri would becoming to the festival. And I just wanted to let you know I'm grateful for the chance to see her and I hope not to cause too much trouble for you." Explained Izuku.

"Hahaha. No sweat buddy! She's really keen to see you so I'm more then happy to help her out. And in all honesty you should thank Uraraka. It was her Idea after all." Smiled Mirio with a thumbs up.

Izuku glanced over to where Uraraka was sitting and smiled softly "I will when she isn't busy." He then noticed the program laid out on the table and glanced at it. "Anything particular you're looking forward to at the festival?"

Mirio sighed and rest his chin on his hand "Actually Uraraka and I found out Eri likes apples. And when we were explaining the festival to her I told her about candy apples. But it's doesn't look like anyone's selling or making them. At least according to the program anyway."

Izuku looked down in thought when an idea clicked "I think I got a solution. But I need you to do me a favour."

Nejire floated over the table glancing at the two with as much curiosity as a human is physically capable of doing. Amajiki simply sat still and quiet but listened on with his own mild level of curiosity.

Mirio crossed his arms looking at Izuku with a raised brow "Alright Midoriya. I'm all ears."

(A/N: it's all slowly coming together. Now when the performance comes up I'll be using Australian songs. Since I feel that they're under rated and go unnoticed. Speaking of which Points to whoever guess the name of the band and song that 1A just performed in their brief jam session.

Also if you looking for something darker to read. Check out my other story Ms Joker.

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed. PLUS ULTRA!)


	48. Gentle

With the busyness and time spent on preparing for the festival Uraraka barely had an time to train and explore her new abilities. Hence why her and All Might were awake minutes before the suns first glimpse of light began peaking over the horizon.

All Might watched his successor carefully paying attention to every detail and action she made. Their whole training session she had attempted to call upon the quirk known as Black Whip but somehow couldn't activate it.

She fell onto her knees with a grunt of annoyance and frustration "Damn it..."

All Might soon knelt down beside her "Don't beat yourself up. You'll eventually work it out young Uraraka."

Uraraka looked up at her teacher "But it came to me so easily last time. I just don't understand why I can't use it now?"

All Might then stood putting his hand to his chin in thought "Hmmm maybe there was away of activation we haven't considered yet."

His out loud thinking was interrupted by the appearance of a loud pink haired girl "Ha found you Uraraka!"

Both teacher and student turned to see Mei Hatesume approach the two bouncing with excitement "You were looking for me?" Questioned Uraraka as she stood up.

"That's right! I heard that you lost your helmet during your internship and so naturally I couldn't resist making you a brand new BABY!!" Explained Hatesume as she fished around her pockets before pulling out an ear piece then holding it up with pride.

Uraraka tilted her head as her eyes furrowed in confusion "what's that?"

"Just put it in your ear and you'll see." Grinned Hatesume.

Uraraka glanced at All Might and shrugged before putting the earpiece in. Mei crossed her arms still wearing a grin "okay now press the button on the side."

Uraraka raised a finger to her ear and felt around until she pressed a button then suddenly the earpiece beeped and began to make strange electronic and robotic like sounds and before she could even began to think about what was happening her head was now inside a perfectly fit new helmet.

All Might jumped back in surprise causing him to have a coughing fit. While he calmed himself down and wiped the blood from his mouth he turned to Mei and asked "How'd you do that?"

Mei stood proudly placing her hands on her hips "A little something I've been working way before I enrolled at U.A. It's just now I have access to better tools and material I finally was able to create it. Just needed something to try it out on and Urarakas need for a new helmet was the perfect opportunity."

Uraraka looked around and smiled as she inspected the helmets H.U.D. Admiring Mei's work "So what is it exactly?" Asked the gravity manipulator.

"Nanotechnology." Answered Mei as she tapped the side of Urarakas helmet causing it to shrink back into the earpiece. "Perfect for keeping up appearances and ready to battle whenever needed. I plan on showing it off at the festival."

"That's incredible Hatsume. I can't help but wonder what else your mind can come up with in the future." Spoke am impressed All Might.

Uraraka took the earpiece out and looked at it in her hand as she handed it back to hatesume as an idea came to mind "Say... can you do me a favour?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the festival had finally arrived. And Eri was curious to see the event and what it had to offer but the part that had her the tiniest bit excited was to see a boy known to her as the hero Deku.

The nurses at the hospital had taken it upon themselves to dress the girl after discovering Aizawa had no taste in fashion especially for a little girl. The white hair girl wore a ruby red dress that perfectly matched her eyes as she waited for Aizawa and Mirio to collect her and take her to U.A.

Shortly after the two men arrived they wasted no time in beginning the Journey to the Hero school. Mirio couldn't help but observe Eri's curious gaze as she looked at all the different sights around them as well as the different types of people with various different quirks.

This further confirmed Mirios thoughts about the girl isolated existence from the outside world as Overhauls prisoner and experiment. The look Eri had continued to be one of awe and curiosity. But nothing close to a sign of happiness. Hopefully everything will go as planned and Mirio along with Uraraka and Midoriya will see a smile on this innocent child.

The three continued to walk on passing a simple tea shop that only a select few would notice due to a liking to the different varieties of tea served to its customers. Then from the front door exited a Tall man with white hair and moustache closely followed by a very short girl with red hair in ponytails and a black over her eyes.

"I'm not sure about this one Gentle... I got a bad feeling about it." Spoke the short girl with concern as she fiddled and checked the settings of her video camera.

The man referred to as Gentle began to walk down the street twirling his cane. "It'll be fine La Brava. If we do this right then my break into U.A will skyrocket our views across the World Wide Web. And we will go down in history never to be forgotten."

Brava sighed still feeling unsure about the plan but decided not to argue and continued to follow Gentle Criminal towards U.As outer walls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numb.. that was the current feeling Katsuki Bakugo felt at the moment. Infact it's what he'd been feeling since leaving U.A.

His life had no meaning anymore. He had no drive to chase his dream to become the number one hero. Although his parents had suggested he should try to enroll into a different hero school and try again to achieve his goal he thought it was pointless. If UA kicked him out why would any other school enroll him?

He was so deep in his own mind he only just began to realise he was standing next to U.As border walls. He glanced at the high wall and sighed with his hands still in his pockets _"why did I end up here? Did I subconsciously walk here because I wanted to? Or is it a coincidence?... why the fuck does it matter... why does any of it matter."_ He growled internally

He continued to walk along the wall and then noticed a tall man and a midget girl eyeing off the wall. He stood a few steps to the side of them neither of the two noticing him.

"Okay start rolling." Spoke the man and the girl stepped back and began to film. The man began to clear his throat ready to speak but Bakugo was quick to interrupt them. "The fuck are you two doing?"

The camera and Gentle turned to the ash blonde in surprise which was followed by an awkward silence as the three stared at each other. Gentle and La Brava shared a look with Gentles gaining a look of determination "No turning back..."

He activated his quirk and bounced off the pavement shocking Bakugo as he began to make his way to the top of the wall with La Brava bouncing on the quirk affected pavement following close behind.

Bakugos instincts completely took over him and he shoot up after them quickly over taking Gentle and sending him back down to the street with a harsh axe kick.

Gentle grunt in pain but was quick enough to activate his quirk to soften the blow and land on his feet. Bakugo landed infront of him holding up La Brava by the back of her costume but she continued to film despite her current position.

"Did you two seriously try to brake into U.A?" Spoke Bakugo in an annoyed tone.

"So what if we did? It doesn't concern you." Spoke Gentle just as annoyed.

Bakugo stared at the man as a feral grin began to appear on his face. "You're right. It doesn't concern me. But I've been having a real shitty couple of days. And I think beating the crap out a dumbass villian like you is just what i need."

He tossed La Brava to the side and proceeded to crack his neck preparing for a brawl. Gentle gulped nervously but brushed it away determined to accomplish his goal and prepared to take on the teenager blocking his path.

La Brava sat up rubbing her head to see the two having a stand off then quickly reached for the camera to continue filming. Gentle bounced straight at Bakugo while launching a punch at the same time.

Bakugo smirked "Too predictable." He side stepped and drove his elbow down onto gentles back then quickly followed it up with a knee into his stomach.

Gentle fell to his knees with a groan then swung at Bakugo with his cane as a distraction to activate his quirk beneath the explosion user making him bounce off in expectedly.

He got to his feet and looked towards La Brava "How's the camera?!"

"Still running!"

"Good. Quick let's get in before the boy catches up." Called out Gentle as he began to run back towards the wall until he heard an echoing of explosions.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Bastard!!!" Roared Bakugo as torpedoed his was straight back into the fight tackling Gentle into the ground with a loud crash. Bakugo pinned the man to the ground "Give Up loser!"

Gentle growled and threw his head back smacking it into Bakugos still sensitive and broken nose causing him to fall back holding his face as he winced in pain "Gah FUCK!"

"La Brava! Hurry with the camera and let's go." Ordered Gentle.

La Brava squeaked and nodded as she ran as fast as she could to catch up. Bakugo looked at her through his fingers and noticed the camera _"why do they care about the camera so much? Is he trying to film it or something?"_

Bakugo launches himself at La Brava grabbing her and holding her in a head lock with one arm and taking the camera with his free hand. La Brava gasped seeing the camera taken from her "No! Give it back!"

Gentle turned and his eyes widened to see the situation before him. Not only was his partner captured. But the camera needed to collect footage make him famous was also captured. "No wait! Don't hurt her! Please give her the camera and let her go." Pleaded Gentle

Bakugo growled in annoyance "After what you did to my nose... Fuck That!"

Without warning a large powerful explosion ripped out from Bakugos palm completely destroying the camera to nothing but dust and ash. La Brava stared at the boys hand as the wind blew away the remains of the electronic device. "No. Nonononono please no."

Gentle dropped to his knees gobsmacked. His plans and dreams ruined by the blonde teenager. As his mind tried to process what happened and what to do next a strange most began to surround the three.

Bakugo eyes off the mist suspiciously before realising what it was "ah shit!"

The mist then quickly shifted into eight clones of Bakugos former math teacher Pro hero Ectoplasm. Then Hellhound rushed around the corner to join them and eyed off the three with a growl "grrrr you three under arrest!"

Bakugo sighed letting go of La Brava and holding his hands up in surrender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Minutes Earlier

Eri followed close behind Mirio and Aizawa as they approached they dorms. She continued to glance around in all directions she like she had been the whole time since stepping foot out of the hospital.

Suddenly the echo of an explosion rang out catching their attention. At the thought of danger Eri quickly latched and his behind Mirios leg. The tall blonde looked down at the girl "Don't worry. Some students in the support department making things that don't always work and sometimes go bang really loud." He explained.

Aizawa didn't bother to correct him deciding the truth might just fear the child and ruin the whole days plan for her. "You two go on ahead. I'll check up on you two later."

With a nod Mirio continued to walk on with Eri hanging on tightly to his jacket. Once out of hearing distance Aizawa pulled out his phone and pressed call "Hellhound. It's Eraser... you may want to check the schools outer walls... just a hunch."

Izuku sat on the steps of his dormitories waiting for Mirio and Eri to arrive. He tapped his feet impatiently and rotated his fingers trying to calm his nerves. He was excited to see the white haired child again but at the same time nervously. He along with Mirio and Uraraka have a mission that he was determined to accomplish.

He just hoped everything they had planned would somehow work.

Before he could think to much on it he heard Mirio call out to him. He looked up to see the third year standing proudly and noticed a certain little someone peaking from behind his leg.

Izuku put on his warmest smile and approached the two before stopping a few feet away and kneeling down "Hi Eri."

"H-Hi Deku..." she spoke with complete shyness and innocence.

Izuku blinked in confusion "Deku?" He looked up at Mirio in hopes of understanding why she called him that. Mirio quickly caught on. "Uraraka explained to me that's what you called yourself during the raid. Apparently that's your hero name. Eri heard you call yourself that."

Izuku blinked and smiled gently giving Eri his attention again. "Yeah. I'm Deku. We really didn't get to introduce ourselves before did we."

Eri nervously left her hiding place from behind Mirios leg and slowly stepped towards Izuku. Then suddenly with a burst of unexpected confidence Eri rushed forward and latched onto Izuku wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder and began to quietly sniffle "th-thank you. Thank you and everyone else for helping me."

Both Mirio and Izuku were stunned by the sudden act. Mirio quickly cleared his mind and smiled at Izuku giving him a thumbs up of encouragement. Izuku gently wrapped his arms around the crying girl holding her tight but gently "I'd do it all again to make sure you're safe." He spoke quietly making her sniffle more and tighten her grip on the boy.

They stayed this way for a few moments before Eri calmed enough to begin her day at the school Festival.

(A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that fight were you. Now some have asked if Intend to follow canon. The answer is once the festival is finished I'll be taking the story away from the canon in a different direction.

Anyways hope you enjoyed. Plus Ultra!)


	49. Concert

Kaminari strummed his guitar a few times making final checks to make sure he was all set and ready to go. He looked up to see Tokoyami leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as though he was in a deep meditative state.

Then he turned his gaze to the bands drummer seeing him deep in thought about something. The electric user decided to approach him and ask what was bothering him. "Nervous dude?"

Kirishima shook his head out from his thoughts and turned to 1A's resident pikachu. "Huh? Oh no not really just got a lot on my mind."

"I noticed. To be honest I've been kinda worried about you since the cafeteria incident with Bakugo. You really haven't been yourself since. Is it cause he's gone?" Spoke Kaminari surprisingly showing concern for his friend.

Kirishima shook his head "It's nothing to do with Bakugo. Although I'm still a little bit uneasy about that truth be told."

Kaminari sat down his guitar and pulled up a seat beside the harden quirk user "So if it's not that then what's up."

Kirishima nervously began playing and fiddling his fingers having an internal thought about if he should talk to someone or just bottle it up. He decided it be best just to let it out. "Well.. the thing is that... there's this person... of the opposite sex... and I think I'm starting to have... stirrings."

Kaminari raised a brow in visible confusion "Stirrings?... you mean feelings?"

Kirishima shook his head "no no not all the way to feelings but... stirrings."

Kaminari crossed his arms giving the red head a look causing him to break under the pressure "Alright Feelings Damn you." Admitted Kirishima.

"Okay so who's the girl? Is it Mina? If so then I'm not at all surprised." Theorised Kaminari

Kirishima began to blush and become more nervous "No it's not Pinky. It's K..."

The discussion was interrupted by Momo calling out "okay we're on in three minutes everyone in their positions!"

"Ohgodohgodohgod I cant do this." Panicked Uraraka while trying to breath.

Mina grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake "You got this! You took on a Yakuza underground base and came out fine! You'll come out of this fine too! You hear me girl!"

Uraraka nodded with a gulp. Mina grinned "Thats the spirit."

xxxxxxxxxx

Eri held on tightly to Izukus hand as he followed Mirio through the crowd to get to a good viewing spot for the show. Once satisfied with where they were Mirio knelt down and spoke to her "You wanna ride on my shoulders so you can see everything?"

Eri thought for a moment before giving a single nod in approval. Mirio smiled and with Izukus assistance she sat comfortably just in time as the room began to darken and the audience fell silent.

Suddenly a light turned on and shone on to the stage onto a figure as they began to sing _"Listen now to the wind babe._" Sang Uraraka as Momo began to let her fingers work the keys.

Uraraka continued on as the crowd watched on listening to her voice _"Listen now to the rain, Feel the water lickin' at my feet again."_

Izuku stared on in awe listening to the brown haired girl on stage sing not daring to turn away. _"I don't wanna see this town no more. Wastin' my days on a factory floor. First thing you know I'll be back in Bow River again"_

Jirou steps out into the light beside Uraraka while beginning to play the guitar while smiling confidently. Uraraka smiled and proceeded to keep singing _"Anytime you want babe."_

The stage began to light up as Kirishima began to tap away gently on one of the cymbals of the drum kit while Tokoyami and Kaminari took up there positions and began to strum. _"you can come around. But only six days seperates me and the grand top end"_

_"I been working hard. Twelve hours day. And the money I saved won't buy my youth again."_

Uraraka then removes the mic from its stand and continues singing walking to the stages edge while Mina leads the dancers out either side of her _"Goin for the heat babe. And a tropical rain. In a place where no man puttin' on the dog for me. Waitin' on the weekend, set o' brand new tyres. And back in Bow River's just where I want to be."_

As Mina and the others began dancing out in the crowd Togeike and Agoyamato watched on unimpressed with the performance even with the flashing of Aoyama's quirk through an ice ball created by todoroki.

_"Listen now to the wind babe Listen now to the rain Feel that water lickin' at my feet again I don't want to see this town no more Too many years made up my mind to go or stay Right to my dying day I don't want to see another engine line Too many years and I owe my mind First set o' wheels headin' back Bow River again First thing you know I'll be back in Bow River again" _

sang Uraraka as she walked back to the mic stand to put the mic on it just as Jirou stepped forward with Kaminari at the head of the stage together standing back to back as the both ripped into a guitar solo.

Uraraka then slid the mic infront of Jirou and she began singing into it

_"Got the motor runnin', got the rest of my days. Sold everything I own for just a song. So anytime you want babe, you can come around. But don't leave it to late you just might find me gone."_

Uraraka stepped beside Jirou and together they sang the chorus. Once finished with the chorus Uraraka stepped back to give Jirou the mic to herself again _"I don't need the score, I'm going through the door, Gonna tell the man I don't want no more. Pick up a fast car and burn my name in the road. One week two week maybe more, piss all my money up the damn wall. First thing you know I'll be back in Bow river again."_

Uraraka steps back in singing into the mic _"First thing you know I'll br back in Bow River again."_

Jirou steps back as Uraraka pulls out the mic and the band sets up for the finish of the song _"First thing you know I'll be... back in Bow River... Again."_

As the song finishes up the crowd starts cheering with the exception of a few as the stage goes dark again with the exception of the light staying on Jirou. The crowd begins to go quiet as she starts playing a few notes suddenly Shinso steps into the light with her along with a mic in hand shocking the crowd with his appearance.

_"I was like what you want me to do. She was like what you want me to choose? I was like well I didn't say that, but you know, Help me help you, I'm on the balance beam to keep you happy, Or say screw it, stay mad at me, __Know how that goes, drink, fight, patch things up in the back of a taxi."_

Togeike and Agoyamato eyes stared wide open in complete surprise seeing their old classmate rapping on stage with 1A. Infact everyone was surprised to see the brainwash user on stage and actually sounding not bad _"She can skate thin ice on wheels and not once get wet. She could walk five miles in heels not one foot out of step. And I swear I'll leave you swept, off your feet it's just our guess. I'm falling hard on myself here, yeah over my head"_

Uraraka stepped back on stage beside Shinso as stage once again lit up pumping up the crowd as she sang into the mic _"It's like I'm walking on a tightrope. And every step could be the one that I fall. It's like im running with a blind fold. And I could be wrong but I don't know. I don't know."_

Shinso continued rapping slowly convincing some of the students who were on the fence about the performance to start enjoying themselves and actually enjoy it letting loose. Eventually it came back to Uraraka to sing the chorus "_It's like I'm walking on a tightrope. And every step could be the one where I fall. It's like I'm running with a blindfold And I can't help but feel that I'm about to lose control! It's like I'm walking on a tightrope, running with a blindfold, Rolling with my eyes closed, woah. It's like I'm walking on a tightrope. And I could be wrong. But I don't know, I don't know!"_

Eventually the crowd started singing the chorus with her and Eri began looking around at the crowd with great curiosity seeing everyone having fun and good time. She then looked down at Izuku seeing him with a soft smile on his face and eyes on the stage.

The song came to a finish when Jirou took hold of a mic "Ladies and Gentleman please give it up for Hitoshi Shinso!" As the crowd applauded he bowed and took his leave on stage.

"Now to help us out with our next song please welcom on stage working the Saxophone Sumato Fera from the Business course" announced Jirou as a blonde boy with his hair strangely combed over and thick on the top of his head steps out holding his Sax and giving the crowd a bow

Jirou then turned to Uraraka and the rest of the band to make sure they were ready. Once they gave a nod she checked on Mina and the dancers as they gave a nod. Jirou turned back to the crowd and strum the guitar.

This was followed by Kirishima working the drums and Momo playing the keys beautifully before they all started jamming together with Uraraka gripping her microphone. _"Woke up this morning, from the strangest dream. I was in the biggest army, The world has ever seen We were marching as one, on the road to the holy grail."_

_"Started out, Seeking fortune and glory. It's a short song, but it's a Hell of a story, when you Spend your lifetime trying to get Your hands on the Holy Grail"_

Uraraka started smiling excitedly hearing Fera join in playing his saxophone making his classmates in the business course cheer out in support. _"Bud have you heard of the Great Crusade? We ran into millions, and nobody got paid Yeah, we razed four corners of the globe, For the Holy Grail."_

Fera continued working the sax as the drone cameras continued to film and broadcast the show online of UA's website.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Urarakas sat together in their tiny office taking a tiny lunch break from work to take the opportunity to see their precious daughter perform on stage with a musical talent they weren't aware she had.

Pride filled them both as she sang more and more confidently as the show continued on. "I'm so proud of her." Spoke Ochakos father with tear filled eyes of joy.

Her mother wrapped her arms around him and leaned on him smiling not taking her eyes off the screen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bakugo sat beside two of Ectoplasm's Clones as they guarded him in the staff area. He groaned in boredom and annoyance but glanced at a computer that was showing the performance.

He raised a brows seeing Uraraka performing with Kirishima and the others. He scoffed shaking his head with a little smirk on his face "Round face actually has talent huh."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka continued singing with passion _"I followed orders. God knows where I'd be. But I woke up alone, all my wounds were clean. I'm still here. I'm still a fool for the Holy Grail. Oh yeah, I'm a fool for the Holy Grail."_

Fera continued playing the sax finishing off the song and once completed he along with the rest of the band were meet with a roaring cheer. He smiled happily and bowed before waving his way off stage leaving the others there.

"Okay let's take things down a little bit" announced Jirou as she sat down on a chair with her guitar to get comfortable and adjust the microphone infront of her face. Uraraka stepped off stage to take a break since she wasn't gonna be part of this song.

Kaminari starts playing his guitar while Jirou begins playing an acoustic one "_I see your shadow on the street now. I hear you push through the rusty gate. Click of your heels on the concrete. Waiting for a knock coming way too late. It seems an age since I've seen you. Countdown as the weeks trickle into days. So you come in and put your bags down. I know there's something in the air. How can I do this to you right now.If you're over there when I need you here"_

_"Come on everybody sing if you know it!" _Encourages Jirou grinning _"My happiness is slowly creeping back. Now you're at home. If it ever starts sinking in. It must be when you pack up and go"_

As the crowd starts joining in Kendo and Tooru sneak in from the back to at least get a few seconds of the show in before having to return to preparing for the beauty pageant. "Wow they're doing great!" Squealed Tooru excitedly

Kendo nodded in agreement but her focus was set purely on the bands drummer who was drumming away with a relaxed smile on his face that she couldn't help but admire then quickly shook those thoughts from her mind.

_"My Happiness is slowly creeping back now you're at home. If it ever starts sinking in. It must be when you pack up and go." _Sang Jirou with the crowd as the song finished up and the stage turned back to darkness.

In what little light there was Izuku looked up to see Eri wearing a look of curiousity and awe on her face but no smile yet. He frowned slightly thinking that the performance was going to have some kind of positive affect but hasn't seemed to work out. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when the male dancing members of 1A stood on the stage with the lights on them as they began to sing.

_"Da da da ba du da da ba du da da da ba du da da da da da da" _the boys continued sing this repeatedly as Jirou stands up on the stage behind them playing the guitar in rhythm with them.

Suddenly Ashi Kusare from the support course stepped on the stage playing what looks to be some form of a traditional wooden flute. As he played Eri watched on with interest to the sound as Uraraka step in between Jirou and Ashi and began to once again sing.

_"Hey, I got a lot of faith in you. I'll stick with you kid, that's the bottom line. Yeah, you have a lot of fun don't you And living with you is a ball of a time Hey beauty when the mood gets you down Your bottom lip's near dragging on the ground That's when I gotta play the clown for you Black humor made you kick your blues."_

Mirio glanced towards Eri seeing her stare at the stage and smiled at Izuku with a good feeling. _"Howdy Angel. Where Did you hide your wings?"_

The entire of 1A's male class members including those working backstage and the ones in the band started singing with Uraraka "_Her love shines over my horizon, she's a slice of heaven."_

Then Tsuyu, Mina and Jirou step into for the high note _"slice of heaven."_

The boys continue on _"warm moonlight over my horizon she's a slice of heaven"_ Ashe continues playing the flute as the crowd slowly start joining in.

Uraraka continues singing the lines solo until she makes it to the chorus "Everyone all together! You know it."

Kendo and Tooru grin at each other and sing _"Her love shines over my horizon she's a slice of heaven. Slice Of heaven._

Togeike and Agoyamato cave in and can't control themselves as they also join in with the crowd _"warm moonlight over my horizon she's a slice of heaven."_

Shinso and Fera step back on stage with the others joining in _"Her love shines over my horizon she's a slice of heaven. Slice Of Heaven."_

Mirio and Izuku smile singing along aswell caught up in the magic of the atmosphere of the event _"Warm moonlight over my horizon she's a slice of heaven."_

Eri watched Izuku and Mirio sing and she slowly began to pick up the lyrics herself "_her love shines over my horizon...slice of heaven." _The corners of her lips began to twitch upward as she repeated the words everyone else said "_moonlight over my horizon... slice of h-heaven."_

Izuku somehow managed to hear the girls tiny voice and he looked up just in time to start singing fully committed to the song with her arms in the air and wearing the most perfect and beautiful smile he's ever witnessed on anyone. And words of joy and happiness will never be able to describe how happy he was to see such a smile on that little girl.

_"Her love shines over my horizon she's a slice of heaven. Slice of heaven."_

Mirio noticed Izuku huge proud grin and looked up on his shoulder to see the thing they both hoped to achieve. "She's smiling...SHES SMILING!" Shouted Mirio excitedly with tears of joy in his eyes.

_"Warm Moonlight over my horizon. She's a slice of heaven."_

(A/N: An apologies to make is thats I had planned on having this up on Friday but didn't get it even close to finish before I had to head off for a trip on the mountains.

Now all these are Australian songs with possible exception of one depending who you ask. If I didn't use Aussie songs this chapter would've turned out very different. For example I was going to use Elton Johns Crocodile Rock as the finishing song and gave Uraraka float the crowd including Eri and Deku and the three would share a moment.

But I was to committed to the Aussie songs idea. Anyway let's see if you can guess the songs and hope you all enjoyed. PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	50. Feelings

"Hurry up or we're gonna miss the pageant!!!" Order Mineta to the rest of his classmates. Majority of the class were cleaning the gym area while the band member's were putting away speakers and instruments with the assistance of Urarakas quirk.

Once done Tsuyu turned to her and asked "Wasn't Eri going to come to the festival today?"

Uraraka nodded as she sat down on the stage to look at her friend "Yeah. She's with Mirio and Deku. I'm supposed to join up with them when we're done cleaning here."

"Who's Deku?" Asked Mina as she walked by filling a garbage bag with Ojiro.

Uraraka blushes and shook her head "I meant uh Izuku wait no I meant Midoriya. Eri called him Deku and it kinda stuck when talking with her."

Mina glanced at her and began to smirk devilishly "You know I couldn't help but notice that the two of you have been on a first name bases since he started here. Is there something going on between you two?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Urarakas eyes widened at the accusation "What?! No. It's just that since the camp we've had a connection and I needed to save him. That's all."

Tsuyu put a finger to her chin in thought "True we all heard that story. But he's safe now and fine. Yet you look at him the same way I've seen Kendo look at Kirishima lately."

"I DO NOT!!!" She squealed in denial

"Come on leave her alone. And what did you mean about Kendo and Kirishima? I haven't noticed anything between them." Voiced Ojiro

Mina waved him off "That's because as a male you lack female intuition. And I'm glad I'm not the only one who's noticed. Those two are like full on avoiding one another it's crazy."

"Who's avoiding each other?" Asked Kirishima walking towards the group with Kaminari. Mina's eyes widened at almost getting caught gossiping about the hardening hero in training.

She quickly took up a "casual" grin and answered "oh uh we're talking about uh... tokoyami and... and um that setsuna chick from 1B."

Kaminari tilted his head in confusion "what? No way. I pictured Tokoyami more into that Yanagi girl. Since she's got the whole emo ghost look going for her."

"Oh uh yeah I meant her. I'm always terrible with remembering names hahaha." Laughed Mina nervously

Uraraka rolled her eyes and stood up "I'll catch you guys at the pageant. I'm going to find Eri and the others." She spoke walking out of the gym.

"50 bucks says you just started making her question her feelings for Midoriya." Spoke Tsuyu turningbti Mina.

Mina crossed her arms "now why would I take a bet that i know I'll lose?"

Tsuyu simply shrugged "it was worth a try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eri stood between both Izuku and Mirio as she glanced around at all that was displayed at the festival. The boys waited patiently to see what the girl wanted to do until Uraraka ran up to them "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late"

Eri instantly got excited seeing her "Uravity! Your music was so wow! All the boys were like Da da da da. And then they other boy had a funny little stick and he was blowing into it making a doooooowwwwwww sound. Then and then everyone was singing with you. Lemillion and Deku were singing and then I was sing and it was soooo much fun!"

Uraraka felt her heart swell with warmth as the little girl excitedly explained things from her view. But what really made both the boys and Urarakas heart melt was the sweet pure smile that the girl wore.

Uraraka knelt down and smiled at the white haired child "well I'm glad you had fun Eri. But we still got so much to see and do." She spoke as she gently held the girls hand and both began exploring with the two boys following.

They had a few minutes before the pageant started and the small group found themselves in a line up to ride a Ferris wheel. The wheel only had small carriages that could only take two at a time. Eri and Mirio went on first with Izuku and Ochako riding the following one.

The two sat in an awkward silence as the rode around. Ochakos mind was wandering around as she caught glances at Izuku _"I like him but I don't like like him... do I? Sure he's kind and incredibly brave. And cute with those freckles and his untamed hair... those eyes...AHHH WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THAT!"_ She screamed internally.

"You guys were amazing on stage." Spoke Izuku breaking the silence.

"Thanks. But everyone else did all the work I just sang" she replied rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I think your sing was amazing. And I think Eri would agree." Said Izuku with a kind smile.

Ochako looked up at him seeing the smile _"Oh damn him!"_ She looked up from his lips to his eyes where emerald met brown. They stared at each other for a few moments before both began to blush and look away from each other.

Izuku glanced at the world beneath them "It's quiet an impressive view up here isn't it

Ochako followed his gaze and looked out to the festival and UA smiling "yes it is."

After the Ferris wheel ride the four found themselves looking at the items developed by the support department. Hatesume was tinkering around and caught a glimpse of Uraraka and called her out "Ah Uraraka! Just in time."

The four approached the made scientists inventor. Uraraka asked "In time for what?"

"I had just completed creating that little request item you wanted." Answered Mei as she pulled out an ear piece similar to the one she had Uraraka test before. Uraraka took and looked at it "this is it? Is it safe?"

"Yes yes yes" insisted Mei. Uraraka turned and knelt down infront of Eri "I'm just gonna put this in your ear okay?"

Eri looked at her with great confusion but nodded okay. Uraraka gently placed it in her ear "Now whenever you feel scared or in danger just tap the side okay? Try it out."

Eri then reached up and tapped it and gasped in surprise as she was suddenly wearing a helmet that fits her perfectly and looked exactly like the one Uraraka had during the raid.

Izuku stared on in awe "that's... so cool!"

Mirio simply nodded in agreement until he noticed the time "Oh fiddle sticks we better go if we wanna see Nejire and Kendo in the pageant."

Uraraka gasped at the time "Oh geez you're right. Thanks Mei but we gotta go."

Mei didn't even get a word in as the four left ignoring her "huh... so that's how that feels."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite all of 1A being in the crowd to support Kendo she didn't take out the top spot at the pageant. But she couldn't complain as she honestly felt that Nejire was more deserving of it.

As her classmates congratulated her and showed her support she found her self caught face to face with Kirishima "H-Hi."

"Hey... uh you um look amazing." Spoke Kirishima shyly as a blush made itself present on his face.

Kendo also developed a blush of her own and avoided eye contact from him "th-thanks."

They boys watched the conversation in confusion. Except for Kaminari who looked like a light bulb went off in his head as realisation struck him. The girls however were either grinning or smirking at the interaction between the two "soooo cuuuute" whispered Tooru.

"Well it's getting late. Unfortunately we need to take you back to the hospital." Said Mirio to Eri apologetically.

Eri pouted slightly but a smile soon returned "okay. I had so much fun."

"Wait!" Called out Izuku making everyone turn to him in surprise at his sudden outburst. "Follow me to the dorms I have something for Eri."

Mirio, Uraraka and Eri followed Izuku to his dorms and waited outside for him as he entered. Seconds later he comes out holding candy apples. Mirio instantly face palmed himself "Ah of course! I almost forgot we got you the ingredients to make those."

Izuku knelt down and held one out for Eri "Here you go. I was told that you wanted to try one."

Eri looked between Izuku and the candy apple and reached out to take it. She sniffed it curiously and nervously took a bite. Her eyes widened and her mouth drooled as another smile made its self known to her face as her tastes buds began to become overwhelmed with the sweetness and tastiness of the homemade treat.

As she eagerly took another bite izuku sighed in relief handing one each to Mirio and Ochako. As the four of them began to enjoy the treat made by Izuku a certain dark shadow user couldn't help the feeling that he was missing out on a tasty sweet and cursed to himself for not being able to savour his sweet tooth.

Mirio and Eri soon began waving goodbye to meet up with Aizawa at the entrance. As the smiling child waved goodbye gripping her candy apple Ochako glanced towards Izuku who was waving good by smiling warmly and purely.

Ochako couldn't help but smile just the same and didn't bother to question it in her mind and just enjoy the moment of peace while it was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigaraki scratched his neck in annoyance as he continued watching the same clip from the UA festival performance by 1A. He couldn't work out what annoyed him more. The fact that the brunette brat was stealing the show or the fact he could see the person he once considered an Ally standing amongst those wanna be heroes in the crowd like he was one of them.

"I brought him into the league with open arms. And as soon as Master gives him a few quirks he turns his back on us and starts playing hero... that really pisses me off." He ranted with complete annoyance.

He then turned to Compress "what's the status of our members out in the field?"

"I haven't heard word from Dabi. But I'm just receiving a phone call from Toga as we speak." Answered compress.

"Put her on loud speaker."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Toga hid in the shadows watching her prey. Studying their movements and behaviour aswell as their personality. "You're on loud speaker my dear with myself and Shigaraki." Spoke Compress on the other end of the phone.

"How's your progress?" Came through Shigaraki's voice.

"I've found her. Surprisingly easy." Answered Toga

"Good. For now just observe her and don't strike til I tell you to. For this to work we need to do everything just right." Spoke Shigaraki in a calm manner.

"And if this works we'll get Izuku back right?" Asked Toga with hope and excitement

"That's the idea. We'll keep in touch." Was the last thing Shigaraki said before hanging up.

Toga then pocketed her phone and went back to watching her prey. She couldn't help but smile at the similarities between her target and her dreamy Izuku. Such as the hair and eyes.

In that moment and for a while afterwards no one but the league itself would know that Inko Midoriya was in their sights.

(A/N: I'm just gonna leave that at that... but on a random note for those who would go look for the music featured in this fic I have created a playlist on Spotify called Ninth Inheritor Uraraka.

Someone did guess the songs except one they missed. Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	51. Changes

Bakugo sat opposite Nezu's desk as the unidentifiable rodent entered the room and climbed into his seat with just the two of them in the room. "Well it's been quite the day for you young Bakugo."

Bakugo crosses his arms and huffed in response "Just cut to the chase rat how much shit am I in?"

Nezu narrowed his eyes at the explosive blonde "I see you still have an attitude... you realise that's part of the reason Aizawa expelled you."

"I'm aware" replied Bakugo as he turned away from his ex principal.

Nezu leaned back in his seat placing paws together "I have a curious question for but that can wait for now. I'm infact interested in learning what you think that your actions today lead to."

Bakugo stared at the wall with a sigh as he answered "Probably caused more problems then I thought. Probably have to deal with the cops for illegal quirk usage."

"Hmmm I can see why you would think that. But you may have accidentally saved the school festival. If those Villians you took on succeeded in their plans then all the work and effort your ex classmates and other students put into the event would've been wasted. And that's a loss that UA couldn't afford to have for the sake of our students." Explained Nezu

Bakugo stayed quiet but Nezu could see that the boy was surprised by this information. Nezu rested his paws on his lap "Now then. About my curious question from earlier. Have you made any attempts to enroll in other hero academies?"

Bakugo shook his head "No point. If I got kicked out of here then why would any of the others accept me."

"Because you have potential of being a great hero. Your old teachers believed so. Despite your past history and you flawed personality there's still hope for you. If you're willing to work hard and change your ways of thinking then you still have hope." Spoke Nezu honestly.

Bakugo glanced towards the animal with a questioning and suspicious look. They both stayed in silence and so Nezu decided to pull out a piece of paper and slide it out onto the desk. Curious Bakugo leaned forward to read it.

Confused he looked back up at Nezu "Whats this?"

"That is a recommendation from Aizawa and myself for you to enroll at Ketsubutsu Academy. You may have blown your chances here. But we're willing to help you try again... that's if you want to try."

Bakugo looked on in disbelief "but... what about today with the two villians?"

"No one saw you use your quirk except the Villians and your teachers. This incident can easily be swept under the rug and nothing needs to be said about it." Answered Nezu

Bakugo drops his head and stares intensely at the ground running his hands through his hair. "I... I don't think I can do this?"

Nezu tilted his head in curiousity "what do you mean?"

Bakugo continued to stare at the ground "It's like I'm getting a free pass... all the horrible bullshit I did means nothing... All the time growing up I've treated people who I thought were below me like trash! And because of my quirk everyone treated me like I was the greatest. Never got punished for what I did no matter how hard the others that saw through my crap tried to do something."

"I've only recently realised how bullshit everything i did is... I told Deku to kill himself... and it's because of that... because of me I drove him down that stupid path he went down... everyone knows what a cunt I am... and yet here we are and you say I deserve another chance when I don't even believe that myself."

Nezu sat back as small smile came in his face "The fact you have recognised there's a problem with yourself is a huge step in the right direction. Even if you've described it in a Uh... colourful way. If you do decide to take this opportunity then you'll need to speak with Miss Fukukado and she will assist you in anyway she can."

Bakugo glanced up at the recommendation "I... I need to think this over... I'm still unsure i really deserve this."

"Of course. Take all the time you need. But at least take this with you." Replied Nezu sliding the paper closer to him.

Bakugo took it and folded it up sliding it into his pocket "Ectoplasm will escort you out when you're ready."

xxxxxxxxxx

Izuku scrubbed away at all the cooking utinsiles he used to make the candy apples for Eri. As he did so his mind began to wonder back over the days events. The concert, the rides, Eri's smile. But the one thing that seemed to stand out the most were Ochakos eyes.

Those few short moments where the two stared at one another he could've sworn that time had stopped. And in the time he felt something in his chest. If he was being honest with himself he had a small feeling in his chest ever since the day Ochako sat with him for lunch and she introduced him to the others of 1A.

But the moment on the Ferris wheel that feeling was overwhelming stronger then normal. What was this feeling? Why was he feeling it? Why did he only feel it around her? Those questions repeated in rotation in his mind.

He believes he has an answer but part of him doesn't want to admit it to himself but the signs were to clear. He was starting to have a crush on the young Hero in training named Uravity.

In his mind this was a bad thing. She was his first true friend in forever. And she's done so much for him and even saved him in so many ways. He felt he wouldn't be able to ever repay her kindness and her heroic deeds for him. And most importantly he felt he'd never would be able to or should act on his feelings for her.

Why? Because why would someone so amazing, so wonderful, so talented, so badass ever want to be with a Deku like him.

Everything he's done is just cause more trouble for everyone even though he didn't mean to. This line of thinking would send him into a dark spiral of thinking but then he'd remember All Mights supporting words to him and the hard battles he thought during the raid to help him find light in the darkness of his mind.

But even when he manages to climb out of the mental pit he falls into. He can't convince himself that Ochako would ever have feelings for the green haired boy. The idea of her doing that just seems impossible.

"Midoriya."

Izuku shook his head and turned to see who his guest was. Standing in the door way of the the kitchen was Aizawa. Izuku quickly bowed "Mr Aizawa. Why are you here?"

"I've come to inform you that you and the others did a good job today. Even the principal was impressed." Explained Aizawa

"Thank you sir. But the others did all the work I just walked around with Eri most the time." Spoke Izuku sheepishly.

"Even the smallest acts can make in impactful difference. Even if it's something like holding a little girls hand or making candy apples." Replied Aizawa

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck not at all used to receiving compliments. "And so in response for behaving and doing a good job today it's been decided to extend your curfew so that you can have somewhat of a social life. You'll still have counciling Hound Dog but you'll also now have quirk and combat training starting next week." Added Aizawa

Izukus eyes widened in surprise "Wait really? Th-thank you so much" said Izuku not at all able to hide the shock and surprise in his voice.

"Keep in mind Midoriya that you're Studies take priority. If you start to fall behind your training will be put on hold so you can focus on school work. Understood?" Questioned the Eraser Hero

Izuku nodded "Crystal clear sir."

The tired pro nodded and turned to leave "good. We'll sort out details later." Was all he said as he exited the dorms.

Izuku leaned back against the sink thinking out loud "Quirk and Combat training. I'm gonna have to work harder then anyone else here if I'm going to make this work. I have to."

His mind had a new thing to focus. But this would only be temporary as his mind would and will always linger towards a certain bubbly brunette.

(A/N: Shorter chapter as a bit of a filler this time before I do a little time skip in the next chapter.

I got an idea for one of the quirks that Uraraka will inherit but I'm unsure if it'll be over top or too far fetched of an idea. Or if it'll just annoy people. It's an idea I've had for a long while and I've been scratching my head about it as I've been writing this since the start of the Overhaul arc.

Not entirely sure how I feel about what I've done with Bakugo. I'm kind of done having him part of the story or at least for a long long while for now. Still unsure with him.

Anyway now it's been confirmed that Deku and Uravity have realised that they're starting to feel. And now for the painful part of them both being awkward and denying wanting to admit those feelings because that's just how teenagers fucking think for some reason.

So Hope y'all enjoy this one PLUS ULTRA!)


	52. Alternative,Dreaming

Winter had taken hold of UA. As the magical white crystal powder known as snow became more common to see on the shortening cold days so did Christmas decorations.

Since the end of the school festival the students of UA went straight back into their studies. For those in the Hero courses this included training to deal with the challenges that came with the cold season.

There were a few slight changes that came along with cold months. And by slight they were big. One being that Eri needed a home and a family to go to once she was officially released from hospital. This became an unusual challenge but with the blessings of Nezu she was allowed to call U.A her home.

More specifically Izukus Dormitory.

The reason why the factuality decided this was based on the fact of it having the most complicated up to date sercurity system on campus. Next was that there was plenty of living space for the girl to have something personal for herself. And finally was she had huge trust in Izuku even if that was hard for the boy himself to believe.

However this raised a concern from both All Might and Aizawa who were interested in Izukus training. If he were to be Eri's guardian on campus then how would be able to handle his own studies and training while trying to be the girls unofficial parent?

The burden is too much for the boy to handle alone. Fortunately Mirio was quick to step up to assist. This was easily allowed due to his current situation of being quirkless which will hopefully change over time when Eri gets older.

But he wasn't the only one to offer a helping hand. All those involved in the raid stepped up to help with the girls care. So while Mirio and Eri would move into Izukus dormitory. Amajiki, Nejire, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kendo and Kirishima would remain in their dorms but help out whenever they can including babysitting.

When it came to things on a more personal and feminine matter the four girls took over in her care for things like clothes and bathing. All things that Izuku and Mirio weren't at all prepared to deal with.

Since Eri's arrival and the forming of her new strange family. This allowed Izuku to become some what closer to the others to the point he'd train with them. And each of them helped him train in different ways.

The biggest and most unusual and horrific training he did was with Kirishima. Despite everyone's protests that they shouldn't do it which included Kirishimas concerns aswell. Izuku refused to back out and proceeded with the training.

And what was this training you may wonder? Well it was simply Kirishima unleashing his unbreakable form and literally beat the living crap out of Izuku. The reason why was for Izuku to try and find his limits. See how fast he can heal, can he heal while taking damage, if he gets enough damage can he become immune to kirishimas onslaught.

During these sessions it was unspokenly decided that Kendo and Uraraka were in charge of Eri's care. Main reason being that no one wanted the little rewind user to see Izuku as a bloody broken mess and have experience some form of PTSD from the raid. Next reason was Uraraka herself didn't want to see the training as it pained her to see Izuku in such a way.

Now that training for the evening was over Izuku returned to the dorms exhausted. As he got closer to the dorms he could hear music which quickly brought a smile to his face.

He snuck into the dorms in pealed his head around the corner to watch Uraraka, Eri and Kendo dancing together singing. _"Can you point your fingers and do the twist. Can you point your fingers and do the twist."_

Izuku crosses his arms and leaned against the door way watching in amusement as all three girls giggled having fun. _"Well we're gonna go up and go down. Get back up and turn around. Can you point your fingers and do the twist."_

Eri then spotted Izuku and ran up to him grabbing his hand "Dance Deku! Dance." He followed her blushing as he stood between her and Uraraka but didn't protest against the activity. _"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands. Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands."_

Eri smiled as she wobbled on her one foot with Kendo standing ready to catch her. Izuku accidentally bumps into Uraraka and the both jump back smiling sheepishly at one another blushing _"Well we're gonna up and go down. Get back up and turn around. Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands."_

Mirio pokes his head out of the kitchen with Tsuyu watching the four have their little party. "Sorry to ruin the fun but dinners ready. We made enough for everyone."

Kendo looked up at the two "Oh you didn't have to do that we could've gotten something once we went back to our dorms."

"I've already informed Momo of the situation so there's no problem." Explained tsuyu

"See. Now come gets some grub while it's hot." Ordered Mirio.

Without arguing the four followed Tsuyu and Mirio to the table to eat. Somehow Izuku and Uraraka ended up sitting beside one another much to their embarrassment and would both blush intensely and avoid the others gaze when they either grazed each other or glance at one another.

Kendo and Tsuyu watched the two awkwardly as they all had their meals which was then followed by Eri's newly discovered desert dish Apple pie. The evening was short and sweet with small discussions about classes and training with a few inputs from Eri about her day.

The girls eventually left with Izuku taking Eri to bed followed by him staying up to get some last minute studying in before turning in for the night.

xxxxxxxxx

Uraraka once again found herself surrounded in darkness staring at light with a figure in it. The figure came closer and she began to notice they were a man with short dark hair with a coat that was almost similar to best jeanist's design with the exception of it not being made out of denim but instead leather.

As before when she meet Banjo she lacked the ability to speak. The figure then spoke to her "It seems that you're having a hard time in progress with both Black Whip and One For All. And so I believe it's best to allow you to unlock my ability to you now."

Urarakas eyes widened and listened closely to the past user of one for all "I am Gengo. And my quirk is Outer Communication."

Gengo crossed his arms and watched Uraraka process his words before proceeding "In my day before inheriting the power of One For All my quirk alone was useless. It allowed me to communicate to other versions of myself from alternate realities. But once my quirk merged with One For All it gave me the ability to also communicate with the past users as well as alternative versions of the users. With this ability you will be able to communicate with others who will guide you to the best they can to help you."

Uraraka stared wide eyed. If she could speak she'd show her appreciation for getting help. "Once I leave you now my quirk will activate. It'll require you to control your others quirks better before you can speak to the rest of us again. But for now you can speak to an alternative version of the ninth inheritor to help you."

Gengo then disappeared into the light before fading into the darkness. This dream Uraraka was experiencing was ending and another beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka now stood in a room of white that looked like the common room in the dorms but everything was completely white. She glanced around the room and saw a person standing with their back to her. It looked to be a hero wearing a green costume with red shoes, red utility belt and what appeared to be bunny ears on top of their mask.

"Hello?" She asked surprising herself that she could speak. The person turned to her and she could see them wearing a mouth guard as part of the mask. They tilted their head in Surprise and confusion as they spoke "Ochako? What are you doing here?"

Uraraka stared in surprise at the mention of her name "Y-you know me?"

The person chuckled and she noticed it was a mans voice "Of course I know you. It's Me" spoke the man thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The stranger noticed Uraraka didn't notice them so he pulled down his mouth guard and wore it around his neck and pull back the hoodie style mask freeing his untamed curly green hair.

Urarakas eyes widened as she looked at what appeared to be an older version of Izuku "D-Deku?!?"

The man simply nodded with a smile "you know it. The Number 4 pro hero Deku!"

Uraraka stared in disbelief "n-number four?... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" She screeched.

Izuku jumped back in surprise "Holy Crap calm down! Just tell me what you remember before coming here."

Uraraka then explained her dream but made sure to leave out any mention of One For All and focused on meeting Gengo. As she told her story Izukus eyes widened in disbelief 

"You spoke to Gengo?... okay Ochako I'm going to ask you something and you need to be honest with me okay." He spoke in seriousness. Uraraka gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Did you inherit All Mights power One For All?" 

Uraraka gulped not answering but that was enough to confirm his suspicions. And instantly he became curious and began rambling with his famous mumbling "That's Amazing. I never thought I'd meet you of all people here. I've usually just meet different versions of myself. Some versions were born with quirks and in herited all for one. There were even female versions of me. Hell there was even a version where it was me from a dark ages reality where One For All is a sword."

Uraraka waved her hands to stop him "woah woah calm down for a second. You have One For All?"

Izuku stopped his mumbling and looked up "yeah. All Might chose me as his successor. This is the first time I haven't met a different version of myself. To be honest you look no different from the version of you I know... except you're a lot more younger. I'm guessing you're still in UA?"

Uraraka nodded "yeah I am. Oh boy this is a lot to take in. How is this even possible?"

"That's the nature of quirks. There are no limits on what they can become. They'll just continue to get stronger. Eventually if you and I have the ability to communicate here then at some point a person will have a quirk that allow them to travel through different realities. But so far I haven't meet anyone like that yet." Spoke Izuku casually.

He sat on the white couch "Now then how about you fill me in on your story. How you got one for all the way up to now."

Uraraka sat beside him taking a deep breath "This is going to be a long story."

(A/N: let's see how you all react to this one. And may aswell guess the song while you're at it too. 

And on a random note Fuck the coronavirus and the dumb over reaction to it. The way everyone is acting about it is ridiculous. Especially in terms of dickheads bulk buying toilet paper and dumb shit like that.

Anyways Plus Ultra!)


	53. Fugitive

Pro Hero Deku listened to his fellow One For All inheritor with peak interest. Part of him was still dealing with the surprise that he was speaking to Uraraka of all people. The other part of him was shocked at what he learned. Especially in terms of the events that occurred for Urarakas version of him.

He'd never once considered the idea of joining the league or becoming a hybrid Nomu. The fact that at one point he tried to take his life shook him to his core. But hearing about the Yakuza raid filled him with hope.

Uraraka concluded her story all the way up to the point of the beginning of their conversation. Izuku leaned back on the couch processing everything "So Nighteye survived in your world. I wonder how much that'll shift events. So far everything you've told me I've experienced except they've played out differently."

Uraraka tilted her head curiously "How so?"

"Well I'm my world Nighteye didn't survive. Infact that was a weight of guilt that the Uraraka I know carried with her and pushed her to train and work harder. Another difference is I fought Todoroki in the sports festival and made him use his fire... although I did kinda destroy my body to do it. But in the end it was worth it." Explained Deku

"Maybe you should tell me your story from start to finish." Spoke Uraraka

Deku chucked in response "As much as I'd like to my story goes for a while. Plus there's a reason you're here. You're struggling with Black Whip yes?"

Uraraka nodded "Yeah I don't know how to control or unleash it no matter how hard I train."

"Black whip activates on desire and emotion. It wasn't until my internship with Endeavour that I finally got a control on it. I studied Aizawas moves with his scarf and Sato with his tape quirk as a bases to develop my own ways to use it." Explained Deku

He then stood up and shot out black whip wrapping it around a table and slingshotting it towards him. Uraraka watched one awe as green lighting flickered off his body instead of pink like on her and shot out his foot smashing the table apart. He then deactivated both quirks and turned back to her smiling.

Uraraka blinked and looked at him "So are you just a quirk studying lover in every reality?"

Deku chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "hehe more or less... hmmmm say has your worlds Izuku helped out in terms of showing people weaknesses and strengths of their quirks?"

"Kinda. He's mostly been focusing on the quirks he has."

Deku nodded with his hand to his chin in thought "Do you trust me? As in the Izuku you know."

"I Uh... ummm I... yes I do." Replied Uraraka shyly

Deku nodded "Well I think you should talk to All Might about telling me about One For All. For a long time I had to bare the weight of keeping it secret. Even when Kacchan knew about it it was hard but it made things easier. And things got a whole lot more easier once I told my fiancé about it."

Urarakas eyes widened "fiancé... hey hang on wait. Kacchan? You mean Bakugo knows about it?!"

Deku simply nodded "Yup. Admittedly our relationship was rocky at the start especially when we joined UA but then we became rivals and pushed each other forward. I don't know what annoys him more the fact he's number five behind me or the fact Todoroki is number three."

Uraraka blinked in surprise and began to blush at the word fiancé repeating in her head "ahem... w-who's you're fiancé."

Deku smirked as she asked and he replied with "that's for me to know."

Urarakas shoulders slumped in disappointment but quickly brushed the thought off as Deku pulled his hoodie back on "well our time is about to run out. So when you wake up I suggest talking to All Might when you have a chance."

Uraraka stood up facing him "But I have so many questions. So much I'm unsure about."

"You can talk to me again if you need to just by falling asleep. Once you get a hold on your quirks the past holders will help you a lot more better then I can. I'm still learning how to control most of these."

Suddenly Uraraka vanished before Deku. He crossed his arms in the now empty white room and smiled to himself "It's nice to know she's still the person I fell for in different Realities."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm rang out in her bedroom waking Uraraka up. With a groan she sat up and turned it off with the memories of both dreams coming back at her. She thought about what the Pro Hero Deku said to her and so she reached out grabbing her phone texting All Might.

Hours later she found herself sitting across from the retired pro as he poured tea for each of them and she proceeded to fill him in on the dream she had.

He sat back deep in thought "So there's a reality where I gave young Midoriya my quirk. I wonder how differently things played out."

Uraraka looked at the blonde man in surprise "you're taking this rather well considered how wild the idea is of me talking to a different Deku."

All Might chuckled "I've been around long enough and seen many things in our quirk society that nothing really surprises me anymore. Although you and young Midoriya occasionally manage to catch me off guard."

All Might then sipped his tea "Now. About his suggestion about telling the Midoriya of our reality about one for all. That was something I was going to suggest."

"You were? Really?" Said Uraraka not at all hiding her surprise.

All Might nodded "I have observed some of his quirk analyses note book and he has gone into great detail with all aspects with what he knows and theories. And so I thought he might be able to find an approach to helping you master your other quirks that we haven't yet thought of."

"So even you think it's a good idea to tell him?"

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea. But I believe it's worth the risk to help you on the path laid before you. We'll discuss this with Young Midoriya later. You need to go get ready for Hero classes. Today's lesson should be interesting." Concluded All Might

"Why you say that?" Asked Uraraka with a raised brow

"You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kendo stretched in hero costume with the rest of 1A while waiting for their hero lesson to start. As she stretched her arms and legs she wasn't prepared to have Mina suddenly appear sliding her arm around kendo and leaning on "Oh Suka. Sweet sweet Suka." Spoke Mina dramatic saying her own nickname for Kendo.

Kendo raised a brow looking at her suspiciously as Mina continued her dramatic act "What am I gonna do. Two of my best friends are falling for each other yet I feel they need some encouragement."

"Really? Who?" Asked kendo curiously.

A loud auditable face palm was heard and they both looked to see Toorus gloved opened wide pressed up against what they assumed was her forehead. "How can our Vice President be so smart in school and hero work but be as clueless as a bag of rocks about romance?" Wondered the invisible girl out loud.

Kendo eyes widened as she gasped in shock "Oh god! Am I that obvious?"

"As Obvious as Tokoyamis head" answered Mina crossing her arms

"We heard that." Called out Dark Shadow as He and Tokoyami waited in the shade.

Mina blushed embarrassed and waved an apology but the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Midnight, All Might, Aizawa with Nezu riding along on his shoulder "greetings 1A students. Today's lesson will be a test on your progress in training and to also figure what needs work in terms of specific hero duties." Announced Nezu

"You all will be working solo. You'll compete against one another to race against to reach the objective." Added All Might.

Midnight then stepped in "But there's a slight little catch. The objective will be a fugitive. They'll hide, fight and do anything absolutely necessary to avoid your capture."

"May I ask who this Fugitive is?" Called out Iida with his hand raised.

"That will remain secret. It could be one of us. Could be a pro we've asked to volunteer for today's lesson. Or it could even be one of the classmates who is standing among you now. You'll all be separated at the start of the test so you won't know." Explained Aizawa

Momo furrowed her brows "It seems we have a great disadvantage. How would we find this person?"

"That's completely up to you and your skills. Now off you go to your starting points so we may begin!" Announced Nezu excitedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes had past since the start of the test and Kaminari was beginning to think he was wasting his time looking for the so called fugitive in the giant mock city.

At least that's what he thought until he saw movement in one of the lower floors of a nearby building. Cautiously he snuck and began sweeping areas to find whatever it was he saw. He approached a room and find a figure wearing a leather vest and jeans with a pair of black fingerless gloves, a machete hung of his hip on his brown utility belt but but a dark green helmet with a golden visor was what really stood out to the electric user (Mark VI Mjolner Armor Helmet halo 3)

The figure didn't seem to be aware that he was being watched. Kaminari grinned _"oh I got this. I'll just fry him and game over I win!" _He thought to himself

Kaminari steppes forward firing off his sharp shooting gear. The figure looked up staring at the gear jammed into the wall as Kaminari fired his quirk catching the fugitive in his attack.

"Gahhh!" Growled the figure deeply as he dropped to his knees as electricity coursed through his body. Kaminari stopped and smirked satisfied "Too easy" he spoke as he approached the helmeted figure.

"Is that what you think?" Spoke a voice from with in the helmet (picture steve downes voice). The figure got back up to his feet staring at Kaminari. The electric users eyes widened in reflex fired his quirk at a higher voltage.

The Fugitive groaned in pain but fought through it standing his ground. Kaminari eventually ran out of juice and turned dumb "Duhhhh not gud... gurrrr."

Fugitive strutted his way up to Kaminari "I'm not strong enough to take you head on. But I am strong enough to wait you out." He spoke deep as he pulled an injection gun from his utility belt and shot a dart into Kaminari neck "nighty night."

"Duhhhh oopsy" was the last thing Kaminari said before passing out.

"Alright. Who's next."


	54. Returned

Recovery girl sighed as she watches another member of 1A roll into the infirmary. The latest victim being Aoyama who was currently curled into a ball blue in the face as he struggled with the pain of his stomach due to over use of his quirk.

"If this keeps up I'm going run out of beds for these kids. I need to talk to that rodent about his reckless training methods." Grumble Recovery girl as she finished stopping Minetas head from over bleeding then beginning her treatment of the newest visitor.

Meanwhile midnight, Aizawa along with All Might and Nezu sat in the observation room watching the different screens but mainly focused on the larger screen showing the person named the Fugitive for this excerise.

"He's doing better then expected." Commented All Might.

"Indeed. He has come along way since starting here." Thought Midnight out loud.

"I'm most curious to see which one of your students will discover his true identity Aizawa." Spoke Nezu sitting in Aizawas scarf for warmth.

"That makes two of us sir." Spoke Aizawa as he watched todoroki walk down the street towards the fugitive with Kendo and Tokoyami a block away

xxxxxxxxxx

Fugitive carefully walked into the open street keeping an eye out for anyone from class 1A. He reaches a T intersection looking both ways til suddenly two walls of ice cut off his exit.

He stared at the walls groaned clenching his fists "Todoroki..." he slowly turns to find the half hot half cold quirk user standing behind him.

"Turn yourself in. There's no need for us to fight." Ordered Todoroki as he stood in a defensive stance.

"You're right. There is no need but neither us will give up will we?" Replied Fugitive taking up a fighting stance

"You will give up." Declared Todoroki as he quickly froze fugitives right leg to the ground preventing him from escaping or moving. Fugitive groaned in annoyance at his frozen limb. Not only from the prevention of movement but from the unbearable cold.

He looked up to see the arrival of Tokoyami and Kendo standing either side of Todoroki "seems you've found and captured the mysterious fugitive." Spoke Tokoyami

Fugitive huffed "And What makes you think I'm captured?

"Your legs frozen. Just give up. There's no point in delaying this any longer." Spoke kendo.

"I'm not out yet." Declared Fugitive as he pulled out his machete causing the three heroes in training to throw up their guard but what happened next they weren't prepared.

With a loud yell fugitive swung the machete into his frozen with all his night only cutting the flesh stopping at the bone. He growled in pain as blood splattered across the road and ice as he swung his machete hacking off his leg.

Kendo cringed and looked away while tokoyami watched on in shocked horror with Todoroki wincing every time the blade connected to flesh "he's insane."

Fugitive panted with a loud a sickening snap broke off his leg and fell over dragging himself away from the block of ice is blood spills and leaks from where the limb once was.

Suddenly a red aura surrounded his body and new limb quick regrown and replaced the one he just cut off. The red aura disappears and he gets back to his feet holstering his machete panting as the pain fades "Didnt want to do that but oh well."

Kendo's eyes widen staring at the new limb "he... has a regeneration quirk."

"That means." Added Tokoyami

"He's Midoriya." Finished Todoroki.

Taking advantage of their shock Fugitive charged forward driving his helmet into Todorokis stomach knocking him back and swiping out Tokoyamis feet.

Kendo went the offensive and enlarged her hands throwing punches at the helmet wearing figure. Fugitive stepped back to dodge just as Tokoyami regained his balance and summoned dark shadow to assist Kendo with the attack.

Fugitive backed off with a growl in annoyance seeing Todoroki getting back to his feet. He was out numbered and out matched and needed to escape but was still blocked off by the ice.

He eyed each of them off and then looked at something behind them. This caught their attention and all three heros turned to see what he was looking at to find nothing there.

Suddenly kendo let out a yelp making Todoroki and Tokoyami look her way only to find her captured in a headlock with the machete held against. "Grr damn it how could I have fallen for that. Don't know if that pisses me off more or the fact you're using the headlock I taught you."

Fugitive chuckled "Why not be pissed at both... now Todoroki melt the ice."

xxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka walked along with kirishima and shoji. When then three meet up it was decided that they'll work more effectively as a team then they would solo. Shoji was listening carefully while Uraraka and Kirishima kept an eye on the nearby buildings for movement.

"I'm hearing a lot of activity coming from the north east. Sounds like a few of our classmates are taking on this fugitive thing." Spoke Shoji looking in the direction he was listening

"We should head over and give them a hand." Suggested Kirishima.

"I say we sneak over and see what the situation is then go from there." Spoke Uraraka as she turned to the boys.

"I agree with Uravity. Stealth will be our best option here." Agreed Shoji. Kirishima nodded in agreement and Uraraka quickly activated her zero gravity on herself and the two boys and floated them to the roof tops. Once upon high they could see Todorokis Ice and began to jump from building to building towards it.

After landing on the final building the three hero's in training crawled to the ledge and peaked over. Uraraka gasped to see a helmets figure holding Kendo hostage.

Kirishima was instantly filled with rage and anger that she was in a position. He needed to protect her. He had to save her from that guy. Shoji noticed red riots distress and placed a hand on his shoulder "We'll get her out of there. Don't worry."

Kirishima looked up and nodded at the multi armed hero. Uraraka scanned the scene below trying to come up with a plan to save Kendo and Capture the fugitive.

Shoji looked in another direction and noticed a pair of gloves waving in the air. He narrows his eyes and could see Momo and Koda with the gloves and assumed the gloves belonged to Tooru "I think we got back up." Announced shoji pointing at the opposite building

As Kirishima and Uraraka locked that direction a piegion flew towards them drop an earpiece at their feet. Uraraka deactivated her helmet and put the newly arrived earpiece in and tested it "um are you on channel Momo?"

_"Yes Uraraka. We hear you loud and clear. Now we can communicate we should be able to figure a plan amongst ourselves to help the others."_ Spoke Momo

Uraraka glances back down at the scene below seeing the fugitive getting frustrated with Todorokis stalling. "Now that you three are there I think I do have a plan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quit messing around! Melt the ice." Demanded Fugitive as he tighten the grip on the machete. In his mind he could've grabbed the injection gun and take Tokoyami but we didn't have the free hands to do so.

"Even if I do melt the ice like you want. What's your plan then?" Asked Todoroki.

"That's my problem to worry about not yours. Just do it."

Suddenly a feminine voice cuts off the conversation "take this." Suddenly Fugitive felt something hit his ribs and grunted swing his arm around with the machete wildly until something strikes his hand knocking it out.

The machete begins to float and take off away from him. As he watched his eyes narrowed "Tooru... damn it."

Kendo drove her elbow into his stomach causing his grip to loosen as he gasped for air allowing kendo to break free and dive away.

Tokoyami and Todoroki looked behind them as the heard a gun load and cock to see Momo aiming at the fugitive and firing the net gun capturing him.

Uraraka gripped Kirishima and threw him as best she could with out breaking herself "Team Combo Move: UNBREAKABLE TOSS!"

Hearing the move called out the fugitive looked up through the net he was wrapped in to see Kirishima in his unbreakable form flying at him fist first as it collided with his helmet launching him harshly into the ice wall shattering it apart aswell as the net that held him.

Everyone regrouped together. Kirishima quickly approached Kendo and looked her over "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked with concern.

Kendo blushed but smiled at his sudden caring for her but brushed it off "I'm fine. I don't think Midoriya would've actually hurt me."

Uraraka looked at her then the shattered ice "Wait? That was Deku?!"

"He had a regeneration quirk. So we assumed it was him." Explained Tokoyami.

The regrouped hero's quickly walked through the ice wall to look for izuku. Uraraka glanced around and found his helmet shattered and bloody. She gulped nervously looking at it then looked up to see a hole in the building at the other end of the street.

The young heroes cautiously approach the building together until the heard rubble moving with in causing them to stand shoulder waiting for what's about to come.

Izukus figure stumbled out of the building until he tripped over his own feet making him fall forward making his head collide harshly and violently against a piece of jagged rock. Uraraka gasped and rushed forward dropping to her knees and rolling him over with the others following close behind.

She quickly started inspecting his head and saw where he hit his head was a large wound exactly where his scar is supposed to be. He groaned and fluttered his eyes open.

Uraraka looked down into them and felt her blood turn cold as the usual warm welcoming green colour of his eyes began to shift into a blood red. Suddenly a familiar red aura surrounds his body. "O-Ochako... I think you and the others need to go... I got a bad feeling." Spoke Izuku weakly

Uraraka gently laid down his head and slowly began to back away "Mr Aizawa... if you're monitoring and listening to this I think we're gonna need you down here." She spoke out loud making the others around her turn to her in unexpected surprise.

"Please go... it feels like... the first time." Spoke Izuku as he rolled onto his hands and knees.

"What's going on?" Asked Tooru in confusion but gasped as Izuku began to roar in pain

(A/N: feel like Ultra Instinct theme from dragonball super would suit now.)

Urarakas mind flashed back to the night of All Mights final battle where she witnessed Izuku transformation then. And here she is now witnessing it happen all over again except All For One isn't forcing this to happen. Some how Izuku himself was doing it to himself without meaning to.

His body jerk violently as his size began to increase with fur and scales covering his body. The others backed away with Uraraka feeling intimidated by the sight but no one with the mindset to try and stop it. Kirishima yelled in confusion "What the hell I thought he couldn't do that anymore!"

"Something must've happened. Maybe the regeneration quirk repaired the damage done the bullet?" Suggested Kendo.

"No time to discuss it now. Fall back!" Ordered Momo as she ran back through the shattered ice with the others following close behind. Uraraka gave one last glance to Izukus transforming figure before cursing herself and fastening her speed to keep up with the others.

The clothes Izuku wore couldn't bare the size change anymore and ripped off his body completely as his tail swung around. His talons gripped and ripped the ground beneath him as well as his claws.

He looked up in the direction where ther others ran. Part of him was overwhelming wanting to go wild and rampage. A small part of him attempted to gain the same level of control that he had over this form when he fought Overhaul.

But the wild prehistoric part of his mind was too powerful. He hadn't been in control for too long and now he was back to his mindless beast Nomu mode.

He growled lowly as he stood up to his full highet and let out a deafening roar/howl echoing through the mock city.

(A/N: As the world descends into madness I continue to keep writing this. Cause this hasn't fucked me over like travel companies and other stuff has lately. As we stand now we're seeing the lowest point of humanity in these modern times due to overreacting.

During times of fire and drought and floods there's usually people you can look up to for hope like the fire fighters.

But this pandemic stuff who do you have to look to for hope?

No one

At the moment here in Australia if you're a person of faith you can't even step foot into a church to pray for hope due to fears of accidentally spreading the virus.

On a random note if the Chinese worried about the virus instead of giving the great Horikoshi are hard time for a name of a fictional bad guy then maybe the world wouldn't be in the position it is now... or it still be the same whatever.

Anyways Plus Ultra!)


	55. 1AvsDeku

_"Mr Aizawa... if you're monitoring and listening to this I think we're gonna need you down here."_ Spoke Urarakas voice from a nearby speaker causing the teachers to look at each other before looking at the main screen in the observation room.

"Why would she ask for assistance? This is supposed to be a test with out our intervention." Spoke Midnight curiousily.

"Perhaps if you were to take a closer look at Mr Midoriya then you may see Miss Urarakas concern." Spoke Nezu.

All Mights eyes widened as he watched Izukus body began to twitch and jerk violently on the large "oh no... he's transforming."

Aizawa walked over to a nearby desk and put in an ear piece while contacting the support department "Power Loader. Get Hatesume on the line..."

_"What can I do for you Eraserhead? Did you finally agree to try that custom pair of goggles that'll help with your dry eye?"_ Asked Hatsume on the other end.

"No. I need to know the frequency for Urarakas helmet so I can communicate with her." Spoke Aizawa with a serious tone

_"Oh too easy. I'll have power loader text it now."_

Instantly Aizawas phone vibrated as he received what he needed and put it into his earpiece. "Uraraka? Are you reading me?"

_"Yes sir. It's Deku. He's somehow regained his Nomu transformation." _She spoke as she ran with the others.

"I'm aware. Tell Yaoyorozu to make everyone an earpiece set to this frequency and to then split up and hide. Keep each other safe until I get there." Ordered Aizawa.

_"Got It."_

"Are you sure you can stop him with your quirk? He's rather powerful." Spoke a concerned All Might

"I stopped his transformation quirk when I first meet him during the Yakuza raid. Just need to stop him long enough til he comes to his senses." Explained Aizawa as he walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: There's a song from the series that I'd think would suit now but unfortunately I don't know what it's called. Or at least don't know the English name. But fortunately Today the season 4 OST was released so the song I've picked will be added onto the Ninth Inheritor Uraraka Spotify playlist.)

Izuku lurked around the corners sniffing the air as he searched for 1A Growling lowly. He stopped in place as his snot twitched picking up a scent and turning towards a nearby building. He growled showing his teeth as he approached it.

Kendo stood with her back to the wall with Kirishima standing with his back to the wall too a bit further away. They both gulped and sweated nervously as they heard Izukus stomps getting closer and closer.

"Dark Shadow... RAGNARÖK" shouted Tokoyami from the opposite end of the street sending dark shadow charging at Izuku like a bullet train knocking him and forcing him away.

Izuku groaned before regaining his composure and standing up to dark shadow clawing his talons into the shadowy beast.

Both intimidating creatures roared at each other as Tokoyami shouted "Todoroki! Now!!"

Ice incased Izuku only exposing his head. He roared in frustration trying to break free as both Tokoyami and Todoroki approached him "You must regain control Midoriya. This isn't you. Fight your inner darkness and demons" spoke Tokoyami.

Izukus eyes narrowed and both teens stepped back fearfully as the ice began to crack "Eri... must save Eri.. from bird people... must save Eri... from you." He growled with his raptor eyes set on the bird headed hero in training.

Izuku broke free with a deafening roar and charged at Tokoyami pinning him to the ground. Todoroki fired his fire burning Izuku long enough to make him step away from the shadow quirk user so he can escape. The burnt flesh slowly healed over and Izuku quickly went on the attack chasing after both boys.

Kendo eyes widen as she watched the outside battle "He thinks Eri is still being held captive by Chisaki. He's not thinking straight. We gotta tell him she's safe."

As she turned to run out the build Kirishima grabbed her arm stopping "Its too dangerous to go out there. Stay here and I'll try talking some sense into him."

Kendo frowned "I'm not gonna stand here and hide while our friends are endanger." She spoke angerly

Kirishima twitched at her words but stood his ground "I need you to stay here.. if something happened to you then I wouldn't forgive myself."

Kendo looked at him for a moment then looked away. Kirishima gulped and took a nervous breath "I care about you Kendo... ever since that night in the gym I've felt something... I like you. Like like you." He finally confessed.

Kendo stared at him wide eyed and speechless. Kirishima shuffled with unease at the silence between them as slowly began to feel embrassed "Just forget I said anything. I didn't mean to be awkward I'm so-Mmph!"

He's words were cut off but Kendo lips pressed against his. His eyes widened in shock as she gently pulled away from the kiss with a blush bin her face "Not exactly the most appropriate time for a confession but doing it in the heat of battle for sure seems like your style. We'll talk about this later."

Kirishima nodded dumbly as she stepped out of the building before looking over her shoulder at him "I like you too Ejiro"

Izuku grunted in annoyance as Todoroki froze his tail and Dark shadow hit him with full force causing him to tumble over and snap off his tail. Within seconds tail regrew and just as he got to his feet Kendo stood infront of him "Midoriya! Eri is safe. You saved her."

Izuku eyes off the orange haired girl with confusion on his prehistoric reptile werewolf head. Kendo smiled and attempted to look non threatening "Remember."

Izuku shook his head as the memories attempted to come to his mind. Memories of the battle flooded him and for a breif moment he was regaining control of himself as his eye flashed green for a second.

Suddenly he saw movement in the distance and recognised Eraserhead approaching. His memory flashed to how the underground hero erased his transformation before. He growled as his wild side regained control seeing the pro as a threat.

With a whip of his tail he hit kendo hard enough that she flew back taking out Todoroki and Tokoyami with her. He then dived into the closest building to avoid erasers sight.

As he got inside Kirishima activated his unbreakable form and jumped into Izukus head wrapping his arms and legs around his jaws locking them shut. In a panic Izuku swung his head around madly trying to shake him off.

When that didn't work he charged him into walls and pillars but Kirishima refused to let go. He needed to hold Izuku around long enough for Eraserhead to deactivate Izukus transformation. _"Crap. At this rate I'm gonna reach my limit!"_

Izuku charges forward at full speed smashing through bone building into the next. Causing Kirishima to lose hold of his unbreakable form and let go.

As Kirishima laid back panting with exhaustion. Izuku stomped his way towards him bearing his teeth aggressively as he stood over him. Kirishima groaned trying to turn on his quirk again but had no luck.

Izuku roared lunging forward to sink his teeth into the red head only to be held back by something. "STOP IT DEKU! This isn't you!" Shouted Uraraka from behind with black whip wrapped around Izuku.

The Nomu hybrid thrashed around trying to break free but this only made Uraraka tighten her hold and whipped him into his back with a loud crashing thud.

He continued to thrash until Urarakas gloved hand punched him in the snout while the other hand still controlled Blackwhip. The pain was almost unbearable but she endured through it because she knew she had to.

Izuku shook his head after taking Urarakas blow. Then red eyes locked into brown ones making the beast stop thrashing. Uraraka looked down at him with teary eyes and frustration "After everything we've been through. Everything you've done! You can't let yourself be the monster the league tried to create you to be. YOU NEED TO BE A HERO!"

Red eyes flashed to green "Ochako...my hero..." spoke the Nomu until he suddenly passed out and began to shrink back into human form. Uraraka stopped using blackwhip and fell onto her knees exhausted as she rubbed her wrists and hands in an attempt to ease the pain.

Eraser wrapped Izuku in his capture scarf. Partly to ensure he's captured and no long a threat and the other part to keep him looking decent due to the fact he destroyed his clothes during the transformation.

Uraraka looked down at the sleeping form of Izuku as one thought kept running in her mind _"he said my hero. Does he think I'm his hero?"_

The thoughts were interrupted when she saw her best friend run over and instantly checked on Kirishima with worry. She tilted her head watching Kendo cup Kirishimas face looking at the harden quirk user with concern

"When did that happen?" Asked Tooru standing beside Uraraka as Shoji and Koda helped Eraserhead carry Izukus unconscious body out of the building.

"Obviously in the last few minutes... Mina is going to go crazy when she finds out." Added Momo

Uraraka and Tooru nodded in agreement "yes she is."

(A/N: And now the couple I wasn't planning on having when I started writing this and somehow came to be have finally confessed their feelings.

And the world is still slowly descending into madness one day at a time. The virus has affected a lot of people to the point of so many being unemployed in an effort to avoid it spreading.

I'm fortunate enough that I live in the middle of no where and somewhat self sustained. Plus people need me to keep farming if they still want food.

Stay safe out there people. Go Beyond to avoid the madness. PLUS ULTRA!!)


	56. Secrets

A groan escaped Izukus lips as he stirred awake finding himself in a hospital bed within recovery girls office. He looked around to see other beds that looked to have been slept in but were now empty.

"Ah you've finally woken."

Izuku turned to the voice to see All Might step into the room with Nezu resting on his shoulder. The principal climbed down All Mights arm and stood on the end of Izukus bed "That was an interesting display you showed out there young man. Especially your transformation which we thought you no longer had the ability to do."

Izuku looked down at the rodent "transformation?... wait.. did I turn into a Nomu again?!" He asked in a panic.

All Might nodded "You did. Luckily with the combined efforts of 1A and Aizawas arrival on the scene you were stopped before you could rampage or cause any real damage."

"I... I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Izuku asked with worry and dread. Luckily Nezu quickly answered "nothing at all damaging. In fact you took the most of the horrific injuries such as loosing a leg and tail but your quirk quickly handled those problems."

Izuku sighed in relief as he laid back in his bed. Nezu nodded to All Might. The old pro then pulled out a familiar looking notebook "Before the events of the Yakuza raid the number 5 hero Mirko was leading an investigation into a creature feeding on Sika Deer. During her investigation she found this." Spoke Nezu as he opened and flicked through the pages.

Izuku became nervous as he recognised the book. Nezu closed the book and held it out to Izuku "it's clearly your hand writing. And it's incredibly detailed. As you progressed in your research of your quirks you started to gain better control over them. However after such a long while of not transforming you've lost that control and so you'll need to start again."

Izuku looked down at the handbook "you're right. But is it even worth the risk? I don't wanna hurt people."

"You'll start a new training regime. Your regeneration quirk training can be put on hold for now. For now you'll be focusing on gaining control of your hybrid form under Aizawas guidance. Once you gain control it'll be best if you took some combat training from hound dog since you both have a similar build in your hybrid form." Explained All Might.

Izuku nodded "I understood. I'll do whatever it takes. To be honest I wasn't expecting to get the ability back after what happened."

"It's a shock to all. Naturally we have Recovery girl doing tests to see what caused your transformation quirk to return so suddenly. And if possible perhaps this new information could help young Mirio to regain his abilities." Spoke Nezu

"Indeed there's also another matter we'd like to discuss with you young Midoriya. What I'm about to ask you is to stay among the three of us. This is very important so I must have your word before I speak any further on the matter that you wont speak a word of this to anyone else." Spoke All Might in a rather serious tone that Izuku hadn't heard from him before.

Izuku gulped nervously before nodding "You have my word... Whats it about."

Nezu answered before All Might could "You may have figured this out already but the reason we selected you for today's test with 1A is because of your observation skills of quirks. In a short time you learnt the limits of their abilities aswell as weaknesses and ways the can improve. Hence why you were able to go toe to toe with them until they smartened up and used team work to best you."

"I believe your observation abilities and in-depth research of quirks will be most helpful for someone else. I won't say much more then that. I understand this isn't a lot of information but I'm afraid I can't tell you more then that." Added All Might.

Izuku looked between Nezu and All Might thinking it over "considering you're asking me for help and that you're not willing to tell me much makes me think this is really serious."

"This is a big decision to make so we don't expect an answer right away young man. When you have made a decision come speak with me." Finished All Might as Nezu climbed back onto his shoulder and left leaving Izuku alone with his old notebook.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mina sat on the couch in frustration which didn't go unnoticed. Tooru sighed and turned to here "Are you really that upset that Midoriya took you out early with the others."

"No! Although im stil annoyed he tripped me and made me knock myself out by head butting the wall but that's not what's bothering me." Huffed pinky

"So what's the issue." Asked Tsuyu as she joined them sitting on the opposite couch.

Mina pouted "It's Kendo and Kirishima! Those two are so into each other and neither of them will do anything about it... ITS TIME TO TAKE ACTION!" She began to grin mischievously "ohohoho and I have the most perfect and simple plan. We'll just drag them into a harmless game of spin the bottle with a dash of seven minutes in heaven. Then we'll rig the game to make those two go into the closest together. Once they're trapped together they'll become overwhelmed with emotion and won't be able to control themselves and get caught in the heat of the moment. ITS BRILLIANT BRILLIANT I TELL YOU BRILLIANT!" Shouted Mina standing on the couch like a mad scientist.

Todoroki sips glass of juice as he turns towards the reader "you ever notice a lot of fanfics try the spin the bottle idea to force ships and it back fires... and it's always usually Mina that suggests the idea."

Kaminari and Mineta share a look then look at todoroki before looking in the same direction he was looking then repeated the action several times with raw confusion written on their face "Who the hell are you talking?" Asked a very lost Kaminari

"There's literally no one there it's just a wall." Yelled Mineta

Todoroki looks at the two before turning back to the reader giving a shrug before walking off.

"Yes this plan will totally work! You guys find a bottle and I'll go talk those two into playing." Announced Mina skipping to the stairs with excitement

Uraraka looked to the others a little worried "Is no one going to tell her?"

"The thought had crossed my mind but I'm curious to see how this plays out." Spoke Iida standing beside Momo who was nodding in agreement.

Uraraka furrowed her brows looking at the two "who are you?"

"What? I'm attempting to be more relaxed and 'chilled' among my fellow peers." Spoke Iida defensively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then plan to kirishima was simple. Meet with Kendo in her dorm and then talk about their feelings and see where it lead them.

So how the hell did he end up pinned on kendo's bed by the girl herself and were making out together very intensely. Not that he was complaining about the situation. In fact it was awesome.

Currently all of his senses were in over drive with great everything felt, smelt, sounded and looked. There was one thing that stayed imprinted into his mind and that was the pure look of desire in kendo's eyes when she first had him pinned. He liked that.

He ran his fingers through hair as she nibble and tugged bat his bottom lip. He very much wanted to give her the same treatment but was concerned about hurting her with his sharp teeth.

So for what he was currently experiencing he was glad the original plan of talking was thrown out the window. Obviously the tension that built up in him for kendo built up in her for him to. Nothing would ruin this moment between the new first time lovers.

At least that's what they thought.

The door suddenly slammed open with Mina barging in "Hey Kendo! I was wonderWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT!! Squealed pinky

Kendo quickly pulled away from Kirishima and stared at Mina like a kangaroo caught in a spotlight with Kirishima giving a similar look. Silence then followed painfully that was then followed by the sound of rushing footsteps and soon the other class mates were standing behind Mina looking at the two red heads on the bed.

I grin of excitement slowly began to grow on the pink girls face. The couple gulped nervously as she leaped towards them and forced them into a group hug "Eeeeeeeeeee took you two long enough! This ruined my plan but fuck it ahhhhhhh!" She squealed in excitement.

The new couple blushed with embarrassment at the current predicament they were caught in. The others just chuckled while Tooru took pics on her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

All Might was jogging along the path in a gym uniform when he heard a rushing of footsteps come towards him from behind. He turned to see a familiar green haired boy rushing towards him. "Hey All Might! Wait up"

All Might stopped and turned to face the young man as he finally reached him and leaned on his knees to catch his breath "young Midoriya. Can I help you with something?"

Izuku panted and stood up "Its about earlier. What we discussed. I'm still unsure about what's going on but if you really think I can help then I want in."

All Might smiled "glad to hear it. Meet me in the teachers lounge during lunch tomorrow. We'll discuss it then with someone else who need to be around for the conversation."

"Teachers lounge at lunch tomorrow. I'll be there."

(A/N: got busy with the world turning shit so apologies for not updating.

Anyways hope everyone is staying safe in these dark confusing times. Go beyond to take care of yourselves and others close to you. PLUS ULTRA!)


	57. OFA

Izuku sat quietly waiting in a room with a coffee table and a pot of tea sitting on it. This was where he was meant to meet all might to discuss some kind of matter that he knew nothing about. All he knew was that it involved his skills of observing quirks and analysis.

The door suddenly opens and the green haired boy turns to see All Might step in followed by Uraraka. He quickly becomes confused as the brunette sits beside him on the small couch and All Might sitting opposite them "I'm glad you made it Young Midoriya."

"Of course. I don't mean to be rude but why is Ochako here?" He asked blushing noticing how close they sat.

"Well the reason I need your help is to help young Uraraka. You better get comfortable young man because you're about to hear a long story. All about the secret of my abilities and the history of my quirk. I'll begin by telling them name of it. It's called... **One For All**..." spoke All Might taking on an unusually serious tone.

Over the next few minutes All Might explained the nature of One for All and how selected Uraraka as his successor and how she now has the ability. This was followed by Uraraka explaining the recent changes she's experienced such as learning that she has more quirks to inherit as her control gets better. But left out the fact the she could now communicate with alternative one for all holders. She didn't feel the need for Izuku to know that.

Izuku sat in silence processing this new information. And it was a lot to process. Like heaps.

Both Uraraka and All Might sat patiently giving him time to think things. Izuku slowly turned to Uraraka "so you want my help to workout how to use your quirks when you unlock them?"

Uraraka looked down and gave a nod "yes."

u

"I had allies to help shoulder the burden of my quirk. It's only fair Uraraka has someone to help her and I truly believe you can." Added All Might.

"I'll help however I can." Spoke Izuku causing Uraraka to look up at him. She saw a pure look of determination and confidence that suited him well and oddly made him that much more attractive and oh god why was she thinking like that!

Before her thoughts could wander further Izuku spoke more. "You've helped me so much Ochako. Saved me more the once. In my mind you're already a great hero. So I owe you a lot. And so I'll do whatever I can to help you become an amazing hero I know you can be."

All Might smiled while Uraraka looked at Izuku in surprise. She didn't think Izuku thought so highly of her but he's words said otherwise. She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face. "Thank you Izuku. That means a lot coming from you."

Izuku smiled back gently at her feeling proud that they trust him with such important information and task.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The current number 2 pro hero Hawks carefully snuck through looking around with in a dark office. He grumbled and held a finger to the ear piece in his ear. "Nighteye where am I looking to find these files?"

_"Yotsubashi has hidden a hard drive in a book shelf. When I used my quirk on him during a 'visit' he went and opened the hard drive that day. If my foresight is correct it should contain all the information we need to stop this so called Liberation Army before they have a chance to strike!"_ Replies Nighteye on the other end.

Hawks steps towards the book shelf and notices one book looks slightly more worn then the rest. He pulls it out and sees its hollow with a hard drive with in it. "Got it!"

He then inserts a flash drive into and quickly begins downloading all the files with in. A few short minutes later hawks places the hard drive back and makes his silent escape "heading back to your agency now Nighteye."

_"Good work. See you when you arrive."_

xxxxxxxxx

_"A sting of arrests occurred today with a joined effort between some pro hero's and police. The nature of the arrests is being kept under wraps at this time as well as the identities of those arrested..."_

"Surely there's something better on!" Groaned Mineta having no care or interest in what the news was talking about.

Winter had finally came in force with the snow becoming deeper and more white. Some students would normally be training but the cold weather has a prevented any kind of motivation to leave the warmth of the dorms.

"Mineta is right. Since we have young Eri in Tsuyus and kendo's care this afternoon we should have something on to entertain her." Announced lida 

"Well then what do you wanna watch Eri?" Asked Tsuyu who was sitting beside the little girl who was currently sitting between Tooru and Mina who was doing the girls hair.

"Um...I wanna watch the one with the cuddly robot." Answered the little girl.

"Cuddly robot?" Asked a confused Sero

"Yeah. And he has a friend that has hair kinda like Deku's but it's dark instead of green and they are heroes " explained little Eri.

"Big hero 6?" Asked Kendo from her comfy position on the opposite couch leaning against Kirishima.

"Yeah yeah that one! Deku and I watch it a lot." She spoke excitedly.

Kaminari grabbed the remote for the tv and changed the channel to a streaming site where they called stream the movie for the little girl to watch. Meanwhile in the dorms across next door Uraraka and Izuku were both working together on a new notebook for One For All.

So far Izuku was trying to apply tactics and techniques from Sero's tape quirk and Aizawas use of his scarf to one of Urarakas quirks called black whip.

Uraraka read through the notes in amazement at how quick Izuku was able to come up with theory's to test out and use her own teacher and fellow classmate as a starting point to help master the ability.

Izuku was working as hard as he could on his notes as he didn't wanna fail or disappoint Uraraka. In truth he was putting more thought and effort into Notes for Uraraka then his own notebook about his quirks and Nomu form. But he didn't care. He felt he owed so much to the bubbly brunette and this little helping hand wasn't even close to what she deserved as thank you for her kindness and strength.

Occasionally the two would share glances and blush looking away instantly and slightly shuffling away from one another. But seconds later shuffle back as both unknowingly yearned to be closer together. Despite what they mentally tell themselves.

xxxxxxxx

The Midoriya home was quiet and dark as the phone rang. Inko walked over and answer it "Hello?"

_"Mrs Midoriya. This is Principal Nezu from UA."_

"Oh hello. How can I help you?" She asked

_"Well I'm aware you haven't spoken or seen your son in some months. And since Christmas is just a few short days away I was wondering if you'd like to come visit him. I believe the boy has earnt it and as a mother how much you miss him." _Explained Nezu

Inko smiles softly "Oh I'd very much love that Sir. Anything to see my sweet boy."

_"I thought so. Make your way to the entrance of UA midday Christmas Day and we'll have an escort for you." _ Spoke Nezu 

Inko began to smile more devilishly "I'm looking forward to it. I wanna see my Izu so bad it aches." She says while licking her lips.

While Inko continued to get the details from Nezu. Blood continued to leak out of the bathroom where an arm laid limp and unmoving with a small mess of long green hair peaked out of the room stained in the same blood.

(I apologise for this being short but I didn't wanna leave you all hanging out waiting for a chapter since I hadn't been keeping up to date with it like I want.

Anyways curious to see how y'all react. PLUS ULTRA!)


	58. Christmas

Izuku stumbles back in his hybrid form stumbling back clutching his stomach growling as Hound Dog continues on the attack with a wild howl tackling the green furred beast into a boulder breaking through it.

Dazed for a moment from the impact left izuku unguarded for hound dog to flip the boy and lock him in a hold preventing him from being able to attack back or move.

After a few moments of struggle Izuku huffed in defeat. Hound dog let go of the Nomu boy and Izuku shifted back into human form wearing a pair of pants designed for him by the support department to help keep him clothed between and during changes of his form.

The boy panted with his hands on his knees as he panted with exhaustion. "You've quickly gained mental control of your Nomu form. It's clear from how we just thought. You're now thinking and strategies instead of just attacking wildly like a beast. Be proud of your progress. Next training session we'll begin teaching you fighting forms to suit your Nomu body." Spoke Hound Dog for once actually sounding like a teacher instead of a rabid vicious dog.

Izuku nodded "thanks sir"

Hound dog turned to exit "We'll call it a night. We'll begin again after the Christmas break."

"R-right. Merry Christmas." Called out Izuku as he walked over to grab his clothes to put on to not only keep warm to also look some what appropriate when exiting the trading grounds.

As Izuku began walking back to his dorms he found Kendo and Kirishima walking together enjoying the winters scenery. Kirishima noticed the green haired boy and called out to him "Hey Midoriya!"

He joined the couple as they seemed to be walking in the same direction. "Hey you two. How's things?"

"Pretty good now it's Christmas break. Get to go home and visit my family." Answered Kendo

"Me too. But we'll worry about that after the Christmas get together in our dorms." Added Kirishima

Kendo then turned to Izuku "what are your plans for Christmas Midoriya?" She asked curiously and sweetly

Izuku however looked down for a moment saddened but quickly shrugged it off as he answered "most likely be alone in my dorm. Eri is gonna spend Christmas Day with Mirio and his family. I was invited to join them but I'm still not allowed to leave campus."

Kendo frowned feeling bad for asking the question as she looked towards kirishima seeing him also wearing a frown. Kirishima cleared his throat as an idea came to his mind "Why don't you spend Christmas Morning with us? Everyone will leave to go visit there families in the afternoon. So you don't have to be entirely alone."

Izuku looked up in surprise "r-really? You're sure?"

Kendo nodded in agreement with Kirishima smiling at Izuku "Of course Midoriya. We're friends aren't we?"

"F-friends?..." the word felt foreign on Izukus tounge as he spoke the word. It was a word he had long lost familiarity since the day he was diagnosed as quirkless. He considered Uraraka a friend. He'd even go as far as to call her his best friend. But he'd never admitted it out loud in fear that he'd lose it.

Kirishima cut in through his thoughts "yeah bro. You've helped us out in learning about our own quirks and we basically spar together so how can we not be friends."

That was the straw that broke Izukus hypothetical camels back. The fact that the red head couple considered him a friend at all was overwhelming to him. As he began to sniffle and shed tears the couple shared looks of concern before Kirishima spoke up with worry "hey man... you okay?"

Izuku wiped his eyes and nose "y-yeah I'm fine... it's just. I never had friends growing up. The fact the two of you would think of me like that.. I'm truly honoured. Th-thank you. Thank you both."

Hearing Izuku give a small glimpse into his past reminded Kirishima the damage his old friend Bakugo he caused the green haired boy. To have no friends or any kind of support it's no wonder he ended up with the Villians. He was driven there by loneliness and depression.

Before Kirishimas mind could spiral Kendo spoke with her caring voice that Kirishima had grown to adore day by day "it's fine really Izuku. You can thank us by showing up at our dorms and spend Christmas morning with all of us."

"Uh o-of course. I'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas Eve found everyone being kept busy for the festive season. Izuku was making some candy apples for ear as a gift since he couldn't think of anything better and was unable to actually go out and purchase her something.

The students of 1A were busy preparing for either the following morning or were packing things preparing to head home to see family. Which was something Uraraka was keen for.

One student however sat by the kitchen table with her head resting against her hands in boredom. Tsuyu walked by and noticed Mina's posture "what's up with you?"

Mina sighed "Well since the red head power couple have gotten together I got no drama or gossip to fuel me with excitement. Plus I'm bummed out I wasn't part of getting them together."

"So find a new couple to bother then" spoke Tsu in her typical blunt matter.

"Huh... not a bad idea Froppy. Hmmm now who shall I set my sights on." Wondered Mina our loud.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Said Jirou as she joined in the conversation "Uraraka and Midoriya."

Tsuyu and Mina looked up at musically talented teen. Tsu then turned just in time to see Mina grin ear to ear rubbing her hands together "oh hohoho. What a perfect plan. Midoriya should be here tomorrow. So it'll be perfect to work on some Christmas magic."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eri smiles in her little red Christmas dress and hat as she happily ate one of her candy apples she got from Izuku. She then quickly hugged the boy "Thank you Deku... are you sure you can't come with Lemillion and me?" 

"I unfortunately can't. But I'll be okay. You go have fun. Merry Christmas Eri." Replied Izuku as he gently hugged the small girl.

w

"Merry Christmas Deku" she answered back before unwrapping herself and running through the snow to join Mirio and head off to visit his family. Izuku smiles as he adjusted his beanie and began to wander over to join 1A.

He knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before Iida greeted him. "Ah Midoriya. Kendo informed us you'd be coming. I'm glad you could join us."

"Likewise. Is there anything you'd like me to do?" Asked Izuku as he kicked the snow off his red boots before stepping into the dorms.

"Everything is handled. We were just waiting for you to join us for breakfast." Replied Iida as he lead Izuku to the table where all of 1A sat and greeted him welcoming his arrival.

He was quickly seated and found himself between Mina and Uraraka. He blushed as he sat beside the brunette failing to see her also blushing and also failing to notice Mina was watching them both carefully.

Conversation flowed among the students as they chatted among themselves as they recalled their time so far at UA. So memories pleasant and others not so much. Kendo leaned against Kirishima as he had his arm wrapped around her as they ate a mixture of breakfast meals such as pancakes, fruits, French toast, bacon and eggs along with various other foods.

Soon presents began to be shared among each other. Since Yaoyorozu suggested a secret Santa a few weeks before hand. Izuku watched as the others handed each other gifts.

It was then when he noticed Uraraka approach him shyly "h-hey Deku. Since Uh kendo told me th-that you'd be here I thought it wouldn't be fair if you didn't get a gift." She spoke as she held out a wrapped present towards him blushing so much one would think she got sunburnt.

Izuku looked up between her and the present as he began to have his own blush. "Oh... Ochako you really shouldn't have. It really wouldn't have bothered me if I didn't get a gift. I-I was more then happy just being here with you guys really. Plus I don't have a gift for you."

Uraraka shook her head smiling warmly through her blushing face "I-it's fine Deku. Please take it."

Izuku took the box from her and looked down at it with curiousity when a sudden idea came in to his mind. He quick jumped to his feet and handed the box to Uraraka confusing the brunette "I'll be right back. Stay there!" He called out as he bolted out the door running towards his dorms.

"SHUT THE DOOR YOURE LETTING THE COLD IN!" Shouted Iida chopping his arms.

Tooru leaned over to Mina and whispered "what do you think that was about?"

Mina shrugged "no idea. But now is a perfect opportunity to put our plan in to motion"

Tooru nodded and quietly snuck off to put her quirk into use for Mina's latest scheme.

Seconds later Izuku bolted back in panting and sat back next to Uraraka holding a piece of paper. Uraraka tilted her head in confusion "what was that about?"

Izuku blushed and looked away shyly "w-well I know it won't compare to whatever you got me but it's still technically a gift for you."

Uraraka smiled gently "Deku you didn't have to do that. But I'll only accept it if you take mine first."

"That seems fair." Replied Izuku as he took back the box from Uraraka and began to unwrap it. He carefully opened the box and pulled out what was inside his eyes widening in excitement "ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! It's the limited edition handcrafted all might action figure designed to resemble his debut rescue! They only made fifty of these world wide!...AND ITS SIGNED!!!! H-How did you get this?"

Uraraka giggled with a smile before leaning over and whispering "I'm his successor remember."

Izuku blushes "oh y-yeah. Right of course." He then reached out with paper In his hand holding it towards "H-here you go. I'm sorry if it's... bad"

Ochako carefully took the paper and began to unfold it gently. She let out a surprised gasp as she examined the hand drawn picture of her dressed as a hero with her helmet tucked under her arm while wearing a look of raw determination. The detail on the drawing was incredible but what really caught her attention was the second drawing.

It was of just a picture of her face and torso but this time she was smiling softly. She never would've said this ever about herself but she actually had a beautiful smile but gut feeling that was more of the artists talent the her actual appearance. She then noticed the top she was wearing in the drawing was the hoodie she wore during the summer camp.

"Deku...did... did you draw this?" She asked her voice trembling as her eyes began to water staring at the images.

Izuku gulped nervously fearing the worst "y-yeah. I'm sorry. It was just a last minute idea. It's lame compared to what you got me I know but i just wanted to give you something since you got me something and it's Christmas..." he began to mutter in guilt.

But fortunately Ochako cut him off before he fell too deep into that rabbit hole "I love it Deku." She smiled brightly at him.

Izuku did a double take "y-you do?"

She nodded "I do. Thank you Izuku. It's wonderful gift."

Izuku felt himself relax and felt warm seeing Ochako pleased with her gift from him. Aswell as seeing her wonderful smile.

"Where'd that come from?" Asked Kaminari looking up above the two. They both looked at him then looked up at where he was looking and both sets eyes widened as they see a mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh you know what that means don't you." Smirked Mina.

Izuku and Ochako looked at the pink girl then at each other both turning red and stuttering excuses. Tooru then appeared behind them "no excuses! You two have to kiss it's tradition."

The commotion gained the attention of most of 1A as they watched on with curiousity seeing what the Nomu and the gravity manipulator would do. The two gulped looking at each other nervously. Ochako played with her hair nervously "w-well if it's tradition..."

"... guess it wouldn't hurt." Finished Izuku looking down shyly. Mina grinned in anticipation. While kendo and Kirishima smiled at each other waiting patiently. 

Ochako and Izuku shyly shuffled closer both blushing as they felt the eyes of the others upon them. Tooru got out her phone ready to take pictures as the two began to lean in closer.

Ochako was close enough to smell what kind of body wash Izuku used while he began to smell what perfume she wore. They slowly began to become in toxicated with each others scent which made them feel calm.

Izuku looked into Ochakos eyes and noticed it had a dream like look to it. He only briefly saw it as she closed her eyes leaning in closer. He did the same started to feel the warmth of her breath tickle his lips as she did his.

The leaned in closer and closer just millimeters from brushing lips together until...

"**I AM HERE!**" 

Shouted All Might busting through the door making the two jump away From each other landing in opposite ends of the couch. 

Mina's eye began to twitch as she slowly began to turn towards All Might giving him a raw stare of anger for ruining her plan. The retire symbol of peace didn't notice however and walked in casually as though nothing happened "Ah young Midoriya. Just the person I was looking for."

Izuku shook his head and looked up at the old pro "m-me?"

All Might nodded "yes. Seeing as it's the holidays and you've pretty much behaved rather well during your time here Nezu decided you've earnt a visitor."

"A visitor?" Spoke everyone in the room.

"sweetie?" Called out a green haired woman in standing in the doorway.

"Mom?"

(A/N: apologies for the slow update. Worlds still crazy and I got hit with a surprising bombshell recently so currently dealing with that.

On a note refer to the Alternative communication quirk. The Izuku Ochako has spoken is who I would call the Original or Cannon Izuku. Ochako can only speak to alternate versions of One For All holders not alternate versions of herself. And so that's why there's different realities of Deku since he's usually more then likely to inherit One for all with the exception of a reality where Mirio has it.

Anyways PLUS ULTRA!)


	59. Inko

Ochako sat back on the couch with a feeling of disappointment. But why? She should be happy that Izuku gets to see his mother after so long apart. He deserved it.

So why does she feel this way? What could possibly be the cause?

A blush slowly began to creep up on her cheeks as realisation hit her. It was the kiss. She didn't realise how badly she wanted it. The heat of the moment and the way she felt. She was so ready to embrassed it. She was so close to tasting his lips but the moment was denied by All Mights appearance along with Inko.

That's why she was disappointed. But does that mean Izuku feels the same way? Probably not. He's likely forgotten the awkward moment and is enjoying his time catching up with his mother.

Ochako glanced down at her unexpected gift from Izuku and giggled quietly admiring his artistic talent. "I should frame this. I don't want this to ever be damaged."

She carefully placed the drawing on her desk and admired it a few moments longer before she began to do the final checks on her packing to make sure she had everything for her visit home to see her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku sat with Inko at the table in his dormitory. All Might decided it would be best if the two had some privacy for their reunion which Izuku appreciated. Although in the back of his mind he cursed the retired pro wishing he made his grand entrance a few moments later.

But that can't be helped now. For now he was enjoying a mug of hot chocolate with his mother. "You seem distracted Izuku." Spoke Inko as she sat opposite her son.

Izuku shook his head free from his thoughts as he looks up towards her "Oh sorry. Just was thinking."

"About your little brunette friend I saw you with earlier?" She quizzed

"Wh-What?! N-no I Uh mean umm... maybe" he spluttered before blushing intensely and shrinking into himself. Inko smiles warmly at her son. But underneath the table her fist was clenched shut with such force her knuckles were turning white and trembling.

Before Inko could quiz the boy further her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Oh excuse me for a moment." She spoke as she retrieve the phone to see it was an alarm alerting her with the message _REFILL_ flashing.

She pocketed her phone and gently picked up her purse "Izuku dear could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Oh it's first on the right in the hallway." He answered pointing at the hallway.

She nodded polite and walked that direction. If Izuku was being honest his reunion with the older Midoriya wasn't at like what he was expecting it to be. For starters he expected tears. Like a flooding of tears. The way his mother behaved seemed unusual and not at all like the woman he grew up knowing his whole life.

Maybe when he ran away and his absence caused her personality to shift because he wasn't around. At that thought he felt guilty again for putting his mother through that. Hopefully he'll make it up to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Inko stepped into the bathroom and locked the door she quickly began searching through her purse for what she needed. She pulled out a knife and sat it on the bathroom sink.

She sighed in relief as she found what she was after and carefully pulled out a vile of blood. She quickly opened it up and drank it up and swirled her tounge around inside the vile licking it clean of any blood and sighed in satisfaction after swallowing.

She glanced down at the knife on the sink and bit her lip. "I can cut him soooo easily. I have him all alone and too myself. My darling Izuku... but I need to stick with Shigarakis plan... or do I?"

Wondered Inko as she twirled the knife around in her fingers "I think I'm due for some fun" she moaned as she slipped the knife into the waistband of her pants smirking as she exited the bathroom.

She walked into find Izuku still sitting at the table sipping his got chocolate with his back to her. She slowly snuck up behind him gently hugging from behind causing the boy to jolt in surprise "ah! Jeez Mom you scared me."

"Sorry Izu. I didn't mean to" she whispered hotly in his ear.

Izuku instantly tensed you feeling extremely uncomfortable "M-mom? Are you okay?"

"Yes dear. I've just missed you so much. You've turned into quite the young man." She continued as her hands began to feel through his top.

Izuku quickly stood up pushing her back causing Inko to fall back into the wall gasping in shock. Izuku turned to face her only to see Inko looking up at him fearfully "Izuku? What's the matter with you." She spoke with tear filled eyes

The uncomfortable moments he just experienced were replaced with guilt seeing his mother looking at him in such a way "Mom.. I-I'm Sorry. I don't know what happened... I just felt weird and and uh."

Inko stood and hugged him gently "shhhhh it's okay Izuku."

Izuku shyly hugged back and they remained like that for a few moments until Inko groaned "Gawd I cant keep this up anymore."

Before Izuku could even question what she me he felt a familiar pain strike him in his back. "Gahhh!" He stumbled down to the ground reaching around at the place of pain only to have Inko remove the knife before he could reach it.

He looked up at Inko in confusion only for him to become shocked to see Inko smiling wickedly as she melted away with familiar feline eyes and blonde hair making itself known.

Izuku was too shocked to react in time when Toga tackled him down to the ground pinning him "Have you missed me Izu? Cause I've missed you." She grinned pressing the knife to his throat.

"T-Toga?!... wait... what have you done with my mother!" Growled Izuku as he began to show signs of transforming.

Toga wiggled her finger at him "I wouldn't do that. You don't play by my rules then Mrs Midoriya will be worse off."

Izuku stopped his transformation and turned ghost white. Toga smiled at this and giggled "that's a good boy." She leaned down and ran a tounge along Izuku neck making him shiver uncomfortably.

She pulled away smirking at him. Izuku frowned at her "You know you can't escape now right? This place is bugged and now you've revealed yourself the faculty and police will be her any moment."

"Oh I never planned to escape Izuzu. I'm just a messenger. But now I have this perfect moment to have some fun I've so long desired before delivering that message." spoke Toga as she lined the blade of her knife at Izukus heart ready to stick him like a feral boar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 minutes earlier 

Ochako pulled her luggage along the path as she adjusted her beanie to cover her ears. She then noticed tsuyu shiver beside her "I got no idea how you all enjoy this weather *yawns* it makes me sleepy."

Ochako smiles at her friend "I can give you a puffy jacket to give you some extra warmth if you like Tsu."

"Part of me wants to deny it but another huge part of me would greatly appreciate it." Answered Tsuyu 

Ochako smiled and fished out a pink and white puffy jacket and handed it to her Froppy friend. As Tsuyu pulled it on Ochako glanced over to Izukus dorm her mind still playing to the moment they almost shared together.

"Should at least say goodby and wish him a merry Christmas." Voiced Tsuyu as she zipped the jacket up and pulled the hoodie over ontop of her beanie.

Ochako blushed looked at her stuttering "eh w-what? Why would I do that?"

"Because I think he'd appreciate it and it make his day and plus it's an excuse for you to speak with him because you like him and won't admit it." Said Tsuyu bluntly

"What!? What are you talking about I don't like him!" Denied Ochako

Tsuyu rolled her eyes "you don't have to confess to him just say goodbye before we go catch the train."

As much as Ochako wanted to keep arguing and denying Tsuyu's claims she couldn't really deny she wanted to see him one last time before going home to her family. With a sigh she began walking towards the dorm "fine I'll be right back."

She approached the door and opened it with ease since she had permission to enter the dorm to help care for Eri. As she stepped in side and was about to call out Izukus name her eyes widened as she witnessed a familiar blood hungry blonde begin to drive a knife into the green haired boys chests.

Instinct completely overwhelmed her aswell as rage as she activated One For All and dived forward tackling Toga with such force they both crashed into the wall making the blonde drop the knife.

Izuku sat up quickly "Ochako?"

Tsuyu then ran in after hearing the crash to find Ochako pinning down toga with her teeth snarling at her. Toga pouted and tried to wiggle free but couldn't "Damn it. You had to steal my fun. That's not what friends do."

Ochako chose to ignore her "Tsu call the teachers!"

"I'll admit this is kinda of awkward isn't it Uraraka. Us two love sick girls caught into a love triangle. He may have eyes on you now but I'll win his heart over... even if I have to cut it out of him." Spoke Toga causing Ochako to look down at her horrified and sickened 

Meanwhile Izuku stared at Toga with his rage starting to fully return "What do you do to my mother...TELL ME!" He roared but remained as a human.

Toga looked up at him not at all phased by his anger but instead giggled lovestruck eyes "hehe. First video in the phone."

Ochako and Izuku shared a look before he pulled the phone out of her purse and played the video on it. His eyes widened as Shigaraki appeared on screen _"Hello Izuku Midoriya..."_

(A/N: apologise for the late update again. I don't know if you noticed but this basically the final arc of this story. No idea how many chapters it'll be.

Hope you all are surviving the madness of the modern world we live in. I've been hit with some bombshells. But anyways PLUS ULTRA!)


	60. Another,Dream

_"Hello Izuku Midoriya. If you're watching this then either Toga has done what she's told or she got captured. The outcome still remains the same. You must be wondering why I've gone through so much trouble just to contact you."_

_"The reason is you have something I need. A quirk master gave you before you turned against us and decided to pretend you're a hero. Here's what's going to happen. You will arrive in the town center of Musutafu alone tonight at 9pm."_

_"When you do arrive you'll trade places with her." _Camera shifts over to show a passed Inko tied to a chair and mouth tape shut. Her appearance is frail and pale not in anyway showing she's been cared for in her during her kid napping. Shigaraki steps back into frame.

_"You must arrive alone. I see any signs of pros I'll kill her."_

_I see any of those brats in the hero course especially the zero gravity bitch I'll kill her._

_You try to pull any tricks I'll kill her._

_And don't be late. Every ten minutes you are late I'll remove a part of her until there's nothing left... and to show I'm not bluffing." _Shigaraki pulls out a knife and violently cuts off Inkos right pinky finger causing her to awaken from her unconscious state screaming in pain tears streaming down her eyes but all muffled by the tape on her mouth.

Shigaraki holds up the bloody pinky in his hand and lets it decay into nothing with a evil smirk on his face _"see you soon Izuku"_

The screen turns black signaling the end of the film.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ochako and Izuku sat on the couch in the teachers lounge processing the events that took place. They had just finished being interviewed by Aizawa, Nezu and All Might aswell as the police.

Tsuyu was with them but had stepped out of the room to contact her family informing them of the situation and explaining that she'll be late home. Ochako texted her parents but had yet to receive a reply.

She looked towards Izuku seeing the boy stare intensely at the coffee table. His expression was a mixture of rage and sadness. Considering the situation they found themselves in it was an expected reaction.

If she was being honest she was surprised that the he didn't crush the phone and transform after the video ended. He managed to show some self control but it didn't stop how he was feeling. She could only guess what he was thinking.

"It's my fault" he sniffed clenching his fists catching Ochako off guard. He continued on before she could speak. "My stupid dream of being a hero. If I wasn't so upset about the truth about me being quirkless I wouldn't have listened to Stains ideology and gone meet with the League. If I didn't do any of that then I wouldn't of become a Nomu." He ranted to himself.

Ochako stared at him for a moment before turning him to face her "You're forgetting something."

He looked back staring "what's that?"

"Eri... you saved Eri. The rest of us couldn't have done it without. Infact I doubt Sir Nighteye would be here without your quick thinking. You're a hero Deku. And we'll get your mother back." She spoke confidently and determinedly

She watched as Izuku visibly relaxed and laid back against the couch "I don't know what I did have a friend like you." He said tiredly closing his eyes.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes ignoring the blush that had formed on her cheeks "thats for me to know." She whispered to herself as they both drifted off into a sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ochako found herself standing in an open space that was white. She looked around and found a figure in the distance that looked to be dancing in some kind of way.

As she slowly approached the figure she noticed that they weren't actually dancing but instead practicing defence and combat with a sword. The figure wore a green tunic with white sleeves as well as brown boots and pants. Closer inspection showed the figure also had familiar fluffy green hair.

"Deku?" She called out causing the figure to face her and confirm her suspicions.

The knight like Izuku bowed to her "Madam Mage Uraraka. Why are you here?" He asked

"Mage? I'm not a mage." She replied in confusion

Knight Izuku stood you and inspected her appearance "oh my apologies. You just reminded me of someone I know. You must be the hero Uravity who inherited the great power that connects us all together."

"Uh.. yeah. Are you from another universe?" She asked

Izuku nodded "I am. The others refer to me as the fantasy Izuku. Although I don't not know why. They said it was due to the fact that I live among elves and dragons." He shrugged casually acting like his way of life was completely normal.

"Wow. Do quirks exist in your world?" She asked with great curiousity.

"Ah quirks are what the rest of you have. My world does not. Only select few have abilities we call magic. Which includes Mage Uraraka." Explained Fantasy Izuku

Ochako tilted her head "but if you don't have quirks then how are you connected here with me and the other Dekus?"

Fantasy Izuku simply smiled and held up his sword "This was given to me by Sir Yagi. It's his sword called One For All. It's through the supernatural abilities within the sword that connects me to you all aswell as the previous owners of the sword. And it can perform some magic if I concentrate hard enough."

Ochako stared at the sword in amazement until fantasy Izuku sheathed it "now that we're both here I assume you need help with something. The only time any of us actually meet is if there's trouble a foot or just looking for words of wisdom."

Ochako sighed and then proceeded to explain the situation with her Izuku and his mother. Fantasy Izuku listened carefully and shivered at the mention of Toga. "This villian sounds a lot like the succubus that has a peak interest in me."

Ochako chose to ignore that and go back to the problem at hand "I'm just not entirely sure what to do. But we need to save Inko but I don't wanna hand Deku over to Shigaraki."

"I'm afraid I'm not helpful in this situation due to my lack of knowledge of your worlds and quirks in general.. maybe there's someone else who can help." Spike Fantasy Izuku as he unsheathed his sword and struck downward into the ground making green lighting shoot from it.

Ochako jumped back in surprise of the light show and then suddenly another figure is standing beside fantasy Izuku.

This one wore a green Gi with red boots and looked exactly the same as all the other Izukus she's seen with the exception of his curly green hair had more of a spikey look to it.

He glanced around and turned to fantasy Izuku "Hey what's up?"

"Sayain Deku meet Ninth Inheritor Uraraka." Spoke fantasy Izuku.

Sayain Deku turned to Ochako "I've heard about you from Original. Pleasure to meet you. What can I help with?" He said optimistically and cheerfully.

As Ochako repeated her story to Sayain Deku he put his hand to his chin in deep thought listening quietly until she was done. "I see... What does All Might think of all this?"

"I haven't had a chance to speak with him. He's currently talking to the other teachers about it along with the police." Explained Ochako.

Sayain Deku sighed and crossed his arms "Unfortunately the only advice I can give is to play it by ear. Whatever plan the Faculty come up with is likely going to be the best option. It's possible your Deku can come up with a good strategy on his own but considering his mental state I wouldn't rely to much on that. Just make sure you and the others got his back."

Ochako sighed in frustration "okay."

Sayain Deku approaches her placing his hand on her shoulder "Hey... remember we got your back to. All of us and the original holders of One For All. You're not alone."

"I appreciate that" smiled Ochako. Fantasy Izuku bows with a warm smile while Sayain Deku Simple gives her a peace symbol before everything faded away into light.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ochako groaned as she heard the door open and watched All Might enter the room and sit opposite her and Izuku. She quickly sat up blushing and scoot away from Izuku forgetting she fell asleep leaning against him.

All Might looked the two over and decided not to mention anything about what he just witnessed. "How are you two holding up?" He asked

Izuku shrugged while Ochako remained silent with sourness of the situation returning to dampen the atmosphere. All might sighed "We have a plan. Although I'm not sure if I entirely agree with it."

Both teens shared a glance then turned back to the retired pro leaning forward. He looks at them and he speaks "Midoriya will meet with Shigaraki alone.. just like how he asked."

Ochakos eyes widened as she looked at her mentor not believing what she just heard "what?!"


	61. The’Switch

Shigaraki sat at the base of the fountain hidden under his hoodie to protect his appearance from the nearby citizens that appeared to be walking around enjoying the gentle fall of snow or traveling to destinations to continue the festive celebrations with others.

He stared at a nearby digital clock that was on the side of a building seeing it read 8:59pm. He tapped his foot in an attempt to get some blood flowing to help deal with the coldness. Suddenly a figure in a dark blue hoodie sat beside him.

He noticed a tuft of green hair poking out the hoodie. He glanced back up at the clock seeing the time now is 9:00pm. "Hmmm right on time Midoriya."

"You said you'd release my mom when I showed up... where is she?!" Spoke Izuku with a tone of aggression.

Shigaraki grinned and slid his hands into his pocket for warmth. "Kurogiri will let her go once you and I make our exit away from prying eyes."

"You're afraid that I'll trick you or that a pro is following us." Stated Izuku

Shigaraki nodded "exactly. Can't be to careful. Hence why I picked such a public area for us to meet. The heroes wouldn't want to cause a panic especially with the large crowds during this particular time of year. Not only that but if you did screw me over not only would follow through my threat about what I'd do to your mother but I'll also go on a bit of a killing spree."

Izuku clenched his fists in his pocket listening to the young villain rant. "With the crowds the way they are I could kill 50 or more before anyone can stop. But if you play by my rules then you need to worry about that scenario coming to light."

Izuku sighed knowing what he has to do since he's dealing with a complete mad man with a very short fuse. "Fine. Are we going or what?"

"Not so fast" interrupted Shigaraki. "First empty your pockets of everything and dump it into the fountain."

Izuku pulled out his phone and UA identity card and dropped them into fountain before turning his pockets inside out showing he was clean. Satisfied Shigaraki stood up and began leading Izuku towards an alley.

"What so special about my regeneration quirk that you're going through so much effort just to get me back?" Questioned Izuku walking beside the villain.

Shigaraki chuckled "Oh you think it's the healing quirk I want. To be honest your regeneration quirk was actually pretty weak when master gave it to you. But another quirk made it stronger then we thought possible. To be honest the two quirks alone with out the transformation quirks is pretty much overkill."

The two stepped into the alleyway as realisation struck Izuku "Pain Strength... that's the quirk you want.. but why?"

"Youll find out soon." Announced Shigaraki as a warp gate opened up under Izuku swallowing him with giving him warning then closing back up. Another warp gate opened beside Shigaraki and he walked through it casually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizawa sat on top of a distant building with Snipe beside him looking through a spotting scope watching the green haired problem child walk with the young upcoming villain that's been causing him and his students so much trouble.

As the two stepped into an alleyway the underground hero huffed in annoyance before radioing in "We've lost sight of them."

"Same here." Called in present mic over the radio.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I'll keep watch on the Alleyway." Spoke Snipe holding up a pair of binos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thud!**

Izuku groaned as he landed on his back and looked up to see the warp gate shut above him. He slowly sat up rubbing his head to glance around the room at what appears to be a lab of some kind.

He couldn't think about it long before his eyes landed on a familiar green haired woman tied to a chair with a bandaged up hand. His eyes widened as his body moved on its own rushing towards her.

"MOM!" As Izukus voice reaches Inkos ears she looked up in his direction and her expression went from fear to relief at the approaching boy. Izuku carefully removed the tape from her mouth and now she could breath a little better and also now able to speak.

"Izuku?! My baby!" Tears began to free fall from her eyes as Izuku hugged her and began shedding tears of your own. "I'm here. I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I-It's all my fault" he whimpered before trying to untie her from the chair.

"Aww how sweet and wholesome...ITS DISGUSTING!" Shouted Twice from behind them as Shigaraki stepped beside him.

"Bring him back here." Commanded Shigaraki. And so twice created copies of himself and grabbed hold of Izukus arms pulling him back.

Izuku attempted to fight back and slowly began to shift form until Shigaraki spoke "Dont turn wild on me. It's not too late for me to go back on our deal."

Izuku stopped and faced him glaring. Shigaraki grinned "Kurogiri... take her away from here."

"Yes young master." Responded Kurogiri opening his warp under Inko making her fall through. Izuku shouted in panic and tried to reach out for her.

"No need to fear Midoriya. Your mother is safe as part of the agreement with you turning yourself to us." Explained Kurogiri.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo Something's happening near the fountain." Radioed Mic causing Aizawa and snipe to turn their optics towards the fountain seeing a familiar dark purple mist.

Suddenly a woman in a chair falls through the mist and lands in front of the fountain breaking the chair on impact. "That looks like Midoriyas mother." Announced Aizawa using his scarf to swing off the building and get to the woman as fast as possible.

Worried citizens quickly approached the woman and helped her out of the broken chair and untied her while asking questions about her health and what just happened.

Aizawa pushed his way through them and kneeled down beside the woman "Inko Midoriya?"

She looked up at him tired and weakly "y-yes?"

"I'm a teacher from UA. If you're able I need you to tell me everything you can about where you've been and who was there." Spoke Aizawa calmly.

Unknown to him and the other pros in a nearby alleyway lurking in the shadows Dabi watched and carefully pulled out his phone calling a number.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that's out of the way we should let the doctor do his work." Spoke Shigaraki.

Izuku glared at him for a moment but then heard footsteps approaching from the main area of the lab passed all large tubs that had some thing in it that Izuku couldn't tell what they were since he was distracted by the approaching figure.

His eyes widened as a short overweight bald man with a bushy moustache and round glasses approaches him and the villians. The familiarity of the man sparks a memory to flash in his mind.

_"Sorry kid it's not going to happen. You're quirkless."_

"You..." growled Izuku as he slowly began to transform and shrug off twice's copies as rage overwhelms him "You're that doctor that told me I couldn't be a hero... and this whole time you've been working for the league!" He roared bearing his teeth, claws and talons.

Doctor Garaki stopped on the spot narrowing his eyes at Izuku before glancing towards something behind him "take care of him please."

Suddenly Izuku felt a jab in the side of his neck and grunted in surprise but quickly began to feel drowsy "Night night Izuzu" whispered Toga in his ear as she pulled out the needle she just injected into him.

He falls into his knees shrinking back to human form falling forward catching himself on his hands "Toga?... n-no y-you were arrested when you attacked me in my dorm."

She giggled "oh that. There's a simple explanation for that."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Toga sat in interrogation room facing off with a detective. They've been trying to get her to talk for hours but nothing. Slamming his hand down in frustration the detective yells at her to give information on the league.

She starts to grin devilishly "well that's my time up Officer."

"What do you mean?" Ask the detective in confusion.

Toga responded but holding up her cuffed hand holding up three fingers "3...2...1"

She suddenly begins to melt into a dark grey black like sludge and turn into a puddle before the detectives very eyes causing to scream bloody murder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So thanks to the Doc here my Clones are now more durable and can take a better pounding and have delayed time period of falling apart depend how powerful an attack is." Explained Twice trying to do a Professor impersonation.

"Stop messing around you fools. Get him onto the operating table immediately so I can extract the quirks from him. The longer you delay the faster his regeneration will cure the drugs we just gave him." Ordered Garaki.

Spinner and Twice quickly grabbed each of Izukus arms and dragged him towards the table at the doctors request.

In that moment Shigarakis phone began to rang and he quickly answered it "What Dabi?"

_"Looks like your gut feeling was right. Eraserhead arrived as soon as Kurogiri closed the warp."_ Spoke Dabi on the other end of the line.

"So the heros were there. Which means our agreement was broken... you know what to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah. We know what to do." Answered Dabi as he hung up the phone and put it into his pocket looking over his shoulder. "Ready to go cause some Chaos big man?"

"**Everything I do is for my Master.**" Spoke Gigantomachia

(A/N: so you may have noticed I didn't show All Might explaining why Izuku needed to go along with Shigarakis plan. And the reason why will be revealed later on.

I don't know if I explained it well enough but Twice's clones are a bit more tougher now hence why clone toga was able to handle a full on body tackle from Uraraka.

But ignoring all that. We're getting closer to big battle and I got no idea how I'm gonna pull it off.

Anyways PLUS ULTRA!!)


	62. Chaos

**"Destroy.."** spoke Giga as he drove his fist into the ground causing a horrifying earthquake making the ground shake and break all around him even causing cracks to form on the surrounding buildings. Majority of the surrounding civilians fell onto their hands and knees in surprise before the entire plaza became surrounded in blue flames preventing anyone from escape.

Aizawa and Inko stared at the flames and destruction around them. Aizawa quickly got on the radio "We need back up. NOW!!"

Suddenly gun shots rang out as nearby police began to open fire on Giga. The giant mountain like man groaned in annoyance and effortlessly back hands the officers sending them crashing into one of the already weakened buildings.

Seeing this caused endless screams to escape from the civilians as they ran around wildly desperately trying to find somewhere to escape the chaos but only being able to find safety in the fountain where Inko and Aizawa stood.

Aizawa quickly pulled on his goggles and prepared his scarf for the undeniable confrontation that was about to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor quickly began prepping his equipment to extract the quirks from Izuku. The boy himself was strapped down to the table with his mouth muzzled to prevent him from speaking as well as pumping gas into his lungs to keep him dazed during the procedure.

"So how long is this going to take?" Asked a bored Toga

"My methods aren't as fast as the Masters but it's adequate enough. It'll at least take me an hour to extract all four quirks. 20 minutes for just the Pain Strength quirk. Once we get those out we can begin giving Tomura this quirk as well as the one master set aside for him." Explained the doctor.

"And how long will it take for me to have the quirks under my control?" Asked Shigaraki

"Unfortunately that'll take a few months due to the deadliness of the masters quirk. If it were just the quirk from Midoriya then that'll take roughly 30 minutes." Explained The Doctor as he began to scan Izukus body.

Shigaraki groaned in annoyance scratching his neck "Damn it. I've never been good at waiting... but what other choice do we have."

The scanner beeps as it scans Izuku's arm gaining the attention of everyone with in the lab. The doctor studies the screen as he gasps in shock "Oh blast it! Everything is ruined!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Kurogiri from behind Toga and the others.

"The boy has a tracking device implanted into him! My lab! My years of research and work is about to be lost to the heroes!" The doctor screamed in panic.

Shigaraki grabbed one of Togas knives and jammed it into Izuku arm and hacked it off. Izukus eyes widen and screamed in pain only for it to be muffled by the gas muzzle. Shigaraki then grabbed the bloody limp and decayed it just as Izukus new arm began to grow slowly replacing it.

Toga stared on in desire drooling slight at the sight of Izukus blood. Part of her was angered that Shigaraki cut him up instead of her but that was quick ignored when the blade was placed back into her hand. Her lust and desire overwhelmed as she fell down onto her her knees licking the blade cleaning moaning with passion.

The others watched her feeling slightly disturbed by her actions until Shigaraki spoke up "they may have already gotten a lock on our position. So we need to buy the doctor time." He walked by them and stood in front of the giant tubes before them that filled most of the room.

"Activate these three and send them to Dabi. Us and the last Nomu stay here."

The doctor wasted no time as he began typing on a nearby computer causing the tubes to drain of liquid. The eyes of each of the Nomu's opened and they let out a deafening roar as they shatter the glass.

Kurogiri opened a portal and three of the Nomu dive into it. Shigaraki turned back to the doctor "Now. Back to work."

xxxxxxxxxx

Snipe and Mic fought hard to keep Giga off Aizawa but the giant man was determined to defend Dabi from the eraser hero.

Snipe fired off a few rounds into the side of the giant villains head only for them to bounce off like rubber balls. Mic screamed his own attack only being able to make nearby glass shatter. The only thing he managed to achieve was piss off both Dabi and Giga with their ears bleeding.

Aizawa panted standing along side them trying to figure out a strategy while Cementos worked on the other side of the burning blue flames to put them out by smothering them with his quirk to allow the civilians to escape.

"Looks like you need some assistance!" Called out a voice from above.

The villains and the heroes looked up to see Endeavour fly down and land infront of Aizawa and Mic. "Let the number one pro handle this." He then turns his head to look behind them "Shoto! Deal with those flames as best you can." Aizawa turned around to see one of his students simply nod and use his eyes to cover the blue flames and assist cementos.

Endeavour wasted no time in firing off a flaming hot attack at the two villains grinning with confidence until a hand grab hold of his fist and Dabi appeared through the flames smirking "Nice try old man" he said before slamming his head into Endeavours nose sending him stumbling back.

The pro groaned in pain and annoyance "oh you're gonna pay for that boy!"

Dabi stepped back smirking as a portal opened up infront of him and three large black Nomu crawled out of it roaring causing the pros to back up in shock.

"Well Shit" muttered the number one hero as news chopper appeared above them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"The festive season has taken a dark and horrific turn as destruction has overwhelmed Musutafu's town plaza. Pro heroes are currently engaged with two powerful villains and have only just recently managed to control the surrounding fire enough to save civilians. But as we arrive here now it seems that the creatures involved with USJ incident and the Hosu attack have arrived to fight along side the villains." Spoke the reporter on the television.

Students from class 1A as well as main of the other heroic course students stared at the events in shock. Among them was Kendo as she stood beside her family watching the television in the living room. Suddenly her phone vibrated and she looked down to check it to see a message from her boyfriend.

_"See the news?"_

Kendo replied "yes."

_"I'm going to help" _

Kendo stared at that message for a while then looked at her family before clenching her fists "You're not going alone."

Meanwhile in another home sat an explosive ash blonde watching the same news report with his parents. After a few minutes he gets up and grabs a case from his room heading towards the front door only for his part to be blocked by his mother "what the hell do you think you're going Katsuki?"

"To fight" he simply replied and attempted to step around her only for her to step infront of him with crossed arms "Like fuck you are! It's too dangerous. Just because you finally managed to get your license doesn't mean you can just take off whenever you want!"

"Damn it you old hag get out of the way!" Shouts the younger Bakugo.

"No! You're staying here!"

"I HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

Silence followed as the stared each other down until Katsuki looked down "... a hero doesn't just beat up bad guys... they save lives too. And that's something I really need to work on. Please just let me go." He asked quietly.

His mother stayed silent for a moment before she pulled the boy into a hug trying not to let her tears escape "Don't do anything stupid Brat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Overtaken from One Piece plays)

Uraraka pulled on her costume wearing a look of determination as she flexed and moved her arms around testing her movement. Once satisfied she checked her boots before grabbing her helmet and tucking it under her arm.She stepped out of her dorm room and began walking along the hallway towards the stairs.

Tsuyu stepped out and adjusted her goggles putting them on her head in place before she stepped forward and began walking along beside Ochako.

Thirteen stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the two students and walked with them exiting the dormitories heading towards the faculty room on campus.

At UA's entrance two familiar looking figures stepped through the gates. One wearing a tight white suit while the other wore a Maron dress. Despite the weather being cold and snow the two women easily ignored it as the walked along the campus joining the two students and their teacher.

Ochako gave a smile and nod towards both Rumi and Ryuko. Ryuko returned the smile and nod towards her and the others while Rumi simply grinned giving a thumbs up.

The five walked together towards Nezu who sat comfortably on All Mights shoulder holding a tablet like device. "I appreciate you all coming to do this but we're running short on time." Spoke All Might.

"No kidding. Towns a mess so this little job better be as important as you say." Spoke Ryuko

"It is. Unfortunately we've lost the tracking device signal but we have a confirmed location. You must get there immediately before the situation worsens. We're running on time that we have long lost." Explained Nezu

Rumi crosses her arms "Just to be clear I'm only agreeing to doing this little 'team up' to see the progress of my little apprentice here." She tilted her head towards Uraraka.

Nezu and All Might nodded "Understood. We greatly appreciate you're help. Are you already?"

The team nodded and Nezu handed the Tablet to thirteen. As she glanced at the location Uraraka clenched her fists "We're getting you back Deku."

(A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to bring Bakugo back but considering the situation I couldn't help it.

So Uraraka, Tsuyu, Thirteen, Ryuko and Rumi are Dekus rescue team which I'm now just realising is entirely women. But hopefully this team up won't be as big as flop as birds of prey or Charlie's Angles.

Anyways Plus Ultra!)


	63. Lab

"Get Back Here!!!" Roared Endeavor as he propelled himself with his flames in pursuit of a Nomu in the skys. He fired a powerful attack at the beast only for it to take the blow head on and charge back at the pro with a deafening screech. There collision creating a load thud sending them both crashing into one of the nearby damaged buildings.

Todoroki watched in worry and stepped forward to go assist his father but only to be blocked by blue flames making him jump back out of instinct "Worry about yourself before trying to save the home wrecker little Shoto." Spoke Dabi as he stepped through the firey blue wall with a sinister grin.

Todoroki frowned and quickly threw an ice wall at the cremation user only for him to roll to the side and intensify the fires heat melting the ice then fires the flames toward the hero in training. The boy reacted by shooting flames himself stopping the blue fire both evenly matched in power. As Dabi grinned to intensify his hit a loud shotgun shot rang out and suddenly felt a pain in the side of his face knocking him enough to stumble and with draw his attack.

Todoroki blinked in confusion but turned to the sound of a pump action being reloaded to see Momo holding said shotgun whilst wearing casual winter pants along with a jacket unzipped to expose her skin to use her quirk. "Thought you could use the assist."

"I appreciate it thank you." Replied Todoroki as he attempts to cover Dabi in ice but only for Giga to step in the way and break the ice off his foot.

"That... is gonna be a problem." Gulped Momo as Todoroki stood by her side looking at the giant villain "tell me About it."

**"For my master!"** Spoke Giga as he thrusted his fist down with incredible speed at the two. Before they could think to move they were both on their sides laying down with a familiar looking orange haired girl leaning over them. Kendo looked them both over and confirmed they were safe. "Uh c-could you use a h-hand!" Grunted Kirishima in his unbreakable form holding up Giga's fist but trembles under the pressure of the power behind it.

"Wonder if the rock face can handle a bit of heat." Spoke Dabi as he aimed his hand at Kirishima. The red head gulped and clenched his teeth preparing for the worst as flames began to flicker from the villains hands but suddenly stopped when a scarf wrapped around Dabis arm causing the villains eyes to widen slightly just before he was met with a hard kick to the ribs from Aizawa.

The villian and the 1A home room teacher began to fight in hand to hand combat. Giga groaned in annoyance and raised his other fist to hit kirishima from the side.

"DIE!!!!" Roared an explosive voice gaining the giants attention just in time to see an Ash blonde teen rocket into him head on and deliver a series of violent explosions into his face giving Kirishima the chance to slip away to his girlfriends side.

The four 1A students looked in surprise as Giga roared in annoyance swiping at his face to grab his attacker "Is that... Bakugo?" Asked Kendo

"YOU OWE ME ONE SHITTY HAIR!!" Shouted the explosion user as he dodged out of the way causing Giga to punch himself clumsily in the face.

Kirishima sighed "yeah that's him."

xxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka stared at the building before her in unsure confusion "This can't be right."

"This is the trackers last transmitted location" confirmed 13 showing the tablet to the One For All holder with the map on screen.

"It's a hospital... the league of villains have been hiding in a fucking hospital?!" Growled Rumi

"Under ground beneath the hospital. But the entry has to be inside somewhere." Corrected 13 as she checked the map in more detail.

"So what's the plan?" Questioned Tsuyu

Ryuko crossed her arms as she gave her suggestion "Apart from finding Midoriya and the league our top priority needs to be the safety of the staff and all patients. So I suggest that Froppy, 13 and myself start evacuating the Hospital. Gut feeling tells me it's about to become a battle zone very quickly. While we do that Mirko and Uravity find the League and Midoriya. If things don't get to out of hand the rest of us should be able to catch up and assist."

Rumi cracked her neck rather loudly as she grinned in excitement "sounds like a plan. Think you can keep up Ochako?"

The only reply Rumi got was pink lighting arcing off Urarakas body as she powered up One For All.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor grinned in satisfaction as he successfully extracted the Pain Strength quirk from Izuku. His moment of achievement was cut short when a voice cut in from a nearby intercom "Doctor Garaki are you there?"

Garaki groaned in annoyance as he pressed the button on the nearby intercom "I thought I made it clear I don't want any disturbances at the moment."

"I'm very well aware of that sir... it's just we've been told to start evacuations by some heroes but didn't say why. I though you should be informed." Spoke the woman on the other end of the intercom.

Shigarakis eyes narrowed at the little box as he started to scratch at his neck "They're here."

The doctor replied in a casual manner although the sweat dripping from his brow told a different story "Uh yes thank you for that update. I'll join the evacuation in a moment."

He then turned to the villains in the lab with him "Buy me time to fuse the quirk with Shigaraki. If the heroes stop us now then all my work was for nothing."

"No worries pops leave it to us... DO IT YOURSELF!" Rambled Twice. Toga roller her eyes at him and snuck back into the shadows twirling a knife with The large Nomu letting out a low hiss like snarl as it climbed up one of the walls.

Shigaraki looked down at the dazed Izuku with curiousity "So. He no longer has the quirk?"

"It's hard to say. I have taken the quirk from him completely yes but due to the time length he had the quirk and the fact it some what fused with his regeneration quirk it's very possible the regeneration quirk could repair it on its own. I believe his body has done that before after being shot with quirk remover bullet." Explained the Doctor as he prepared another table for Shigaraki.

Shigaraki removed his hoodie and shirt before laying down on the cold metal of the table. "I'm afraid due to shortness of time I'm going have to skip the sedative." Warned Garaki

"Just do it already." Grumbled Shigaraki.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**_Crash!!!_**

"Hope you don't mind us letting ourselves in!" Shouted Rumi from the steel door she just kicked in. Uraraka stepped inside the dark laboratory the only light coming from the green glow of the giant glass tubes.

The silence they were meet with caused Rumi to pout in disappointment as both her and the young hero in training walked in cautiously "what the hell is this place?" Whispered Uraraka

"My guess. It's the original place where those Nomu things were created considering the league is hiding here somewhere." Theorised Rumi as she took in her surroundings carefully looking all around with great suspicion.

"U-Uraraka." Gasped a voice from near one of the glass tubes. Both heroes turned to see a very weak Izuku armless and leaning up against the tube "H-help me... they... they took my quirks."

Worry and concern over took Uraraka as she ran towards the green haired boy to assist his wounds and do all that she could to help him. However as she neared closer Rumis voice cut through worried thoughts "Uravity wait!!!"

Izukus pain filled expression quickly shifted into a sinister grin as a he pulled out a knife and lunged forward with a dark chuckle. Uraraka reacted quick enough to activate zero gravity on herself and front flip forward over the top of the boy. As she did she then activated black whip shooting it at the boys shoulders latching on to him.

With a her strength with out using One For All she through the boy over the top of her and slammed with a mighty ground cracking thud. She landed on her feet staring at Izukus body as it slowly began to melt revealing a familiar blonde bun and feline like eyes. "Grrrrr that wasn't very nice." Grumbled a now naked Toga.

Before Uraraka could even begin to question why the villain was here and not in custody. Toga glances up with a neutral expression "Could you help a girl out?"

Both Uraraka and Rumi slowly looked up and felt their blood turn cold as they stared up at a black skinned figure with demon like red eyes staring back at them with what could only be described as predatory intent before it let out an awful screech lunging towards them.

(A/N: Slowly getting there. Lately I've been thinking up a lot of ideas for the sequel to this story but at the same time it's not a sequel. But I'm trying to avoid doing any writing for until this has finally concluded.

On a random note 2020 is still going wild as ever. America is falling apart and the rest of the world is following along with that trend. It's during these times I'm thankful that I live an isolated existence where the influences of social media and people hating one another doesn't affect me.

It only affects me when I think how sad it is that the most innocent of people get caught in the middle.

Anyways enough negativity. Try to live life a bit more positively and help others around smile when you can. Go Beyond...PLUS ULTRA!!!)


	64. Bloody

Pro hero and UA teacher Snipes is usually often known for using his signature revolver pistols when on the job. However right now the situation calls for something with a bit more power. It was rare for bystanders to see the Pro use his Winchester Lever action rifle in a 45-70 caliber. A cartridge of this size is usually overkill for hero work considering it's a firearm that's become somewhat known to be a popular choice for those that call the Alaskan wilderness home considering the large and dangerous species of wildlife one would encounter there.

However the 325 grain bullet seems to be right on perfect for dealing with the rampaging Nomu. Although the Nomu themselves have regeneration abilities. The power of the rifle ripping through the flesh is enough to at least slow the beasts down to either allow someone to escape their clutches or give another hero a chance to strike a blow.

The gunslinger themed hero was by no means defeating the Nomu on his own. But it was an obvious contributing factor that the creatures themselves quickly learned and began to pursue the man aggressively.

Snipe managed to chamber a round just as a Nomu jumped onto the roof top lunging at him thus allowing the pro to fire a round at point blank range in the head making it stumble back before healing its gruesome wound. Snipe quickly started backing off to refill the magazine tube as quickly as possible while the Nomu began to advance towards him again.

Suddenly a winged figure tackled the beast off the building before flipping and landing beside Snipe. "Looked like you could've used a hand" spoke Hawks as he twirled one of his feathers in a sword like fashion.

"Thanks I appreciate that." Replied Snipe as he chamber a round ready to go back into the fight.

Meanwhile on the streets below Bakugo, todoroki and Kirishima were successfully pissing off Giga by trying to combat the giant villain. This caused the villain to destroy nearby building pillars which left Momo using her quirk to create beams to carefully keep the from collapsing and fall onto the battle field or crush any unaccounted for civilians.

Kendo took the opportunity to back up her home room teacher in the hand to hand combat against Dabi. Although it greatly annoyed Aizawa that his student would so recklessly jump into the fight. He was greatful for the help.

In a nearby alley one of the Nomu scanned the shadows growling lowly trying to find its prey until a burst of energy came flying out of the wall colliding with its head making it stumble back then just as quickly felt a pair of feet drive into its back.

It roared in annoyance as Nejire landed in front of it taking up a fighting position quickly speaking into his ear piece "Sir I'm gonna need some back up. This big guy can take a beating."

_"Back up should just about be there." _Replied Nighteye.

Suddenly a pair of tentacles wrapped around the Nomus feet and sudden roar from the sky's caused both Nejire and the Nomu to look up and see dark shadow charge for and violently crash into the Nomu.

"Dark Shadow! Don't allow that demon of fear to escape!" Ordered Tokoyami. Dark shadow simply replied by roaring and wrapping itself around the creature.

"Wow! Great timing." Cheered Nejire as Tamaki retracted his tentacles and stood along his friend "I thought you were looking after Eri with Mirios family?"

"I was but luckily when I got back to school to grab my hero uniform I managed to find a babysitter." Spoke Nejire giving a thumbs up.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eri and All Might stared at each other in awkward silence while Mirio hung around with Nezu trying to be as helpful as he can be.

Although he was still highly respected as one of the all time greats as a hero. Toshinori wasn't exactly in a position to jump back into action and to a grand come back as the symbol of peace.

And so somehow this lead to Mirio and Nezu agreeing he would be the most suitable at temporarily caring for the child. But to be honest he had no experience in child care. Only how to smile and tell them they'll be safe and return them to their parents after an incident that required him to rescue them.

"Uh. Is there anything you'd like to do Young Eri? Play with your toys? Make a drawing? Read a book? Watch a movie?" The old people asked.

Eri put her hand to her chin and begin to mutter in thought thinking. This little action caused All Might to blink and smile warmly. It became clear to him that Eri picked up this habit from her current carer.

The thought of the Midoriya had him hoping for the best outcome for both him and his successor. His thoughts were interrupted "Can we watch Bluey? The dogs are cute and funny."

"Sure thing young lady." Replied All Might

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uraraka crashed through one of the tubes and into a wall loudly. She grunted as she got to her feet to see the Nomu charge at her but quickly Rumi intercepted and drove her heel into the beasts chest and kicked back then pursued after it.

It was then Ochako finally noticed Izuku in a strange daze strapped down to a table. And on a table beside him later Shigaraki jerking and twitching violently while gritting his teeth fighting whatever pain he was experiencing while the doctor worked quickly examining computers and sweating profusely.

Uraraka began running towards izuku when suddenly a shower of shattered glass started raining down blocking her path. "Sorry my dear. But you don't have a back stage pass for this portion of the show." Spoke Mr Compress.

Ochako growled in annoyance but heard the running of feet coming from behind her. She turned to see Toga along with twice and a pair of clones rushing towards her weapons drawn "Dont forget about us cutie!"

Ochako quick activated Black whip and grabbed Mr Compress swinging him around and crashing him into twice and his clones. Toga managed to dodge the attack and kept running forward towards the young hero.

Ochako attempted a Texas smash but toga dived behind a pillar. But the air pressure caused the shattered glass to fly around wildly causing one shard to cut the line connected to Izukus gas mask.

Rumi continued her struggle against the Nomu. It was currently digging its claws into her arm drawing blood. She gritted her teeth as she violently thrusted her head forward making her skull clash against the Nomus causing the beast to loosen its grip and allowing her to drive her knee into its stomach and slide away from it.

The Nomu roared in annoyance with frightening speed lunges forward at her. She barely managed to duck just in time but the Nomu managed to grab a hold of her left ear.

The Nomu the swung her around like a rag doll until her ear finally ripped in half making her crash into the ground rolling into her feet.

She stood up panting as she felt the blood run down her face and her ears ring from the violent blow. She noticed her reflection on a broken nearby computer screen that was connected to one of the tubes showing what a bloody mess she was. Including her ripped ear.

She clenched her fist and spat out blood as both her and the Nomu eyed one another off "You're fucking dead." She growled before the two charged at each other roaring a battle cry.

"Doctor we're running out of time. It won't be long until the other hero's arrive to assist these two." Spoke Kurogiri from beside Shigaraki. Not noticing Izuku slowly blinking his eyes and becoming aware of what's happening around him. The doctor typed away whilst sweating profusely "I just need a few more moments!"

A low growl caught their attention causing the two to glance at each other before slowly turning to see Izuku changing form breaking free from his restraints. Doctor screamed bloody murder as Izuku roared forward and crash the doctor through his computers and medical equipment.

Uraraka temporary glanced in the direction of the commotion giving Toga a chance to strike at her chest. The young hero acted to block the attack which resulted in the knife going through her hand.

Ochako screamed and gritted her teeth clinching her right fist and struck a night blow at 40 percent power into togas stomach sending the villain flying into the opposite end of the lab.

"Enough of this! We must leave!" Called out Kurogiri as he opened his warp gates but suddenly a force began to suck away at him causing him to loose concentration on his quirk and close the warp.

"Consider this pay back for the stunt you pulled at the USJ!" Called out 13 as they focused their black hole quirk on the villain.

Ochako found herself caught in the line of fire and began to call upon black whip to pull her to safety but Tsuyu beat her to the punch by wrapping her tongue around the One For All holder and pulled her away.

Once safe Tsuyu jumped down to assist Ochako with her injuries. "Ochako your hand!"

"It's fine. Just pull it out." She grunted holding her hand with the knife still jammed into it towards Tsuyu. Froppy gulped and gripped the handle and looked at Ochako worriedly. She gave a nod and gritted her as Tsuyu pulled the knife free from her hand making the zero gravity user Yelp in pain.

Izukus ears perked up hearing Uraraka causing him to look away from the Doctors bloody and beaten body towards her instead. He watched as tsuyu quickly attended to the horrific wound but was then struck by Rumi's body crashing into him after she received a harsh blow from the Nomu.

Izuku managed to catch himself and Rumi before hitting the ground. Before he could ask if she was okay the Nomu screeched forward towards the two bearing sharp teeth. Izuku tilted his head and struck forward biting down on the beasts muzzle causing it to squeal in pain as his teeth sunk in deeper.

As the Nomu struggle to try and pull away from the wolf dinosaur hybrid. He rolled Rumi to the side and jammed the talons on his feet into the rampaging monster throat and slicing it open.

Izuku then opened his jaw allowing the Nomu to gruesomely wipe its head back exposing the ball joint on the spine connecting to the skull despite how much blood was pouring out. Rumi quickly leap frogged over Izuku and Rammed her steel capped boots into the joint snapping the head off completely making the body drop to its knees going limp before falling over leaking more blood and the head splat beside Shigarakis table.

Rumi stood up tiredly leaning against Izuku as the eyed off the Nomus head but notice Shigaraki turn to look at them "You're all too noisy." He grumbled as he laid his hand palms down.

Izukus eyes widened and he quickly picked up Rumi bridal style "h-hey! What are you doing brat!?!" She grumbled in confusion as Izuku jumped back away as quick as he could watching the the decay quirk rapidly eat away the table and all that surrounded including the Nomu corpse.

"I... did it...I DID IT!" Praised the doctor with his broken glasses barely hanging on him and his teeth fallen out and blood leaking from his nose. His moment of joy was short lived as the spread of the decay quirk viciously approaches him "w-wait... Shigaraki..NOOOO!"

The decay consumed him turning him to dust. Gaining the attention of all heroes and villains spread around the lap. 13 deactivated her quirk watching the destruction spread and turn to her two students "Run!!! Get out."

Ochako stared in shock for a short moment before herself and Tsuyu rain towards the exit following 13. Kurogiri quickly warped himself and the other villains out of the lab fearing what Shigarakis new abilities can do.

Leaving Izuku and Rumi desperate to find an escape out of the new horrific situation they now found themselves in.

(A/N: Slowly approaching the final show down. On a random Eri's favourite show Bluey is a very much beloved cartoon that all modern Australian kids seem to love. I watched it with my niece babysitting once and I could easily see it as a show Eri would very much enjoy.

Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time PLUS ULTRA!!

Update: I may have forgotten I took young Mirios quirk. So remembering this I came and did a quick edit.)


	65. Legless

Shigaraki stood in the center of the crater that was with nothing but dust and ash. He glanced down at his hand and flexed his fingers satisfied with the result of having two quirks. However a sound of someone grunting and gasping in pain caught his attention.

He walked towards the sound to find Miriko laying past out in the dust and izuku back in his human form in pain as his regeneration quirk struggled to fight against Shigarakis decay. Shigaraki could see Izuku had lost his legs and his decay was viciously trying to consume him but his healing abilities were on even in strength refusing to let anymore rot away.

"So you sacrificed your legs to prevent her touching my quirk... how noble of you Midoriya." Spoke Shigaraki as he approached the green haired boy kneeling down beside him.

Izuku grunted as he tried to ignore the pain he was in and glared at the villain. "I wonder how long you can last without a throat?" Said the villain as he reaches out with an open hand towards Izukus neck.

Izuku began to panic and crawl away from the villain until Kurogiri appeared behind Shigaraki "You almost took out our own Allies" spoke the misty villain.

"But I didn't. You saved them before anything happened." Replied Shigaraki as he stood up to face Kurogiri.

"Not all of them. I was unable to save the doctor. And you've destroyed all his research and his lab. Not to mention the entire hospital and neighboring buildings." Commented Kurogiri.

Shigaraki frowned and began scratching his neck in annoyance "Thats... very annoying... we lost a rather important support character for the final level."

"So... what do we do now? The hero's are giving Dabi and the Nomu trouble as we speak." Questioned the warp villain

Shigaraki stopped scratching and let his arms drop to his sides "We'll go to him and give him some back up. Let's make tonight a night that the hero's and society won't soon forget "

As Kurogiri opened a warp for Shigaraki, Rumi slowly blinked her eyes waking up and seeing the villain head for the warp gate. She ignored all her pain that she felt including the pounding headache as she got to her feet and began her pursuit of them "I won't let you get away!" She roared out.

Shigaraki turned to see her running at him with a fist ready to strike. He stepped back in time to avoid the punch and then grabbed her wrist "Bad move"

Rumis eyes widened in horror as her arm began to decay and her fingers fall apart slowly the effects of the quirk spreading towards her elbow. Out of instinct she pulled back away from the villain in a panic watching her arm slowly fall apart.

Shigaraki turned his back to her and walked towards the warp "good luck dealing with." He spoke as he step through the warp gate disappearing.

The decay continued to slowly and painfully eat up past her elbow "It won't stop spreading!" She yell as she looked around the dust filled for something to stop the spread.

Suddenly she felt something grab her foot and trip her over. She turned to look at a leg less Izuku crawl over transformed into his Nomu form bearing teeth "I'm sorry..." he spoke apologetically before he sunk his hybrid teeth into Rumis shoulder.

The rabbit hero screamed in horrible pain as Izuku dislocated her shoulder and ripped her arm off tossing it away. Rumi stared as her arm landed in the dust and continue falling apart turning into dust and powder.

Izuku shifted back into his human form panting and groaning as his legs continued to fight the decay on his body. "Couldn't think of a nicer way to save me kid?" Grunted Rumi as she ripped her costume apart using the pieces to attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I-It was a rushed decision. I couldn't think of a better way to stop the decay" he planted in reply.

Rumi sat up holding pressure on her wound as she glanced at Izukus lower half. "Judging by what you're dealing with it was probably a smart move."

The sound of wings flapping caught the attention of the two making them look up to see Ryuko in her dragon form flying around until she spots them quickly flying down landing beside them with Uraraka, Tsuyu and 13 on her back. The three riders jumped off the dragon heros back and rushed towards the two injured.

Ochako panicked seeing both her mentor and secret crush both terribly injured.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Take this! FAT CANON!!" Shouted Fatgum as he sprung out Kirishima and Tesutesu from his stomach with their quirks activated launching them into Giga. As soon as the harden and steel users struck the giants head, the villain roars in annoyance and throws his arm downward to crush them but only for a wall of ice to block him from Todoroki temporarily allowing the two boys to make an escape.

"Crap! There's nothing we can do against this guy." Grumbled Fatgum.

Suddenly near the water fountain a warp gate opens up with Shigaraki stepping out followed by Toga, Compress, Twice and Spinner. The warp gate shifts into Kurogiri as Toga smirks twirling a knife "Theres a lot of pros here to cut up."

"Yes there is. Cause as much havoc as you all can." Said Shigaraki with a sickly grin.

"Can do boss man." Said twice as he began to make copies of himself gaining the attention of nearby heroes.

Hawks flew across from above and put a finger to his ear speaking into his ear Peace "Nighteye! We got a problem. The rest of the league is here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ochako was holding Izukus hand as Ryuko stood over him in her dragon form whilst Tsuyu and 13 performed first aid on Rumi.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" The dragon hero asked the boy

"My quirk isn't strong enough to fight off the decay completely... this is our only option.. just do it." Grunted Izuku

Ryuko nodded and aimed her claw above Izukus waste. Ochako closed her eyes and looked away as Izuku gripped her hand more tightly in anticipation.

Ochako cringed as she heard the slicing off flesh and braking of bone. But what truly pained her heart was Izukus painful scream of agony. He panted loudly as the removed section of his body lost its battle to the decay but his freed body slowly began to regenerate.

As the process began Ryuko covered Izukus lower half with her wing while Ochako grabbed Izukus training outfit that he wore during his training fight against 1A. Once he regrew his legs he took his clothes from Ochako and got dressed.

"What do we do now? The villains got away." Asked Tsuyu.

"No they haven't. We can still go after them." Grunted Rumi as 13 finished patching her up and stopping the rabbit hero from bleeding out.

"How?" Asked Ryuko shifting into her human form as Izuku finished dressing.

"I heard them talking about helping out their buddies. So that means they're heading for where Eraser and the others are." Concluded Rumi. "So let's go"

"You're in morning condition to fight" said 13

"As long as I'm standing and breathing I'm still a hero. Now stop screwing around" growled Rumi.

Ryuko nodded in agreement and shifted into her dragon form and allowed the others to climb on before taking flight.

As they flew high into the night sky Uraraka became overwhelmed with tiredness. Izuku notice her body start to sway and quickly caught her as sleep consumed her "Ochako?!" The others turned to look at the two and quickly became concerned.

"What happened?" croaked Tsuyu

"I-I don't know." Replies Izuku as he cradled her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ochako was consumed by darkness. Similar to just before she gained black whip and outer communication. She found the light same as before but this time two figures standing in it. A woman and a man.

The woman approached first looking Uraraka up and down "Ochako Uraraka... I must say you're an impressive young lady. Toshinori has picked well."

Ochako blinked "Toshinori?... you mean All Might.. Wait does that mean you're.."

"I'm the one who trained him and gave him One For All yes. I'm Nana Shimura." She crossed her arms smiling proudly.

Ochako felt honoured to meet All Mights former Master but at the same time confused considering the timing "Why are you here now? I'm kinda of in the middle of something."

"Which is exactly why I'm here. I bestow upon you now my quirk... Float. I understand it may seem kind of pointless considering your zero gravity abilities. However this will be more useful in the up coming battle. And your abilities of zero gravity will give you the edge of mastering my power much more quicker." Explained Nana

"How will it be more useful?" Asked Ochako.

Nana smiled as she gave more of an explanation "with your zero gravity you can only fly using powerful smashes to control where you go. Float will allow you to fly by Will alone. Not only that If you perform an attack you can remain stationary as though you are standing on solid ground. This ability will be a great benefit for you when you face Shigaraki."

Ochako eyes widened "w-when I face Shigaraki?! How can I? Deku could barely survive against him and he has regeneration among other things."

The man stepped forward as Nana step back "As the holder of One For All it is up to you stop him. He is All For Ones apprentice just as you are All Mights."

"You must stand up to him and end this even though you have much more to learn and more abilities to unlock. The time for you to defeat him must be now." Added Nana

Ochako felt an awful amount of pressure weigh on her as the two spoke to her about what needs to be down. The man looks at her sadly "It pains me that you have to burden this due to me being to weak to defeat my own brother."

"As it pains me for not being able to defeat him in my time. Now my failure has lead to you having to face my own grandson. I apologise for putting this pressure on not only you but in Toshinori aswell." Spoke Nana Sadly

Uraraka stared down at the ground clenching her fists "I don't know if I can actually do this. It's a lot of pressure." She looks up at them determined "but I promise to give all I got!"

"That's all we ask. And we will be with you" spoke all the past holders as they faded into light.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Ochako? Please wake up.. please." Spoke Izuku worriedly.

Ochako blinked awake to find herself being held by Izuku with Tsuyu, 13 and Rumi looking down at her. "She's awake" spoke 13 in relief.

Ochako blushes as she was in Izukus arms and quickly sat up "I'm okay I'm okay!" She squealed.

She looked past Ryukos head to see the chaos and flames where the ongoing battle was taking place "...I just know what I have to do."

(A/N: holy shit! 300 of you sexy mother lovers favourite this story. Thank you all so much. Of course we can't forget all you followers. You all make it worth it.

Now someone asked me to set it as Izuku and Ochako as a pairing as well as Kendo and kirishima so it's easier for y'all friends to find this story.

But the thing is... I've tried. No idea why but when I try to do the pairing in the settings it just won't let me. If I could then this story aswell as past tails I've written would have the pairings set. Don't know why that is. Maybe my phone is just that shit considering I write all this on my phone.

Now I would've written this chapter a little sooner but I got caught up writing a magazine article that I've been meaning to do for a while. In my opinion writing my stories for magazines is so much easier cause I'm retelling my adventures. It's easier to retell past event's then to write up complete fiction with new ideas to an existing fictional universe.

So in saying that I'd like to take this opportunity to pay my respects and applaud the amazing fan fic writers that write long chapters with new storyline's that go beyond the canon plot. You have my respect.

Anyway enough of my rambling. 

Next Chapter. Big Battle

Anyways PLUS ULTRA!)


	66. Face,Off

The pro heroes and students became overwhelmed as multiple clones of twice flooded the streets with Snipe quickly running out of ammo in an attempt to contain them. "Damn it! Eraser can't you stop this guy?"

"I can't stop them unless I'm looking at the original. Plus my hands are kinda full." Grunted Aizawa over the radio.

"Just hold them off!" Shouted Vlad king as he captured a few clones with his quirk. MT Lady stomp on them in frustration while kamui woods snatched up more with his quirk.

On the opposite side of the chaos Ectoplasm was creating his own clones to combat twices with Amajiki assisting using his tentacles to grab and stragglers.

Dabi meanwhile was just barely holding his own against Aizawa and Kendo. Aizawa had managed to wrap his scarf around the cremation user allowing Kendo to leap forward to give a finishing blow. However she got stopped by a sudden strike of pain digging into her left side then a force knocking her over.

Aizawas scarf was then quickly cut after Toga removed her knife from Kendo. "Looked like you could've used the help." The villain spoke grinning as kendo groan and clutched at her wound.

"As embarrassing as it is to admit yeah thanks." Spoke Dabi as he untangled himself. Toga stepped forward twirling her knife "so I take the girl and you take the tired guy?"

"Whatever." Replied Dabi as he stood beside her while Kendo got to her feet trying to stop the blood spilling out of her by holding pressure on the wound.

"Kendo. You need to fall back and get that checked." Ordered Eraserhead as he stood beside her ready to defend.

"I'm fine sir. Besides you were kinda having a rough time on your own with just patches there." She replied through gritted teeth.

"I know that but as your teacher it's my duty to prioritise your safety as my student"

"She can't go anywhere til I cut her up some more." Squealed Toga excitedly as she charged forward with Dabi following close behind.

"Shit" said Kendo and Aizawa in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You're seriously starting to bother me child!" Growled Kurogiri in annoyance as he continued to dodge attacks.

"So you can warp right? Can you go anywhere you want? How do you do that? Can you swim? Can you get wet? How do you eat? Do you need to eat?... actually Eat This!" Said Nejire as flyed around firing energy attacks at the warp villain.

Kurogiri wasn't sure what was bothering him more. The girls endless attacking and flying. Or her nonstop rambling of questions. Either way the girl was being a handful for him to handle.

Down below Hound Dog was in hot pursuit of spinner who was desperately running around in the back streets occasionally running inside of buildings in an attempt to lose his pursuer but the UA teachers quirk made his ability to detect scent and track to good and was keeping pace with the reptile villain.

Meanwhile Mr Compress was twirling Marbles in his hand watching the ground carefully. He felt the earth shake beneath and noticed a crack begin to form. He jumps back quick and tossing his marble towards it and removes the effects of the quirk sending a boulder toward Power Loader as he emerged from the ground.

Power Loader didn't make the effort to flinch but instead used his iron claws to break through it and eye off the villain "You need a better trick then that."

"Don't worry Mr Loader I do have a few more up my sleeve." Replied Mr compress as he Tossed more marbles towards the support class teacher turn them into more boulders and shattered glass. Power Loader dived back underground as they both continued their game of cat and mouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakugo gritted his teeth in frustration as he and the others struggle against Giga who didn't seem to budge against any plan of attack they formed except distract and annoy the giant.

And the tower of a villain was nearly to breaking point on his patience. To further prove this he ignored Todoroki, Bakugo and Kirishima.

But instead turned to attack Momo who was reaching her limit trying to prevent the collapse of buildings with the creation of steel beams.

"Yaomomo! Look out!" Shouted Kirishima as todoroki tried to block the villain with ice but was easily broken through.

Momo turned into as the shadow of Giga loomed over her along with a raised fist ready to crush her like an empty soda can under a persons foot.

With her self weak and no energy to make an escape her eyes filled with tears as she closed them waiting fearfully in anticipation of the fatality that awaited her.

Suddenly a thunderous roar echoed in her ears and her eyes opened in time to see Ryuko fly head first into the monsterous sized villain knocking him off balance and falling back.

The dragon hero landed in front of Momo ready to defend as her passengers climbed off her back and the others ran over to check on their class rep.

"Yaoyorozu! Are you alright?" Asked 13 running to her students side

"I'm fine... but I'm afraid I'm no use to anyone now. I've reached my limit." She answered exhaustedly

"We need to get her and the other wounded out of the battle zone." Spoke Ryuko as she watched Giga slowly get to his feet

Rumi frowned "was that a shot at me?"

"You've finished your fight. Pull out with the others so you can fight another day." Spoke 13

Rumi growled "How dare you tell me my fights finished! I still got plenty of ability to kick ass."

Before anyone could argue with the rabbit hero further a roar from above high in the sky caught everyone's attention just in time to see a powerful display of flame as Endeavour finally managed to get the upper hand on the Nomu he was facing and completely destroyed it with his devastating attack. But it cost him the ability to continue to fight as he was now overheated causing him to pass out and begin falling.

Rumi sighed in annoyance and began running up the stairwell to anticipate Endeavours fall and catch him with her one arm before he splattered on the ground below.

Giga Roared as he charged but fortunately Ryuko caught his fist and the too began a battle of struggle with strength but the dragoness was quickly losing. It was during this struggle that Bakugo and Midoriya locked eyes with one another. The others noticed and despite the battle going on it seemed to be silence.

Izuku looked down as the tension grew stronger and stronger before he finally decided to speak up "k-Kacchan... I Uhh..."

"Shut up!... what ever the fuck you're gonna say I don't wanna hear it!" Blurted Bakugo as he stepped towards Izuku. The green haired boy gulped but stood his ground.

"There's only one thing I wanna hear you say nerd... That you got a plan to beat that bastard." Said Bakugo and in return everyone around dropped their jaws in unexpected surprise.

Izuku blinked and shook his head "wait...WHAT?!"

"You used to run around stalking heros and write about their quirks and make up strategies in those crummy fucking notebooks. I know you would've done the exactly same god damn thing when you got into UA... so come up with a plan so you we can take this motherfucker out!" Shouted Bakugo as he pointed at Ryuko and Giga fighting.

Izuku blinked and stared at the fight as he began to think of something "Todoroki... I need you to help Ryuko and by us some time."

Todoroki nodded and ran off to start using his ice and families to assist in anyway he could. 13 looked at the boy "As your teacher I shouldn't be allowing you students to fight on. But I doubt my words will do much to stop you."

Izuku nodded as Tsuyu picked up Momo with 13's assistance "I'd stay and help but I don't think I'll be much use to you." Said the green haired girl.

"It's fine.. I actually need Tokoyami though." Said Izuku and all eyes turned to the raven headed boy who stood beside Kirishima.

"What do you require of me Midoriya?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigaraki sat on the fountains ledge in silence with only the echos of the fighting surrounding him. The chaos had far more spread from its central starting point so where he sat he was alone.

Well was alone.

The figure standing at the end of street ruined that. And now the two were having an intense staring competition. The longer he looked the more annoyed he became and slowly began to scratch his neck as he began to recognise who it is.

The figure began to walk forward closing the distance. Shigaraki growled lowly "you know... since the day we first met you have been nothing god damn fucking nuisance."

"Have I now?" Replied Ochako in a blunt tone.

"Of course you have. You defeated my first Nomu like it was nothing. Then you turned one of my recruits and newer Nomu against me and Master." He said lowly

"I didn't turn Deku against you. He just learnt that your league and ideals are wrong. Any sane person would figure that out." Replied Ochako as she stood meters apart from the leagues leader.

"Well I'm done with you and all your little trouble maker friends. This Ends Now." He said standing to his feet.

"You're right. This does end NOW!!!" Shouted Ochako as she powered up one for all making the pink lighting Arc of her body wildly sending out a shock wave making Shigaraki stumble back but stand his ground.

The two successors of both generations of Good and Evil are finally about to face off.


	67. Hero,Uravity

Shigaraki smirked as he watched the young heroine in training leap forward with amazing power drawing back her fist. This was to easy. As soon as she was in range he'll be able to turn her to dust and not even flinch thanks to his little upgrade thanks to the late Doctor.

At least he thought it was going to be easy.

That changed when Ochako was within fourty meters of the villain and launches her fist forward sending a power of air pressure sending him back flying into the fountains center cracking it.

The impact cause the fountain to stop working as Shigaraki sat in the icy cold water growling lowly in a mixture or annoyance and anger. Ochako stood in a defensive stance as she watched the bottom of the fountain decay and fall apart and water rush out spreading creating a big puddle in the middle of city centre.

"You're not gonna make this easy are you..." spoke Shigaraki as he got too his feet and shiver slightly from the wet and cold "... I'm not planning on letting you finish the final level either."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kirishima and Bakugo stood at the edge of the Alleyway keeping an eye on the ongoing battle with Giga that Ryuko and Todoroki we're struggling hard against on their own.

"Whatever your plan is make it fucking happen already grumbled Bakugo over his shoulder.

"Don't rush us! It's more then likely this won't even work." Spoke Izuku as he stood beside tokoyami.

The raven headed boy turned to him "I must agree I am skeptical about your battle plan. But considering the dire circumstances we found ourselves in there's no shame in trying."

(Super Sayain 3 theme From Dragonball Z by Bruce Faulkner starts playing)

Izuku nodded then closed his eyes in deep concentration and transformed into his Nomu form with a lowly growl. Once the transformation was completed he kneeled down signalling Tokoyami to climb onto his back.

The dark mysterious themed hero climbed and held on to Izukus scales and fur making sure he was secure "Alright. I'm ready when you are Midoriya."

Izuku rose up and stood tall as he clenched his claws and teeth "Do it!" Tokoyami closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the Nomu hybrid and embraced the darkness within and released Dark Shadow.

The shadowy beast appeared in an uncontrollable manner with its rage taking full advantage of the power of the night before it began to wrap and fuse itself to Tokoyami like armor.

But while also fusing with the Raven teen it also fused with Izuku and began absorbing his traits like his teeth and muzzle along with his tail and physical shape but still kept it's intimidating shadowy appearance.

Tokoyami gritted his teeth struggling to keep control of his quirk as both he and Izuku sat in the centre of the mass of shadow and darkness. Izuku moved and clenched his claws and watched the large shadow do the same. "It worked." He whispered your himself

Kirishima stared up at the giant beast trembling in a mixture of fear and excitement "Thats beyond Awesome."

Bakugo stared with a neutral expression then turned back to Giga "Looks like we finally found a contender."

"Ultimate Team Up Move... Black Ankh Deku Mode." Spoke Tokoyami which was doom followed by Dark Shadow and Deku letting out a terrifying in Sync Roar grabbing all who was nears attention.

Including Gigas.

**"What is this?"** Wondered the giant villain out loud as he brushed off another Ice attack from Todoroki. The two giants that would be both considered monsters locked eyes with one another both recognising the other as a threat.

Like two large mature Bull Elk they eyed each other off ready to fight fast and hard to determine and prove which one deserved to be on top. Both knowing only one can win.

With a deafening roar the to charged and collided violently sending a shockwave of power making Kirishima and Bakugo fall back. While Ryuko swooped into grab Todoroki and fly him to safety away from what was about to be a mountain sized UFC like octagon arena.

Shadow Deku sunk his teeth into Giga's shoulder and began violently shaking his head. The giant villain groaned in pain but quickly punched the beast making it loosen its grip before driving a knee into its stomach sending int flying over head.

Shadow Deku quickly wrapped his tail around Gigas neck and flipped forward using the momentum to slam Giga hard and harshly into his back making the entire city shake from the crashing impact.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigaraki stumbled as the ground beneath shook wildly but that didn't stomp him from running and dodging Ochakos Powered punches. It took a while but he managed to work out her pattern and rhythm that now he can move freely and not get smashed down.

Ochako grunted and used black whip to grab a car and swing it towards the league of villains leader. The villain grinned and held out his hand and the car turned into particles then floated away before it even came close to touching him.

Ochako frowned in frustration and shot black whip directly at him only for the young man to side step and grab the end of the tendril. He tightened his grip and smiled in sickening satisfaction as the black like tendril turned grey and fell apart and spread to about thirty meters from where he stood before his quirk lost its affect.

Ochako quickly retracted the whip and sighed in relief as the decay quirk couldn't continue spreading through black whip and eventually eat away at her.

Shigaraki frowned that his quirk didn't have the desired affect on the tendril like whip like he was expecting "Thats an unfair little cheat. Why didn't it spread and take you out."

"Cause this quirk isn't exactly a proper solid thing. It's almost like liquid but at the same time not." Explained Ochako hopeing that some dialogue might buy her some time to think of a new plan and also silently cursing Nana Shimura for not giving her a quick lesson on how to use her Float quirk.

"That's so fucking annoying... I think I'm done holding BACK!!!" Shouted Shigaraki as be placed both hands down on the ground and let out a wave of destruction as a circle of powder and dust began to spread from where he kneeled.

Ochakos eyes widened and quickly jumped back activating her zero gravity on herself before the Villians quirk touched her. Unfortunately the jump caused her to spin out of control with up being down endlessly.

The spread of the decay spread for at least two blocks leveling the area to a flat dusty nothingness.

Ochako attempted to use black whip to grab onto something to stop her spinning but failed to grab anything. Even an attempt to grab the ground was a failure since Shigaraki still had his quirk activated and it would only eat away at any of the tendrils that attempt to get a grip. And knowing this she couldn't deactivate zero gravity without the risk of being consumed by the villainous quirk.

Seeing this Shigaraki grinned at slowly began to slowly approach his helpless prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow Deku and Giga continued trade vicious blows and wrestle around madly exhausting one another. It was slowly becoming more aware that Villians non stop fighting added onto the challenge of fighting the hybrid Nomu and Dark Shadow combo was beginning to take its toll.

However the continuing rage and darkness powering Dark shadow was slowly becoming to much for Tokoyami to handle. Izuku knee this as he could feel the raven boys grip tights and loosen between moments when dark shadows rage would explode with his own.

They needed to end this quick.

Shadow Deku charged forward ramming his head into Gigas chest making him stumble before spinning around and whipping him with his tail. It was during this moment that Giga discovered a potential weakness in the Shadowy beast.

In the center of the shadows chest he could see the beasts puppet master control its every move. As Deku Shadow charged in to drive in its talons into Giga. The giant reacted by reaching out and grabbing hold of Deku himself.

The talons hit the giant villain making him fall back crashing through a building but he already had Deku in his grip. The sudden violent grab caused Tokoyami to let go of Izuku "MIDORIYA!!!" He called out as Dark shadow began to wrap around him protectively and fall back in the opposite direction letting out a roar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shigaraki was just about to close the distance when the sound of a crashing building caught his attention followed by a looming shadow. He looked up to see Gigas back fast approaching him getting awfully close to crushing both him and Ochako.

The instinct of nearby danger rattled Ochakos gut feeling causing something to awaken with in her. Soon she was surrounded by a golden aura and she managed to make her self stop spinning. And with amazing natural ease and comfort she floated upward and around the falling giant.

Shigaraki's eyes narrowed in anger as he left his quirk activated and allow it to consume and eat away Giga. The giant villains eyes widened in a mixture of pain, shame, shock and betrayal as his large body began break down and fall apart **"MASTER!!! WHHYYYYYY!"**

His large hand opened up allowing Izuku to slip out and land on the ground with a soft thud in the dust and shift back into his human form. He sat up with a groan just in time to see Giga disappear from existence.

Shigaraki growled as he ripped away the hand that gripped his face and tossed it aside as his red eyes locked with Emerald ones.

"You! Why's it always you!!! And if it isn't you it's the floating brunette Whore that gets in my way!... well no more. I'm done playing with you both. I should've killed you before Master stopped me." He ranted as he stormed towards Izuku.

In a panic the green haired boy attempted to crawl back away from the villain but stopped as the shining golden aura of Ochako floated between him and Shigaraki. "I won't let you lay a finger on him!"

Shigaraki let out a snarl as he shout out his hand forward letting out a wave of his quirk like powerful beam of just raw decaying power unlike anything he's displayed yet.

Ochako reacted by shooting out black whip with an added 50% power of one for all to help combat the power and speed of the decay.

The Villain and The hero continued to fight back to overwhelm the other with their power cause a shock wave that caused Izuku to fly rolling back into the closest standing building.

Bakugo and the others run up and stand beside him "What the fucks going on!" Shouted the explosive blonde.

"Dude this intense! Where did Uraraka get that kind of power." Said Kirishima.

Unknown to them Shigaraki's decay blast was overwhelming Blackwhip as Ochakos body struggled to handle one for all's power at 50%. 'I can't lose... not like this... I need to save them... all of them.' Screamed Ochako in her mind

'Fly'

'Wait did I just imagine that?' She wondered to herself.

'Fly high. And release the full power of One For All... it's the only chance you have to win' spoke a familiar voice.

She gritted her teeth and sent an air pressures kick at Shigarakis feet making him lose focus and allowed her the opportunity to shoot up high into the night sky. The young villain narrowed his eyes "You coward."

Ochako stood high up in the sky looking at the endless city lights and the moons reflection on the ocean towards the coast before looking at the millions of shining stars.

"What the hell am I doing." She asks herself

"Being a hero" speaks Nana as she appears infront of her followed by all the other previous holders. Ochako glances at all of them as faint images of alternate reality Holders appear behind them.

So many different versions of Deku smiling at her confidently along with the odd Mirio and surprisingly to her other versions of herself along with some of her classmates and even a teenage Eri stood among the alternative One For All holders. "_You can do this. We are all with you." The spoke in perfect syncness._

Ochako blinked but felt overwhelmed with new energy and a fighting spirit that made her smile as she clenched her fists and powered up intensely at a 100%.

Her body trembled wildly as lighting arced off her body but instead of her usually pink lighting arcs it was now a rainbow. Switching between blue, pink, gold, red, white, black, purple and even emerald.

She looked down towards Shigaraki and charged towards him at full speed that was unseeable with the average human eye. Shigaraki eyes narrowed as a speeding object came charging towards him.

His instinct told him to fire his beam like decay attack at full power which he did so. It filled his whole body with pain to perform this attack but thankfully the Pain Strength quirk only continued to make this attack and his quirk stronger and more deadly with each use.

Izuku starred in shock at attempt to run and call out to Ochako to stop but was held back by Ryuko and Kirishima "Ochako! Get out of there!!" He pleaded.

Ochako continued flying down and drew back her fist as she locked onto her target. "One For All... UNIVERSAL SMAAAASSSHHHHH!!!!" She thrusted her fist forward as multiple unknown quirks that have been absorbed into One For All punch through Shigarakis deadly attack in a lighting like rainbow.

The villains eyes widened in disbelief "WHAT! No!" Was all he managed to scream in his shock before the attack connected into him made his tremble wildly and violently with mutilple flashes making his skeleton seeable before becoming crushed and turned into dust as though he was attacked by his own quirk.

Meanwhile the backlash of the attack turned Ochakos arm and body black and purple also becoming very bloody. She screams in pain and passes out before she hits the ground with a hard thud.

Izuku quickly breaks free from the others and rushes over to her "Ochako!!" He cradles her gently as he brushes her hair away from her face. His eyes widen and began to tear up as he sees the damage she caused herself along with how bad she was bleeding "No...nononono Dont you give up on me... please."

(A/N: I apologise for the delay. Just got super busy lately. I hope this battle was satisfying to you all who've been waiting for it patiently.)


	68. Hospital

Ochako blinked her eyes to find her self staring into endless whiteness. In confusion she sat up to look around and checked herself over only to discover she was wearing a white gown and no longer had her injuries.

"About time we got to meet one another." Spoke a familiar yet foreign female voice. Ochako was meet with a brunette woman with her hair tied into a ponytail similar to how Itsuka wears her hair.

Looking at the woman's facial features revealed she looked very very familiar. Ochako stared at the woman who smiled softly as she wore a gown similar to her own. "So you're the version of me that became the Ninth holder of one for all."

"Uhhh... y-yeah... are you? Me?" Asked Ochako shyly

"An alternative version of you yes. I'm the tenth holder of One For All in my world." Explained the older Ochako.

"This alternative communication quirk is really doing my head in." Admitted Ochako as she sat down. The older sat down beside her and nodded in agreement. "Oh I agree."

"You said you're the tenth. Does that mean All Might picked someone before you got it?" Asked Ochako with great curiosity.

The Older nodded "indeed... He picked Deku."

"... then how did you end up with it?"

The older looked out into the distance with an expression of pain as old memories filled her mind before she gave an answer "Deku got caught in a huge battle towards the start of our second year at UA. All the heroes were. He was fighting alongside Mr Aizawa, Bakugo and Endeavour against Shigaraki. Shigaraki hurt him pretty bad to the point of fatality... I was desperately trying to save him but he must've known his time was limited as he demanded I eat some of his hair and tell All Might what happened... I didn't want to but how could I refuse him with how desperate and in pain he sounded."

The older sighed and wiped away the tears she built up as she continued "he died soon after and just like he asked I told All Might and so he revealed the secret of One For All to me. I decided to train hard with All Might and become the hero he wanted Deku to be. And now here I am."

Ochako stared in shock. "But how could Shigaraki beat Deku? I just managed to defeat him myself."

"The Shigaraki of your universe is weaker due to how the timeline of your world played out. In the majority of other realities especially In originals reality and my own Shigaraki inherits the power of All For One and becomes far more deadly and dangerous then you can imagine." Explained Older.

Ochako looked down towards her feet as she clenched her fists in frustration over the fact that villian is causing so much heartache and trouble. "But that's not a problem you need to concern yourself with. You defeated him and followed your destiny." Added Older with a gentle smile.

"Sooo... what happens now?" Ochako wondered out loud.

"Well that's up to you. Technically speaking you're kind of dead."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Hehe calm down you got a choice if you live or die."

"I-I do?"

Older nodded and stood up stretching "Everyone always has a choice of they're ready to move on beyond living or not when they reach this moment. But it's rare that they actually get to here. Often they skip this part altogether and go on to the great beyond." She turned and faced her younger self "You have things left that you still wanna see through to the end. Like finishing UA and supporting our parents. And of course there's that little matter of your heart"

Ochako tilted her head in confusion "my heart?"

Older giggled "oh don't act innocently around me. I am You after all. I'm talking about you're feelings for Deku."

Ochako instantly began blushing brightly "I Uh wh-what... Uhh ummm."

Older giggled again "listen... I never got to tell my Izuku how I felt. I was always to shy and a stuttering mess at the thought of admitting my feelings to him. I keep hoping that maybe I'll find him here or be able to contact him through the past Users but I haven't been able to yet. Although Shimura tells me that he knows but... I still wanna tell him myself... Don't miss your opportunity."

Ochako glanced away and looked out into the vast whiteness as she thinks over all she's heard "w-what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Older crossed her arms "I believe if you think about it hard enough you'll find enough evidence to think that he does."

Ochakos mind began to wander and her thoughts went straight to the short lived moment of her and Izuku under the mistletoe and the feeling of his hot breath against her lips. How close they came to performing the act neither of them backing out until they were interrupted.

She find herself both blushing and smiling at the thought as she turned to look at her older alternative self "how do I get back?"

"Simple... just wake up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep beep beep beep_

The annoying sound of the heart monitor was what woke her up. Her version was blurry as she opened her eyes to focus but then she heard a voices.

"I brought you some Coffee. I know you both traveled far to be here with her." Spoke a voice that she recognised as All Might.

"Thank you. We appreciate it" spoke another voice. Her eyes instantly began to focus as she recognised that voice from her many phone calls. "Dad?"

"Ochako!" Shouted her mother in worry and rushed over and hugged quickly followed by her father. "you're awake!"

"Mom...Dad... w-what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Here to see you of course. Did you really think we wouldn't be worried after hearing your in hospital after being involved with that huge battle" answered her mother.

The Uraraka family embraced eachother in their small reunion but were shortly interrupted when Doctors entered the room to check her over. All Might sat quietly in the corner observing.

Turns out the battle ended a week ago and she's been in a coma this whole time due to internal bleeding caused by the back lash of her final attack. Her right arm was completely in a cast along with bandages on her shoulder.

Recovery girl came by twice a day to give her treatment to speed up her healing but it'll be along time before she's fully healed. Most in the medical profession haven't seen that level of bone and muscle damage before. Infact it made her injury from when she used One For All on the zero pointer robot during the entrance exam seem like a scrapped knee in comparison.

Once she was done with the doctors she began asking All Might on what happened to the others.

Kendo got cut up pretty but managed to survive once some back up arrived. Rumi dragged Endeavour to the hospital after she rescued him from his fall.

Momo passed out from fatigue and quirk overuse when 13 and Tsuyu pulled her out of the battle zone. Kirishima along with Bakugo and the others stuck around to help with rescue missions around the city.

Most of the league got captured with the exception of Kurogiri and Toga who both managed to somehow escape despite the high number of heroes who arrived on the scene. Inko Midoriya got taken to hospital for fatigue and her injured hand and is under protective custody.

As for Izuku he stayed by Ochakos side for as long as he could until the moment she got rolled into surgery to remove bone dust and fragments in her joints. When that happened he was returned to the Dormitory at UA and had remained there for the past week. Despite continuously being denied he has asked for permission everyday to come by to visit.

Hearing this Ochako quick began unhooking herself from the medical equipment and getting out of bed "I need to see him."

"Ochako get back into bed" spoke her mother in a worried tone.

"Listen to your mother. You're injured." Added her father.

"I'm sorry but I can't sit here... I need to go." She replied to her parents as she stepped out the door. Her parents went to chase after her until All Might spoke "She'll be fine... just let her go. This is something that I've felt was gonna happen soon or later" said the old symbol of peace with a knowing smile.

(Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy plays)

Ochako walked at a fast pace until she was finally outside. She took a deep breath and attempted to activate the Float quirk. She could hear nurses and doctors shouting and running towards her to get her back into bed.

Before they got close the quirk activated and so she began to fly up into the sky and begin her flight towards UA.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku sat on the bed of his room staring at the wall as his foot tapped on the floor with impatience and annoyance. He just really wanted to see Ochako and make sure she's okay. Sure Nezu and the others have said she's fine but he just wants to confirm it with his own eyes.

Stomping his foot in frustration he stands up and starts walking down stairs grabbing his jacket. He doesn't care how much trouble he gets in all he knows is that he has to see her. Just as he opens the front door to exit he witness a very tired Ochako wearing a hospital gown land outside.

_Everything is fine, When your hands resting next to mine. Next to mine._

The brown eyes lock onto Emerald ones as they stare intensely at one another

_You're the fire and the flood._

Emotion and desire overwhelm them both as they both start to run towards each other.

_Ah Ooooooooooooooooo._

Ochako leaps into Izukus arms as he catches her being careful to hurt her injured arm as they embrace one another.

_Ah Ooooooooooooooooo._

They both smile dumbly at one another then Ochako takes a leap of faith and presses her lips against Izukus. His eyes widen but quickly melts and smiles against her lips as they share their first ever kiss.

He holds her tighter not daring to let go as she places her good hand on his cheek and deepens the kiss. If actions speak louder then words then the words they wanted to say to each other for so long are now being truly expressed.

There was nothing that could ruin this moment or how they felt for one another.

Even the muffled squealing of excitement of a certain Acid quirk user who happened to be walking past her bedroom window at the right moment.

(A/N: look at that.. I finally got these two crazy kids together... and on that note I'm gonna do a time skip and probably wrap this tale up)


	69. Peace?

_10 years later_

Jirou played with her ear jacks in nervous as she walked back and forth in the back stage area mumbling to herself. Yaoyorozu watched her quietly before stepping forward putting a hand on Jirou's shoulder "Calm down. Everything is gonna be fine"

Jirou looks at her long time friend and starts rubbing the back of her neck. "I know I know... it's just... I feel like there's a lot of pressure on me since I'm doing vocals alone. I'm very well aware of why Uraraka can't be here but I can't help but feel nervous."

"You're gonna do fine. We've all practiced for this event." Spoke Tokoyami as he tuned his base.

"And you've performed solo dozens of times after we graduated." Added Kaminari.

Jirou pouted and crossed her arms "Those times were different! Those were just small time gigs but this!" She points a finger towards the stage "This is the biggest charity driven concert of All time! It makes Live Aid look like a kids backyard birthday party."

Momo raised a brow "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration."

"Okay maybe more then a bit but still!"

The conversation was cut short with the arrival of Kirishima and Itsuka "Sorry we're late. The babysitter couldn't make it so we had to find a replacement."

"Oh did you get Mina? She loves looking after Iwate." Asked Kaminari

"Nah she had patrol unfortunately. So we got her favourite boom boom uncle." Said Kirishima with a big grin as he grabbed his drum sticks.

Tokoyami looked at the two parents with worry "Is it wise to leave a child under the care of Bakugo"

"He's a big softie when it comes to kids. He just hides that fact." Itsuka quickly pecks kirishimas cheek "I'll be watching you. Good luck guys"

**"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let's give a Plus Ultra welcome to our next performance... UA's MY HERO BAND!!"** Cheers the announcer.

Jirou slaps her face to jolt herself of her jitters before grabbing her guitar and leading the others out onto the stage.

The band got into position and looked out across the entire of I-Island seeing it completely packed with its improvised music arena. Jirou adjusted the microphone as she took a deep breath.

"Hello I-Island and time everyone watching at home. As you know this event is for not just one cause but for many! The money we raise here over the next 3 days will be divided to go where it's needed. Everything from bushfires in Australia aswell as other natural disasters, Pandamics and starvation in 3rd world countries, all the way to help those who have been greatly mistreated with in our society such as bigotry and racism aswell as discrimination against those who are quirkless."

The crowd cheered loudly and applauded showing their support for the cause of the event. Jirou smiled proudly and nodded to the rest of the band.

Kirishima grinned as he let loose on the drum set taking the lead as the others join and start playing aswell. Jirou now filled with confidence turned and began singing into the mic.

_"What am I to be?" _The crowd cheers along with some fan girls squealing in excitement as they recognised the song immediately.

_"What is my calling? I gave up giving up, Im..."_

The crowd sings in unison "READY TO GO!"

Jirou grins proudly _"The futures left unseen, it all depends on me. Put it on the line to follow my dream. YEAH!"_

_"Tried All my life, I've tried to find, Something that makes me hold on and never let go...OOHHHHH!"_

The crowd screams in excitement as the chorus begins but the giant screens all around the arena start showing random heroic scenes like firefighters fighting a bushfire, doctors and nurses treating patients, policewoman carrying an upset baby from a car wreck, rescue works trying to save lives from a collapsed building.

But what stood out was All might climbing out of a wreckage carrying civilians on his back with him smiling proudly only for the clip to end to show another Clip of Uravity fighting Villians with her classmates.

_"Hero Too! I am a hero too, my heart is set and I won't back down."_

_"Hero Too! Strength doesn't make a hero."_

_"True Heroes stand up for what they believe so wait and see"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music from the concert continued to play at a low volume on the tv. Ochako walked into the living room holding her swollen belly carefully as she moved. She glanced over to to the couch to find Izuku sleeping with a quiet snore with their 3 year old son Inu sleeping on Izukus chest with his green wolf like tail swaying side to side while his gloved hands gripped Izukus shirt.

When Inu was born he not only inherited his mothers ability of zero gravity but part of his fathers Nomu genetics. Specifically the werewolf part even though he looks more human that looks he's wearing a tail and a pair of green ears in his brunette hair.

Of course it was obvious the he got part of his fathers quirk when he was born based purely on appearance. They only discovered about him having Ochakos quirk when the boy was 11 months old and Izuku was having difficult time trying to feed him since he kept making the food float off.

Ochako chuckled quietly as she watched her two favourite boys resting. She quietly sat down and watched the concert in silence as she rubbed her belly carefully.

She wished she could've made it to the concert and perform with the others but it's kind of hard to not tire out when you're pregnant and little bub could decide to pop out at any moment.

Her pregnancy was also the reason why Izuku wasn't currently at work with the Gang Orca agency. He already missed the birth of his first child when he was on a joint operation with Shinso and Tsuyu. So the Feral Beast hero Deku had no intentions on missing out on his second.

Ochako was quite relaxed enjoying the music and peace of her home. That was until she felt a sharp pain and sudden wetness "oh crap... Uh h-honey... wake up!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Urarakas and Inko along with a very much awake Inu waited patiently in the waiting room until a man with what appeared to be someone who had a Wallaby quirk wearing a lab coat stepped in "You may go in and see her now." He spoke with a warm smile.

Inko and Mrs Uraraka raced past the doctor to see Ochako and their new grandchild. Mr Uraraka chuckled softly as he sat Inu on his shoulder and followed along behind.

When the four arrived to the room they saw a very exhausted Ochako smiling as she struggled to keep herself a wake. While beside her sat Izuku holding a new born baby girl who had small tuffs of dark green hair.

The baby slept peacefully as Izuku stared at her in awe trying his hardest not to cry in joy and startle the new born. But he finally noticed they had guests. He smiled softly at them but looked at the small boy "Inu... I want you to meet someone."

Inu shyly stepped out infront of his grand parents and stepped forward. He looked between his grand parents and his parents unsure. "It's okay Inu." Spoke Ochako tiredly.

Inu take in a deep breath and made the final approach towards his father. Izuku shifted to give his son a better look at the sleeping baby girl.

"Inu... meet your little sister... Kyoryu." Inu stared at his baby sister and smiled up at his parents with excitement.

Ochako smiled at the joy and happiness that was her family and finally gave into the call of sleep and drifted off to rest her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku sat back cradling Kyoryu as she stirred restlessly. Ochako was sleeping while the Urarakas took Inu to go play in a nearby park while Inko went to get some tea for Izuku and Ochako when she waked.

Izuku watched as his daughter grew more and more restless. In an effort to calm her he began to sing quietly just like Ochako would with Inu.

_"Time is a traveler. Tenterfield Saddler turn your head. Right again Jackaroo I think see a kangaroo up ahead."_

As soon as the lyrics lift his lips Kyo quickly began to relax and so he smiled and continued _"Time is a meddler, Tenterfield saddler make your bed. Fly away cockatoo down on the ground Emu up ahead."_

He gently swayed her making them her yawn before nuzzling into his chest for comfort. Izuku sighs in relief as he glances outside to admire the afternoon sun and feel happy with how lucky his life has become. All thanks to the number one hero he can call his wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So... the hero's have won and defeated the league in this Universe aswell... so annoying" grumbled a feminine figure hidden under a red and white hood.

Her ruby coloured eyes stare at the window seeing the sleeping Uravity and Deku cradling his new born child. With another grumble she walks across the hospital roof top in annoyance "how many times must they win before I can get revenge and turn their world on its head."

She stops and takes a deep calming breath "guess I'll just have to keep trying then... what Universe is next?" She wonders out loud as she presses a few buttons on her wrist band as a golden like glow appears under her hood.

Then a warp of gold and red appears and the shape of a large crack. She wastes no time stepping into it and it closes up behind her.

xxxxxxxx

Ochakos eyes open quickly for a moment and quickly glances past Izuku out the window towards the hospitals roof top. Her eyes narrow suspiciously in that direction but she see nothing after a few moments.

With a soft sigh she lays back into her pillow and closes her eyes listening to her husband sing his version of a lullaby.

(A/N: That's it! It's done! over! but I'd treat this like a Marvel movie and this authors note section like the films credits... so watch after the credits if you get what I mean.

Now someone asked if I'd do the MHA movies with This version of Uraraka. So I can't do Heros Rising because I haven't seen it. When the film hit Australian cinemas it was only there a week and then COVID 19 restrictions closed down the theatres. So I was robbed of the one movie I was waiting many months to see and am still waiting more months.

For Two Heroes I had originally planned to go the route and introduce Izuku as a villain working under Wolfgang. But couldn't make it work.

Another idea I had was to have a love triangle with Setsuna getting the hots for Izuku because of the Raptor part of his quirk. But again couldn't think of a way to make that work.

And originally I never planned on Izuku getting his Nomu form back. I had planned for Ochako to get seriously injured and have her give One For All to Izuku so he can use his healing abilities and one for all to fight Shigaraki. But I had a feeling that was gonna be too predictable or people would hate it after all the growing Ochako went through to make OFA hers.

Just a reminder that most of the songs in this story are in a playlist on Spotify under the same name as this fic.

Also thank you all so much for reading this all the way to the end and all your support. This my most popular and longest fic I have ever done. And I doubt any thing else i write after this will be able to top it. But I will try.

Now then. This "marvel credit" section is done. Thank you all once again... PLUS ULTRA!!!!)

-

-

-

-

-

Somewhere in an Alternate Universe 

Katsumi Uraraka was getting very annoyed. Something about Izuku Midoriya or Deku as she liked to nickname him was different. Everyday after school he'd sneak off somewhere.

Normally when he snuck off it was to avoid her and a bounding but now he was sneaking off in the opposite direction of where their homes were.

"That Quirkless Idiot is hiding something..." she muttered to herself as she tracked her 'friend'. To her surprise they arrived at the Takoba Municipal beach and found Izuku talking to a fisherman as he exchanged some pocket change and got a bucket full of fish. "Why does he want rotten fish?"

She continued watching izuku from afar as he moved through the large piles of trash and junk that littered the place until he climbed up into a cave she didn't know was ever there. Actually probably no one knew it was there with how much crap it was hidden behind.

Katsumi watched As Izuku checked time confirm he had his lame notebook along with the fish bucket and aswell as a torch before going into the darkness of the cave.

Katsumi snuck and followed the light of Izukus torch into the cave and heard his voice echo. "Hello?... I got fish for you to eat so you don't need to eat me... are you in here buddy?"

"Who the hell is he talking to?" She whispers to herself as she continues to follow.

She approaches an open cavern that has natural light and finds Izuku emptying the bucket on the ground before running off to hide behind a rock and pull out his notebook and pen ready to go.

She watched curiously but sat motionless when she heard a low growl coming from the shadows of the cave where Izuku watched intensely. And that's when she saw it.

A creature with black scales. Wide green eyes with a tail and two large wings. It approached the fish with skepticism before eating one then another as it came fully into the light.

Her eyes widen in shock as she stares at the beast "Is...Is that a...Dragon?!?!"


	70. Authors-Note

A/N: hey folks! So I've decided that I will do a series of one shots for N.I.U showing mini adventures and dating with Izuku and Ochako.

Now you would've noticed I introduced a villain in the last chapter and I'm considering adding the villains origin story to the one shot series but don't know. I'll let you guys decide.

You'll also notice I gave a tease of another universe at the very very end of the chapter. The main story for that universe is up and has three chapters already. It's called HowToTrainADragonHero. And that will be continuing on the N.I.U story where Ochako may or may not make a cameo appearance.

I once again thank you all for your support.

Anyways... PLUS ULTRA.


End file.
